The price of love: Everything
by Loki'sarmyintheTARDIS
Summary: He forgot he was an alien among the race of human. He'd thought he had forgotten all the things he had done wrong. He opened his heart, making himself vulnerable. He lived and cherished and tried to survive with them. He connected with those who gave him the one thing he didn't have and the one thing he needed. Love. But at what price? Old title was: the one who waited
1. trial

Loki stood alone in the hallway awaiting his trial. The rusty chain around his neck descended to his hands, where they wrapped around his wrists before reaching the ground. He shook his head, trying to relieve an itch on the nape of his neck. Je had been waiting for about 15 minutes for the guards to return and start his trail. being outside inside the palace was a nice change than being inside the dungeon walls. Here he could get fresh air and not have walls keep him inside a small box, but the feeling of not knowing what was going to happen to him lingered on inside his mind. Loki knew that if he was found guilty he wouldn't go back to the dungeons but be exiled for a long period of time. IF he was found innocent of his crimes, he would be let alone. However, to him, the idea of being let go was incomprehensible. So, he didn't think of the possibility of life inside Asgard's city walls .

Loki looked at the marbled flooring beneath him and sighed, "What have I done?"

He pondered over his actions that he had committed that lead him to the situation that he was in. _ What have I done wrong?_ Loki thought._ He came after me, he angered me. My actions were justified. I didn't have a choice but to attack him. It was an accident after all. _

Loki tore himself away from his thoughts, and shoot his head up as he heard the synchronized marching of 2 guards marching toward him. One was tall and very masculine, the other was shorter than the other, but still very masculine, as guards should be. They both knelt to the ground undoing the hook that held Loki in place. Each guard took hold of Loki's arms, and were about to march Loki to his trial when a booming voice startled them.

"Stop, wait." Came the voice. It was Thor running over to the gave his brother a quick look before looking back down at his feet. Thor slowed his pace as he got nearer."Loki….I…"

"You don't have to say anything Thor." He said quietly and calmly. His voice almost breaking. "I committed that crime and I should be punished."

"No. I saw what happened, and I can tell father-"

"Don't." Loki said he looked up at his brother, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I dont want you to get sent away while... y'know." Loki tried to chuckle but he could bring himself to it. He gave one last sad look before the large oak doors opened to the courtroom, and Loki was lead into the room.

The chains dragged across the marble floor, creating a screating like noise that echoed throughout the long chambers. Odin sat at the other end of the hall, looking down at Loki in utter disgust and hatred. He had never truly loved his second born.

Loki dared not look at his fathers cold stare, so she looked down at his shuffling feet that kept moving forward, even though his body and mind screamed for him to turn back. But what was he to do about it? Nothing. The guards pulled back on the chain with a great force, causing Loki to choke. He was forced to stop mid-step, about thirty feet away from Odin. Odin slowly stood, using his golden staff to help him get to his feet. Once to his feet, he used his staff to rest against. Odin was aging fast, and it seemed to be obvious to Loki that within the next several hundred years that we would be dead. But everyone else seemed to be oblivious to that fact.

"Do you not know your actions that brought you here today?" Odin bellowed. Loki didn't answer, he continued to gaze at the marble flooring. "You will look at me when I am talking!" Odin hollered.

Loki shot his head up and looked Odin dead in the eye." Yes All Father. And yes, I do know my actions. However All Father, I find my actions to be justified. I was only trying to defend myself. He taunted me, father, calling me names, and he wouldn't stop." Loki argued. "I do not think that all this is entirely necessary."

"You killed a man Loki, a guard! You are a child, Loki. You got mad at that man for taunting you, as a child would. You are unfit to stay here on Asgard."

"But father-" He pleaded

"No Loki. You killed a man. You don't understand the extent of that. You are a murderer. You promised to change your self-helping ways, and you have not. And your punishment is this: you must stay in Midgard, until my reign as king ends. You will be stripped of your Asgardian powers .You will be powerless. You will live, and die, on Earth and that is final."

Loki opened his mouth as if to say something, but he quickly closed his mouth, and shook his head yes and muttered, "Yes All Father." As the guards turned him to leave, Loki saw a quick glimpse of Frigga standing by, helpless to do anything. He gave her a guilty look and mouthed, "I'm sorry I could be a better son."

Frigga understood what he had mouthed, folded her hands, and mouthed "I love you, son." But Loki hadn't seen her do that. His back had been turned to her.

Loki was lead back down the courtroom to the hallway where Thor was waiting to talk to his brother.

"Loki-"

Loki said nothing and did not look back at Thor as he was passing him. He dared not say goodbye. He had always hated goodbyes. Thor stood by, helpless. He desperately wanted to help his brother, after all those times when they were children and Loki was always there to get him out of trouble. Thor remembered back to the time when Loki took the blame for setting the horses free from the stables, and the time when they played frost giant and asgardian, of course that was when they were children and neither of them knew at the time what Loki really was, but still, they had great fun. Thor watched as Loki disappeared, exiting the citadel and to the rainbow bridge. Loki turned towards his once called home, and tears started to roll down his cheek. He did not want to go. Loki desperately wanted to stay. TO show his Frigga and Thor that he could change. That he could make just as great of a king like Thor. He wanted to feel his mother's embrace one last time. He wanted to see Jane and Thor begin a family and live happily. But what was he going to do to come home? Absolutely anything. But what could he do that would make Odin listen to him, and bring him home? Absolutely nothing.

Loki decided that he would open his heart to the humans that lived on Midgard. He would let them into his cold heart and make it warm again. However, he pondered that thought. He did want to let them in, but he did not want to get bruised, or experience any misery from doing such. But Loki would try and become Human.

Loki's chains were taken off just as he was sent off. He felt a rush of wind around him before he hit the hard wet ground.  
>Loki groaned in pain. His leg and his hands were sore and throbbing after taking the initial impact of the fall. He landed on his legs, and one of them he could barely feel. Loki slowly sat up favoring his right leg. As he turned over he yelped in pain and grabbed his leg. After taking a few short raspy breaths, he removed his hand. His palm was warm and wet, he saw a red liquid like substance drip off his palm and leg.<p>

I think this might be what mortals refer to as blood. Loki thought. He knew that Gods don't bleed. So to Loki, he knew that he had become mortal. He saw that the blood was coming out his leg like a small red stream, and reapplied pressure over his wound._ If I still had my powers, I would just have to place my hand over my wound and I would be healed_. Loki looked around his surroundings, and saw lush, green grasslands, and a small home in the middle of it all. He eyed it, how curious that a person could live in such a small place. A twig of a branch snapped, and Loki turned his head in the direction of the sound, and saw a young girl, wearing a pair of trousers, a white t-shirt and a plaid button up. Her golden hair was loosely braided to the side.

She looked calm, how strange a girl who saw this man fall from the sky, in Asgardian attire, and on the ground with his leg seeping red sticky blood between his fingers.

"Are you okay?" She asked walking over to him

"I…I….Uh." Loki removed his bloodied hand away from his wound to show the girl. "I think my leg might be injured."

"Oh my God!" The girl exclaimed running to aid Loki. The girl slowly helped Loki to his feet.

"What's your name?" Loki asked trying to spark a conversation. He had nothing else to say but that. What else was he supposed to say to a girl he had just met, but a few moments ago.

"Hannah." The girl said, her bright blue eyes looked into his bright emerald green ones. "What is your name?"

"My name is Loki." He breathed. "Loki of Asgard."


	2. Hannah

"Is this your home?" Loki asked as Hannah led him to the small 2 story home.

"Yeah it's not much, but it works."

Hannah opened the door, and walked in. There was loud crash followed by the sound of a dog barking.

"What was that?" Loki curiously looked around him, trying to find whatever it was that made that noise.

"My dog, Sherlock. Don't worry about him."

"Ah yes, dogs. Fowl creatures were I'm from."

Hannah led Loki to a large couch that was placed in front of a fireplace. Loki grunted as he sat. The couch was fairly comfortable, it was warm and soft.

"Alright so, take off your trousers." Hannah straightened herself up.

"Uh my trousers?" Loki was taken aback. "Why, can't you just heal my wound with medicines?"

"Yes, but your leg has been cut pretty badly, and it might need stitches. So your trousers need to come off. You can take them off, or I can. It's your choice."

Loki gave a stubborn look, before he began undoing his trousers.

"I'll be back." Hannah said running over to the kitchen, "I have to get some things."

Loki nodded. "Okay."

Loki pulled his trousers to the swollen red cut. He stopped suddenly. Really Loki He thought I am a God, and I can't get passed this mere flesh wound. I'd pity myself. Loki pulled his trousers passed his cut like the way you pull of a Band-Aid. Slowly at first and then all at once. He let out a quiet sigh before biting his lower lip, trying not to let Hannah know he was in distress. Loki lifted his feet, pulled his trousers off and threw them off to the side. He looked back down at his injured leg. It was covered in red, sticky, warm blood. The gash itself was deep, like a small canyon leading from his upper thigh to his knee. He examined it closely, and saw small bits of dirt, grass, and tree bark. He concluded that he landed on a tree that had been chopped down.

"Hey." Hannah said coming back to him. Her hands were full of first aid equipment, a bottle of whiskey, and salt, "I couldn't find any pain killing drugs, so here's a bottle of whiskey." She handed Loki the glass jar, Loki took it, undid the cap and took a sip. "Also, I didn't have enough Neosporin, so the salt is going to have to do."

Loki pressed the whiskey bottle to his lips and took another drink of the whiskey. Hannah pressed into Loki's shoulder pushing him onto his back. She lifted his injured leg and elevated it onto a pillow.

"This might hurt a bit. Okay? I just want you take a deep breath-"

Loki wailed out in pain as the salt touched his wound. His upper body tensed up and he curled his head back and dug into the couch. He took short breaths before moaning. The pain was sharp at first, like a knife to his leg, but soon white hot dull pain enveloped him.

"I'm sorry." Hannah kept saying over and over again but nothing she said would cease the pain.

Loki felt hot streams of water fall from his eye Stop crying. You are weak.

"Hey, I'm done cleaning it out, okay? I just need to close it."

Loki nodded before he felt another wave of pain come over him. Loki couldn't stand the pain anymore. He slowly closed his eyes and drifted away in his dreams.

"Mama!" Loki exclaimed in excitement. He ran after his mother as fast as his small chubby legs could go. "Mama!"

"Hey, little Loki." Frigga smiled bending down to catch the little six year old. Loki embraced her, and felt her warmth. Frigga stood back up holding him to her chest.

"Mama." Loki gave a toothy smile, except there was a gap in his teeth. "Mama I lost my toof today!"

"That's absolutely wonderful Loki." She smiled, before lightly tapping Loki on the tip of his nose, which caused him to squeal and squirm.

"Mama." He giggled

"Mother." Thor said coming up to Frigga, "I've lost three teeth already, and you don't say anything about it. Why is Loki's missing tooth more important?"

"Well darling because this is Loki's first tooth. I was excited when you lost your first tooth, wasn't I?"

"Yes Mother." Thor frowned looking to the ground.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed, "Let's play a game! Oh I know we should play Frost Giant and Asgardian."

"Yeah." Thor smiled. As Loki was set on the ground, he ran off to the garden to play their game.  
>"Yes. And no peeking, Thor." Loki yelled as he hid behind a large pillar.<p>

"I am not going to, Loki." Thor yelled back as he rested his head against the stone wall. "I'm counting now, Loki. 1…2...3...4...5…"

Loki slowly opened his eyes. He felt a throbbing pain in his leg. He picked up his head to see that his leg had been bandaged in a white cloth. He put his head back down on the couch. He looked to his left, and saw Hannah in a rocking chair reading a book.

"Hello." Loki said gingerly.

Hannah set her book down and smiled. "Hey. Glad to see you're awake." She stood up and walked toward him. Loki picked himself up, and leaned against the arm of the couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Considering." Loki laughed

"That's very good."

"Say, how did you know what to do? Are you a healer or something?"

"I'm a veterinarian. I am like a doctor, only but for animals."

"Doctor?"

"Yeah doctors are healers; only here on Earth we call them doctors."

"Ahh I see." There was another bark from the dog, Sherlock. "Your dog is quite loud."

"Yeah, I know. Sometimes I don't know what to do with him." She turned around and walked over to the stairs, opened a door, and the sound of the barking got louder. She walked down a flight of stairs before disappearing. There was a small thud and a scratch before Hannah walked back up the stairs with a large black dog, and a few articles of clothing.

"Put these on." Hannah said throwing the clothes at him. The black dog so-called Sherlock became increasingly interested in Loki.

"Come on Sherlock." Hannah said opening the door leading to the yard. "Go outside, and leave him alone."

Sherlock did as he was told and trotted outside.

Loki looked down at the clothing he was given. A t-shirt, pair of clean trousers, and some socks. He sat up, put his legs over the edge of the couch, and shimmed the trousers on. It was quite difficult to pull them up over the bandage, but he managed. Next he stripped off his shirt and replaced it with the one green one that was given to him. It was quite large actually; he looked like a child who had put on his father's clothes. The trousers were not any better.

"I'll take you shopping to get you some clothes that actually fit you soon." Hannah walked back over to where Loki was sitting and sat down next to him.

"So, where the hell did you come from?"

"A-Asgard." Loki responded.

"Asgard." Hannah scoffed

"Yes, Hannah, I come from Asgard, it is real, not mythology."

"I know, it's just that the last time someone mentioned Asgard I was in New York with my parents at the time it was being attack by some homicidal crazed lunatic, and that an Asgardian, Thor was trying to stop him. Do you know him?"

Loki closed his eyes. Inhale. Exhale. Loki reopened his eyes, and answered.

"Yes, I know him. Thor is my...my brother." He swallowed, and looked down at his hands fumbling in his lap. "I was the one who attacked New York."

"So I invited a murder into my house, great." Hannah crossed her legs and arms in synchronization and turned her head away in disgust.

Loki shut his eyes and slightly cocked his head to the side. He took a deep breath before talking. "I'm not a mu…" He stumbled on his words. "I have changed, or at least I am trying to."

"What do mean by 'I'm trying to'?" Hannah asked with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I mean that I want to be better. Do you honestly believe that I would want to live as someone who hurts people?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly. People only see me as a criminal, and not as a God who saw the mistakes he has made and wants to change. They only see me as a monster."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do that caused you to be exiled?"

Loki blinked and did not answer.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to impose I-"

"No don't, please. I can tell you. You see, I was doing good things in Asgard, helping other people and being an all-around good and genial person. Until one day." Loki stopped abruptly. He blew out a large sum of air from his mouth and continued talking. "Until I accidently killed a man. He was taunting me, calling me an abomination. He said that men such as me could never change. He said that I didn't deserve to live. I got furious and beat him. I didn't know… It had gone so fast, I didn't know that I had killed him. My punishment was that I would be sent to Midgard or Earth as you call it, until I die. That is why I am here."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said emphatically.

"Why are you sorry? You did nothing wrong. It is I who should be apologizing."

Hannah hesitated before she spoke again. "I feel empathetic. No one is an abomination."

"I don't want to be a bad person. I don't want to be consigned with darkness anymore. I want to be good and I want my name to mean something other than darkness. I want people to hear my name and think of me as a great man who did great things. I struggle with the darkness, and I just wanted to be accepted by my father. Now I am a hopeless wanderer, looking for a home."

"I can give you a home, Loki. It's not that big of a deal really. I have a spare room that has been vacant for quite some time now."

"Oh thank you, bless you, Hannah." Loki grinned.

"It really is the least I can do. I just want to offer you a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance."

Loki sighed and smiled in response to how kind if a person Hannah was.

"However before you 'move in' so to speak, I think we need to get to know each other a bit better, don't you agree?"

"Ah yes, of course." Loki thought about what he should say. There was so much to say. Say I'm a frost giant.

No.

That would most likely end up with me on the streets of Midgard with absolutely nothing.

Loki decided to not lie, but to stretch the truth just so.

"I am like any other Asgardian, only I am a God, like my brother, Thor."

"Oh, I see. Well I'm a human, raised by humans. I was born in Kentucky, and I spent the majority of my life there, until I moved here for school. I'm a veterinarian, if you haven't figured that out already. My best friend is also my intern, her name is Corryn. I am 24 and my favorite food is Oreos with Peanut butter."

Loki smiled. "Wonderful. Would you mind giving me a tour of your home?"

"No, not at all. You will be living here after all."

Hannah lead Loki around the house, showing him closets, the kitchen, and the living space. The last part of the tour was Loki's room. It was a large square room with a broad window with translucent curtains in the middle of the furthest wall. The absence of furniture, besides the bed that lay directly in the middle of the room made the room seem bigger than it really was. The walls were painted a light olive green color.

"Will this do, Loki?"

Loki walked into the room and sat at the base of the bed, as if to try it out. "The room will do just fine, Hannah. Thank you." Loki smiled. It was not one of his sly, devious smiles, but a sincere smile.


	3. Thomas

Loki shoot up in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. It was his first night saying with Hannah. He flipped the lamp switch on, and sat up in his bed. He wiped the sweat off his brow, and took a deep breath. _It's okay. It was just a nightmare. It will never happen again. _Loki remembered vividly what had happened.

_Loki sat down on a bench outside the prison walls. He opened the book next to him and began to read. He sat quietly absorbed in the book, when he overheard someone call his._

_"Yes, what is it?" Loki asked calmly, not looking up from his book._

_"Oi, it's that frost giant. Y'know, the abomination." A large guard called out_

_Loki swallowed a lump in his throat, and slowly put the book down._

_"Please go away. Your presence is not welcome here."_

_"Oh would you listen to that. The frost giant wants me to leave? Well you should all bow down to the abomination, who killed several thousand men."_

_"That was my past. It is behind me." Loki turned away. He did not want to engage himself in a fight. Not again. _

_"That's right princess, just keep walking and cry to your mummy, and tell her that you got bullied, and you couldn't fight for yourself. Oh wait that's right you mother does not ever want to see your face again, until you have changed your ways, which is never going to happen."_

_Loki stopped. He took in a deep breath before taking a step away._

_"Coward."_

_Loki turned to face the guard and charged him. Loki kicked him with all the force he could muster in his groin. As the guard double over, Loki punched his left ear. The guard fell to the ground, but Loki did not stop. He wanted him to pay. He was punched, and clawed at by a person much smaller than himself that over overtaken with rage, and pain. The guards face was bloodied and bruised from the countless blows. Loki's knuckles were reddening with blood. _

_Loki finally stopped. _

_Before he had grasped the full extent of what he had done, he saw the lights fade out in the man's eyes. Loki looked back to his hand that was tightly bound in a fist. His knuckles were purple, blue, and a bit green, except the parts that had been drenched in blood. _

_What have I done? _

_Loki looked around and saw no one standing by and began to cry out for help. _

Loki tossed his head to wake himself from the wretched memory. Walking down the hall, he entered the bathroom, and started a steaming hot shower, thinking that the memory would wash away with the water. He inspected his cut that he got the day before. It was still sensitive to the touch, but it looks much better than before. After a few minutes, he heard a knock.

"Do you need clean clothes?"

"Yes, please."

"I'll see what I've got. And I've got company." Hannah added. A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open and close. Shutting off the shower, Loki grabbed a towel, dried off, and examined the clothes that Hannah had left him. It was a black tee, and a pair of blue jeans. He put the black shirt on with ease, but the pants were a different story. They were skinny jeans meant for a girl. Loki sat at the end of the toilet trying the pull the pants up past his boney legs, up his thighs and to his hips. He stood and put his fingers in the belt loop and jerked them up. He sucked in a breath and buttoned the jeans.

After getting dressed, and cleaning up a bit, he walked out of the bathroom only to be greeted by an unexpected face. A woman, no taller than his chest, stood before him with hair he'd never thought possible.

"Couldja scootch? I gotta pee." Loki looked at her as if he had no idea of what to do with her. His eyes questioned every part of her. The girl entered the bathroom, and closed the door.

"Who was that strange girl?" Loki asked pointing to the bathroom door

"That is Corryn. She is my best friend and my intern."

"Oh." He sighed before he added, "Why is her hair the shade of undercooked pork? I did not think it was possible for humans to be born with hair such a color."

Hannah scoffed. "She colored it. With hair dye."

Loki blinked and gave an I-have-no-idea-what-that-is look.

"Say Hannah, why did you give me really snug and tight jeans? They barely fit."

"Sorry, they were they only thing I had that might remotely fit you."

He shrugged and walked toward the kitchen. He opened several cabinets, examining their contents.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Hannah asked.

"Something good to eat for breakfast. Your cabinets are mostly full of foods that I would not consider acceptable for breakfast."

"Have some waffles."

"Waffles?"

"Yeah waffles." Hannah opened the freezer and pulled out a box of chocolate chip waffles. "Here." She handed Loki the box. "You take two waffles and put them in the toaster over there, and you press the lever thing down, wait a few minutes, and viola, waffles."

"Okay." Loki did as instructed. He put the waffles in the toaster and waited.

"So, that's Loki. Hannah told me about you. She said you were nice, and from another world, and tried to destroy New York." Corryn grinned as she walked into the kitchen, "You never said he was cute." Corryn gave a quick smile.

"Uh hi." Was all Loki could say as he shook her hand? "Your hair looks...very interesting. I like it."

"Thank you. Most people think I'm weird because of my hair color."

As Corryn finished talking the waffles pop out of the toaster.

"What was that?" Loki asked, confused and terrified.

"Your waffles are done." Corryn smirked and pointed to the toaster, were two waffles were steaming.

"Ahh, right. My waffles." Loki grabbed one of the waffles and quickly pulled his hand back. "Ow." Loki stuck his finger in his mouth and shook his hand to cool it off. He quickly grabbed his waffles and placed them on a plate. He walked to the dining table.

"Your friend is really weird." Corryn whispered to Hannah

"He's not. And don't say that. He's just-"

"Weird."

Hannah sighed, "Corryn."

"Sorry, if I come off as odd or weird. I'm just trying to fit in here." Loki looked down at his plate of waffles and lost his appetite.

"I' m sorry. I didn't mean that." Corryn said trying to apologize. "I'm just used to being the strange one, so… I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Besides, it's you're first day here on Earth, you won't learn everything in one night!" Loki nodded. The girl's logic was sound. He looked back down at his plate of waffles and began eating.

"This is really good." Loki smiled with his mouth full of food. "I really do like the small chocolate pieces inside."

"M-hmmm and they're best with a bit of powdered sugar and lemon." Corryn put both on her waffles, and dug in. Loki was confused, and looked to Hannah for help.

"Just the powdered sugar. No lemon. Trust me."

Loki nodded, and grabbed the container of powdered sugar. He grabbed a spoon and began to sprinkle some on his waffle, and took a bite. Corryn was right. The powdered sugar did make them taste better. He thought if Corryn was right about the powdered sugar, then she must be right about the lemon. He reached out and grabbed the lemon.

"Loki...fine okay." Hannah said, "Ignore me."

Loki couldn't help but chuckle. He squeezed the bottle, and a stream of lemon juiced splashed his waffles. He took another bite.

"It…it tastes good." Loki smiled at Corryn who sat at the other end of the table. He looked back at his waffles and dug in.

He set his plate in the sink after he had eaten every crumb.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Corryn asked

"We have to go shopping, get Loki some clothes that actually fit and groceries."

"Fun." Corryn looked toward Loki, "You would look good in suit."

Loki looked at Hannah for help on how to respond. She just shrugged.

"Uhh thank you." Corryn and Hannah chuckled a little. "Okay."

Hannah and Corryn lead Loki to the car. It was small and silver. Nothing too special about it

Loki was taken aback. Never rode in a car before."

"Well there is a first time for everything."

"I guess so." Loki opened the back seat door, and slid in. He saw how Hannah and Corryn had put the strap over their shoulder, and copied their movements. Hannah turned the car on and a song blasted out of the radio.

_And say, ha What if wanna say Tell me I'm an angel take this to my grave. Tell me I'm a bad man, kick me like a stray. Tell me I'm an angel, take this to my grave_

Corryn turned the radio off after she had realized that Loki was beginning to freak out in the backseat.

"Sorry about that. I just really like to listen to my music on full blast sometimes." Hannah apologized.

"No it's fine. Just not fully accustomed to the human ways yet. I'll get there soon enough."

Hannah turned the radio back on, turned the volume down and put a different, "quieter" song on.

_I'm here to collect your hearts. It's the only reason that I sing. I don't believe a word you say but I can't stop listening. This is the story of how they met._

Loki looked out his window at all the passing buildings and trees. He had seen buildings before, but that was New York, this was a small town. He looked at all the signs. He saw bakeries, gift shops, and small produce stands. After a while he noticed that things began to change. There were no longer small shops or buildings, only roads held up by pillars.

"Where are we going?" Loki asked looking forward

"Portland. It's a city about 2o minutes away." Hannah answered.

"Ahh." Loki sat quietly observing the conversation between Corryn and Hannah about a strange subject, Christmas. What Loki got out of it was that people give other people things on that certain day, Christmas. Loki was curious but did not want to say anything. He thought that he was just getting in the way. He sat quietly the rest of the way to Portland.

Portland was a small city, nice, but small. The city seemed to only consist of a clump of tall buildings in one small area. It was nothing compared to New York. Hannah took an exit toward the city and began hunting for a spot to park. After a while she finally found one. Loki unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door. He stepped onto the concrete sidewalk and adjusted his pants.

"Alright, so I'll take Loki to the mall, and you can buy the food on this list." Hannah handed Corryn a small sheet of yellow paper."

"I'll meet you at the food court." Corryn smiled as she walked into the store.

"Okay so you have to find you a couple outfits." Hannah grabbed onto Loki's shirt and led him toward the mall so he wouldn't get lost. The mall was a strange place for Loki. He saw hordes of people moving about preoccupied with their shopping or cell phones. Hannah led Loki to a large luminescent board that read directory on the top. Hannah skimmed the writing on the board and after a few seconds, she tugged Loki along in the heart of the mall. She led him to a large department store, and from there she let Loki loose to choose what he wanted to wear. Loki examined the assorted colors of jeans and chooses a pair of tan, grey, blue, and black ones. When he brought them back to Hannah, she spoke.

"Y'know, Loki's not exactly a normal name. We need to find you a new name. How about Luke?"

"No thank you."

"Joshua?"

Loki tossed his head and shrugged. "Doesn't sound right. Maybe something with a T."

"Trevor."

"No."

"Tosh?"

"Please, no!"

"Hmm, I'VE GOT IT! Thomas!" Loki pondered for a moment, and then nodded. Thomas, Tom for short. Yes, he like that name. He nodded, and Hannah smiled.

"Well, Tom, we've got pants, and I've found you a few shirts, a couple pairs of shoes, and a few pairs of boxers. Shall we go?" He nodded again, and followed Hannah through the semi crowded store, all the while pondering his new name. How often would he use it? Would he forget his real name, and die as Tom? Wondering what his future would look like, he and Hannah bought the clothes, and walked to meet Corryn in the food court, and told her about Loki's new name.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this and if you did, please leave a review! I need to know if I am doing this right or not. <strong>

**Thanks!**


	4. Home alone

Loki skimmed through Hannah's bookcase looking for something to read. His hand ran over the spines of each book. He saw an assortment of books that were brown, or green, or yellow. The books were a rainbow of colors. Loki finally pulled a book out of its place. The book was large, at least 1000 pages. It was black with gold trim, and gold words that came together to spell The greatest adventures of Sherlock Holmes by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He gave it the 'ehh' look and grabbed his mug of coffee. He took a sip before scrunching his face in disgust. He was curious to know why humans drank this brown acidic drink, He put the mug down and grabbed a cup of water instead. He walked back to the living room, sat on the couch and began to read.

A study in Scarlet

Chapter 1: Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

IN the year 1878 I took my degree of Doctor of Medicine of the University of London, and proceeded to Netley to go through the course prescribed for surgeons in the army. Having completed my studies there, I was duly attached to the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers as Assistant Surgeon. The regiment was stationed in India at the time, and before I could join it, the second Afghan war had broken out….

Loki didn't notice the day passing around him, he read and read throughout the day. He stopped occasionally to make waffles (it was the only thing he could make without Hannah's help) get water, and play with Sherlock. How odd? Loki thought Hannah named her dog the same name as the character Sherlock Holmes.

Loki got up from the couch and went to the kitchen to make a plate of waffles. At the fridge, he noticed the list of numbers to call in 'case of emergency' as Hannah said. He saw Hannah's name next to a 10 digit number, the vet's office's number, and Corryn's. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the phone that he was taught how to use by Corryn. HE was unsure of how it worked. All it was was a small white brick with a few buttons and an apple on the back. He pondered back on the events of her trying to teach him how to use it. He remembered distinctly Hannah and Corryn laughing and Corryn comparing him with her grandmother. He turned it on and followed the steps that was given to him earlier to look through it. After a few seconds he turned it back off and went to go make his waffles.

With a plate of waffles in hand, he returned to the couch and ate. After thirty minutes of reading Loki set the book down on his chest and relaxed his neck against the arm of the couch. He huffed and rubbed his eyes. He squinted at the ceiling above him and made a growling noise. It was clear he was bored. Loki quickly sprung to his feet and paced around the room, his hand pressed together against his lips. He wanted Hannah to get back as soon as humanly possible so he could have some human interaction for the looked back at his phone . It was 2 o'clock. It wouldn't be another three hours before Hannah got home. He whined quietly and returned to the couch and sat at the edge. He couldn't use his magic to entertain himself with, because it was still stunned after the he could, he would have turned Sherlock into some other beast. He got back up and walked around the room looking at all the objects it held. He stopped at the large black screen that hung on the wall above a wooden stand with black boxes and what looked like small books stuffed inside small cubbies. He carefully examined the sides of it to figure it out. He pressed a few buttons, and waited for something to happen. Nothing.

Loki continued for a way to turn it on. Whatever it was it had to serve a purpose. He dropped to his knees and saw several small boxes and more buttons on things he didn't understand. He ran his hand across one box hoping to get some reaction from it. As soon as he did it made a small beep and sections of it turned green. Loki cocked his head and squinted. Something had turned on, but not the screen. He moved on to the next one, doing what he had been doing before, pressing each button he had seen.

Previously on Supernatural.

Caught off by the moving pictures on the Black Screen, and the voices that seemed to come out of thin air the Loki fell back on his hands.

I think dad wants us to pick up where he left off, saving people, hunting things. The family business.

He stood up cautiously unaware of what to do. He tried pressing the buttons to turn it off, but it wouldn't do anything besides make the voices louder and quieter. From what he could remember of what Hannah had told him, this was a way for entertainment for humans. So he shrugged at sat back down on the couch and began watching the moving pictures.

xXx

Loki sat back on the couch. HIs knees to his chest and his neck dug into the space between them. Why is this entertainment? It is absolutely terrifying. But yet so intriguing. He could see Odin in John, the father who seemed to favor one son, Dean, over the other one, Sam. In Sam, he saw himself. Always trying to please his father, and doing the things that he did because he loved his brother.

After the credits began to roll, Loki had figured it was over. He had no intention of watching anymore so he got up and began walking around the house again. He walked passed Sherlock who slept with his legs sprawled across the floor. Loki looked out the side window and saw it was starting to darken.

He glanced at the clock that hung above the stove. 5 o'clock. He glanced back out the window checking if Hannah had pulled into the driveway. Nothing. She had said that she would be home by 5. It was 5. Loki glanced down at his phone, turned it on and saw he had 1 message on his phone. He unlocked it, found the message and listened to it.

Hey I know I said that I would be home by 5, but there was an accident on the road. Things are really backed up. I might be home by 5:30 or 6. Call me back when you get this. Bye.

Loki redialed the number and after a few seconds of ringing he heard the sound of Hannah's voice.

"Hi." Loki said sheepishly

"Hi, so you got my message, yeah?"

"Yeah I did."

"Okay so you know about the accident. So I won't be home for at least another 30 or so minutes. Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Okay good. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, bye."

"Bye."  
>Loki hung up the phone and walked back over to the couch, where he found Sherlock laying over the top of it. He sighed before sitting next to him. He never really liked dogs, and when Sherlock moved over and layed on his lap, Loki became increasingly more uncomfortable. He reached out and grabbed his book, and began to read more ignoring the sounds that came from the Black Screen. He looked back up and saw Hannah turn into the driveway. He glanced back up Hannah looked back at the Black Screen and Back to Loki. "Why were you watching Supernatural?" He glanced<p>

at the clock. Six o'clock. As Hannah opened the door, he turned his head and saw she was holding a couple bags.

"Do you need any help?" Loki asked getting off the couch

"Yeah sure. Take this bag." Hannah handed him a small brown bag with grease stains on the bottom of the bag. "I hope you like burgers and fries."

Loki set the bag on the table and emptied its contents onto the the table. Two cheese burgers and 2 bags of fries. In Hannah's bag was their dessert, chocolate pudding. Loki sat at one end of the table, and Hannah sat down next to him and set down two caramel colored bottles on the table.

"What's that?" Loki pointed to the bottle laid out in front of him.

"Beer. Y'know, alcohol." Hannah took a sip of the beer.

"Oh beer. It's… I've never seen it bottled this way. In Asgard, we have it in barrels and pint sized goblets." Loki grabbed the bottle at it's neck. He took a small sip and smiled. "This is not bad. What is it called, the flavor anyway."

"Uhh, its an amber ale. Thats all I really know about the flavor."

Loki shrugged and took another sip. "This amber ale tastes fantastic. Do you have this with every meal?"

"No, not every meal, but, beer, burgers, and fries all put together can make any night great."

"I couldn't not agree more."

Loki did enjoy the cheeseburger, but not so much the fries. He passed them over to Hannah who seemed to enjoy them. "Here." He smiled

"Thank you." Hannah, grinned, and took the small bag. Loki and Hannah continued eating in silence. Once Loki finished he looked out and saw white puffs falling from the sky.

"Its snowing." Loki turned her head toward the window, looked back at Loki, and smiled.

"we'll go outside after dinner."

"But the snow is cold. How will we stay warm?"

"Trust me." Hannah finished her fries and stood up, heading over to the closet and grabbing a bag. Loki could not see why this bag had any relevance to the snow, at least until Hannah dumped out its contents: a few thick jackets, three wool hats, two pairs of boots, and plenty of mittens.

"Find a pair in your size." Hannah instructed, and Loki obeyed. Soon the two were dressed for the snow, and Hannah walked over to the front door.

"LEt's go!" She smiled, and opened the front door.

The frigid air bit into him as it hit his face. He did not want to go outside. He wanted to talk to Hannah, ask her how her day went, ask her why she named her dog Sherlock after Sherlock Holmes, and why humans drank coffee. But he went out anyway. He watched from the front steps of the door while Hannah ran around the yard smiling.

"Come on." She exclaimed

"No, Please." Loki chuckled. Hannah ran back to the porch and pulled him out into the snow that was already about 8 inches deep.

"Make a snow angel with me."

"I don't understand." Loki said as Hannah fell on her back and started moving her arms and legs apart, and back together again.

"Just do what I do." Hannah laughed

Loki scoffed and lay on his back, and looked up at the night sky. He didn't move his arms or legs as Hannah did. He lay still looking at the constellations and wondered if his brother missed him. He knew that of course, Odin didn't. All he had ever done was try and impress him. He just wanted to be treated as Thor's equal. He missed his brother, but he didn't want to go back to Asgard. He wanted to stay with Hannah. She was his home now. He wanted to be somewhere he wasn't ridiculed, and tormented for what he was. He had only spent two weeks on Midgard, but it had been a great two weeks. He meet some nice people who worked with Hannah, ate some interesting food, and listened to mortal music. But the best part was meeting Hannah. She invited him her home, and let him stay. She bought him food, and clothes, and gave him a place to sleep. Loki turned his head and saw Hannah thoroughly enjoying herself. Loki grinned and began to make a snow angel. Like Hannah had shown him, he began to move his arms and legs up and down, up and down, until the snow was packed underneath him. Accepting Hannahs hand up, he looked back at his creation. Sure, it wasn't as perfect as Hannah's but she'd practised her whole life. From where he stood, it almost seemed the two angels were holding hands.

"You guys made angels without me!" The sudden sound made Loki jump. He instinctively pulled Hannah behind him, and reached for his nonexistent dagger.

"Whoa, what's this all about? Were you two having a moment? Should I ship this?" Corryn grinned, and was pelted in the face with a snowball. Soon the two girls were at war, and Loki moved to the side, deep in thought. He never protected anyone. Well, accept for the ones he loved. But he didn't love Hannah, did he? She was just a mere mortal, wasn't she? He wanted someone to prove him wrong, but his heart told the truth. There was something special about her blonde, braided hair, and greenish blue eyes. But no. Loki wasn't here to find someone to care for. He was here to finish his life. But he couldn't help but feel that Hannah would be a part of it forever.

The next day was spent clearing the driveway and making sure that the pipes wouldn't freeze. Loki was hard at work with a shovel,moving the snow away from the car, when Hannah walked up to him.

"Hey I use a hand. Can you help me out?"

"Loki looked up and stopped shovelling. He rested his arm of the handle and said " what?"

"I have a few horses that need to be bathed and let loose in the pasture, and since Corryn hates the smell, I need you."

Loki blinked and set the shovel down in the packed snow. "Yeah okay, I'll come. And ,if I might add, why do you have horses? Don't you use cars to get around?"

"Yeah, but I have a heart for abused animals. They were abandoned and I rehabilitated them and later adopted them. Thats also how I got Sherlock."

"... And me?" Loki asked quietly.

Hannah stopped and looked at him in the eyes and said. "And you."

Loki looked down and blushed. An overwhelming sense of emotion washed over him. (get back to later)

Hannah and Loki walked down a small trail into the forest and into a few acres of land with a fenced in area and a large wooden stable in the the far corner. Whinnies and neighs we heard as the approached the gates. Hannah opened the gate and said, "I have 5 horses. Napoleon, Benedict, Boxer,Watson, and Molly." Loki walked into the barn and stopped at the nearest horse, Benedict. Benedict was light grey with black spots scattered across his body. He put one hand on his nose, and the other on his cheek.

"He likes you." Hannah said from behind bringing a black horse out of its stall. "He won't just let anyone pet him. He will barely let me groom him."

"I guess." Loki shrugged.

"Now, come help me move wash Watson down."

Loki left Benedict and followed Hannah down the corridor and outside to a sheltered area with a long hose and several buckets and soap handed the horse of to Loki to tie to a small post while she turned the hose on. She watered the horse down and quietly hummed to herself while doing so, while Loki soaped him down.

"What song are you humming?" He asked moving his hands across the horses back.

"It's called The Ballad of Mona Lisa."

"How does it go?"

Hannah was taken aback. "Since when are you so interested?"

Loki scoffed. "I'm just curious, Hannah."

Hannah half smiled and frowned and began to sing quietly to herself. "Say what you mean. tell me I'm right and let the sun rain down on me. Give me a sign I wanna believe. Whoa, Mona Lisa you're guaranteed to run this town. Whoa Mona Lisa I payed to see you frown."

"You have a lovely voice." Loki remarked

"Thank you. I don't normally do that so you should feel lucky."

Hannah and Loki continued to bathe the rest of the horses. Loki stayed quiet while Hannah shared her stories about how she had got each and everyone of them. Napoleon, a white colt, was the newest of the five. Hannah found him running around in the forest behind her house, and because nobody claimed him, she took him in. Benedict and Watson were found on the same ranch that had been abandoned. Boxer was yellow with a black mane. He was once a jumper, but after a nasty fall, the owner didn't want him anymore and left him at the vet. Molly was black with large splotches of black across her body. Molly, unlike the rest of the horses had not been abandoned, but was given to her by her father when she was younger.

After bathing and brushing all the horses down, they were turned loose outside to play. Loki and Hannah went out with. Napoleon pranced up to Loki and nudged him back.

"Hey there, Napoleon." Loki said hesitantly, unsure of what to do. He took a small step back, and Napoleon took a step forward. Another small step back, and another step forward. "Um….Go play with your horse friends okay? I'm not a horse."Loki shook his head no. The colt shook his head, and nudged Loki again. Loki looked at Hannah and begin to walk away from Napoleon and he followed close behind. Hannah laughed as Loki tried to get away from Napoleon who kept his pace with Loki. "Hannah this isn't funny!" Loki cried weaving himself in between the other horses that grazed on the grass. He turned and looked back at Napoleon and said, "I'm not your mother...or your father."

"It kinda is, Loki. I'm not going to deny it." Hannah snickered

"Just please call off your horse or something." He yelled back.

Hannah smiled like a child who had just pulled a nasty prank on someone and got away with it. She jogged over to Loki, who continued to walk away from Napoleon."Y'know you really shouldn't let a 3 month old colt boss you around like that. It's kinda embarrassing on your part." Loki rolled his eyes and huffed.

"Hey, you two having fun?" Corryn shouted walking up to the fence.

"Yes." Hannah answered

"No. No we are not." Loki proclaimed. Corryn climbed up on the fence, put one leg over and then the other and slid off into the pasture.

"Napoleon." Corryn had put out her hand holding three sugar cubes. Napoleon looked up and raced toward Corryn like he had completely forgotten Loki was there. Relived that Napoleon was no longer following him around, he walked over to Hannah and said sternly, "You will not repeat that to any living soul, do you understand?"

She gave him the 'are you kidding me look' and answered "Whatever you say."

"Hannah please." He whined

"I won't, don't worry about it."

"You have to pinky promise me." Loki said holding out his pinky to Hannah.

"How did you know about pinky promises?" Hannah locked her pinky in his

"Corryn told me." Loki twisted their pinkies and added, "If you break the promise, I'll break your pinky."

""Lets not do that okay, the whole breaking the pinky thing, okay? If I break the promise, I will let you pick out your flavor of waffles, okay?"

"Okay." Loki agreed , and they sealed the promise.


	5. Asgardians and Ice Skating

Thor watched Loki's movements, and how he handled himself in certain situations. Thor watched as Loki would become angered or feel pain, and he was pleased to see that his ridiculous fits of anger seemed to completely cease altogether. He desperately wanted to tell his father that Loki had changed for the better. That he was doing good, but Odin would not listen. He refused to hear anything in regards to Loki. "Father please." Thor pleaded, "He has changed. He isn't what he once was." "I will hear none of it, Thor. Loki still belongs down on Midgard. He is still a monster." "Father, you don't understand-" "I understand perfectly, Thor. You should know better than to go against the orders of your king." Thor gave one last hard look at his father before he strode out of the throne room. Despite his fathers words, Thor still watched Loki. It had been nearly two months, and he had changed a lot. A smile never left his face, he worked and learned about how to become more human. Thor also could see that his brother was beginning to feel affection for the woman he was staying with . He hoped his brother would wed her, she seemed very kind and she was good for him. When he had done something wrong she did not get mad or angry, but she helped him to understand how to act to certain situations and that it was okay to get mad and angry and sad only if you only knew how to control it. And yet, Odin still could find no good in him. Thor scowled. As much as he loved his father, this is one thing he would never forgive him for. "Thor? How's your brother doing?" Thor saw Jane waddling her way down the bridge. "Jane, what are you doing?" He flew to her side "It's dangerous for you to be out here. Especially in times like this!" "I'm having a baby! Not entering a war zone!" "I understand that, but Jane, you are bearing our child! I just want you and the baby to be safe." "Thor I know that you are trying to protect me, but I'm fine, and the baby's fine, here feel." Jane grabbed Thor's hand and led it to her beachball stomach to let him feel the baby kicking. "You're still not utterly terrified of that. Something is moving inside of you and that doesn't scare you?" "No. Does it scare you?" "Absolutely-in the best way. I mean that-" "I understand Thor. There is no need to explain yourself. However, I would appreciate it if you would answer my question about your brother." Thor sighed "He's fine. Perfectly fine in every single way imaginable and I don't see why father won't permit his return. I know that father said that he was banished until his death, but that is unreasonable, even for him." "Maybe he'll change his mind after seeing how devastated you and your mother are." "Odin's mind is not so easily changed, especially about Loki. I cannot conceive the idea of my brother ever returning to Asgard." Jane rubbed his arm to try and comfort him over the loss of his brother. "I'm sorry Thor." She whispered into his shoulder. Thor half smiled half frowned, and bit his lower lip. He scooped her up and asked, "Do you want to go home? Jane didn't protest when he took off, and together the landed back at their small home on the outskirts of Asgard. It was cozy and homely, made of wood instead of bronze like the palace home he once was apart of. Thor had created it for Jane after he had proposed, and the two had moved in after the wedding. Since Thor no longer considered himself available for the throne, he felt no need to stay in the palace. Opening the doors, and laying Jane down on the bed, Thor went to the kitchen to fetch water. Jane was breathing heavily now, and he feared she might be sick. She started to moan, and Thor didn't know what to do. "Jane-" "It's alright, Thor. Ugh, the baby is just kicking. Any day now, you'll be a father." "But what shall we name the child?" "Well, for a girl, i was thinking Miriana. She was my roommate in college, and she made me promise once to name my daughter after her." "Miriana is beautiful. And what of a boy?" "Evander. When I was young, my mother was pregnant, but she later miscarried it. It was going to be a boy and we were going to name him . His name was going to be just that. But enough on me. What are your opinions?" "A girl would be Frigga, after my mother, and a boy… i don't quite know. Evander would be nice for a boy, as you said." Jane smiled, but soon groaned again. "Shall i call a physician? Do you need help?" Jane nodded, and Thor flew off. He found the healers near the palace entrance having a discussion. "Please help!" He exclaimed rushing toward them. One of the healers turned his head and furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head. "Thor, What is it? are you alright?" "It's Jane." He blurted out The two healers exchanged looks before the other returned calmly, "We will take care of it, Thor. Everything will be fine, but please for your own sake we ask that you do not follow." Thor nodded once and the healers went off. Thor was a utterly terrified. Was Jane alright? Was the baby killing her? why else would they have him not follow. He reluctantly took Fandral's advice, and went for a drink, but even that didn't take his mind off Jane. He sat at a small wooden table in the corner of the dimly lit room. He was not in the mood for being noticed. He wanted to be let alone with his thoughts for he could not start a conversation with someone while the lives of his wife and unborn child possibly hang in the balance. "What's wrong?" Asked Sif, noticing Thor's obvious turned and sort of half smiled half frowned at her and looked back down at his hands fumbling about on the wooden table "Jane is going to have a baby, any day now. The healers just ran to the house, and i am worried for her." Thor indulged, and Volstagg chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Twill be quite alright, friend Thor. It is what women do before having a child. From what I am told, its no easy business. Thats why some women," He glanced slightly at Sif, "Decide to fight rather than raise a family." Thor nodded. But he still worried for Jane. How long would the healers stay? Would she be fine? But he tried to keep his mind off that by focusing his attention on his little brother. He walked back down to the bridge and looked and saw Loki play games with the woman and the girl . Loki, of course did, not understand how to play and constantly threw fits out of frustration. But, he later calmed himself down and began to enjoy the game. The woman taught him out to cook foods, that she called Pancakes, mac and cheese, and laughed lightly to himself when he saw how good of a cook his brother really was. After a few quiet hours, he felt a small finger tap him on the shoulder. Turning around, he looked into the face of a young woman, not much younger than Jane, staring at him solemnly. "You best come with me now, Sir Thor." She turned and began to walk, Thor anxiously on her heels. Had the worst happened? Was Jane going to die? They walked until Thor saw his home, and he began to run. Pushing the door open. he could hear crying from the bedroom. No, not the lamenting of healers, but the sound of an infant. Slowly opening the bedroom door, he beheld a marvelous sight. There, sitting in the arms of his healthy, unharmed wife, was a small child in swaddling clothes. Jane just looked at him, and smiled. "Thor, say hello to Evander, your son." Thor took the small child, and cradled him in his arms. It was surprising to see someone as strong as Thor hold a baby so gently. The bright blue eyes stared at him, and a sleepy gaze broke the infants face. He had already been washed, so Thor could see a small tuft of brown hair. "His hair is like yours." He turned to Jane, but her eyes were closed. She wasn't moving. Alarmed,Thor called for a healer, who was cleaning up in the hall. The healer was alarmed at first that he was calling for him, but after hearing Thor's plea for help, the healer calmly said, "It's quite all right, sir. She's just resting. Having a baby isn't exactly easy." Thor nodded, and the healer left the room. Taking the child outside into the warm air and sat on a stool, and held him close to his chest. He could feel the tiny heartbeat of his son, and he smiled. "My son." Thor cooed. " My little Evander. May you grow to be one of the greatest heroes Asgard has ever known." "He's beautiful, my son." Odin seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Father." Thor looked up at Odin who stood to the side of him. He slipped off of his horse, and surveyed the small infant in thor's arms. "is this him? Is this my grandson?" "Aye, it is father. His name is Evander." "Evander." Odin mused, "What a peculiar name. Yet it suits the young lad. May I?" Thor nodded, and handed the bundle to his father, who took it tenderly in his loving arms. Evander yawned, and Odin smiled, carefully rocking the infant back and forth, lulling him back into a peaceful sleep. xXx Loki did not want to be here. All he wanted to do was go home, eat popcorn, and watch a cheesy comedy, whatever that was, but it still sounded like fun. Hannah had promised him that he could choose the nights activities. No, instead he was dragged along with Hannah to go ice skating. "It'll be fun, Loki, I promise." "Yeah but you promised that I could choose the nights activities. I didn't choose this. You did.." He whined "I know and I'm sorry, but The microwave broke and Sherlock managed to break the DVD player again." Loki sighed as he looked out the window and saw the falling snow. After a minute or so he looked back at Hannah. She was absolutely beautiful, Loki never noticed it before, but he liked the way her golden hair was always loosely braided to the side. He liked the ways her eyes were the color of ice, and her smile. Her smile always seemed to brighten his day whenever he felt lonely, or upset. To Loki, she was the blue in an ocean of grey. After thirty minutes or so, they had reached the ice rink. Loki got out of the warm cozy car and into the frigid air of the December night. He lifted the collar on his black wool coat passed his neck, and dug himself into it like a turtle. He walked over to Hannah on the other side of the car. "Ready?" Loki nodded. They walked together, side by side and got their skates. Loki sat on the bench next to Hannah and began lacing his skates. He,of course, had some difficulty. Looking back to Hannah's skates that were fully laced, he looked back at his own which were a mess of knots. He sighed, unlacing his skates and began to redo them.s "Need any help?" "Maybe." Loki looked back up and Hannah who was looking back down at him with the 'really' look. "Yes. Okay I do." Hannah bent down and began lacing Loki's skates. After about 3 or so minutes, Loki was on his feet trying to balance on the thin blade. He clinged to Hannah as she stepped onto the ice. Loki took one step on the ice and fell forward. Hannah stood by laughing while Loki tried to gather himself. He sat up."Help me up." He reached out his hand and Hannah pulled him up. "You okay?" "Yeah. Fine." Loki straightened himself up before slipping into Hannah. "Sorry." "Its okay. You're still learning. Now bend your knees slightly and lean forward. Good. Now lean on one foot and push off forward with the other one. Very good." Loki began doing as told, and while one hand was tightly grabbing onto Hannah's white wool coat, the other one was flailing around trying to regain balance. "Don't stiffen up, you are going to fall. Thats better. Come on now, you're doing great." Hannah's words of encouragement was welcoming, he continued to skate forward, toward Hannah. After a couple falls Loki got into the rhythm of skating. He eventually got a good pace and began skating next to Hannah. He slowly reached out to grab Hannah's hand, but pulled away. No. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Don't do that. She may not feel the same way Loki. Suddenly he felt something warm and soft. He Looked down and saw that Hannah's hand had grasped his. Loki's eyes trailed up her arm and meet her eyes. His heart dropped to his stomach, he blushed and looked back down the the ice. Before he knew what what happening, Hannah pecked him on the lips. Confused, he stopped skating, and nearly fell over. Apparently not getting the reaction she wanted, Hannah's face fell. As she began to help Loki up, he grabbed her arms, and softly kissed her nose. He smiled sheepishly, and Hannah's smile returned. They returned to skating, neither willing to admit that they felt a small string of affection beginning to take hold. 


	6. A Silly Mortal Holiday

**Please read & Review. Thank's for reading! **

* * *

><p>"Loki….Loki…..LOKI GET UP!"<p>

"What…." Loki groaned as he rolled over in bed and pulled the covers over his shoulder. Hannah was staring back at him, her icy eyes full of excitement. She had her hair pushed back today, held up by a small red and green clip.

"Wake up. It's Christmas."

"I don't care about your silly mortal holidays. Wake me up later."

Hannah ripped the covers off Loki and left loki curling up in a ball trying to keep himself warm. "Get up! In case you were forgetting, Mr. High-and-Mighty, you're mortal too. And this isn't some silly holiday, Loki. Its Christmas and there are presents under the freakin' tree that I spent two and a half hours putting together last night so get your lazy ass out of your bed and open your goddamn presents."

Loki sat up, and felt ashamed."I'm sorry, Hannah. I didn't mean to make you upset. I just didn't sleep well last night and I would rather stay in bed than wake up at," He looked at the clock. "Six am, even on a holiday." Loki sat up and rolled out of bed. He followed Hannah down the hall walked down the stairs and saw that the living area was decorated with wreaths, and in the conned was a large tree decorated with ornaments, and white lights. Under the tree lay several wrapped boxes. The room smelt like frosting and gingerbread.

"You finally got him up." Corryn smiled. She was sitting in front of the tree in pink and white striped pajamas and a Santa hat. The bell on the end jingled every time she moved, giving a strange sense of Christmas cheer. Loki just nodded,rubbed his tired eyes, and sat down on the couch. Corryn surveyed him, stood up, and walked into the bathroom behind him. Not thirty seconds later, he was met by a strange tugging sensation upon his head.

"What…" He turned around to see Corryn, Santa hat and all, holding a hair brush.

"I'm sorry. Tangly hair bugs me. There, all better. Wait!" He felt something being placed upon his head, and heard Corryn cooing. "Hannah, come here! He's adorable." Loki saw Hannah walk in, and grin.

"Now, I thought it was gonna be cheesy, but you're right!"

"That's it! I'm seeing what the fuss is about." Standing up, Loki walked to the bathroom mirror. There, upon his head, was Corryn's Santa hat that she had been wearing only minutes before now sat upon his neatly brushed hair. He chuckled for a minute before leaving the bathroom. When he got back to the couch he was handed a box that was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little snowmen on them. In a black marker To Loki, From Corryn was written.

"What's this?" He asked, a little confused. He bounced the box in his hands and brought it to his ear. "Is it some game or something? Or is this a clever trick to fool me? Because it sounds like box with a smaller box inside of it."

"No, Loki. It's a Christmas present. From me." Corryn gave a sly smile, and Loki was unsure whether or not opening the box would be smart. But curiosity was killing him, and Hannah refused to tell him what it was, so he decided he would. He peeled back the paper to see a cardboard box.

"I knew it was a clever trick!" He exclaimed.

"Loki, open the box." Corryn scoffed.

Loki sighed and slowly he began to open the box.

He let out a small sigh, "Please tell me you're joking!"

"What? You don't like it. I thought you'd love it." Grinned Corryn, trying to keep from laughing her head off. There, sitting in the God of Mischief's hands, was The Complete Guide to Norse Mythology.

"Hannah, you can't be serious!" Loki looked skeptical, and Hannah just shrugged.

"It was Corryn's idea, not mine. Blame her." He turned back to the giggling Corryn, who looked at him suspiciously.

"So I was looking through the book, when I found an…ahem, interesting page. Page 58 to be exact." Loki flipped open the book to page 58, and stared at it for a second, before promptly ripping it out and tossing it in the fireplace.

"Care to explain?" Corryn grinned, and Loki sat back down, red-faced.

"There's a reason it's Norse mythology."

"So there was no goat-"

"Some mortals have fetishes, all right?"

"Corryn, leave him alone. If it's the page you talked about, I wouldn't be to happy if people wrote things like that about me either. But now it's time to give you my gift." She pulled another gift out from under the was considerably smaller than the one Corryn gave him. It no bigger than his hand, and it was wrapped in comic book paper that could be found in the comic section of the newspaper.

Opening it up carefully, he found inside something that made his heart leap. Sitting at the bottom of the box, was a small charm, like a large M with a dot above it, hanging on a small silver chain. Grinning like his old self, Loki turned to Hannah,

"Do you know what this rune means?" He laughed

"No. I asked for a rune, and this is what he gave me. What is it?"

"Ehwaz. It means horse." He started to chuckle, and the girls were confused.

"Alright, spill the beans!" Cried Corryn. Smiling, he obliged.

He shook his head as he spoke. "I… spent a year of my life as a horse. Not a fun year."

"Why a horse? Couldn't you change?"

"Because I…because of reasons."

"Now you sound like Hannah! Seriously!"

"Look, I don't need to tell you why, or what I did as my time as a horse, Okay? Not important." He stood up, and went to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, he put the rune around his neck, and admired it. He'd never been one for jewelry, but it fit him nicely. He returned to the couch and thanked Hannah and Corryn for the gift.

"If I had known that you had gotten me something, I would given you something back. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's fine, Loki. You didn't know." Corryn smiled. "Anyway the gifts aren't important, however nice to get, but not important. But can you do something for me?" She added with a grin. He nodded slowly, and she went on.

"Hannah, you too."

After a minute, she sighed, "Fine."

"All right. Both of you sit on the floor." They obliged, a bit confused.

"Now, close your eyes, no peeking, and don't open until I tell you." They did, and Loki felt small hands pushing him slowly across the rug. Confused, but unquestioning, he sat, and listened to a small rustle, a thump, and an 'open up!'. He found himself sitting right next to Hannah, who looked up in horror. Corryn, standing above them with her hand held high, was holding a small branch of mistletoe.

Loki started softly, "Does this have the same meaning on earth as it does on Asgard?"

"If you mean a kiss… Yes." Hannah blushed. But Corryn had never looked happier.

"C'mon, you know you wanna, kiss the girl!" She sang, and Loki was sure that song had some deeper meaning then being made up on the spot. He half expected Hannah to roll her eyes and leave, so a kiss on the cheek was most unexpected. Loki began to feel warm, and he started to blush. He didn't know how he should respond. Loki gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before he turned away, embarrassed.

"Awww, such cute. Much love." Corryn smiled. She began to laugh hysterically. Rolling their eyes, Loki and Hannah moved away from each other, and Loki secretly wished that Corryn had asked for a better kiss then that. He hoped that no one knew that he felt that way for her.

"Wait, guys come back." Corryn said in between bursts of laughter. "No that didn't count. I want a better kiss than that." Loki smiled. Though he had lost his Asgardian power, he was still charismatic.

"But Corryn-"

"Don't 'but Corryn' me, Hannah. The rules of mistletoe is for the two to kiss. Like, full on kiss. Now hop to it!" Corryn, jumping to reach, held the mistletoe over the two, and Loki leaned in. He felt his lips brush against Hannah's, and the two commenced one of the most awkward kisses either of their lives. After about thirty seconds, Hannah pulled away, and looked to see why the mistletoe was no longer over their heads. Both turned to see a very shocked, very happy Corryn, who seemed too excited for words.

"You… She… He… IT'S BEEN CONFIRMED!" She ran up the stairs, leaving both Hannah and Loki more confused than ever before.

"So, uhm… I uh…" Hannah blushed

"Yeah." Loki sighed. "Thanks for the rune." He slowly began to walk away. He wanted this, so why did he start to feel shaken up over it. He had knots building up in his stomach. He thought he would feel better after kissing her, but he didn't. Did Hannah feel the same way? Did she too feel as if the universes was created so the two of them could exist? That she couldn't live without him? That she'd rather die a mortal then spend immortality without him? Loki hoped with all his being, soul, and heart, that she felt the way he did.

The rest of Christmas was spent as if the kiss never happened. Corryn came back down and opened her presents from Hannah; a bottle of light bubblegum pink hair dye, and a something written on a piece of paper. Loki couldn't see what was on it, but Corryn seemed to get a little nervous, and she glanced at Hannah.

"Really? Are you going to make me do this?"

"Yes. I'll help you." Corryn nodded.

Loki was a bit confused. "What did you get her? Paper? I don't understand why you got her paper because," He pointed over to a desk on the opposite side of the room. "You have tons of paper over there."

"A pen pal."

"Pen pal?" Loki imagined a small pen with a human face, and became slightly uncomfortable. Hannah seemed to notice his confusion, and explained,

"A pen pal is where you write letters to someone far away. I thought it would be good for Corryn, because then she doesn't have to see them face to face unless she wants to." Loki nodded, and watched as Corryn handed Hannah a small package. As she opened it, her face lit up. Inside were two cases, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, and Assassins creed 3. Loki had seen her playing the first one, and could tell why she was excited about these two. After a few hugs, and 'thank you's, and a 'do i have to write back', the three finally sat down to lunch. After a few servings of potatoes, ham, and green beans, Hannah's phone went off. After talking for a bit, she got off the phone, and looked at the others.

"Emergency call from work. I'll be back soon." After Hannah left, Loki and Corryn still sat in silence. Quietly dismissing himself, Loki took his new book, and returned to his room, hoping to take his mind of the kiss by finding the errors in the mythology. After several hours or so he heard the sound to the door open and close. He slowly closed the book and hesitantly walked out of the room. He saw Hannah put her things down by the side over the door. He told himself to turn around and go back to bed, but his legs brought him down the steps to Hannah.

"Hey." Hannah sighed. "You're still awake? Its past midnight, you're usually sleeping now."

"Yes, I know, but I must apologize for something."

"For what?" she asked

"The kiss."

"You don't have to apologize-" She quickly said

"Yes I do." He said solemnly. Hannah opened her mouth to protest, but Loki kept talking. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position. Corryn made me, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Loki...its alright."

There was a few moments of silence between them before Loki spoke up again.

"It's not that simple is it?"

"No." Hannah said under her breath.

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to." The two sat in an awkward silence or a few minutes before Hannah spoke the words that Loki was fearing. "But that's not why you came down here, is it."

The words came after a minute of silence.

Loki shook his head. "No." Loki wanted to tell Hannah everything. How she was one of the only mortals he loved with all his heart. How he wished he could make her happy, and have not a care in the world. How he wanted to sweep her up to Asgard where they'd live together for eternity. But all he could manage were three little words,"I love you."

Hannah took a sharp breath and turned around, hand on her mouth. She turned around, and Loki was nervous that she'd walk away. But she didn't. Instead, she turned back around, and gave him an answer.

"I'm sorry. I can't love you back." Loki felt his heart break, and sat down, with Hannah placing her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not like that. I love you too, but… I've had some hard past relationships, and I'm not ready to put myself through that again. Maybe in a few months, when we know each other a bit better. But just not now."

"When is 'a few months'?" Loki perked his head up to look at Hannah, and she seemed to smile slightly.

"Tell you what. If we're both single in four months, we'll get together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

xXx

The next week was spent gathering things needed for the new year celebration. Fireworks, food, and alcohol were all bought for the holiday.

During this time Loki seemed to stand back and observe Hannah and Corryn celebrate this holiday. He didn't get why they celebrated a new year . In Loki's eyes, there was nothing special about having to buy new calendars or write 2014 instead of 2013. But maybe the humans saw something special about that, but he didn't understand what.

When the day finally arrived, they all stayed up late watching movies, playing card games, drinking, and eating food. With minutes till midnight Hannah brought out a few wine glasses and a bottle of champagne.

"What's that for?" Loki asked, pointing to the bottle. "Haven't we had enough to drink already?"

"Its kinda a tradition to drink champagne at midnight and make a new years resolution." Hannah said handing him a wine glass and filling it with the golden sparkling handed Corryn a pre filled wine glass of a purple colored sparkling liquid and said, "It's your favorite, Apple wild berry."

"Thanks Hannah." She smiled.

Hannah sat in between Loki and Corryn on the sofa and poured herself a glass.

"How many minutes until midnight?" Corryn asked, nearly bouncing off the couch

"We have about thirty seconds.' Hannah answered.

Loki sat and waited patiently until those thirty seconds passed so he could sleep. He was exhausted and desperately wanted the other two counted down from ten.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 Happy New Year!" They screamed as loud as they could manage. They gave each other a quick hug before Hannah hugged Loki but he did not return the hug. He sat with his arms crossed rolling his eyes at their silly celebrations. Loki began to stand up before he was stopped by Hannah pulling down at the hem of his shirt.

"Wait, you can't go to bed yet."

"Why not?" He scoffed "Its midnight. You said at midnight -"

"The party kinda begins at Midnight,Loki. You have to first make a new years resolution to do something in this year before you head to bed."

Loki grunted and signed "Fine. Okay I will. " He sat back down and took a sip of the champagne.

"Don't be such an infant, Loki."

"I'm sorry, its just that I don't understand why we stay up until midnight, drink, and say something to try and make ourselves look good. It's not like we actually are going to accomplish that thing that we said that we are going to do in this year." He said sharply in a frustrated tone. " I have made countless resolutions over the past year, and I ended up a murderer . So, tell me Hannah, how this one resolution is going to make all the difference in my life? Because I don't understand how it will." The room filled with silence as Loki awaited his response from Hannah who sat open mouthed trying to create a string of words that would answer him. But nothing came out. "I thought so." Loki said solemnly. He turned and began to walk away when a quiet voice stopped him.

"Look Loki, its not about trying to make yourself look good. Its about making a promise to yourself that you hopefully fulfill by the end of the coming year and even if you don't, you still don't give up. You keep moving forward. You get up and you try again. You may fail, but its your choice to walk away and never try again. You might think that you won't get hurt this way but if you don't try again, you will never have the satisfaction of actually accomplishing the goal that you have so desperately sought out for. Loki, This whole thing is about you being too afraid to make a new resolution and failing because you have made them before and failed. The thing is Loki, this is not about what you have done. It's about you will become . That is why we make resolutions year after year. So pull up your big boy pants and stop being an inconsiderate bastard!"

Loki turned around and hung his head.

"I'm sorry."He muttered. "Corryn, you're right. I have been a bastard and a complete ass these past few days," He looked at Hannah. "I'm sorry for ruining your holiday and causing you to get angry with me. I'm sorry that I...That you are burdened with me. So, this is my new years resolution: I make a resolution to care about myself less and start focusing on what's important in my life: You two. You have given me a better home than I have ever been in, and all In return I become a monster to live with. So I promise that I will change. I will be a better man by the end of the year."

Hannah raised her glass, as well did Loki and Corryn.

"A toast to Loki. May he fulfill his resolution and find himself here on Earth." Hannah proclaimed.

Hannah gave her resolution about how she will do her best to mold Loki into a better man and Corryn made hers about how she will study harder and pass the SAT's so that she might get accepted to Michigan State University. At the end of it all, they had found out more about each other in the past week, than the first 2 months together, and that change was welcoming.

"Oh Hannah, Corryn." Loki said, setting his glass down on the small side table. "I almost forgot to give you your delayed Christmas presents."

"Our delayed Christmas presents?" Hannah asked

"Yes, your delayed Christmas presents. I never got you anything on Christmas and I thought it was my job to give you something, so I made something, for each of you."

Loki gave a quick smile before running to the kitchen. "I can't believe that you didn't see these earlier." He remarked pulling out 2 large plates of food out of the fridge. "They were not well hidden. Hannah, Corryn, please close your eyes until I say open, okay?" They closed their eyes and nodded. "Good." Loki moved about the kitchen grabbing a few things, putting sprinkles on some things and frosting on others. This went on for about a minute. "Okay open."

Hannah and Corryn both opened their mouths, and their jaws dropped. On the table in front of Corryn was a plate of stacked waffles with powdered sugar lightly sprinkled on with a lemon syrup and a dollop of whipped cream. In front of Hannah was a plate of chocolate cupcakes with different animals frosted on the top. There was a puppy, a kitten, a panda, and a zebra.

"Do you like them?" He asked his eyes were wide with anticipation.

"No." Hannah said, and the light in Loki's eyes burnt out. "I don't like it. I absolutely love it."

A smile washed across Loki's face. "Really? You really like them?"

"Of course we do." Corryn smiled, "You really know us. You knew that Hannah's favorite animals are basically all baby animals, and you made cupcakes with baby animals on them. You also made waffles that look absolutely fantastic! When did you make them?"

"Today when you were out. I used the computer to find out how to make waffles and cupcakes. Sure the four cupcakes were the only ones to come out unburnt, and yeah those waffles took over an hour to make because I kept messing up the recipe, but it was fun. It was frustrating, but at the end of the day, I knew that you would smile, and I think that's something worth countless hours of cooking."

Hannah walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her head rested on his shoulder. When she pulled out of the hug Loki smiled down at her, a quick smile, but it meant everything to her.

Corryn smile as she saw how the two reacted near each other. She thought it was good for Hannah to be happy with someone but herself."Hannah if you don't get here soon enough the kitten is going to be gone." She joked grabbing for one of the cupcakes..

"Please don't touch my cupcakes." She walked back over to her plate of cupcakes and unraveled the zebra one.

"Oh I also made you this." Loki pulled out a piece of white paper that read happy Christmas in free and red ink. Loki noticed the scribbled drawings on it as he handed it to her. "I'm not the worlds greatest artist." He remarked

"I think it lovely." Hannah smiled looking at the small snowmen and gingerbread men and to the two snow angels in the corner of the paper.


	7. Drivers ed

**So, hello to those who are reading this fanfic for fun, and to those who are following it or liked it. Please leave reviews, because I would like to know why it is you liked this story. Liking it or following it is good, but I don't know why you are. DO you like it because of the humor? Because you are waiting for smut (those will be here shortly)? or do you just like everything about it? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW GUYS! Anyways...this chapter has A LOT of foreshadowing in it. Have fun reading. **

* * *

><p>Thor took his small infant son into his arms. Taking a bottle, he put it up the the infant's lips. As he began to feed, Thor smiled. His week-old son was one of the most beautiful creatures he'd ever seen. With round cobalt blue eyes, small fingers, and lots of messy hair the same shade as Janes. Walking out to the porch, and sitting on a small chair in the corner, he slowly rocked the beautiful baby and sang lullabies to him that his father once sang to him and Loki as children. Soon, as Evander finished his bottle and started to cry, Thor cautiously moved Evander onto his chest and began to rub his back to quiet him. Thor glanced up as he heard the sound of an approaching horse. He saw Odin sitting tall and proud atop his horse making his way down to visit.<p>

"Hello father." Thor greeted him, glad to see his father come down to visit him and his son.

"Hello my son." Odin returned. He dismounted the eight legged horse and walked up to the porch.

"My grandson! He's as beautiful as his mother." He admitted as Jane walked out to join her husband. "He'll be a wonderful young man."

"Thank you, Father.I wish to discuss Loki's punishment with-" Thor began, but was interrupted.

"I will not discuss him. What he does no longer matters. He is no longer one of us. I order you, as the All Father, to never bring him up to me again." Odin gave Thor a stern look before turning his attention to Jane. "Now, Jane, may i hold my grandchild?" She nodded, and Odin held out his arms, and Thor placed the wailing infant carefully into them. Looking at the small thing, Odin smiled and Evander hushed. Odin's eyes ran over the child, like one would to see if a horse was well enough conditioned for battle."He has the making of a great king" He remarked. "Raise him well, and he will be a powerful king that rules with an Iron fist."

Thor nodded, and took his son back and placed him against his chest."I will, is mother? When will she see Evander?"

"Your mother sends her sincerest apologies that she could not be here at the moment, but she said that she will visit soon. Now, if you three will excuse me, I must return to my duties. Good day." With a nod, Odin climbed back up on Sleipnir, and rode towards the heart of Asgard. Turning back towards Jane, Thor asks, "May i take him to the Bifrost?"

"No." She says calmly. "_WE'LL_ take him to the Bifrost." Grabbing an extra swaddling blanket, the two head off down the rainbow bridge.

"Thor, Jane, I wondered when I would see you." Heimdall spoke, with a small smile he looked back out of the galaxies and added, "The stars are beautiful tonight. I hope the young boy will enjoy them."

"Thank you, Heimdall." Thor looked toward Heimdall, gave a small nod, and turned back down to his son that lay in his arms. "Look, Evander." He turned the boy to the glowing wall of stars. The child's eyes went wide, and with the white stars reflecting off his blue irises, Jane could see wonder and awe in them. Smiling, she laid her head on Thor's shoulder.

"He'll ask to travel out there one day. He'll travel through the nine realms, watching the stars from each planet, and memorizing the patterns of each sky."

Thor nodded and said in a matter of fact way, "Of course he will. He will make a great king who will be wise and not seek out battle unless it's necessary. He will seek out and bring peace between all nine realms."

Evander's eyes slowly closed, as he drifted off into a peaceful dream where he danced among the stars.

xXx

Loki's eyes violently shoot open, and he stared at the ceiling above and into the darkness of the room. Whatever his dream had been, he'd been terrified and upset by it, yet he could not remember what it consisted he knew was that it terrifying enough that it ripped him out of his sleep. He shrugged his shoulders and thought nothing of it. Loki looked over at clock that sat on the nightstand.

It was 8:30.

He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up in bed, a hand ran through his messy bed head. After a minute of sitting and trying to remember what had happened he finally go up and walked to the kitchen and made himself breakfast, Lucky charms. He sat at the dining room table and began to eat. He heard a door open and footsteps.

"Morning." He said looking up the stairs, and saw Hannah standing at the top of the staircase.

"Morning, Loki." Hannah walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Well, I don't know." He began slowly. "You see I had a dream, or at least I think I did. I don't remember what happened or who was in it. All I can remember was that when I woke up, I was upset about something, and angry and 's quite complicated to explain really."

"It's normal. It was probably a nightmare. It's nothing to worry about. It happens all the time."

There was a short silence between the two before Loki asked, "So, what about you? Did you sleep well?"

"Uhh, yeah I guess did. Had a dream where you turned into a black kitten and i had to fix your broken paw. It was kinda weird, but you were really cute." Loki nodded. What was he supposed to say?

"That's… uhm Nice. Anyways, I made breakfast!"

"Thanks, but I'm sorta sick of waffles."

"It's not waffles! I make lucky charms!"He said proudly pointing to his bowl of cereal.

"How does someone make lucky charms?"

"Well, you pour in the cereal, and then the milk and-"

"I was joking, Loki." Hannah pat Loki's back and made herself toast and eggs.

"Don't you want Lucky Charms?" Loki pretended to be hurt, and Hannah just smiled.

"Not today."

Loki half-smiled and went back to eating his bowl of cereal. Hannah set her plate of sunny side up eggs and toast to the right of Loki and sat down.

"So, do you have to work today?" Loki started, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. I'm leaving in an hour."

"Good luck." This response caused Hannah to laugh, and confused loki. Seeing this, she explained,

"I have to make sure that this one guy's skunk doesn't have rabies today. The good luck was kind of what I needed."

Loki squinted his eyes a bit, and tilted his head. "Do all humans have pet skunks?"

"No. Thank God no. This guy is just a bit of a lunatic." Loki nodded, and Hannah finished her eggs. Putting her dishes in the sink, she went upstairs to take a shower. Loki finished his bowl and set it in the sink. He had no desire to change out of his pajamas, so he slumped on the couch, and turned on the TV. The first thing to appear on the screen was two large male lions, fighting. Loki changed the channel. _Not for me,_ He thought_. _He then watched as a man stood with a large blue box next to him. He was curious, so, he continued to watch. _What? No That's impossible. No. _ He changed the channel once more. Hopefully this would be the one show he would watch. He was wrong. He watched as two men named Dean and Sam fought a black eyed supposed demon. _These mortals are odd. With all these shows and computers and phones. _He flipped to one more channel. This one seemed okay enough. It was funny, and silly. He really liked the main character, Leslie, and how passionate she was about her job. Loki set down the remote and made himself comfortable. About six episodes later, he realized that there was someone sitting next to him. Almost jumping out of his skin, he turned to see corryn, with a coffee mug and big blue blanket, sitting on the other side of the couch.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Corryn." He gasped.

"You expected to play Parks and Rec, and not summon me? Seriously." She grinned, and took a sip of coffee.

Loki rolled his eyes at her and looked around the room."Where's Hannah?"

"She went to work an hour ago. I'd be gone too, but I don't feel like walking all the way to the vet or to the post office for that matter."

"Why don't you drive?"

"Because I just don't want to." Loki rolled his eyes, and Corryn stuck out her tongue.

Something in Loki' brain clicked. "But I don't know how to drive!" Loki said quickly, but Corryn shook her head.

"Tough. I'll teach you. After this episode, we'll go."

Loki shook his head no. " No, no, no, no. Hannah will murder you if we get in an accident. I don't want to die. I could die Corryn, so could you. No."

"Fine." She countered. "Then _you_ can explain to hannah why I walked ten miles along the busy highway _by myself._" She made a move to leave, but Loki grabbed her arm.

"If I die, I will kill you. Do you understand? I will cut you into pound slabs of meat and sell you to Hannibal Lecter."

"Who let you watch Hannibal?" Corryn asked sternly. Loki watching Hannibal was probably not the best thing for him.

Loki rolled his eyes and quickly responded with, "No one. It came on and I didn't remember how to turn it off."

Corryn gave him the 'oh really look'. "It's okay sweetie. I'm not gonna tell Hannah that I know that she let you watch Hannibal."

"Sweetie?" Loki was a bit concerned. He didn't care for Corryn in that way.

"No, not like that. Human's call each other nicknames as a sign of friendship."

Loki shrugged and ran up stairs.

"Where are you going?"

Loki turned and said, "I'm putting on more suitable clothes. If I'm going to down, I'm not going down in my pajamas." He turned back around, ran into his room and closed the door, but before he did, he heard Corryn.

"I thought you'd say 'we're going down down in an early round and sugar we're going down swinging. I'll be your number one with a bullet, a loaded God complex cock it and pull it'." Loki gave an exasperated sigh at her Fall Out Boy's, _Sugar We're Going down swinging _reference, and closed the minutes later he came back out in a blue sweatshirt and black jeans. "Have you seen my shoes?"

"Uh, no." She answered.

Loki grunted and ran to the several other rooms looking under beds, and in closets.

"This is why we leave our shoes in our rooms, or at the door."

" I did!" He yelled back walking back to the top of the stairs. "Did you take my shoes?"

"Why would I take your shoes?"

"I don't know. Maybe because...I just cant find my shoes and I need them, so im going to assume that someone took them."

Corryn opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and shrugged. "I don't know Loki."

He sighed and went back into his room to look again. He came out this time, his feet were in his black converse. "Better Loki?"

He ignored her snide remark and walked out the door to the car. Loki slid into the drivers seat, buckled his seatbelt and waited for future instruction from Corryn.

"Okay so thats the clutch, the gas, and thats the brake. " She pointed to the three pedals on the floor of the car and explained what they all meant. "So what you do is put the car out of park, and to drive." Loki did as he was told, putting the car out of park and pressing his foot against the gas pedal and went forward. "Take it slowly at first so don't apply too much pressure on the be sure to turn the wheel a bit so you don't run into the house." She grabbed the wheel and turned the car to direct it away from the house and to a more open area. "Don't complete let go of the wheel, but let the wheel come back to you when you thurn. Thats good." Loki was beginning to get the hang of driving in straight lines and turning, but he was in no shape to go out on the road. He also didn't have a permit or a license to drive so that didn't help either. Corryn taught him how to park and back out of driveways without hitting anything, how to use your blinkers, the windshield wipers, and about reaction time. Nearing the end of the lesson, Corry and Loki switched spots and Corryn drove Loki around Portland telling him what signs meant and when you have enough room to go and when you don't. She passed by the signs and quizzed him on each of the signs that they passed. Corryn was a great teacher and Loki was an outstanding student.

Corryn made a few stops here and there before they went back home. She got a few things for herself, and dropped off a letter at the post office. By the time they had got home Hannah stood by the door, arms crossed. it was clear by her body language that she was pissed.

"Shit." Corryn shouted as she pulled into the driveway

"What?"

"It's just that I'm not supposed to drive without a licensed driver in the passenger seat. Hannah is going to be pissed. First she is going to ask me why I was out, then she's going to rant about how I'm not supposed to be out because I might get in a car accident and get hurt. Just don't say anything."

Loki nodded as she parked the car in the driveway. They got out of the car, and immediately Hannah confronted her like Corryn had mentioned earlier. Loki inferred that something like that had already happened based off of Corryn's accuracy on Hannah's response. Loki tried to dodge the argument between the two by quietly walking past Hannah and into the house, but was stopped when Hannah shouted his name.

"Yes?" Loki said quietly, turning back to them

"Did you know?"

"No he didn't. " Corryn spoke for him

"Corryn!" Hannah shouted. "Don't speak for him."

"She's right." He remarked. "I didn't know. If I had I..I..I wouldn't have gone with, let alone take driving lessons from her."

Hannah snapped her head back to Corryn who looked to the ground so she didn't have to see the fire rage in Hannah's eyes.

"You have him _driving lessons_? Really Corryn?" Hannah noticed that Corryn was on the verge of tears when she stopped and took a breath and started softly, "Corryn, I'm not mad. I just don't want to see something bad happen to you. You are only 17, Corryn. You are my best friend and I couldn't live without you. I don't want you or Loki to get hurt. But, you are still going to be punished. You have to clean out the horses stalls for 1 month and you get your license suspended, by me, for 1 month as well."

Corryn didn't protest. "Okay." She said, and Hannah hugged her tightly and rubbed her back to try and make her feel better.

Corryn eventually pulled out of the hug, and thanked Hannah for the hug.

Loki thought it was a bit odd that Hannah was not mad at her. She disobeyed her, and Hannah's only concern was that she was safe? That would have never happened to him back in Asgard. He would have been sent Straight to the dungeons without a trial, and would have to spend another several months in the dark. Loki could finally understand that the kindness and love of the human race surpassed the kindness that his family had ever shown him. He finally got the one thing he deserved. Love.

The three walked in the house together and Loki began to start a fire. He put wood and old newspaper in the fireplace. Grabbing a match, he lit it and set it in the fireplace. Within a few minutes, the fire was raging within it's containment of the fireplace.

"Careful with fire, you're bound to get burned." Hannah kneeled next to him, watching the flame.

"If you never get burned, then you'll never truly experience the true power of it."

"Were you a poet back on Asgard?" Corryn sat on his other side, and the three marvelled at the beautiful fire.

"No, but I wanted to be. The All-Father discouraged me, but my mother thought it was a good idea. Odin forbade my mother from encouraging me, so my mother taught me magic instead."

"Can you still do magic? Like, whoosh?" Corryn rolled behind the couch, "Disappear?"

"No,' Loki sighed, trying not to chuckle, "I lost my magic when I fell."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I didn't tell you before, so how could I expect you to know. And its not your fault either, it was my fault that my powers were stripped, so its okay."

"Just because its not our fault doesn't mean that we can't feel empathetic." Hannah said walking up to him.

Loki could think of anything to say. He kept his mouth shut and watched the fire scorch the wood to ash.


	8. Ben & Jerry's

Up. Down. Up. Down...

Loki pushed himself up off the ground and pressed his chest to the ground again. With one leg crossed over the other, his exercises had become increasingly harder. Sweat beaded on his forehead, and some dripped down his face and onto the floor of his room. His shoulders, back, and forearms ached, pleading for him to stop. He ignored the screams of his muscles and kept pushing forward. After about thirty or so more, he dropped a knee to the ground, took a deep breath, and dropped the other knee. He sat back on his knees and legs and rolled his shoulders back, stretching them tightly. Loki put his hands on his knees for a second before rolling over onto his back. Hands crossed on his bare chest, and feet under his bookshelf.

Up. Down. Up. Down...

This continued for the next 15 minutes when moving an inch upward felt like a shot into his abdomen. In a quick swift motion he was on his feet. His muscles were a little sore, but he felt great. Full of energy and a bit invincible. He bent down and snatched his shirt that had been thrown onto the floor after coming back home after his jog in the woods. Loki placed a hand on the door knob, when the door abruptly opened, pushing Loki back in surprise. Hannah stood in the doorway, and her cheeks flushed red

"Shit!" She said averting her eyes.

"Were you enjoying the view?" Loki smirked and put his head down in shame for what he said. But, he couldn't stop smiling.

After a second she answered. "No."

"You hesitated." He put his head back up and smiled when she did finally look back at him. "I'm almost certain that you have at least," His eyes looked up to the ceiling, and then back at her." One man without his shit on before. Am I right?"Hannah blushed brighter, and smiled in response. She tried not to look over his exposed pasty pale skin, or the freckles scattered here and there, or the trail of hair that started just above his navel and disappeared into his black gym shorts. Her eyes drifted across his chest until they found his eyes. "With you at my door, and myself dripping sweat and without a shirt on, people might talk. Corryn, definitely will."

"I'm not going to say anything about this, so…" Her eyes and mind trailed off again.

Loki let out a quick breath through his nose before smiling. "Why were you at my door to begin with?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the bookstore with me, but now I can see that you are a bit compromised,with your exercising, and stuff so I'll just go-"

"No, please I wish to accompany you to the bookstore and get a book or two. Just give me a minute to shower, and I'll be ready to leave."

"Okay, but be quick. I want to leave soon."

Loki walked to her like he was about to leave, but he stopped so he was standing right beside her, and whispered so only she could her "As you wish." Loki continued to walk down the hall and to the bathroom, while Hannah turned her face toward him in time to see him enter the bathroom, and shut the door. As soon as the door slammed shut, she let go of a breath that she didn't know she was holding in and walked back down the hall, even though it felt like she was floating down.

Once Loki was in the bathroom he smiled down toward the tiled flooring, and thought about what had just taken place only a few seconds before. He loved flirting with Hannah and he was certain that she loved flirting back. With the way that she continued the conversation instead of dropping it entirely, he was certain that by the end of the waiting period she'd be his, and he'd be hers. He pushed himself off the door, turned on the shower, removed his remaining clothes, and stepped into the shower humming _Do I wanna know_.

After his shower, Loki and Hannah drove down to the small bookstore in the middle of town. The store was the last one on the left side of a stretch of five small shops on main street. The windows were walls, so you could see everything that was inside the store. Shelves with books pouring out of them lined the long hall from the front of the store to the end. Once inside, Loki immediately walked down to the classic literature section on the back wall, leaving Hannah to wander around on her own.

Loki scanned the shelves passing the books that sounded absolutely horrendous and would be a drag to read. He pulled _To kill a Mockingbird, 1984, _and _The Catcher in the Rye _out of its place on the shelf, and brought it to Hannah, who sat in a chair reading a small novel that was maybe about 100 0r so pages long.

"Hannah, I wish to purchase these." He held out the books to her, and she took them. Loki watched as she looked over all the books, reading the back, and flipping through the pages of each book.

"Alright." She handed the books back to Loki and stood up. "You really do like classic literature, don't you?"

"Absolutely, I adore them, actually. I find them full of interesting stories, and the authors aren't trying to be bold. They are creating a masterpiece that is being painted into my head that will change the way I'm currently viewing the world. I used to think of humans as nothing, or that they were incompetent when it came to making something beautiful. But, now I understand that...that I was wrong. That I was horribly wrong. I see that there is so much beauty in the world, and that humans are just barely learning how to walk, and look at how far you've come so far."

"That was beautiful, Loki. You should say stuff like that more often."  
>"I should, however I don't. It might be because the world is also horrible place to be. There is beauty as well as ugliness. Humans turning on humans, when they won't accept the other for who they are and that is ugly. I can't stand intolerance. It drives me insane, as well as makes me sad. But I guess the reason that some humans keep moving forward, is because they hold onto hope that a change is going to come."<p>

"You did it again." Hannah remarked.

"Did I?" Loki laughed quietly. He meant it for it to only be for himself, but Hannah laughed with him. Hannah paid for the books, and they left the store, but didn't head straight back to the car. Instead, the continued to walk down the street. Pass restaurants, an antique shop, a coffee shop, and then stopped at the candy store _Sweet Shack, _and bought some candies for themselves and Corryn. They ate lunch together at a small local restaurant, and ended their day with a walk in a park, talking about what themselves. Who they were, what they wanted to be, and what they want to mean to someone someday.

"I just want to matter to somebody. I want to be important. I don't want to spend my life doing the same mundane thing over and over again, because I want to be extraordinary." Hannah said leaning into Loki's shoulder.

"But you already are, Hannah. You matter to me. You are Important to me. And you are the most extraordinary person that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting."

Hannah stopped mid step and quickly swallowed a growing lump in her throat. "Loki…" She choked out before tears started rolling down her cheek. Her knees started to shake, and she fell into Loki. He put her arms around her, and held her tightly, until she stopped shaking. Her nuzzled his mouth into her hair and kissed her. It was mere contact at most, but the smallest touch from him made her feel better. "Know one has ever made me feel important as you do." When Hannah did pull out of the hug, she let a quick laugh escape from her lips, before wiping away reaming tears. Loki put a soft, gentle hand under her chin, and picked her face up, so she was looking into his eyes.

"You mean everything to me, Hannah. Don't forget it."

She nodded. "I won't."

"You gave me everything that I lived without for so long. You gave me love, and a place where I felt like I belonged and was cared for. I gave you so little and in return to you gave me so much." Loki half smiled, and looked down at her with affectionate, doting eye's and smiled wider. She smiled back, and showed the same love back to him.

They continued on their walk through the park, before they headed home, where Corryn eagerly awaited their return.

* * *

><p>The late afternoon rain splattered against the window of Loki's room. There would be no sun all day and through the night, but his room was alight with a small fluorescent light that hung above on his ceiling. Loki scanned through his collection of books that Hannah let him borrow from the library.<p>

Over the past few months he had gone through more books than he could keep track of. He had gone made constant trips to the bookstore and library to read for several hours at a time and Hannah would sometimes use it as a form of 'babysitting' or a 'daycare' for him, because she knew that he would not go anywhere as long as he had money for food and his phone to play game on, which he usually never did.

Out of his collection of books ranging from classic literature and some form the fantasy novels, and even some sci fi, he choose the Norse mythology book. He slid it out of its home in the bookshelf, and sat crossed legged on his bed, his back leaned against the backboard.

Loki leafed through the pages of his Christmas present that had been given to him only a few weeks ago. He He examined each page for only a second before turning the page. He passed pages about himself, his brother and Odin. All talking about their attributes and how each of them looked. It was not at all surprising to him that Thor was considered the better one because of his physicality. However, it was not surprising that they left out the fact that he was a 'little' too headstrong and a 'little reckless.' Odin was considered to be a 'great God' who did all these 'terrific' things. All of it was bull shit. There were also pages full of 'factual' information about his children Sleipnir, Fenrir, Jormungand, Hel, Vali, and Nari. Loki missed his children dearly, but he only stopped on the page written about Frigga, his mother. Loki only considered Frigga his mother, because that she cared for him like a mother would. She loathed what he had done, and was also tremendously disappointed in him. But Frigga never stopped loving him. Frigga was the one person he cared most deeply about. His fingers lightly touched the colored sketch of Frigga wearing an elegant golden dress. He could start to feel tears welling in his eyes. He ran his soft cotton sleeve across his eyes but the tears came anyway. They poured out as he choked out the rock in his throat. He slammed the book shut and threw it on the carpeted floor to his left. He leaned back against against his backboard and started concentrating on relaxing his muscles. One by one, the muscles his his body settled, and Loki grew calmer. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate on the sound of the splatting sound of the rain against his window.

_Splat._

_Splat._

_Splat._

Loki was beginning to finally calm down when to door unexpectedly flew open and slam against the wall. Alarmed, Loki opened looked up and saw Hannah standing in the threshold, she was breathing deeply,and her cheeks were flushed. It was clear that she had been running.

"What are you doing?" She wheezed. Her eyes scanned over him.

"Nothing, I-"

"Exactly." She pointed at him. "You have done nothing all day, while I bust my ass for you and you do nothing in return!" She exclaimed.

"I-" Loki crawled off the bed and closer to Hannah.

"Don't say you're sorry or anything okay? Just don't say anything." Hannah turned to leave, but Loki grabbed her shoulder.

"What are doing? I want to help."

"Okay look, I don't need your help, okay?" Hannah continued walking down the dimly lit hall. Loki stood at the door at a loss for word. He hesitated for a second before going after her.

"Hannah you are being completely ridiculous!" He shouted as she walked down the stairs.

She stopped turned back and looked him, and said calmly, "At least I did kill anyone, Loki."

Loki swallowed a lump in his throat. "Stop." He blinked

"I have a home to call my own, and friends who care about me."

"Stop." He growled.

"And at least I don't have a father who hates me and favors my brother over myself."

"Stop." Loki said this with a bit more force this time. He clenched his jaw, and felt his muscles tighten. His hand reached over and grabbed at a near by book that was resting on a self.

"At least my mother isn't some stupid goddess sitting on a stupid throne."

The words cut through him like a rusty butter knife.

"I said stop!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he lunged the book in his hand at her. Hannah ducked in time for the book to whiz by and hit the wall. Hannah gave Loki one last sad look and ran down the stairs.

"Hannah, wait come back. I didn't mean that." He yelled after her. He ran after her skipping the last he steps he ran outside into the cold rain. "Hannah!" He yelled after her. He spun around in circles trying to figure out where she had gone. He looked back at the door where Hannah stood. She closed the door. "Hannah!" Loki ran to the door and started knocking the door with his fist. "Hannah, please. I'm sorry." He opened up the mail slot, and looked through. Hannah looked at him for a second, and pushed down the mail slot. He heard the sound of a chair being dragged, and reopened the mail slot to see the back of a chair.

"Hannah…"

"Go away, Loki. No one needs you."

"Hannah please let me in. I know you can hear me. I just want you to feel okay. I want to say that I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you. I didn't mean to do that, please just let me in. We can work this out."

There was no answer, just the sound of feet shuffling up the stairs.

Loki placed his open hand against the cold door and slowly he closed his swallowed the growing lump in his throat and left. His wool shirt and denim jeans became quickly drenched in the Oregon rain. He rubbed his hands together, cupped them and blew hot steamy breath into his cupped hands. He examined the forested area in front of him to look for a place to stay until Hannah cooled down enough and would let him back in.

He spied a small evergreen, it was thick enough to cover from the rain and large enough to sit under. Running as fast as he could, he found refuge under the sat down and hugged himself tightly, his knees to his chest. He hadn't put on any shoes or a jacket, so he relied on his own body warmth to keep warm. He constantly glanced down at his feet because of the burning sensation he developed. To him felt like his toes would freeze off. His feet and fingers were bright pink and he swore to himself that if they had froze off he would kill Hannah and make it look like an accident.

He rested his head against the rough bark of three and thought over the last moments that had got him to where he was now. What was he supposed to do? Hannah had insulted him. He'd warned her, and now they were both paying the consequences. But why had she kicked him out? She seemed agitated, annoyed, even stressed. What was going on? At this point, Loki couldn't feel his toes, and he was debating climbing on top of the car, jump onto the roof, and entering through the upstairs window. Sure he might break his neck, but it was better than freezing to death. Breaking your neck is a quick and painless, while freezing to death might as well be the worst possible way to go.

He was contemplating the run to the car , when Corryn's silver car pulled up. She noticed him sitting under the tree, and opened the car door.

"Loki, what the fuck are you doing?"

Loki got up off the ground, wiped the dirt off his clothes and ran to the car as fast as his frozen feet you carry him. He climbed in, sat down in the passenger seat and took a deep breath.

"Hannah being moody?"

"How'd you know?"He breathed, and slammed the door shut, and Corryn began to drive off.

"Women do that. Once a month, we kinda turn sort of rabid. We have stuff happen, and hormones go crazy. So it isn't her fault."

"Oh yes, I know all about that. However, women on Asgard do not get it as bad."

"Well, yeah, It varies from women to women, but most of the time they end up like Hannah." Corryn parked the car in the driveway and slid out, Loki following close behind her.

"Are you sure-" Loki stood behind Corryn on the front porch, as if he was terrified of what was beyond the door.

"Don't worry, Loki. I brought Ben and Jerry's McDonald french fries. She'll let us in."

Loki didn't believe her, but still he said, "Okay."

Corryn tried the door knob. Locked. She knocked at the door. "Hannah? I know you're in there. I brought you Chocolate Fudge Brownie Ben and Jerry's. It's your favorite. I also bought you some McDonald fries, and if you don't open the door soon, the fries will get cold and the ice cream will melt."

Loki and Corryn heard the sound shuffling feet and chairs before the door opened. Corryn grabbed Loki's arm and threw him into the house before Hannah could protest.

"I don't want him here, Corryn!" Hannah shouted as Corryn shut the door.

"Well, I'm sorry, it was bring him in here, or leave him outside to become a Popsicle. Just 'cause you're PMSing doesn't give you the right to give him frostbite!"

"It's my house!"

"Unless you don't want these…" Corryn pulled out a pint of Ice cream, a small bag of golden yellow fries and a blue box unfamiliar to Loki. The box seemed to be important to Hannah with the way she perked her head up and looked up at Corryn."You're going to apologize to Loki, let him stay, and calm down." Hannah glared at Loki and then to Corryn, before making her way to the couch. She sat down, and Corryn sat Loki on the couch next to her.

Hannah took a deep breath and apologized,"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have thrown the book. My judgement was impaired and I should have thought my actions through, before executing them."

"And I shouldn't have insulted you. I didn't mean to say those harsh words to you. I should have been calmer and took a few breaths I suppose, before talking to you."

Corryn nodded, and then smiled."Good. now kiss and makeup."

They both looked at her, and with a synchronized 'no', pushed her off the couch.

"You guys are no fun at all." Corryn smiled as she tossed Hannah the box. "And besides, you seemed to enjoy yourselves on Christmas, and it wasn't just a ruse.

Hannah opened her mouth to say something but Loki began to talk.

"I would prefer it if we do not discuss the events that happened on that night."

"Why? It wasn't that big of a fucking deal."

"Yes it was Corryn." Hannah said standing back up and prying the Ben and Jerry's out of Corryn's hand.

"Well then what did happen? Because Loki is obviously upset about it," she pointed to him, " and you are saying that it was a big bloody deal. So please, chime me in on what is going on between you two."

Hannah looked down at Loki who shrugged and then looked back at Corryn. "That is none of your business."

"Im not going to say anything." Corryn said, a note of irritation hung I'm her voice, "Please just tell me."

Hannah rolled her eyes and blew out a large amount of air the through her nose.

"Okay, fine. Whatever you say. Loki and I decided that if we aren't in a relationship with anyone by the end of a few months, then we will consider the possibility of us being together."

"That's not what you said-"

"I know that's not _exactly _What I said, Loki, but they mean the same thing."

Loki shook his head and scoffed. He made his way to the stairs when Hannah stopped him.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Oh, I don't know. I might be putting on a warm shower and putting on a new pair of clothes, because someone almost gave me frost bite."

Hannah scoffed and looked back down at her ice cream and then back at Loki, who stood at the top at the stairs patiently waited for a response from her. "You wouldn't have gotten frostbite, Loki."

Loki shrugged in agreement and walked into the bathroom to shower. By the time he walked in bathroom, he was completely fine. He wasn't cold like he was a minute ago. He felt warm.

He looked at his fingers that were no longer reddish pink, but were pale, pasty white. His brow furrowed as he examined his feet that were in the same condition.

_What? _Loki thought. He knew a lot about the behavior of the human body, and this was something that should not be happening. His extremities should feel so cold that they are scorching hot. But they weren't. Something was wrong. But, Loki ignored it and went to go take his shower. He turned the shower on, and hopped in, adjusting the temperature until he felt warm. Half an hour later he turned off the water, and hoped out. He dried himself off and noticed how the window didn't have any steam on it. Loki thought nothing of it, assuming the shower was far enough away from the mirror for the steam not to condensate. He finished drying off, got dressed, and went back to his room to read. This time it was _Fahrenheit 451. _ He finished it in an hour and sat on his bed with nothing to do.

With everything in his bookshelf read, he begged Hannah to take him back to Barnes and Noble to buy more books. She said no and told him to do something else. Loki groaned like a child and stormed back into his room and shut the door. He climbed onto his bed and started jumping. Up and down with a concentrated look on his face. This was how he was going to think of what to do. Suddenly the idea came to him. Loki jumped off his bed, shoved all his books to one side of the room to create a clearing in his room. After taking a quick breath, he clenched the end of his bed frame and started to turn it towards the wall, so his bed would be aligned to the wall. He shoved and pushed the bed until he heard a bang and the bed stopped moving. Part one of his plan was complete.

Loki straightened himself out before laying back down on the bed. With his back on the bed, he stared at the white ceiling above and noticed the white chipping paint in the corner. His eyes examined every crack, bump, or imperfection on the walls until he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. He walked out of his room and ran around the house gathering the supplies he would need for part two. He carried back to his room, a bed sheet, duct tape, pillows, blankets, Christmas lights, a blanket, thumb tacks, a hair band, a piece of printer paper, and a silver sharpie. After dumping his findings on his bed he began to work.

Hannah stood by the closed door to his room. She could her the sound of duct tape being ripped and a hand hitting the wall repeatedly. She sighed and clenched her hands, and tried to work up the courage for what she was about to do.

She walked into his room, and saw Loki in all his glory, with his pajama pants, Nirvana shirt, hair messy, and a white bed sheet in one hand and silver duct tape in the other. This should have been a bit odd, but Hannah never knew what to expect with Loki.

He turned at the sound of her walking in and smiled after he turned back to his work, he said, "Hello Hannah."

"Hi Loki." Hannah,s legs seemed to stumble into his room. Loki didn't seem to acknowledge her. He ripped off a long piece of tape, stuck it to the sheet and onto the ceiling. "What are you doing?"

hitting the wall with his hand, he answered. "I got bored, and after watching Superman last night, I thought that I might create my own 'fortress of solitude' so to speak." Hannah eyes him and his actions. Taping the bed sheet to the wall, so it fell at the end of his bed. "I thought that it could also be sort of a….a." He narrowed his eyes and thought. "A sort of place to read and watch movies. Or just a place that I can be if I want to be alone. I don't really know what it is. I'm just bored, and I want something to do." He hopped off his bed and walked up to Hannah and raised an eyebrow. "Was there anything you came to tell me? You don't usually come in my room, unless you need to tell me something important."

Hannah bit her lower lip, trying not to make it two obvious that a question was burning in her. She opened her mouth to say what was on heart, but then words from her mind split out.

"Yeah it's just that dinner is going to be done in about thirty minutes." Hannah didn't mean to say that. She still had a burning question in her heart, but she decided not to ask him.

"Okay I'll be down eventually, I just want to finish this first." He jumped back onto his bed and behind the bed sheet.

"Wait, Loki." Hannah began. After a few seconds, Loki popped his out of the sheet and waited for her to continue. "I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for what I said earlier."

"I understand, Hannah. I get that you were going through that time again, and its okay."

"No it's not, Loki. Those words I said were hurtful and I hurt you. So please just don't brush it off like it was nothing."

Loki looked at Hannah, and turned his head slightly toward the floor. "I accept your apology Hannah. Those words hurt me greatly and I do forgive you for what you did. I'm sorry for throwing a book at your head. That was childish of me and I should have talked it out with you like an adult would. I'm sorry." Loki jumped off the bed to embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she draped her arms over his shoulder, and put her head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry, Loki."

"It's okay." He reassured her. "Do you wanna help me finish the fortress?"

Hannah pulled out of the hug and answered. "Yes."

Loki grabbed Hannah's hand and walked her over to the bed. Moving the curtain away, he helped her onto the bed, and got on himself.

They hung the white lights on the wall using the duct tape to keep it up. With the lights plugged in, they made the space more comfortable. After finishing, they both laid side by side on the small full sized bed. Because the bed sheet curtain blocked out the light that came from the ceiling, the white lights from the Christmas lights dimly lit the fort.

"We should watch a movie, Loki." Hannah said abruptly after a few minutes of silence between the two.

Loki's mind was wandering off, thinking about how people make cell phones work. A few seconds after Hannah asked her question, he answered "I'm sorry?"

"A movie. We should watch one."

"We should. The space is suitable and," Loki paused for a second to think of a way to string the next set of words together. "...And I would really love to watch a movie with you." He bit his lower lip in anticipation of what she should say to him .He desperately wanted her to say yes to watching the movie with him on the bed, but there was always the possibility that she would say 'no' and want to watch it with Corryn or in the living room. Loki wanted to be alone with her. To get to know her a little better than he knew her the day before.

"Yeah sure. I'll get my laptop and a movie." Hannah sat up, and bounded off the bed and out the hall. Loki sighed, and put his hand under his head, and thought of a possible future between them. He remembered the other day at the park, and how much he made her feel loved and important, but at the same time how she made him feel loved and important. If he could, he would sweep her off her feet and take her to Asgard where they could spend their lives together. He thought back on the day when he was sent to Earth, and how fortunate he was, because if Odin had never sent him away, he never would have met the person that would change his life forever.


	9. Adventures in Walmart

For Loki, the January morning had begun like any other mundane morning. Get up. Shower. Eat breakfast. Watch T.V. Practice driving skills. Read and complete a now it was 12:30 and Loki had done everything he wanted to accomplsih for the day and still needed something to do for the remander of the day, or until Hannah came home with dinner. Loki slouched on the couch and started an episode of Star Trek, and after 30 minutes, he was uninterested in the show. He slumped back on the couch and tried to remember what Hannah had told him to do when he got bored, because of the misfortunate event that took place last time he was home alone and walked around making Star Trek noises for every action he did. He blinked wildly and then closed his eyes tightly for a cool light show and saw a variety of blobs, stars and flashes, and tried to make out shapes as they flashed in his mind. He sat at the table shoving marshmallow after marshmallow into his mouth saying 'chubby bunny' after each spun around for about five minutes, and tried to climb up the stairs, before tripping and falling back down them. He jumped across the furniture in the house pretending that the floor was lava. This lasted until he jumped from the couch and almost made it to the love seat, but missed landed on it, fell off, and almost broke his ankle.

By now, it was only 1:22, and Loki sat knees to his chest in a tub of lukewarm water. His original thought was that it would help him think, but now he realized that sitting in a tub of water did absolutely nothing to help him think. Loki let his legs fall onto the bath floor, as she sank lower into the tub, until his chin was nearly submerged, and his legs hung over the edge. Loki stared at the ceiling and noticed the white paint chipping.

He lost track of time sitting in the water, so when he did get out the the tub, his fingertips, and toes were wrinkled. After drying himself off, he left the house with a book picked off the shelf, Sherlock, duct tape and went on a walk in the woods. It was a nice day to go out into the forest. The sky was an empty azure blue, and there were few clouds scattered across the sky. The sun broke through the canopy of the trees, making the forest seem more alive than it already was. Birds chirped, and leaves and twigs crunched underfoot as Loki and Sherlock trekked on.

Because he wasn't on a trail, he marked the trees but putting bright orange duct tape on them. About 20 minutes into the walk, he stumbled on a small trail that was barely noticeable. There were leaves, twigs, and grass was starting to grow over it, but it was still recognizable by the fact that the grass hadn't grown back all the way. Loki lead Sherlock down the small trail to a small stream going downhill, and then to a clearing in the middle of the forest with a pond in the middle of it. Next to the pond was a worn down wooden bench. The wood seemed to have rotted away and moss was spread across the entire back of it. Loki came up the ponds edge and saw ducklings and geese swimming across it. He wondered if Hannah had known about this place before, but concluded that she didn't considering the state of it.

He tied Sherlock to the nearest tree and sat next to him and started to read the red book that had been brought with him. The weather, surprisingly stayed nice enough for him to continue reading for the next two hours.

Loki left eventually, got home and continued to read until Hannah had gotten home from work and had brought dinner along with her.

Everyday after that, Loki went back to the pond to fix it up a bit each time he started by making a more noticeable trail leading from the edge of the woods to the pond, then making the bench more suitable for sitting on. He tied fallen logs together with rope, and lugged them back and forth to create the bench. Loki always made sure that the fallen leaves and twigs had been racked up, and that the wildlife were always happy. The pond had become what he was most proud of. Loki hadn't done much all throughout his time on Midgard, and this was something that meant something to him, and would forever be the most important place in his life.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you got me a job interview?" Loki asked narrowing his eyes. He stood in the living room with a book in his hands. Loki had been sitting alone when Hannah suddenly came up to him and told him that he would have a job interview later in the day. Loki didn't think that he would ever have to hold a job, when Hannah and Corryn both made enough money to pay the bills.<p>

"I mean that you might actually start living like a normal person would. That was your new years resolution, was it not? By getting a job you can also help pay for your waffles."

Loki scoffed. When hannah had said she'd help him become a better man, this is not what he had in mind. " That's not really what I meant by that. I really meant that I would do human things like watch football, whatever the fuck that is."

"When did you start swearing?" Hannah asked crossing her arms, like a disappointed parent.

"Does that really matter? And I've always cursed." Loki scrunched his nose as he waited for Hannah to respond, and she didn't. "Anyway, what time is it at?"

"Tonight at around six-thirty. It's at Walmart."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. What's Walmart?"

"It's a superstore. Its a little...uhh…different than other stores, but its the only job I could find for you."

"Okay." Loki rolled his eyes, but then sort of half smiled, sat back down on the couch and continued to read _I am the Messenger_. Loki dreaded the clock's constant ticking. As the seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours Loki became increasingly anxious, he paced around the house constantly counting down the hours he had left before he had to go. Three hours. Two hours. One hour. Thirty minutes.

Loki, like a stubborn child did not want to dress himself up in suit and tie, go out into the frigid air, and go to his job interview. However, he wanted to make Hannah happy and show her that he can do more than lounge around in the house eating waffles and reading books. It seemed that those two things were the only things that he could accomplish without setting their house on fire. By the time six o'clock came around Loki and Hannah left.

After a fifteen minute drive, they had reached Walmart. Like the mall, it was large, and big and like Hannah said, different. Cars were parked in long rows that stretched on to what seemed like forever. Loki saw a girl, maybe 13 or 14 riding a bike around the parking lot with a bright red shirt, and a long strip of yellow plastic tied around her neck used as a cape, blowing in the wind. People coming in and going out with shopping carts full of bags. Other people with mean faces, dragging around small screaming and wailing children inside. As Loki passed these people on his way in, he wanted to run. To him this was a terrible idea that seemed to worsen as he continued to walk forward.

He was right.

People wore strange or little clothing. Loki was taken aback at how the human race with all their advances had made a place like Walmart with the children running around the store with sticky fingers, and their parents chasing after them. He saw to women fighting over a video player, even though there was one exactly like it on the other side of the aisle. He had never seen anything like this before.

Hannah grabbed his wrist and lead him to a man wearing a red vest and a name tag with the name Jensen on it and above it, it said manager. Jensen looked like he was about 23, He was quite large and his face was covered in zits that formed a constellation.

"Hello Jensen, I talked to you earlier on the phone about my friend Thomas who needed a job." Hannah said bring Loki to her side.

"Ohh yes. Hannah, right?"

"Yeah, and this is Thomas, or Tom."

"Hi." Tom smiled

"Hi. So we are just gonna ask you a few routine questions, and we'll let you know if you got hired or not. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Loki looked back at Hannah and shook his head no, as he walked to the managers office.

Hannah waited patiently outside the office and watched as Loki politely answered Jensen's questions, doing his best to look his manager-to-be in the eyes, and not in the zits. It didn't take long before Loki stood up and Shook his hand. Hannah could read Jensen's lips as he said 'Welcome aboard Thomas'.

Hannah had never been so proud of Loki, as he came out with a thumbs up and a smile.

"You got it!" Hannah said cheerfully

"Yes I did." Loki grinned a forced toothy smile.

Loki began his first day of work that following Wednesday. He was given a blue vest, and a nametag that had his name on it. On his way to the isles, he was greeted by a very thin, tall women with dark brown wavy hair that went to her shoulders and big brown eyes. Her name was Maegan.

"Uhm, hello Maegan. I believe you're supposed to lead me around for the day?" Tom said reaching out his hand to shake hers

"Hi, Tom. Yes, I am." She was very quiet, but sincere. Maegan smiled and shook his hand. "Have you ever worked in a walmart before?"

"Uh, no 's my first time working in a store so I am a bit clueless."

"Okay, well I'll tell you what you can do and how to. So we are going to start by stocking and restocking the shelves, helping the shoppers, which is a pain in my ass, lunch, and then you are in bagging for about the majority of your shift."

"Okay." Loki began his day at 7 am by stocking the shelves with Maegan. This involved walking down each of the billion isles and checking to make sure every can, box, and package was unopened, every fruit was unbruised, and every food was restocked. If something was out of place, it would be put back into it's uniform, and if a fruit had been bruised, Maegan told him just to flip it smooth side up.

Maegan kept him company, but whether it was to help him or to just talk he couldn't tell. Talking to him, and gossiping about the employees. The ones she liked were named: Bailee, Rebekah, Morgan, and James. Those were the only ones she liked. Although, she said that James could sometimes be a total ass. The other employees were either rude, arrogant, or obnoxious. She also told him that she wasn't sure weather or not she liked him yet, but so far, she had nothing against him. Loki was kind to her and listened to what she said, and that is what Maegan liked about him.

Loki met Bailee in the next aisle over stocking canned vegetables and fruits. She was shorter than Maegan, her hair, being a bright auburn, set her apart from everyone else in the aisle. Bailee was louder than Maegan, but she seemed really quiet. She waved wildly toward Maegan and ran up to her. She hugged her tightly before letting go and noticing the quiet, awkward man standing next to her.

"Hi." She smiled, "You must be new, I've never seen you here before." she reached out her hand

"Its my first day." Loki said in a matter of fact tone, and shook her hand.

"Its my 100th day working here. So we are both celebrating milestones."

"I guess." Loki smiled.

By 9:30 Loki had desperately hoped his day was over. He was tired and wanted to go home, but he still had several more hours to work. Next he was in charge of helping those in need and giving out suggestions.

"_Yes ma'am, I know I look like the guy who killed people in Germany, but would you like to buy a pair of jeans? They are half off today."_

"_Yes, sir. The diapers are on Isle 3. No, my name is Thomas, not Loki, see." _

He pointed to his name tag. Maegan laughed quietly to herself as she watched him deal with what she called 'the crazies', or the people who wore almost nothing, or too much weird. Loki had just dealt with a drunk woman wearing a watermelon bra and too small pants, when he heard a giggle from behind him. He turned around to see a worker with brown pigtails and round brown eyes, standing next to the crate of bouncy balls, pushing talking to a worker with short brown hair, big glasses, and mischievous eyes who was sitting on top of the the ball bin. Meagan rolled her eyes as the boy fell back into the ball crate, and the girl shouted 'I'm not sorry!' before running off, leaving him to swim through rubber balls.

"Pardon them. They're idiots. The girl is Morgan, and the boy is James, and though they're obnoxious sometimes, and James is a great big bag of dicks and I hate him sometimes, but they're some of the funniest people you'll meet."

"Are they, you know… together?" Loki asked awkwardly, and Maegan laughed.

"Oh, no. They're just friends. They act that way to everyone, and I mean _everyone_. If you happen to let slip that you're new here, you'll never hear the end of it. Believe me, by the time you're done working here, you'll be surprised that those two haven't been fired." Suddenly a girl with short bright blue hair went speeding by on the back of a shopping cart full of returnable object. She waved at Maegan, and she waved back. " I Like that woman. She's Rebekah by the way, and she's the best girlfriend I've ever had."

"Girlfriend?" Poor Loki was obviously confused, and Maegan smiled, almost cracking up.

"Not really. I just say that to all the new workers to see their reaction."

"New worker?" James had finally climbed out of the ball bin, and made his way over to Loki. He was about five ten, coming up to his chin, and hugged him around the waist, before running off after Morgan, who had come up to him, while hugging Loki, and poked his shoulder. Loki wasn't sure what the purpose of the hug was, but he decided that if he was going to get a permanent job here, he'd have to deal with much worse.

"I'm sorry those had to the some of the first people you meet." Apologized Maegan, but Loki said it was alright. After all, things would only get weirder, right?

He ate his lunch with Maegan next. Hannah made him some sort of sandwich, gave him a piece of fruit, and a granola bar. Because it was his first day, she had also given him a few chocolate chip waffles.

"Whats with the waffles?"

"Oh, its just that I really like them, so my...my roommate made some for me."

"Okay." She smiled and started awkwardly. "So Tom, tell me about yourself."

Loki didn't know what to say. He had only been on Earth a few months? He was the guy who destroyed New York? He is actually a God? But he decided, once again, to lie.

"Well, "He began slowly forming a sentence in his head. "I was born in Portland, but I spent the majority of my life in Seattle, until I moved back here for college, and now I work here."

"That's a really boring story, Tom." She said in a low monotone voice. "What shows do you like? What music do you like?"

"Uhm...I like Supernatural, even though it scares the shit out of me. I also like Hannibal, and Sherlock. Music...I like everything really. As long as it sounds good to me, then I'll listen to it." Loki took a bite into his sandwich, before the sticky jam slipped out of the two slabs of bread, and onto his fingers.

"Fair enough. I like those shows too. Have you seen Doctor Who?"

"No. I dont think so." He grabbed a napkin and started to whip his fingers. His eyes looked up to the ceiling and started to think, "Well, I mean I've seen it played on the TV, but I've never sat down to actually watch it."

"You should watch it sometime. It's really good, but after about season five, it gets kinda shitty and sad, and good, and its kinda weird."

Loki shrugged. "I'll watch it sometime then."

"Don't forget Merlin!" Loki jumped at the sound of a girl's voice. Turning around, he saw Morgan. Who sat down on next to him. "It's amazing. You should watch it."

"All right, when does it come on television?"

"It's finished, but it's on netflix." Morgan smiled, and walked off to answer her ringing phone. Loki and Maegan finished lunch, and went back to work.

His final job was at the checkout line as the cashier and the bagger . He stood for hours, scanning item after item. Occasionally however, some people would begin to spark a conversation with him about how his day was going, and he would always answer: ''My day has been quite nice ma'am/ sir. How was yours?'' Some would answer and others would say anything.

Loki would bag food for the last hour of his shift. Now it was 3. He bagged hundreds of items, until the clock struck 4 pm, when his day was finally over.

Loki walked back to the staff room, put his vest in his locker, grabbed his lunch pail, said goodbye to Maegan, and waited outside for Hannah to pick him back up. He was waiting when he noticed Rebekah, the woman from work sitting on the bench beside the door. Sitting down next to her, he introduced himself, and sparked a conversation about work. Soon the two were deep in conversation, with Rebekah him tips on where to avoid at all costs and how to deal with awkward customers.

When Hannah pulled up to the front of the store, Loki said goodbye, and hopped in the car. Hannah smiled.

"How was it?"

"Hell." Loki said. "But I did make a few friends. My coworker, her name is Maegan, and the woman I was just talking to is Rebekah." He clicked his seat belt and Hannah drove off.

"Anyone else?"  
>"Sort of. There was, Bailee. She seems like a good person, but my other coworkers, Morgan and James are going to be a pain in the ass."<p>

"It seems like you have had a long first day then."

"Well, yeah. I had to learn everything and do everything. So it was hell."

"I'm sorry."

Loki shrugged it off. "Anyways, whats for dinner? I've worked up quite an appetite."

"Well, I have to drop you off at home, and then I'm going back to work until eight so dinner is on you because Corryn is going to be with me until closing."

"Alright, that's fine. I shall have a magnificent feast without you. I'll celebrate that I have successfully completed my first work day."

"Oakie dokie Loki."

Loki smiled and laughed at her remark. "You've never said that to me before."

"It kinda just rolls of the tongue."

The two didn't talk to each other for the remaining 10 minute drive home, but listened to the radio play.

At home, Loki grabbed a beer and sat himself at the TV watching Hannibal, and ate chicken nuggets. This was his magnificent feast.

* * *

><p>"What book do you want, Evander?" Thor wandered through the library, looking for a bright book to interest his son. Evander, only a month old, stared wide eyed, and tried to grab a bright blue book. Thor pulled the book down, and read the cover; <em>Magics and Spells.<em>

"It's one of Grandmothers spell books, Evander. They can teach you how to shape shift, heal, even make multiplies of yourself."

"Multiplies of yourself?" Odin walked around the corner. "Are you two discussing Frigga's spellbook?"

"Evander liked the color."

"Did he now?" Odin leaned down to look his grandson in the eye. "But you don't want to learn that foul stuff, do you, young one?"

"My magic is not foul stuff, dear husband." Frigga appeared behind her son, and took her grandson in her arms.

"Not when you use it. But Loki tainted it with his perverted lifestyle…"

"Loki never tainted anything. He was your son as much as Thor was."

"He was never my son." Thor slowly began to back up as his parents continued to discuss Loki. Mother was right, as usual. Loki never used his magic for evil, only in what he thought was the right thing. The thought of Loki, alone on Earth, hurt Thor, but he couldn't think of him now. He had to focus on his wife, and quickly growing son. And besides, he wasn't alone after all. As far as Thor knew, things were going well for Loki, and Thor suspected that Loki didn't want to come back at all.

"If you want me to read this you, I shall, Evander. If magic is what you enjoy, I'll help you enjoy it. Whatever you'd like to be, my son, I shall help you become that." Evander smiled before rolling over and falling asleep, and Thor vowed to be a better Father than Odin was.


	10. A demon who fell for an angel

**Hey, so I know this happens on Valentines day and Valentines day was 2 months ago, but I wanted to write this so, enjoy :) And remember feedback is much appreciated. **

**In which feelings are shared and a certain person gets his or her shirt taken off...**

* * *

><p>The sudden thunderous bark from the dog was enough to tell Loki that Corryn was finally home from the grocery store. She left over three hours ago, and it should not have taken her this long, considering the fact that the store was only ten minutes away and she said that she just needed to pick up 'a few' things from the store. Loki ignored the slam of the door, and the sound of the creaking floor in the hall. However, when he heard the sound of plastic being opened, his head perked up from his book and he began to listen to the sounds that followed. He hoped that she had brought home food or something that interested him.<p>

"Loki." She yelled from the kitchen. "Help me put the food away."

His hope had become reality. Loki put his bookmark back into the book and bounded out his room and to the kitchen, where he saw Corryn, her vibrant pink hair tied up in the back, putting meat in the fridge.

"What did you buy?" He asked, examining the contents of the bag. Nothing interested him. There was apples, lettuce, coffee, crackers, bread, and other boring foods.

"Stuff for tonight, and the rest of the week." She rolled up her sleeves and dug into a bag containing a small teddy bear, holding a chocolate bar.

"Tonight?" Loki questioned, still looking through the bags. He pulled out bag after bag of chocolate. This was a pleasant surprise. He opened a bag and crammed a chocolate Hershey kiss into his mouth .

"Its valentines day, and I bought a shit ton of chocolate." She looked over at him with the chocolate on his lips. "Which I can see that you have gotten yourself into….I also Some steak and mash potatoes, and green beans. And could you please actually put the stuff away instead of standing there shoving chocolate into your mouth?"

Loki gave a quick guilty look, before he devious smile dropped into a frown. "Shit." Loki muttered. A shaky hand ran through his hair and he closed his eyes.

"What?" Corryn asked

"It...It's nothing. I just have to do something. Can you pick me up from work today?" Loki rolled up the bag of chocolate, put it away and grabbed a plastic bag full of fruit and began to put it in the fruit bowl.

"Do what?" Corryn scoffed, but then smiled widely as she caught on. "You're gonna do something for Hannah tonight aren't you?" Loki opened his mouth to say something but Corryn quickly cut him off. "Don't deny it Loki. You are trying to woo her with your romantics. Loki you….you….dog"

Loki opened his mouth again, but closed it. He threw his head back, and then forward before answering. "Yes okay, I am." The words seemed to fall from his tongue faster than he had hoped for. Corryn excitedly jumped, ran to him, and gave him a constricting hug. Unaware of what to do, Loki froze, and hesitantly began to pat her back until she had let him go. "You can't tell anyone, especially Hannah. Okay?" He asked said in a serious tone.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't say anything. Now get off your lazy ass and help me."

Loki scoffed, and said undertone, "My ass isn't lazy."

"I heard that." Corryn remarked.

Loki smiled and carried on putting the food away. "You never answered my question, Corryn."

"What question?"

"I asked you if you could pick me up from work."

"I'll try to, but I might not be able to because I don't know what time I get off. I'll send Hannah if I can't."

"Okay." Loki huffed.

Wal-Mart had been decorated for valentines day. Read and pink hearts had been strung across the aisles, balloon shaped hearts were floating about, and several aisles were dedicated to flowers and candy. Loki and Maegan were busy restocking the shelves.

"I hate valentines day." Maegan said, trying not to sound too blunt about it.

"Why?"Loki grabbed a small box of chocolate and placed it with others like it.

"Because I don't have a boyfriend. I'm alone, and sad."

"I thought you said that you didn't want one, because guys can be, as you said, cocks."

"Yeah guys can be cocks and dicks. But I just want someone to cuddle with and watch Star Trek with, and someone that will eat ice cream with me at 2 in the morning."

"I'll watch Star Trek with you." He said sincerely. "I really like Star Trek, especially like the characters, Spock, and Dr. Leonard McCoy. I would also like to eat ice cream at two in the morning, but I can't because I would most likely be sleeping and Hannah says I can't be out past 11."

"Tom, you're a little shit, you know that right?"

Loki shrugged. "Yes, I am aware that I am. Hannah calls me that on an almost regular basis."

Maegan started to laugh it seemed almost uncontrollably. She stopped only for a second to glance back up at him, and went back to laughing. Loki couldn't comprehend what was unfolding in front of him. "Okay." He carried the last syllable, and began to walk away, and eventually Meagan followed.

"Sorry." She apologized. "It's just that you kinda remind me of Castiel, from Supernatural."

"Castiel? I don't think I've gotten that far into the show yet to know who that is."

"You'll meet him season four." There was a moment of silence between the two when, after a minute, Maegan broke it by asking, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." He said cooly

"Really? Then why do your actions say otherwise?"

Loki was confused. "I'm sorry? I don't understand."

"You have been talking to Bailee about about love songs, Morgan for voice lessons, Rebekah told you where to buy the best chocolate, and James about guitar lessons. Do you have a girlfriend."

"Still no." Loki shook his head.

"Then are you trying to woo someone?"

After a minute, he nodded "Yes."

"Ah, really? Aww." She began to poke his shoulder repeatedly , to which Loki responded by rolling his eyes. "Who?" She asked, her tone of voice raising .

"Hannah."

"Really? Aww Im so happy." Her voice was nearly breaking.

"She's not my girlfriend though. We're not a thing, or anything like that."

"I know, but there's a chance for you to be happy, and that makes me happy." She was sincere, and Loki shrugged.

"Im glad that makes you happy, Maegan. I would want you to be happy. And, you're not alone by the way. You are one of the greatest friends that I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You taught me how to stock shelves and you don't irritate me, like James does. "

"Tom, you are… I don't know what to say. Thank you." She hugged him again, but not constricting like the last time, but she put her arms around his stomach, and gently hugged him. Loki smiled and hugged her back.

"Tommy!" James shouted walking up to the two, guitar case in hand. Maegan pulled out of the hug, to let Loki turn and face James who stood by looking at them like they were together. "I have your guitar. It's tuned, but you might want to check it later on. Your sheet music and pick are also in the case." He handed him the case and was about to walk away, when he noticed Maegan's sweater underneath her vest. "Fall out Boy, eh? Not bad." He turned and left.

"What song are you planning on serenading?" Maegan asked

"None of your business."

"Really? You are going to use that lame excuse not to tell me what song you are going to sing?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Just tell me, please."

"No." Loki said more sternly. "You don't need to know."

"I'm sorry." She started quietly, "It wasn't my place to ask."

"It's okay, just next time listen the first time." Loki said calmly. He wrapped Maegan under his arm. Loki and Maegan continued to talk about their favorite bands, Patrick Stump, John Green, and other books that they have enjoyed and gave each other book recommendations on there way to the staff room. Loki plopped down on the plastic chair and set the guitar on the ground next to him.

"Do you have a dollar?" Maegan asked walking up to the vending machine.

"Don't you have anything for food?" Loki asked as he left his feet fall onto the table top.

"I'm poor, and I spent my last five bucks on dinner last night." She whined .Loki reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and gave her a 50 dollar bill. "Tom, wait no please I was kidding. Please don't. Oh my God, no I can't accept this. Stop being so nice and kind. Don't you dare get me the things I ask for."

"Maegan Please, just take it. It's fine."

"I can't-if you insist- thank you very much." She smiled

"Just don't let everyone know I have money, I can't give it all away, even if its for a good cause."

"I won't, and thank you Tom….You are kind and generous. Thank you again."

Loki shrugged it off. "Its not a big deal."

"Yes it is Tom. You may not see it, but someday your kindness and love, and your generosity will mean so much more to them, than it ever will to me."

Loki scratched the nape of his neck and closed his eyes. "I guess."

Maegan scoffed and shove the money into her pocket. "Just you wait, Tom."

Bailee walked into the staff room and plopped down in between the two. She put her hand underneath Maegan's chin, looked into her eyes and said with a straight face, "Honey, if love me you'll smile."

Maegan looked back into her eyes and with a straight face, said, "Honey, I love you….but, I just can't smile."

Loki furrowed his brow an pursed his lips. "Uhm...I'm confused. I thought you," He pointed to Bailee. "Were dating Beauregard?"

"We're not dating, Loki." Maegan said turning to Loki. "Its a game. And, his name is Bo."

"A game?"

"Yes. It's called 'Honey if you love me', and I'm not sure who started it. Anyways, it involves one person trying to make the other laugh, while saying the words 'Honey, if you love me, smile'. The other person has to say back, with a straight face, 'Honey, I love you, but I just can't smile'. If you smile, you lose."

"Huh, okay." Loki shrugged it off he put his feet back on the floor. Maegan moved over to him and sat on his lap. One hand was on his his waist, the other was gently caressing his cheek. His cheeks flushed red, and his eyes winded.

"Honey," She said in seductive tone. "If you love me, you'll smile."

"Honey," He began, attempting to keep a straight face, "I love you, but.. But… I can't do it!" He turned away, and Meagan rolled off his lap with a victory cry and a 'Fuck yeah' . Loki put his head in his hands, his ears turned red, and he started to giggle almost uncontrollably. When he put his hands down his entire face was a reddish pink and tears were starting to form in his eyes. "You guys are butts."

"I might be a butt, but I fucking beat your sorry ass." Maegan said as she took a bite of a brownie. "You need practice."

"No I don't." Loki argued. "We can just say that I am terrible at this game, and leave it at that."

"No." Bailee said. "She's right you do need it. But who?"

"What are guys doing?" James said as Bailee finished taking. Rebekah and Morgan following close behind.

"Playing Honey if you love me." Maegan said sitting next to Loki and putting an arm over his shoulder. "And Tommy needs practice."

"Stop." Loki pleaded. "Please I don't want to do this."

"I'd suggest Rebekah. She's the easiest to beat." James pointed to Rebekah, who was standing a few yards away. Hoping his years of practicing the art of deception would help him,Loki hesitantly walked over and, taking her hand in his own, stared into her eyes.

"Honey, if you love me, smile." He closed his eyes and leaned in to 'kiss' her, and found to his surprise, a pair of lips on his own, followed by a giggle from Rebekah. Quickly breaking the kiss and opening his eyes, he saw James running as fast as he could out of the room, and looked back to everyone else around the room and saw them giggling, and their faces turn quickly red. "Did he just-" Maegan nodded. "I see, uhm...I'm going to go wash my mouth out with warm water and soap, as well as hand sanitizer. Please excuse me." He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When he came out to the bathroom his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, and his eyes were watering.

"Just because it say's it's apple scented doesn't mean it tastes like apple, Tom." Maegan laughed. Loki rolled his eyes and sat back down at the table.

"When you see James, tell him I'm looking for him. Okay?" The words ran over themselves out of Loki's soap tasting mouth.

Rebekah nodded hopping off the counter, she walked out of the room, disappearing into the store. Loki continued to make sour faces as he started to eat and after awhile, the taste of soap was gone.

"Do you think a demon would ever sacrifice himself for the sake of an angel?"

The sudden question made Loki cough up a bit of food. "What type of question is that?" Loki quickly cleaned his mess, before looking across the table toward Maegan.

"Its just a question."

Loki shrugged. "I don't know. I might need context to answer that question."

"I'm doing a paper for my English class about how sometimes, even the bad guy or villain will do the right thing. Or the bag guy has a line that the refuse to cross. I was just wondering if you thought the same. So, do you think that a demon would sacrifice himself for the sake of an angel?"

Loki shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know. I really don't know. I guess however, that if the circumstances were right that yes, a demon would sacrifice himself for the sake of an angel. I suppose he would see some beauty in the angel and realize that what he has been doing is wrong and hope that in saving the angel, he too could be one."

"Wow, okay...Can I use that in my paper?What you just said was awesome."

"Sure, I don't care. You could also say that maybe the demon fell in love with the angel, and would do anything to save it. The demon couldn't sit around watching the angel suffer, so he would endure a lifetime of pain for the angel's sake."

"Are you a poet or philosopher or something?"

"No. Not at all. There is no way to make a career out of being a philosopher or poet, unless you are magnificently brilliant, which I am not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm glad you think so, but I don't see that in myself." Loki said quietly. He gave Maegan one last sad look, before eating.

By the time 7 pm rolled around the cold night's air nipped at Maegan, through her thin sweater.

"Fuck the winter." She breathed. Loki noticed her distress, and quietly took his jacket off and placed it on her shoulders. She turned to see Loki standing behind her smiling.

"Just give it back to me by tomorrow." He said, patting her shoulder.

"Tom...Just no."

"I insist." She grudgingly took it, and the two talked together about their favorite books, until Hannah pulled up. Thanking Maegan for teaching him the new game, he climbed in the car, and the two drove home in a strange silence. Hannah didn't look at him, or mutter a sound. Loki looked at her with concern, and when she didn't acknowledge him, Loki turned away and looked out the window. Loki wondered if something had gone on at work, or if he'd somehow hurt her feelings. If he had, what was it? He hasn't said anything, has he? The last time they talked, everything was fine. She hadn't ignored him, and enjoyed his company. They climbed out of the car, and Hannah rushed inside, leaving Loki behind to catch up to her. He shut the door behind him, as Hannah stormed into the living room.

"Hannah, are you alright?" He asked, setting his guitar case by the door.

"Fine." Hannah replied sarcastically.

"No you're not." She pulled off her jacket and sat down on the couch, and Loki sat down next to her. "What's the problem?"

"Are you dating someone?" She asked sternly

"No, God, no. Why do you ask?"

"Then who was the girl with your jacket?"

"Maegan. I work with her." Something clicked in Loki's brain. "You're jealous."

"No I'm not!" Hannah got up and made a move to leave, but he got up with her and grabbed her wrist.

"Yes you are."

"Why should I care who you date?"

"It's not like that! I don't love her!" By now both tempers were high, and Hannah pulled her wrist away.

"Yes you do!" Hannah said furiously, "Why else would you give her your jacket?"

"She was freezing! I swear, it's simply a platonic relationship!"

"Yeah? Prove it!"

"Here!" Loki was hesitant to do so, but he crashed his lips to hers, and pulled away quickly as she stood in shock. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He turned away embarrassed. What had he done? But Hannah did the unexpected. She grabbed his shirt collar, turned him back to face her, and kissed him back. With a firm hand on her back, Loki brought her closer to him. He kissed her gently, and breathed her in. Loki grabbed her waist and pushed her against the nearest wall. His hands squeezing there, and stroking here. He touched every inch of her exposed skin, even running a hand under her shirt. Loki finally stopped at her shoulders, using his fingers to work of the sleeves.

"You're hot when you take control." She whispered, as Loki pushed his tongue into her mouth, and she let him in. She tried to kiss him back with equal force, but he was being rougher.

"Is that so? Then you'll love me."Loki bit her bottom lip, and lightly placed his hands at the base of her neck. "What about waiting four months?" He asked between kisses.

"Screw four months. We're dating now." She took his face in both hands, and worked her tongue into his mouth, taking control. He let her in, as she ran one hand through his hair, and the other between his shirt and back. Loki took dominance again, as he moved her to the couch, and laid her on it, with Hannah's head against the arm. He left her lips and made his way down to her neck and began to suck, leaving a number of red and purple marks. Hannah reached behind him and started to pull his shirt up. Loki pulled his mouth from her neck and pulled it off, and threw it on the ground beside the couch. He placed his lips back to hers, and ran a hand under her shirt, while Hannah raked her nails along his lean back.

"Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks? A condom? Anything?" Hannah pushed Loki off of her and onto the floor. He sat up so quickly his head spun, and he fell back to the floor, where he grabbed his shirt and pulled it back on before seeing who had interrupted them.

"God love ya." Corryn finished her Mean Girls quote and left the room, only to have both occupants shout after her. Hannah looked at Loki, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, and rolled her eyes. He scooted closer, put his head in her lap and said,

"Honey, if you love me, please smile?" Hannah gave a slight scoff, and looked at him with a straight face.

"Honey, I love you," She began, and Loki leaned up and kissed her nose softly, causing her to smile. "Damn you. I'd had a winning streak of fifty two games without smiling."

"Well, I have that effect on people. Shall we hunt down our young cock block?" Hannah nodded, and the two stood up, and ran after Corryn. A few minutes into the chase, Hannah got a call from work, telling her that she needed to come in. She left leaving Corryn an Loki behind sitting on the couch on the opposite ends of the couch.

"You are a huge cockblock, you know that right?"

"Sweetie, I was born to be a cockblocker." She laughed, and Loki smiled. There was quick moment of silence between the two before Loki laughed again.

"Cockblocker." He sighed. "I wonder how they came up with that one."

"Because it sounds better than dickblock and penisblock.. Can you imagine someone walking up to another person and saying 'you're a dickblock' or 'you're a penisblock' it just doesn't work." Loki smiled before he laughed uncontrollably. "So you really like her, don't you." Corryn asked after Loki calmed down enough

"No. I absolutely love her."

"Good. Just know that if you hurt her in anyway, I will find you, and I will fuck you up."

"I couldn't possibly fathom the idea of hurting her. And there's a problem with men hurting women here on Earth?"

"Yeah. It happens a lot, actually."

"Why? They deserve to be treated kindly, and respectfully and men should treat them like princesses, not rubbish."

"Because I guess that men think that they are superior to women. I think women should be treated like princess too, Loki pokey, but that's not how most guys treat us. Anyway, I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night….Corryn I promise that I will love her and I won't hurt her."

"I know. You're smarter than that." Corryn gave Loki one last hug, before retiring to her room. Loki got off the couch and grabbed his guitar that had been set near the door. Out of the case, the black and white acoustic guitar sat on couch next to Loki, who fumbled around with the sheet music that had been given to him. He tuned the guitar back up, and started to practice the song. He sang softly to himself as he plucked away at the strings, and played the cords. Eventually he got tired and put it back on the couch and started to read where he had left off in _Dante's Club_.

This would go on for the next hour.

Deeply interested in the book, he barely noticed the ringing that his phone made

"Hey." He said cooly

"I'll be home in about 15 minutes, okay?" Hannah said

"Yeah sure."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Loki put his phone back into his pant pocket, grabbed his guitar, his music, and left. He walked outside and around the house by Hannah's window. He sat on the cold, dry ground and waited for Hannah to get home. After about 15 minutes came the sound of a car rolling up into the driveway, a car door open then close, followed by the sound of feet walking into the house. Loki stood up and put the strap around his shoulders and placed his hands on the top of the guitar. He saw the lights in her room turn on, and that's when he began to throw the pebbles on her window. He froze as he saw Hannah walk over to the window and open it.

"Loki , what are you doing?"

"I heard you talking about how you've always wanted someone to sing a song for you and, well, this is what I had originally planned to do tonight, and I plan on doing it so I'm going to sing, and play a song for you."

"Loki…" Hannah began

Loki started to play the chords on the paper next to him before he started to sing. "_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away._

Loki, after looking up at her for the beginning of the song_, _looked back down at his hand to be sure he was playing the right cords.

Hannah was baffled by the love that Loki had shown her. It was unusual, odd, unique love. It's not like she would know how he would display his affection with him being who he was. While he sang, she thought of the kiss that had happened between them. She thought of the way he kissed her. The way he kissed her was if he tried to steal the air from her lungs,and replace it with his own. His kissed like it would have been the last thing he'd ever do, breath rattling in his mouth and hands grasping in desperation. He kissed her like he had to convince, like he has something to prove, quietly pleading for acceptance from her with low noises and swift sweeps of his tongue. He kissed to merge, to consume, so he couldn't possibly be parted from her. His kisses were thirsty, starving. He kisses with his hands and his body, switching at random between desperate grips and admiring strokes. Maybe, his love isn't so odd after all. She quickly turned away from the window as soon as he looked down at his guitar.

"_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear I was mistaken. So I hung my head and I cried. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away. I'll always love you and make you happy. If you will only say the same. But it you leave me to love another, You'll regret it all one are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away." _Loki finished the song and waited for Hannah's response. But, by the time he looked up from the guitar, she was no longer at the window. Confused he looked around the field, like she would be there standing by quietly watching him, and she was. "Hannah." He breathed

"Loki that was... I don't know where to begin." Tears were beginning to wield in her eyes, and some cascaded down her cheek. "You are the greatest asshole I have ever met. But you are also the most kindest, loving, loyal, and selfless human being whom I have ever met. You actually listen to me and you make me feel so special, Loki. I love you." Now, she was almost to the point of shaking, but Loki came forward and hugged her tightly to his chest, his guitar strapped behind him.

"I am an asshole only redeemed by the warmth and unchanging kindness and love. I never never expected to be loved." He whispered into her ear. "But, I'm glad that you're the one who loves me." He kissed her just under the ear and whispered. "I am a demon that fell in love with an angel."

"And I'm the angel who let a demon love her."


	11. A bastard, a lover, and a monster

**I hope everyone is okay with smutt, because that is what you are going to get in this chapter. As well as a lot of major things are going to happen as well. I urge you not to skip around in this chapter. **

Spring in Oregon was nothing but a few rays of sun and showers of cold wet rain that never seemed to cease. However, the March and April rain brought along with it flowers that bloomed in mid April. Tulips, Daisies, Lupins, and Cherry blossoms that bloomed in light soft pinks and whites, that livened up the forest. They were transient, so it was nice to enjoy them while they lasted.

Loki made constant trips to the pond during this time. It reminded him of the gardens back on Asgard- the flowers in full bloom and the air was light, but heavy with the flowers fragrances, and the birds were singing their sweet songs in the trees.

Loki usually went by himself to give him some time alone, but this day was different. After an hour of trying to convince Hannah to put on a blindfold, she willingly let him put it on her and he took her to the pond. Loki lead her through the thick forest, and down the now visible path, until they got to their destination.

"Loki. where are we? We've been walking around in the forest for about twenty minutes now, what is it?"

"Just hold on, darling…" Loki stood behind her, and untied the sky blue tie that had been used as the blindfold. As it fell from her eyes, Loki made a swift move to stand next to her, and watched as her mouth dropped and eyes widened at the beautiful sight that lay before her.

"Loki...where are we?"

"I…I'm not entirely sure." Loki stammered, "I found it a while back, but I haven't got a name for it yet."

Hannah walked out to the middle of it near the bench, walking past a patch of daisies and light purple flowers.

"You found this place?"

"Yes, I just said that not two seconds ago." He said, being a little melodramatic. "I did make the bench, however."

Hannah's eyes immediately darted over to the simple wooden bench next to her. "You made this?"

"Yes, and just repeating everything I saw in question form isn't going to change my answers." Loki smirked. He wrapped his arms around her waist, set his chin on her shoulder, and started humming. Hannah put her hands on his and tangled her fingers in his.

"What are you humming?"

"A song." He said and started humming again. He started to swing his hips side to side, and Hannah moved hers with him.

"That was not what I meant."

"I know." Loki breathed and pressed his lips onto the crook of her neck. "I just don't have to tell."

HIs warm breath on her neck made Hannah moan. Tilting her head back ,she closed her eyes and smiled. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Why can't you just let it go?" He murmured

Hannah scoffed and pulled his hands tighter around her waist. "Come on."

Loki kissed her neck and started to sing. "So, you're on the prowl wondering whether she left already or not. Leather jacket, collar popped up like antenna. Never knowing when to indoors, par for the course. Lights in the floors and sweat on the walls, cages and off the search for your soul, or put it on hold again. She's having a sly indoor smoke and she calls the folks who run this her oldest friends. Sipping a drink and laughing at imaginary jokes. As all the signals are sent, her eyes invite you to approach, and it seems as though those lumps in your throat that you just swallowed have got you going: Come on, come on, come on, Come on, come on, come on number one party anthem."

Loki loosened his grip around her and stepped in front of her, his gaze in hers. After a few seconds, he tilted her head up so his lips hovered just above hers, but he could still look her in the eyes.

"She's a certified mind blower, knowing full well that I don't. May suggest there's somewhere from which you might know her, just to get the ball to roll. Drunken monologues, confused because It's not like I'm falling in love I just want you to do me no good,and you look like you could…" Loki put his lips on her mouth, and brought her hips to his. His hand moved down her back and to her butt, just before Hannah pulled out of the kiss and stopped him.

"Not now, you already used your 'one free butt touch' already."

Loki whined and pulled himself away from her. "I know, but I _really_ like touching your butt."

"I know you do, but-"

"I know." Loki laughed. "I understand perfectly. It's alright." Loki turned his back to her and started walking down the the waters edge. The sunlight glistened on the still water and Loki looked down into his reflection in the water. His brow furrowed and he tilted his head slightly. He never really enjoyed looking at his reflection, not because he didn't think that he was handsome,not to sound too full of himself, it was because after he found out what he really was, he never looked at himself the same way again. He did see a prince, but a monster. He did not see his reflection as a Frost Giant, but himself in the form of a monster. Loki looked as he normally did, but there was just something about the way his reflection held his head, and the way his eyes were cold and mean.

As Loki brought his head back up, he saw Hannah's reflection in the pond as well as his. She walked slowly to his side and put an arm around his waist and leaned into him.

"Are you okay?"

Loki's reflection had a blank look on his face, and he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." Loki loled up from the pond and changed the subject, so she wouldn't ask of he was okay again. "I'm just a bit curious as to when we are going to Seattle to meet...uh, whats his face. The guy that Corryn has been talking to for the past few months now."

"Gus?"

"Yeah, Augustus or Gus. When are we meeting him?"

"We're leaving tomorrow at around noon to meet him by at least four."

"And we know he's not an axe murder. Am I correct?"

"There is always that possibility, but again we are going with her so it'll be fine."

"If you think that I'm going to discourage an axe murder, then you're wrong. I might fight him off at first, but I might die as well." He shrugged and walked away from the pond with Hannah's hand in his.

"I'm bored." Hannah said abruptly, as Loki bent to the ground and starting pickling flowers from the patches of daisies and other flowers growing in the field.

"And what do you suppose I do about that?" He continued to tear the flowers from the stem.

"I don't know. Watch a movie, go shopping, take a walk."

"We just took a walk, so I wouldn't mind watching a movie or going out for Lunch in the city. My treat." He handed Hannah the bouquet of daisies, and she took them and brought them to her nose. "And Corryn get's out of school when? 2:20?

"Yeah."

Loki put his wrist in front of his face and read the time on his watch. "That gives us about three hours until she gets home, so if we have a relatively fast lunch, we can go shopping I suppose."

"Really?" Hannah smiled walking up to Loki and pressing herself against him.

"Yeah, we need some new clothes for spring anyway." Loki kissed the tip of her nose, and she smiled at his touch. "C'mon, lets go."

As the weather took a turn for the worse, they walked back to the house and from there they went to the city and went to a small Thai food restaurant and had a quick lunch of a plate of noodles and chicken curry. Loki looked outside to the falling rain.

"Maybe it'll be sunny on Tuesday."

Hannah turned and faced the dark grey sky. Hannah knew better than that. They walked through the city under a bright red umbrella and walked into clothes shops, and when Loki opened the door he smiled for Hannah and she smiled back at him and, for Loki, everything seemed to be alright, even though it wasn't quite alright but the thing was, Loki didn't know why he wasn't okay.

He carried on though, buying Hannah and himself clothes that they needed for the warm weather of spring that had left them about an hour or so ago. Gathering the purchases of shorts, a few shirts, and some pants, Hannah checked the time on her watch.

"We should go soon. Corryn will be home in about an hour."

"Pardon?" Loki say giving his attention to an article of clothing that had caught his eye in the

window display.

"We need to go."

Loki sighed "Alright." He opened the door and Hannah smiled back at him. Loki opened the red umbrella and handed it over to Hannah to shed his coat.

"Loki, aren't you cold?" Hannah took the umbrella from his hands.

"No. I was actually starting to heat up a bit in the jacket."

"Are you alright?" Hannah asked, pressing the back of her hand to Loki's forehead. "You're not feverish."

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just I was a little hot in the jacket."

"Okay, put if you get a cold-"

"It'll be my fault. I get it."

Once they got home, there was nothing productive to do, so Hannah napped on the couch and Loki flipped through an old book. He eventually got around to packing his things for the three day trip to Seattle, which should be exciting. Loki shoved the two shirts, pants, pajamas, and socks into a black backpack, and put it in the trunk of the car with the other two bags.

They ate leftover spaghetti for dinner that night.

By the time it was time to leave came around, everyone was packed tightly into the car,and they were gone. Hannah turned the radio on and they sang along to the songs that they knew, and made attempts to sing along to the ones that the knew, but were unsure of what the lyrics were, laughing at the mistakes they made.

Loki had grabbed the camera that had been snuck into the car, and put under the driver's seat. He turned it on and started flipping through the photos that had been taken over the past few months, starting at around Christmas. There weren't a lot of pictures with Loki in them, but the few that he was in he was with Hannah, except for one.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're very photogenic, Loki." Hannah laughed, putting the camera up to her face to see a photo that she got of Loki<em>

"_What?" Loki asked, setting a book down on his lap_

"_I finally got a picture of you." Hannah gloated. _

_Loki got up off the couch and walked over to Hannah , who still stood smiling down at the camera._

"_Hannah, c'mon, you know I don't want my picture taken." He stood behind her and started down at the photo. The photo was of Loki looking happy, flipping through a book. To have hims in a picture was one thing, but to have him looking happy was a completely different thing. So, to have them both together was something that she would never delete._

"_I know, Loki, but it's just one picture." She turned her to face him, and saw him looking down at the photo, and he glanced up at her and smiled. _

"_I love it, Hannah." He smiled, and looked back down at the photo._

"_You should get a haircut soon." Hannah ran a hand through his hair, that now was coming to his shoulders._

"_I will, just not today." Loki smacked his lips, and snatched the camera from Hannah. "Alright, now its your turn. Smile, Hannah!" Loki brought camera to his eye and snapped a picture of Hannah trying to take the camera away from him._

* * *

><p>Loki ran his hand through his hair. It still needed to be cut. He tucked the camera back down under the seat and grabbed <em>Game of Thrones <em>and started to read. He really did enjoy reading this series and it was one of his favorite books. Loki always had it by his side. He touched every page that he turned, learning every twist and turn, and remembered every single word that was written, even the ones that made him cry. His absolute favorite quote was: "Let me give you some counsel, bastard. Never forget what you are, for surely the world will not. Make it your strength. Then it can never be your weakness. Armor yourself in it, and it will never be used to hurt you."

The Loki would always remember who he is, but it was his weakness, not his strength. It was often used against him, to make him feel weak or sad, or angry and after awhile, he couldn't take the constant jibes. At first, he ignored them, then he snapped one day, and the rest is history. After that he agreed with the ones who made the jibes. Loki accepted their taunts as truth and he told himself that he was those things:

A monster. A beast. A bastard. Undesirable.

Loki thought that he would never get better and that forever he would be unwanted and a monster, and he will forever be one. But, he can change the outlook of his life by making his life a happy one, filled with love, hope, and the sense of belonging. No one would bite back his anger, hostility, guilt, envy, and pain as he did. Loki would never let his feeling and woe show because if he did, the ones he loved would resent him. So now he uses what he is-a monster, a beast, and undesirability as a strength and not a weakness. This way, no one could hurt him.

* * *

><p><em>Thor and Loki walked to the stables to get their horses for their jousting lessons. They had just returned from their sword and hand to hand combat lessons and Loki kept his eyes to the ground, crossing his arms and keeping to himself. Loki huffed as he kicked up a pile of dirt.<em>

"_Will you stop kicking the dirt up, Loki?"_

"_I'm sorry, brother. It's just that the instructor and the others made me angry."_

"_Loki we did well. Get angry if you didn't."_

"_That last fight was terribly easy to beat. If I had done it, not you, I would have had won. I would be the the more impressive one. But you had to take my place, didn't you?"_

"_I just told you that you shouldn't use magic to help you win. That's cheating."_

_Loki stopped and grabbed Thor's shoulder. "There is no cheating in war, brother dearest. It's win or die. It does not matter to me how I survive in war, and attain victory."_

"_I know, but this is just a game."_

"_No, it's not just a silly game, Thor. If war were to raged out tomorrow, you wouldn't be prepared." _

"_I don't believe a war is going start tomorrow, brother. I think that you are just a little jealous of me."_

"_Yeah, sure." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He took a deep breath before he spoke again. " 'Loki, why don't you have Thor teach you how to swing a sword properly?' "Loki mumbled under his breath. " 'It's a good thing Thor is your brother, so he can teach you how to do things the right way, and not make a fool out of yourself. Oh wait, you already have.' 'Why can't you be like your brother, Loki?"_

"_Now come on, Loki, who said that? I will find them and teach them a lesson or two."_

"_Don't waste your time on me, brother. I am perfectly fine on my own and handling my own problems." Loki tuned and started walking away, with Thor at his back._

"_Loki, come on. You are just as good as I am."_

"_Have you ever heard the way father introduces us? 'This is our first born son, Thor." Loki said in a deep, proud voice, imprestating Odin when talking about Thor. Loki looked off to the side a bit looking disappointed. " 'And this is our other son, Thor's younger brother.' Its like he is saying, 'You are no son of mine. Disperse back into the pits of Hell, where I found you. And when you go, don't ever return to me.' They should have just had you and got a fish or something that would get more recognition than I get."_

"_Sigyn likes you." Thor said, trying to cheer him up._

"_That is different, Thor, she is my wife. She is supposed to like me."_

"_Well, a wife is something that I don't have that you do. That is something to be proud of. She also bears your child."_

"_I am aware that she carries my child, Thor. I see her everyday and each day, her stomach becomes more and more prominent."_

"_Are you at all excited?"_

"_Pardon? That seems like an absurd question. Of course I am, but I am also scared to death about it."_

"_Very well."_

_Loki rolled his eyes and started walking slightly faster than Thor to get ahead of him. "Why are you walking so fast?" Thor started catching up to him_

"_Why are you?" Loki said, irritated with his brother._

"_Because I can." Thor said, nearly passing him on the right._

_Loki looked at Thor, and increased his speed to almost a run. And Thor did the same. This went on until they were both sprinting to get to the stables. Loki pushed passed Thor and kicked dirt behind him to get him to stop._

"_I win." Loki huffed slowing himself in the large palace stables. He bent over, hands on his knees to catch his breath, as Thor walked in and leaned against one of the wooden poles at the entrance. Loki smiled up at him as Thor gave an annoyed grunt._

"_I have no time…" -He took a breath- "For your games. Loki."_

"_Your just jealous that I'm a better runner than you, brother." Loki straightened himself out, and turned to face his horses stall. "Besides, if you had no time for games, why did you play?"_

_Thor gave another irritated look at his younger brother, who waited patiently for an answer. "Because….I….."_

_Loki scoffed and grabbed his horses bridle and saddle. "You should get your things before William gets here and becomes furious with you." _

_Thor picked himself off the pole and grabbed his horses things. "Whatever you say. little brother. Anyway, when I'm king we won't have to practice combat every single day and learn how to joist."_

_"Right, that is because you'll be drunk off your ass and won't be able to lift a sword."Thor glare at him as Loki continued to make jibes at him. _

"_Don't be an arse." Thor said throwing a small handful of hay at his brother in the next stall over._

"_Well, stop drinking and eating. Soon the whole city will be dry of the sweet taste of wine and we'll all forget the taste of bread and fresh berries." He sighed glancing off into the distance._

"_Don't be so dramatic." Thor huffed, strapping the saddle onto his horse._

"_Don't be so dramatic." Loki mocked. He huffed lifting the saddle over his horses back_

_Thor ignored his brothers immaturity, and went on getting his horse dressed in his jousting attire. _

* * *

><p>Loki looked up toward Hannah, driving the car, and smiled. Since Valentines day, nothing had really changed despite the fact that they kissed, held hands, and watched Star Trek together at 2 am on more than one occasion. Loki feared that something terrible would happen to her, though. Loki let Hannah into his heart and Hannah let him into hers, after he said that he wouldn't become vulnerable and he did. He was unsure if this would cause him pain or not, Loki's original plan was to walk the world on his own, not getting too attached to anything, because he didn't want to get hurt or hurt anyone by leaving. Alone was what Loki had. Alone was what protected him. But it was too late now. Loki loved her to much to walk out on her, and he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. But, if a time ever came where she would be in danger with being with him, he would have no choice, but to leave her in a heartbeat. Thus doing so would cause him insufferable pain and regret.<p>

Loki's dreams were not as empty as his hope was. His hope and desires had been bled dry, and he was running solely on dreams in which he and Hannah were together, were no one was there to take him away. But, it was just a dream and dreams aren't as stupid as they seem when you dream them up.

In fact, his nightmares would always become true and his dreams were just foolish fragments of Loki's desires.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, they were in Seattle. The city was larger than Portland, but it was still a small city. Glass and steel buildings stretched to the sky, and concrete highways moving in and out of the city. Located at the north end of the city was the iconic Space Needle, next to a medium sized body of water. That was where they would eat dinner and meet Gus.<p>

After sitting in a car for several uneventful hours, it was a nice change to get out and stretch your legs out and walk through the city on a warm sunny day.

"Why do they call it a 'Space Needle'?" Loki asked, snapping a picture of the top of the Needle.

"It's just a name. Why is your name Loki?" Hannah asked. Loki opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off. "It was a rhetorical question, Loki." She patted his shoulder, as he smiled and nodded.

"Of course it was."

They boarded the elevator at four, just in time for their reservation. Fitting their way into the elevator, Loki silently wondered why the boy in front of them had a ring in his nose.

"Corryn, what does your pen-pal look like?" Hannah asked on the way up.

"I'm not sure. Dark hair, blue eyes, short."

"I'm five foot six, actually." The boy in front turned around. "I'm Augustus, or Gus." He smiled kindly, his pale lips parting to reveal white teeth. He was skinny and pale, with a black hoodie and dark jeans frayed near his red converse. His raven hair swooped over his right eye, accentuating the blue in the other.

"Uhm, hi." Corryn said shyly, smiling back. Loki could see her blushing, but kept it to himself. The elevator dinged, and the four stepped out into the dining room. The walls were lined with booths, each with window from which you could see the entire city, and red leather seats.

"Shall we go to the observation deck and leave you two alone?" Loki asked, and Corryn nodded.

"Is that all right, sir? I mean, this _is _our first meeting." Gus asked. Loki smiled. If the boy was this polite all the time, he'd let Corryn marry him in a heartbeat.

"Well, we aren't going far, and since we've determined you're not an axe murderer, I think a date alone would be alright."

"Loki…" Corryn Blushed, and Loki smiled before walking with Hannah back into the elevator.

"Why'd you leave them alone?" Hannah asked as they climbed back into the elevator and hit the observation deck button.

"He's the type of boy who would just sit there and hold her, even if the world was ending. The type of man to give a naked woman his jacket rather than stare and tell all the other men to fuck off."

"All that from an elevator ride?"

"What can I say?" Loki shrugged, "I'm good with people. I know them...maybe a little too well."

Walking onto the observation deck, Loki immediately darted toward the outside viewing area, and Hannah didn't follow immediately, but instead went to one of the mini stores and bought them dinner. Loki pulled the camera out of its black case at his side, and started taking pictures of Elliott Bay and surrounding buildings. He was fascinated with the car wash, Pink Elephant, and took pictures of the sign over and over again. When Hannah came outside, she had a bag in hand.

"What did you get?" Loki asked snapping a picture of Mount Rainier.

"Gummy candies a few sodas and some sandwiches. It's our dinner for the night." She sighed, lifting the bag to her head.

"Do you wanna go in and eat?"

"Not yet. It's been a while since I've been here, so I want to get the most out of this."

"You're grown up now and I guess it's just time for a new experience."

"Everything has been a new experience since meeting you."

"I am unaware if that statement was a compliment or not." Loki chuckled quietly.

Hannah scoffed. "It was kinda both."

Loki shrugged, putting the camera to his eyes, and taking a picture of her reaching for the camera trying to take it from smiled and laughed when the picture came up on the screen.

"Loki, give it here!" Hannah shouted jokingly, as she reached for the camera. But Loki would move it away from her reach each time she grabbed for it. Eventually she stopped and crossed her arms and pouted like a child.

"Come on, Hannah." He teased, poking at her shoulder. "Don't be like this."

"Just give me the camera." Loki huffed and handed her the camera, and when she got it she flipped through the photos he had taken. "These are pretty good, Loki." She nodded.

"So, does that mean, we can keep the one I got of you?"

Hannah laughed and nodded in response. She put the camera strap around her neck. Grabbing Loki's hand, she and him walked to the edge of the deck and took it all in-the calm still water of the bay, the traffic flowing in and out of the city, the clear blue sky with some clouds scattered across it, the tall buildings that kissed the sky, and the fading sun in the distance.

"The horizon is beautiful." Hannah said under her breath, just loud enough so Loki could hear.

"It is, but not as beautiful as you are, darling. The horizon does try to be, though, it's just as not as kind on the eyes as you are."

"Oh, Loki, you're so sweet." Hannah blushed and covered her cheeks, so he wouldn't see. Loki bit his lower lips and wrapped an arm over her waist, and she put her head on his shoulder.

They were silent and still, holding each other in their arms, watching the city go about, and the sun fall behind the buildings taking the blue sky with it.

"We should eat before the soda's get warm and the sandwiches get gross." Loki said, taking his arm off her and turning towards the door with Hannah following behind.

They ate their sandwiches and drank their soda on a small table next to the window and watched the blue sky continue to be dragged down by the sun. Loki picked at the jellybeans and gummy worms Hannah had bought.

"What are these?" Loki opened the bag of the jellybeans and poured some onto his hands. "They look like normal beans, but they're not. Are they a type of treat?"

"Yeah, they're jellybeans. Just try one and I'm sure you'll like them." Hannah took the beans out of his open hand and put them in her mouth.

Loki cocked his head and raised his eyebrows "Really?" He laughed grabbing a few more from the bag, and put a green one and a yellow one in his mouth. He sucked on the hard outer shells tasting the lemon and the lime and chewed its softer jelly-like center. "You weren't wrong." He put another one in his mouth. "They taste fantastic and as of now, they're my new favorite candy."

"I thought your favorite was peanut butter cups."

"Forgive and forget." Loki took cleared the garbage off the table and retook Hannah's hand. They walked back outside, where they were the only ones there because of the cold Seattle wind. It bit into Hannah's skin, under her thin sweater. Seeing her distress, Loki took of his sweatshirt and handed it to her.

"Won't you get-"

"No." Loki shook his head. "I don't cold easily."

Hannah put the sweatshirt on, and it was obvious it wasn't hers-The sleeves came past her hands, and the hem of the sweatshirt came down to the upper middle of her thigh. She walked over to the edge, and slumped over it, looking down she could see people walking around minding their own. Loki came up from behind her and snatched her waist and hoisted her up, laughing as he did.

A terrible scream came from her lungs and she cursed, as he nearly brought her completely over the edge. He put her down, and immediately after he feet touched the ground, she slapped his bare arm. He cursed rubbing the redding arm.

"The hell was that, Loki?" She shouted, narrowing her eyes.

"I would never let you fall." He said reassuring her. "I'm sorry, that was wrong of me, and I won't do anything like that again." He said sincerely, putting a hand on her jawline, lifting her face to his. "I would _never _let anything bad happen to you." She gazed up into his eyes. "Okay?"

Hannah rolled her eyes and shrugged, "Okay."

"Okay." Loki repeated.

At 6:30 they picked Corryn and Gus up, and they exchanged phone numbers, and spent less than two seconds hugging before he waved goodbye and went on his way home and they went to their hotel.

Hannah went into the hotel, while Loki and Corryn waited in the car for her to come back with the room keys.

Loki took a deep breath before asking, "So, was he...y'know a good guy?"

Corryn's face went red and she answered as quiet as a mouse. "Yes."

"I don't mean to pry, Corryn, but I just need to know if the guy is a good person or not."

"I know, Loki. You would do anything to keep the people you love safe, and if that means asking about Gus, then so be it."

Loki nodded in agreement. "What music does he like?"

They continued to talk about what type of person Gus was and Loki was pleased with the answers that was given to him. Gus was a good person at heart who wanted to help others and was very quiet at first, but once you got to know him ,he would open up a bit.

Hannah came back to the car a minute later and handed Corryn her room key.

"You're letting me sleep in my own room?"

"Yeah, have fun and don't rack up the hotel bill. If you need anything, Loki and I are in room 228."

Loki dropped his bags at the entrance of their hotel room. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the key and opened the door and held it open and Hannah walked in. Loki followed close behind, before he bumped into Hannah, frozen at the threshold of the room.

"What is it, love?" Loki asked, setting his bags down.

"They screwed up the reservation…"Hannah said, still as a rock at the entrance of the room

"And?"

"And….they gave us the honeymoon suite." Hannah swallowed before walking into the room more to let Loki in.

Loki took it all in- the rose petals scattered across the floor, the champagne on ice in the corner, the tall skinny red candles burning , and the one ridiculously plush king sized bed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience this has brought us. I'll just go talk to the concierge." Loki said softly, turning back out the room.

"Don't." Hannah replied, sitting on the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Don't. It's not like we paid for the room, so we might as well enjoy it."

"Huh, okay." Loki walked over to the large window at the end of the room, that gave a brilliant view of the city. At night, the city of Seattle seemed more alive than during the day. The city was alight with bright fluorescent lights like stars, and the sky was a deep purple blue with the moon hanging high above the Space Needle.

Loki turned back at Hannah, who was cracking open a bottle of the champagne.

"So, who's gonna get the bed tonight?"

Hannah looked up from the bottle, and poured herself a glass. "I will."

"But, then where will I sleep? I mean I'm not sleeping on the floor-I'm not a dog."

"I know." Hannah's eyes darted across the room, until she pointed at the fireplace in the other room and a chair in front of it."You can sleep there."

Loki hung his mouth open and furrowed his brow. _Really? A chair. _

"Really?" Loki cocked his head to the side.

"Look, tell you what: If you can make it the entire night without getting out of the chair, you can have the bed tomorrow. Fair?"

Loki looked over the antique white golden trimmed chair in the corner of the room and sighed. It would be a nice to sit in and read a book or two, while drinking a nice tea next to a roaring fire, but probably not the best place to sleep without developing neck or back pains by morning. But Loki obliged.

"Sure, but until I or you actually goes off to bed tonight, I can stay on the bed. Fair?" Loki smiled.

Hannah nodded and poured him a glass of champagne. "Of course."

Loki went into the bathroom to change into his pajamas, before getting on the bed with Hannah to watch movies and drink a glass or two of champagne. The bathroom was glorious and quite large. Marble flooring, and counter tops with white glossy sinks that had a gold trim The heart-shaped tub with rose petals thrown in was a little over the top, but no doubt would be nice to bathe in.

When Loki got out of the bathroom, Hannah was in her pajamas as well, sitting cross legged and nestled up against the shiny wooden headboard, flipping through the channels on the TV. Loki put his clothes back in his bag and jumped onto the end of the bed.

When Loki landed on the bed, it was like laying on a cloud that had been trapped in a bed sheet made of the softest cotton, the feather pillows were just that, light and soft, and the plush cotton blanket added that little something special. It was no wonder that the hotel management had chosen these materials for their honeymoon suite.

The laughter in the room increased as the amount of champagne decreased and two hours later the only sounds in the room was that of laughter and the cartoon playing in the background. They found the gelato in the freezer, along with the chocolate dipped strawberries in the fridge and like the champagne, it was gone before they had time to comprehend it was really there.

By the time eleven rolled around, Loki was a bit tired, but not exhausted and so he rolled off the bed, brushed his teeth in the extravagant bathroom and slumped into the chair. Yawing, he said goodnight to Hannah, who was still sitting up in bed, under the cotton soft sheets and plush blankets.

Loki closed his eyes almost immediately after he had said his goodnight, but did not sleep. He heard Hannah get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. The sound of water splashing in the sink, and the scratch of a toothbrush against teeth. Every sound was amplified in his ears, and he tossed and turned in the chair trying to get himself to relax enough to sleep. The chair was as comfortable as it had looked. With the way the chair was made with lumps along the it, he would find no comfort sleeping on the chair tonight.

After an hour or so, Loki got up from the bed and walked over to the sink, turned on the faucet and splashed his face with the lukewarm water that came out. His clenched the counter and for the time he was there, he let the warm water drip off his face, before he dried off with a towel and walked back over to the chair.

"Are you still up?" Hannah asked rolling over, and putting an arm under her head

"Yeah. The chair- I can't sleep in it."

Hannah sighed and picked up the blankets on the bed, inviting him in. "Come on."

"Pardon?"

"Come on, Loki. You can't sleep in the chair, so you can sleep in the bed." Her eyes invited him to approach

"With you?"

"With me."

Loki was hesitant to do so, but he asked. "You sure?"

"Loki come on." Hannah said, a tone of frustration in her voice.

Loki walked over the end of the bed, and slipped under the covers. Hannah rolled over on her side and turned over to face him. Loki was as stiff as a board under the sheets, Sure he didn't mind cuddling with her an hour before, but this was somehow different. He would be sleeping with her, and he had a tendency to roll over and lean up against with whatever was in the bed with him. Loki rolled the other way and wrapped the blankets around himself tightly.

The minutes that passed became hours that passed until it was past midnight and Loki was still wide awake. He rolled over and lie on his side irresolute. He reached over and lightly tapped Hannah's shoulder,it was little contact at most. Immediately after his touch, Hannah rolled over and faced him.

"What?" There was no signs that she had been sleeping before. No grogginess in her voice, and she didn't yawn once.

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I." Hannah sat up against the middle backboard and plopped her hands into her lap. "I thought the bed would help, but I guess not."

"I guess not." Loki repeated, softly.

Hannah sid down back onto the bed and rolled onto her side to face Loki. Loki was hesitant, but ever so lightly pressed his lips against hers. It wasn't even a kiss really, more like mere contact at most. He began to kiss her harder, and his hands found her neck and one of them begins to entangle itself into her hair. Hannah moved her hands as well, only to his waist and brought him closer to her's. She even kissed back a bit. Hannah broke out of the kiss and rested her forehead against Loki's.

"I am in love with you, Hannah Gracelynn Hyden."

"I love you too." Hannah moved her lips back to his, and kissed him hard and deeply and even started to bite at his lower lip. Loki ran a hand up the nape of her neck, through her hair and started to entangle it in her hair, as another hand brought her closer to him. Hannah opened her mouth, and Loki slipped his tongue in. He rolled her back over on her back, so he was on top of her.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked in between kisses

"Yes." Hannah crashed her lips to his, and dragged her hands down his chest, and under his shirt. Loki took his hand and placed it on her jawline , and tilted her head up. He grabbed at her ass, and a smile broke across his face as she shrieked at his touch. He made a move to lift Hannah's shirt up, but she stopped him halfway up.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in her ear. "I thought-Do you not-"

"No, I do, it just that….I don't think…"  
>"Think what?" He said softly. He looked into her eyes and saw that the lights in here eyes were fading. "What is it?"<p>

"It's just that...I don't think that I am…"She started to speak in a lower tone and blurted out, "I don't think that I am beautiful enough."

Loki was taken aback. "What? Don't be silly, Hannah. You are absolutely beautiful." He cupped her face in her hands.

"I know that you think that, but I have scars from when I was eight and had the chicken pox, and a scar from when I had appendicitis and had to get surgery-goodbye binkis. I just don't think that-"Hannah was cut off by Loki pressed his mouth to hers.

"I think that you are the most beautiful of all. Scars and all. Hell, I have scars too. Don't you remember how we met?" He kissed her forehead. "I love your intelligence and how you can come up the solution to any problem." He kissed her cheek. "I love your blue eyes and how they are like the blue in my grey world." He kissed her nose. "I love your nose because I think its cute." She laughed as he brought his lips to hers her lips. "I love your lips, and the kind words you speak to me." He stopped and looked her in the eyes. "I love everything there is about you." Loki brought his hands back down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it off completely, leaving her laying in her blue laced bra. "See, I told you. You are beautiful."

Loki put his lips to hers in hard, deep, wet kiss. As his mouth trailed down to her neck, Hannah tangled her hand into his hair and clutched his shoulder. At first, Loki didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch every part of her, and so he ran his hands up and down her body,learning every curve and bump on her body and finding out what makes her quiver.

Loki was overwhelmed with love that he had no idea with what to _do_ with himself. He became still suddenly, and his eyes closed and pressed parted lips on Hannah's forehead, just breathing her in. His heart about to burst with how much he completely, and utterly loves the women in his arms.

He eventually moved again, and stopped his hands at her breasts massaging her nipples under his thumbs, and hide his face in the crook of her neck, panting on her neck while whispering sweet words into her ear. He started kissing her neck and she could hear him moaning out her name. She could feel the fierce strength in his hands, but he would never hurt her.

Hannah put her hands at the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up. Her hands stopped at his shoulder and her nails bit into his flesh. Loki pulled his mouth from her neck and pulled his shirt off, threw it on the floor and bit into her neck and slipped a hand down her pants and to the wetness between her legs, as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck, choking out in protest.

"Bastard."

"You're probably right. I knew that my father was Laufey, but not quite sure who my mother was or if they were married or not. But, I suspect you don't mean that quite literally." He whispered into her ear, as he massaged her crotch and eventually worked his middle finger in twisting and hooking. She bit her lip hard not to let a moan escape her lips.

Seeing her bit into her lips, he slipped his finger out, clenched her waist and moved his hands down to her ass, and and yanked her pajama pants down below her knees and they pooled at her ankles. She kicked them off and they feel to the ground, before, Slowly, he kissed up thigh, stopping every now and then to suck on patches of skin, as if marking you as his own, making Hannah shudder. Loki slipped his thumb into her panties and hummed as he moved to her stomach,"You really do, do me no good." He muttered against her skin moving up to the flesh between her breasts, the middle of her neck, and her lips.

He bit into her lower lip, as Hannah dug her nails into his shoulder. Her hands clenched his hips and she rolled him over so she sat in between his legs. She leaned forward placing one hand on his chest, and the other on his hip. Her lips trailing down his abdomen starting at just above his chest. Loki looked down at her and groaned, as she pulled his pajamas and relived the friction that was growing in his pants. She pulled them down just below his waist and Loki sat up to help pull them down further to his knees and kicked them off. Hannah made her way back up to his neck and bit into him, causing a whine to escape from his lips. Her hands clenched his shoulders, neck, and chest, as they continued to move up and down his body. Her lips did the same.

Loki wrapped his arms at her shoulders and then moved his hands to the back or her bra, where he unclasped it and skimmed his hands over her smooth naked back. His fingertips ran up her shoulders, gently tugging the strap of her bra down and off her breasts.

Hannah sat on his hips and let his eyes wander across her body, and he did. From her eyes, to her neck, her collarbone, down to her breasts, and to the curve of her hips, his fingers brushing lightly over her round breasts.

Loki put his wanting lips to hers in a rough way, but that had a gentle quality to it. This lasted about a minute, before Hannah pushed him back onto the bed and shoved her tongue into her mouth and he kissed her back the same. This went on for about another second or two before Loki flipped her over so he sat with one leg in between hers.

" I wasn't done yet." Hannah groaned. Her nails dug into his back and left left a number of deep scratches, and bruising from his shoulders to his lower back.

"Shame." Loki trailed his mouth down her neck and to the soft skin between her breasts, and then sucked, licked, and bit into them, giving them both equal attention. He grabbed both her wrists and pinned them against the mattress, slowly grinding into her.

"Loki." She blurted out in a grunt. She tried to pull her wrists away from his grip, but he was stronger than she started squirm under him and he laughed at her attempts to free herself.

"Loki..._please._" She whined.

"Please?"

"Loki...please, c'mon." She twisted her wrists in his grip. Loki groaned, and released his grip, and her wrists were red from the pressure he put on her. Loki returned his attention to her panties. She arch her back, as his lips pressed on the soft, warm skin of her stomach and drifted down to just below her naval. Loki stopped, and fixed his gaze in Hannah's.

"I really do like these on you." Loki plucked at them with his teeth, teasing her. and started pulling them down. "But, I find them much more lovely on the ground then on you." He pulled them off completely and ran his slender fingers along the inside of her upper thighs finding the slick heat between them.

"Hannah, darling...I love you." He said, his voice deep and hoarse, but in kind. "I'll be as gentle as possible." He said moving back on her. Hannah nodded, and he moved back over her. He gazed into her eyes, before slowly sliding into her.

Hannah groaned immediately, and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, as he grabbed her first, he moved slowly, as he kissed her gently on her neck and jaw.

Hannah continued to yell from the pain, but Loki would be there to whisper softly into her ear.

"Shhh, the pain will subside soon, darling."

"I know, it's just-fuck!" She screamed as he moved harder and deeper.

Loki smirked and pressed his lips near her ear, and whispered, "Trust me, darling, your voice sounds much more intoxicating when it's hoarse from screaming all night long."

Loki did not bother being so gentle after that. That was not what he wanted, and if Hannah didn't want it, she would have said something. Loki started rocking his hips forward and Hannah buckled her hips to his thrusts. As his pace started to quicken, Loki bit into her lower lips Hannah moaned loudly, grabbing at his neck and hair, causing him to moan with her. Loki went harder and deeper, and Hannah sherik with pleasure and pain.

"Loki." Hannah grunted. "Fuck." She let out a moan that quickly became a scream of pleasure. When she came, she grabbed his necklace that hung from his neck, so he would be closer to her. She began to breath in short breaths, and her eyes closed. Tilting her head back, her mouth opened slightly. Hannah melted in his touch, and she was perfect.

Loki rolled his eyes into the back of his head, and his jaw tightened. He grabbed her hips, and came with the arch of his back and a throaty, wet groan. His entire body trembled, and he nearly collapsed on her.

Loki slid out of her, reached behind himself and grabbed the blankets that had been pushed off to the side. He put the blanket around him like a cape, before he gently fell onto Hannah, and wrapped her in the blanket as well. His head was on her chest, and her arms were wrapped around his neck.

"What now?" Loki whispered, touching her side.

"I don't know." Hannah shook his head. "However, I...I was hoping that maybe, just maybe that we could share a room."

"We are sharing a room, Hannah. That's how we got like this in the first place."

Hannah sighed. "That is not what I meant."

Loki laughed. "I know, and yeah, it would be nice to share a room with you."

Loki smiled, as Hannah kissed the top of his head. Loki rolled off her, and she buried herself in his embrace.

"I don't mean to pry, but...did you want this to happen?" Loki asked, wrapping his arm around her back.

"You wish."

"That's not entirely what I meant, darling. I ask that because you didn't want me to change the room and you let me on the bed."

Hannah was hesitant to answer. "I...I-yeah. I did want to sleep with you."

Loki cupped her cheek and put his index finger under her chin. Open lips pressed against her forehead.

"Well I'm glad you got what you wished for. We should do this more often than not. I really did enjoy myself and is assume you did too."

Hannah breathed into his neck, "I did." She scooted closer to him and wrapped a leg around his waist, and pressed her forehead against his chest. "We can do this again tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Loki repeated. "Let's do this again Tomorrow."

* * *

><p>When Loki woke up, the sight before him was something he had seen before, but was not common to see every morning. He saw Hannah sitting at the edge of the bed, her golden hair just coming down to her shoulder, providing no coverage of her naked back. The sunlight cascaded down from the window and shone into the room providing light and making the air seem light and fresh.<p>

Loki brushed the his cold fingertips over her exposed skin, causing her to quiver. She faced him and smiled, his fingers still running up and down her spine.

"Your fingers are really cold."

"Uhm." Loki wasn't listening to what she had to say and kept moving his fingers, until his eyes caught something blue on her right shoulder. "What's that?

Hannah put her hand on the shoulder that he pointed to. "Its a watercolor tattoo I got awhile back. It is a flower, nothing too special about it."

"I think it's lovely." Loki sat himself up, and rested against the backboard. Changing the subject, he asked, "Are you going to get breakfast at a restaurant or have it downstairs in the cafeteria."

"We're going out as soon as Corryn tells me she is awake and we get dressed." She planted a kiss on his lips, and got out of bed.

"Are we gonna tell her about us?" Loki kicked his legs over the side of the bed and bent down, reaching for his boxers.

"Yes, but not over breakfast." Hannah laughed, throwing Loki a clean shirt.

"Thanks." Loki said catching the shirt. He put it on when Hannah cursed. "What is it?"

"You broke my bra." She said struggling to hook it on. "The damn clasp is broken."

"No it's not." Loki walked over to her and took the clasp in his hands, and hooked it together. "See." Hannah huffed and turned, her body pressed against his and put a hand down the back of his boxers to squeeze his ass. Loki's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he sighed. "We don't time."

"I know, but I can tease you all I want." She pulled his boxers down a few centimeters just far enough to see a bit more of his hair.

Loki moaned and shook his head. "We should get dressed before Corryn gets suspicious."

Hannah glanced back up at Loki, who had his eyes closed and was humming.

"Okay." She grabbed a clean pair of pants and slipped them on.

Loki and Hannah finished getting dressed with time to spare for brushing hair and teeth, without the worry of Corryn getting to suspicious of them. When they met her at the lobby, she was sitting by the fireplace, flipping through an old book.

"Are you ready to go?" Hannah asked slipped her fingers into Loki's

"I've been ready for nearly an hour. Where the hell were you two? I was about to walk up when you came down."

"We just got a late start." Loki said a little too fast for Hannah's liking. Loki kept his eye contact with Corryn, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"Huh." She glanced over at Hannah, who kept her eye contact as well. "Well, I want pancakes and I can tell that Loki wants waffles, so we should go."

Loki and Hannah nodded and they walked to the waffle house that was down the street. Corryn had pancakes, Loki had waffles, and Hannah ate off of Loki's plate. After breakfast, they walked around Seattle taking pictures of several different buildings, went to the Pacific Science Center, Pike Place Market, The Waterfront, and ran around in the Seattle Public Library.

Hannah and Corryn added gum to the famous gum wall at Pike Place market, while Loki gagged at the wall full of chewed gum pasted on the brick wall.

"That is repulsive." Loki said cringing, as Hannah stuck the piece of gum to the wall.

"It is, but I might as well do it now, otherwise I wouldn't do it at all."

He rolled his eyes and sighed exacerbated and walked away.

Loki loved the library the most of all the places that they had visited that day. It wasn't like Powell's bookstore, but for a library it was one of the most exquisite sights he would ever see. Floor was stacked upon floor with small shops on the second one. The second floor was open and airy with a 50 foot ceiling. Level four was his favorite because the entire room was red and that was all. It was very easy to get lost there. Loki wandered on his own for half an hour before Hannah and Corryn found him buying a rather large bag of jellybeans.

"Loki how much money did you spend?" Hannah asked annoyed, grabbing the two pound bag of jellybeans from his grip.

"So many." Loki nodded, but the shook his head. "Six dollars and fifty cents."

"Alright, but that is it, alright?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Several photographs were taken at all these various locations. None of them wanting to forget about any of this. They couldn't live on like this forever, but their memories would. Loki mainly took pictures of Hannah, and he was in very little, but once Corryn got a hold of it she took several of Hannah and Loki together.<p>

The night ended with them having burgers and milkshakes at a local burger place.

Almost immediately after getting back to the hotel room, Loki was on Hannah, feverishly kissing her, and he pushed her up against the wall. First her shirt came off, and then her pants. The rest was a blur of kisses, and hands touching here and there. He picked her up and brought her to the bed, and from there, he was gentle with her. Loki took his time taking her reminding close off.

Nothing was rushed.

Nothing was bruising.

Hannah nipped at his skin where the shoulder met the neck, before soothing it with her tongue. She let her hands drift across his chest and abdomen. Loki grinned into her, slowly that made Hannah curl her toes and fingers into the bed sheets. He pulled his boxers off, and met Hannah's hand with his own.

They made slow love that night, and the bed creaked with every thrust, but neither of them really noticed. Afterwards, Loki hummed quietly, situating himself behind Hannah, legs entangled in hers, arms wrapped around her waist, and face buried in her hair.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Hannah muttered, her words a little slurred

"Me too," Loki yawned, and kissed her goodnight.

"Did you have fun today?" No answer. Hannah turned her face to see him sleeping soundly pressed up against her. "Me too."

The drive back home wasn't to terribly long, and Loki read most of the way home while listening to music and occasionally snacking on the jellybeans he got.

The past few days had been, well, eventful to say the least. Corryn really did like Gus and they planned to see each other maybe once or twice a month. Loki and Hannah

Suddenly, a wave of uneasiness hit him. Loki didn't know why, everything was fine. Hannah and Corryn were singing along to the radio, and nothing was out of the norm. Something was wrong. Loki sat up straighter, shoulders back, and chin up. An hour passed like this: Loki kept his mouth shut, unless Hannah or Corryn talked to him, and he would respond with short sentences. Nothing happened. Loki relaxed his muscles and put his head against the headrest, and fell asleep.

_Loki stood alone in a dimly lit, concrete room. The room was small and cold. with the faint smell of mold and the sound of slow dripping water echoed through the small space. Loki glanced behind his shoulder and saw a door with a square window in the middle of it that let in the only light. He cautiously walked toward it, making long strides, but his steps were quiet. He tried the door knob. Locked. He looked through the opaque window and saw nothing but his reflection looking back at him, only his reflection was blue and his eyes were red. Loki looked down at his hands that were turning a dark blue, but seconds before were pasty white. His eyes went wide and his mouth dropped, as frantically rolled his sleeves up and revealed more blue skin on his arms. Loki looked back up at the window and saw himself as he was._

"_You can't hide from this, Loki." The reflection snidely smiled. Loki could feel warm tears welling up in his eyes, and one started to fall. "You can't run from what you are. A monster. A beast. A bastard. Undesirable." The reflection changed. It was no longer blue, but he was not himself. Golden horns sat on the top of his head. "A murderer." He said, and the reflection changed again, only this time, Loki was himself. "You can't hide from this, Loki." He shook his head. "You can't change. You will always be a monster and a murderer. There is nothing you can do about it, and though you may try, you will fail."_

"_No!" Loki sobbed. "No, no, no. I'm getting better!" He shouted through gritted teeth._

_The reflection laughed. "How foolish are you? You are blind to the fact that you are still a monster, and Hannah...oh, Hannah…." He smiled. "She doesn't know, does she? You haven't told her the truth about who you are-"_

"_She doesn't have to know!" Loki slammed his wrist against the window pane. "I'm not….I can't be-"_

"_See, that's where you are wrong, Loki. Everything you do and are will come back to bite you in the ass sooner or later. Whether that be murdering some poor, innocent soul or hurting Hannah. You said that you wouldn't make yourself vulnerable, and you did. You let people into your heart and you know what happens to every person you let in. They either die, or they wish they had. You remember what happened to Sigyn, don't you? She trusted you. She trusted us, Loki, and you let her down." He said solemnly._

"_No, no, no, no." Loki muttered, wiping his eyes with one hand. _

"_You have also been lying to Hannah since the very second you laid eyes on her. Can you just image what will happen when she finds out that you are a monster? She would cry out her eyes!" He started laughing again, and put his hand to his mouth. "You were born to lose. Maybe if you would just choose defeat and walk away none of this would ever happen to you. Just look at all that pain that you put on yourself and others…."_

_Loki choked out breaths in between chest wrenching sobs. The reflection showed no pity or compassion towards Loki, who held his head in his hands._

"_What did you dream of Loki? Uhm? You once dreamt of fame- a powerful king, perhaps. Or a war hero, who saves the day. But just look at all that shame that you brought upon yourself and the ones that you love, and you realize that fame will never are nothing more than an undesirable, selfish, volatile monster, good for nothing. Next time you are knocked down and out, it is where you should stay." He spat. "You can never achieve happiness. Loki. Sorry." He shrugged, and smiled, before disappearing altogether._

_There was a terrible sound. Loki sucked in a breath and it rattled in his chest, and when Loki exhaled the breath hissed. His entire body trembled, and he collapsed to his knees, his hands pulling and clenching his hair, forcing his head to his thighs._

_He inhaled again, before letting out a terrible and violent sobs and screams that made his throat raw._

Even though Loki opened his eyes after the nightmare, he never woke up.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so major things are about to happen within the next few chapters and to find out what happens next, I strongly suggest that you leave a review, It makes me feel like a better writer and it also gives me the motivation to continue with the story. Thank you to those that are reading this. Lots of love and have a fantastic day.<strong>


	12. A danger to himself and others

"_Alastair, have you seen Loki anywhere? He never showed for his lessons, and the dance instructor is furious" Thor breathed, after running up to Alistair in the great hall._

"_No, M'lord. Although, Khal might know where he went off to. I saw the prince talking to him earlier. I believe Khal is having his midday meal currently." Alistair said, pointing to the towers where the guard quarters were located _

"_Thank you." Thor breathed, and ran out of the hall and to the quarters. Thor desperately needed to see his brother, and when Loki was missing it was nearly impossible to find him. Loki would often play tricks of deception to get out of his dancing lessons, so he could do whatever he pleases him. Whether that be sleeping all day in his chambers sleeping or getting drunk at Inn's, or on rare occasion, spending all day on his horse, jousting and jumping, and racing with the ones who challenged him. _

"_Khal?" Thor called bursting through the heavy wooden door of the guards guards sat in chairs, eating and others slept on their beds. "Who is Khal?"_

_A boy, no more than nineteen, stood up from his chair, and grabbed his golden staff with shaking hands._

"_Yes sir-I mean, uh, M'lord?" His voice trembled._

"_Are you Khal?"_

"_Yes, M'lord." He nodded, vigorously that his golden helmet and armor shook from the trembling. _

"_Alistair says that you have seen my brother, Loki around. Is that so?" Thor shifted his weight, and folded his arms_

"_Yes. I was talking to him earlier."_

"_About what? Do you know where he is?" He asked sternly, slightly annoyed with the kid._

"_Yes, M'lord." He was hesitant to continue. "He payed me off not to tell you where he was going."_

"_How much?"_

"_Nineteen silvers." He admitted, digging his head into his neck like a turtle._

_Thor threw his head back. "That bastard." He breathed, and united his purse from his belt. "Thirty-five silvers to tell me where he's gone."_

_Khal took the silver from Thor, and stuffed it into his filling purse. "All he said to me was that he was going to be in town, and that he'll be back by the end of the night. I think he's at the Inn on The Stone River, or at the brothel across from The King's Crossing."_

"_Thank you, Khal."_

_Khal nodded and sat back down at the table to continue eating his meal. Thor flew down the stone tower, passing guards and his dancing instructor._

"_Have you seen-" The instructor said._

"_I'm getting him now." Thor said passing him down the flight of steps. _

_Thor walked into the stables and checked the number of horses in the stable. All but one was missing. Typical._

_Thor bridled his horse, and rode bareback through the city. People bowing at his passing. He nodded in acknowledgement of his future people. He walked his horse across the bridge of the stone river, and dismounted his stallion at the Inn. Walking into the heavy aired, booming loud Inn, Thor searched for his brother amongst the other drunk men._

"_What are you doing here?" An old women asked, him putting a horn of ale into his hand._

_Thor pushed the horn away. "Looking for my brother, Loki." He said sternly. _

"_He's not here." She took set the horn onto the barstool next to her. "He was here earlier,drank nearly five horns, fooled around with the sluts upstairs, for twenty minutes before leaving utterly pissed off. I believe he went to the brothel at the edge of the city." _

"_Very well." Thor took the horn, and put it to his lips and drank it dry. He slammed the empty horn onto the bar stool, and walked out the door. He mounted his mare and rode across the city to the very edge of the city- the poorest part. Stopping at the brothel, he saw a man standing next to the curtain door of the brothel._

"_Is Loki in there?" Thor asked, pulling the reins tighter, bringing his mare to a complete halt._

"_The right price will tell." The man smiled,deviously, rubbing his thumb and first finger together._

"_I am Thor Odinson. I can have you thrown in the dungeons for not answering my question."_

"_If you were to throw me in the dungeons, you would have done it by now. I run a whorehouse for fucks sake. I would have been thrown in the dungeons years ago, but I'm still here ."Thor sighed and pulled out thirty silver from his purse. The man tsked. "More than that. Don't be selfish now." Thor tossed the man a gold coin from his purse, and the man fell to his knees searching the dirt for the coin._

"_Where is my brother?" He asked, more forcibly this time._

"_Second floor." The man picked up the golden coin, and dusted it off with the hem of his shirt. "His stallion is behind the building." _

_Thor dismounted his horse, and tied him to the wooden post at the door. He flipped the curtain and entered the dingy brothel. Half naked women carried around horns of ale to men in private rooms across the first floor. Thor tried to keep his eyes to the ground, but shot a glance over at the breasts of the women. Each room had several men in them as well as several prostitutes. Some men drank and watched others commit sexual acts, and others were the ones committing the sexual acts. _

_Walking up the flight of stairs to the second floor, he passed several prostitutes wearing only a piece of silk over their asses. They were flustered, hair unkempt, and bruises of where mouths once sucked. Thor groaned, knowing that it was his brother behind everything. As he walked closer to the wooden door, the sounds of laughter and moaning of several women and one man were amplified. Just how many were in there? Four? Six? Five? He had just witnessed four run out, so there can't be much more in his room. Thor was reluctant to open the door and when he did, he immediately regretted it. The ground that the prostitutes and Loki were on was covered in soft blankets and feather pillows that ranged in colors from dark purples to oranges. Loki was on the ground naked, on top of a naked prostitute; sucking on her neck, his hands at her breasts, and he moaned moving his head back to her lips . A purple silk blanket covered his ass. There were several other topless women in the room as well, carrying around platters of food and horns of ale._

_Thor looked at his feet, and tightly closed his eyes. "Loki." He said through gritted teeth. "What in the hell are you doing here?"_

_Loki stopped, and looked back over his shoulder "Ah, brother mine." Loki laughed, giddy. The taste and smell of beer and wine on his lips. " Well look at you, descending from on high to mingle with the peasants and sluts."_

"_Loki?"_

"_I'm just having a bit of fun. Care to join? There is plenty to go around." He extended one of his arms, inviting Thor in. "Go on girls." He waved his hand and his mouth returned to the girl. Two topless women came up to Thor, and rubbed against him. He stood still, it seemed as if though he enjoyed what was going on, but he pushed them off him._

"_Not today." He said to the girls, and they shrugged and picked up the trays of food that had been put down."Loki, you're drunk." Thor looked up at his brother, who still lay on top of a naked women._

"_So it seems I am. You on the other hand, are clothed and sober. Lets find more things different about us shall we?" Loki stood up,the blanket sliding off his bare ass. He looked around the room at the naked women. "I'm sorry to say, but our time has been cut money is on the table girls, now get out." He shouted, and the girls ran out of the room. Once they were alone, Loki continued talking. "Now, where were we?"_

"_For Mercy's sake, Loki, put your trousers on!" _

_Loki looked down at his crotch, and then back at his brother. "What? Haven't you ever seen a naked man before? That would be a real shocker, considering you are a man." He mumbled_

"_Loki!" Thor shouted, with frustration quivering on his lips._

"_Temper, temper, brother." Loki tsked walking to a chair that held his clothes, next to the open balcony. "Anyway, differences between you and I. I'm like you, only lonelier. I just don't know where I went wrong. Oh wait, I do." Loki put his finger to his lips. "Only, it's not really my fault." He slipped his trousers on over his crotch and tied the strings. "See, father loves you best of all. You are the crown prince after all, but I am still his son and…" Loki got distracted by the topless women walking into his room with trays of food. He grunted and waved his hand at them, shooing them off. "I'm truly sorry for all the interruptions, brother."_

"_Loki" Thor looked down at his brother with frustration and anger burned in his eyes. "The dance instructor is furious that you missed his lessons today."_

"_So what If I miss my lessons? It was just one day that I wanted for fun!" Loki nearly half shouted at Thor, with rage in his eyes. "I never get to have any fun any time to myself" Loki grabbed his tunic, and tied it in the back. "And whose business is it to know where I am anyway? I'm over five hundred years old, brother. I don't need a nanny watching over me anymore."_

"_Loki, it matters because when your king-"_

"_But I'm not ever going to be King!" He yelled, slamming his fist onto a nearby golden table, spilling over a goblet of wine. Loki looked down at the wine dripping off the edge of the table, and the purple puddle it formed on the floor. Composing himself, Loki said calmly, "I'm never going to be crowned king. You will be king one day, not me. Unless within the next 5,00 years or so you don't find a wife and produce a son, then I will be a king, but what are the chances of that happening? So, brother, tell me what does it matter if I skip my dancing lessons or not? I'm not the one who is going to war, saving the day, and bringing back the head of my enemy. That is you. Not me." He grabbed his sword that lay in it's sheath, and tied it around his waist. _

"_You still need to go,Loki, because what if they do."_

"_They don't need me. I'm your little brother. I don't get to save the day, so I don't see the point in going. Besides, brother dearest, my mind is my weapon. I won't be charging into battle on a regular basis, just to see if I can. I would be sitting with my council of Asgard's finest men deciding a plan of attack when the need to is dire. Unlike some people."_

"_Go for me." Thor said, shifting his weight to the side. "If you don't go because you cannot see your potential to be a great man, then go for me. I want to see how great of a god you are. Besides the gods that rule here are Asgard's finest weapons."_

"_You do make a compelling point, Thor." He sighed, looking over the split wine. He looked back up at his brother. "Okay, I'll go, but first help me clean the wine." _

_Once they got back to the palace, Tybalt, the dance instructor was waiting for them. He stood in the yard crossed armed, with anger in his eyes._

"_Please let me explain my behavior." Loki pleaded with Tybalt on his arrival._

"_There is no time to explain, bastard. Now pick up your sword and fight me." Tybalt spat at Loki's feet, and Loki drew his sword, and positioned himself to the side. _

_Tybalt lunged at Loki, forcing him back. Their swords crossed, sparkling in the late afternoon sun. Clanking blades echoed across the stone yard along with the sound of Thor pacing back and forth, judging his brothers abilities, and taking mental notes on his strength and weaknesses . Loki crouched and ducked under the flying blade. His weapon rose as if on its own accord and scratched Tybalt's golden sneered. He held his sword in his hand, waiting for an opportunity. Loki didn't wait. He twisted his body, bringing up his sword. Then let their swords clash in the middle. Loki took one step forward, and knocked his opponent to the ground, and put the tip of his blade on Tybalt's neck, drawing a small drop of blood. _

"_Don't you dare call me a bastard!" Loki said apply more pressure on his neck. "I may be irresponsible at times, or selfish, or rude. But never again call me such a degrading, abhorrent term. Call me a bastard again, and it'll be your tongue." He threatened, removing the blade of his neck. Loki took a few steps back, as Tybalt got to his feet, and retook his sword in hand, while he placed his free hand over his scratch. _

"_Don't you dare threaten me, Loki." Loki hinged his jaw, and reined his tongue. "You did well, bastard." He snarled, and spat at Loki. "If you ever come late again, or threaten me, sever consequences will follow. Do you understand?"_

"_Clearly." Loki said shortly, sheathing his sword. Loki turned away from Tybalt and pushed Thor to the side, marching back up to his chambers._

"_Loki, wait!" Thor yelled after his brother, but he was already gone. _

The sun had expired behind the horizon to envelop the world in darkness. Yet, it was not all sky was clear, full of stars and the moon hung high in the sky. It gave off a mysterious, eerie, calm, tranquil, but most of all enticing look. Loki and Hannah lay on a blanket in the middle of a field of grass, next to patches of daisies and the calm pond that rippled with the breeze. The air was not too cold and not too hot, but the cool gentle breeze was enough to wear a sweatshirt. Loki couldn't get his hand out of Hannah's hair; fingers tangling themselves in her golden yellow curls. Hannah put her head on his chest and looked up to the sky.

"Can you show me where Asgard is from here?"

Loki grabbed her hand and used it to point at the sky.

"Follow your finger. Now, do you see that not so bright star, next to that really big one over there?"

"Yeah." Hannah nodded.

"Well, if you follow that up a few stars, Asgard is from the third star to the left of that one." He traced her finger up at the sky, like connect the dots, until he stopped between two stars. "In between those two stars and far off into the universe is Asgard." He put her hand back down onto his abdomen.

"Is it beautiful there?"

"Yeah, it is magnificent there. It's beauty is not something that you just forget. I lived in a golden palace with stone columns, and marble flooring. There werent really any doors in the palace, just arch ways leading from one room to the next. There were doors for bed chambers, however to provide privacy. Statues made of stone and marble lined the long hallways and torches blazed with fire provided the light in the darkened halls. The sun as well provided the light through the rooms that were open. Outside, whenever we rode the horses, their hooves clicked on the cobblestone streets. The bizarre was always busy with merchants selling their supplies, and children running about playing games with one another." Loki laughed to himself.

"I remember when I was five, I got lost in the bizarre after my first attempt to run away. I met this girl that day and we became friends just for that day. She and I played swords by the river, until Odin's entire bloody infantry came looking for me." Loki sighed, reflecting on the memory of that girl, and the fun he had that day.

"Anyway,outside the city walls, there were fields for jousting tournaments and other tournaments." Loki laughed to himself again. "I remember when I was younger, maybe fifteen or sixteen and I had just gotten a new black fur-lined cape made from the finest of wolf hides and cottons money could buy. My brother was jealous of me. So we jousted for the right to own it. I knocked him off his stallion on the first run. He never was able to knock me off my mare after that. That was the beginning of our long history of rancor."

"You jousted?" Hannah asked, surprised.

"Yes. I was really good at it too.I won every tournament my father put me in. I did not play for the hand of any princess or love of any kind. I jousted because it was fun. I would Practice everyday after my combat lessons, which I did not excel in, like Thor did. Anyway, other than the jousting fields was the biforst. It was a burning rainbow bridge that connected our realm to yours and to the realm of others. It was above a sea that ended with a waterfall emptying into the abyss below. Asgard is a beautiful place, and I really do miss being up there."

"Huh." Hannah said, running her fingers over his lower abdomen.

"Why the sudden keen interest?" Loki asked, shifting under Hannah, making himself more comfortable.

"I read over your Norse mythology book the other day." She said quietly.

Loki huffed. "How much did you read?" He said, slightly annoyed.

"Enough."

"Enough?" Loki scoffed. "What does 'Enough' mean?"

"Enough to know that you were born in Jotunheim. So that makes you-"

"A Frost Giant." Loki cut her off, and nodded. "I am a Frost Giant who was raised in the royal family of Asgard. Fed lies about who I was and who I was born to be. I was born to be a king, but I was just a stolen relic, a bargaining chip to bring some sort of an alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim."

"I don't blame you for being who you are." Hannah rolled over, so she was on top of Loki.

"I don't blame myself for being a Frost Giant, because that is entirely out of my control. Now, I do blame myself for being the monster that I've feared that I would become, and you can't blame me for hating it." He frowned.

"Loki, c'mon don't say that. You're a better man now."

"Yes, I understand that It has been, oh how many." He rolled his eyes back, and started mouthing numbers." Five months since I last murdered somebody. Thats a new record." He said sarcastically. Hannah looked at him with tender care and affection and ran a hand through his hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"Don't say that, Loki. I think that because you have learned to love and be more gentle, that you have become a better person."

"Oh, Hannah. I have been a kind and gentle person in the past." He said in a low voice. " But, I've switched back and forth between good and evil, gentle and harsh, kind and merciless.I've been taught to shut it off, but I keep turning it on" Loki looked up at the night sky, and his eyes followed the constellations. Still keeping his focus on the sky, he said, "I like to think of myself as the night sky. It is beautiful as it is deadly, bright enough like your sweetest dreams, but as dark and chilling as nightmares. It can be a clear starry night, but it can be suffocating with dark clouds as if to crush you, and then a sudden flash of lightning, thundering rumbling like a monster. Maybe you should just give up on me, Hannah. Write me off, because I'm just a long shot and lost cause. I am volatile and violent, and I don't want to put you in harms way. You should just put me in a corner with a sign taped on my back saying, 'Do not approach beast. He is a danger to himself and others."

"Well, it is a really good thing I love the night sky, even the thunder and rain." She pressed open lips on his forehead. "I love you, and you are very protective over the things you love, so I know that you would never do anything that might put me in danger."

"But you're with me. Isn't that putting you in harms way?"

"I agreed to be with you. I've seen you at your best and your worst, and I'm not afraid of you."

"You keep me sane, Hannah." Loki kissed her. It was simple-kind and gentle. "So, you're not mad at me for lying to you about my history?"

"No." She said pushing a strand of hair off behind his ear. "I'm not mad. I would have lied if I was in the same situation as well."

Loki wrapped his arms around her. "I'm very thankful that you are not angry with me, Hannah." He smiled up at her and ran his hands up to her shoulders, pressing her down onto him to kiss her.

Pulling out of the kiss, Hannah asked,

"So what are we going to do once Corryn goes to college? She's leaving in two months."

Loki half sat himself up using his forearms for support. "Well for starters, we can be as loud as we want." He whispered into her ear. A smile broke Hannah's face, and she blushed.

"That is not _exactly _what I was trying to get at, but it is a good start." Hannah laughed, and she pushed him back onto the ground.

"We'll carry on, doing what we have always have been doing. We will just be on our own. Get another dog, perhaps?"

"Perhaps." Hannah yawned. She put her arm around his waist and curled her legs around his.

"Hannah?" He asked, brushing a piece of hair away from her closed eyes. "Hannah, honey are you awake?" He asked tenderly and she grunted.

"I'm_ trying_ to sleep."

Loki scoffed. "Not here. I don't want to carry you through the forest for twenty minutes."

"Are you saying that I'm too heavy for you to carry, or you are too weak to carry me for twenty minutes?"

Loki rolled his eyes, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll bring you to bed in a few minutes." He spoke softly into her hair.

He kept his gaze on the stars above him, trying to configure the different constellations. When he was younger, Loki would often sneak out of the palace in the dead of night when the stars were at their most beautiful. He dreamt of traveling through all nine realms as a great king, who all came to respect and pay homage in the name of The Great and Powerful Loki. He spent hours in the library doing extensive research on each of the realms. Loki would often sit and read books all day on dragons. My god did he love dragons. He fantasized about having a magnificent and furious black dragon, with wings like a hurricane and a thunderous roar. After all, no one would dare say anything hurtful to the man sitting upon a dragon. Loki watched the dawn turn to dusk, and the dusk to dawn from the windows, never wanting to leave.

The library was his home.

Loki was torn away from his home when he was ten , so he could learn how to pick up a sword and murder his enemies without any feeling of remorse or sadness. At the same time, he learned how to use his magic for his own selfish desires, sending a copy to do his combat training, while he stayed back and read or go to brothels for the hell of it. Of course, there were severe punishments that followed once he was found out.

Loki glanced down at Hannah, sleeping soundly in his arms,and removed her from himself, and knelt down next to her and wrapped her in the blanket. Loki put an arm under her back, and the other supporting her legs like a groom carries his bride. He grunted lifting her from the ground.

He carried her through the forest as she slept in his arms. Loki constantly looked down at the woman in his arms and smiled each time he did, she just looked so peaceful in her sleep. Once he made it back home, he opened the front door by kicking the lever down, and closed it by kicking it once more.

Loki carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

It had been about a week and a half since they have been sleeping together and Loki was still getting used to sleeping with another person again. They had agreed on sharing Hannah's room because it was more spacious than Loki's. The walls and ceiling were a smoky blue. The door to their walk in closet and bathroom was white, along with the bedroom door. A large wooden bookcase lined the wall closest to the door and the two tall skinny windows that usually let in the sunlight, now let in the moonlight.

Loki set her on the bed that sat in the exact middle of the room, and put the blankets up to her chin. She rolled on her side and sighed. He walked to the other side of the bed, turned off the lights and kicked off his pants. Crawling into bed, he situated himself behind her and went off to sleep.

Loki woke up an hour later with an arm full of Hannah, and she wrapped herself so tightly around him, it looked uncomfortable. But as Loki put his nose to the top of her head, Hannah mumbles contentedly and tries to burrow herself deeper into the crook of his smiled briefly, before bringing her to a more secure position on his arm and falling back asleep.

An hour later, he woke up, but not because of Hannah. His body was drenched in sweat, and his breaths were labored, his body trembled.

It was the same recurring nightmare.

Him facing himself again and again, and again.

There was nowhere Loki could hide, and there wasn't anything he could dream about.

Loki sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes with one hand, his other hand supporting. He glanced over at Hannah who still lay sleeping and grabbed the alarm clock on the side table. He sighed and set it back down on the table. Two hours of sleep was better than one and a half, or thirty minutes like the last few nights. He hadn't told Hannah of them yet, he didn't want to alarm her so he kept to himself. The sheets were damp with sweat. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and could feel a set of eyes glaring at him, and so he turned to see Hannah looking up at him.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine, just going to go grab a glass of water. I'll be back." Loki kissed her goodnight, and slipped out of bed.

He made himself a bowl of cereal and grabbed a glass of water. He plopped down onto the couch, turned on the TV and set the volume low enough so no one would wake up. He walked back to his room, and opened the door slightly, just to peek in. Not wanting to wake her again, he walked back down the flight of steps and made himself another bowl of cereal and put a movie on. An hour into _The Lion King,_ the lights in the upstairs hallway turned on and the sound of light footsteps moving toward the stairs.

"Hey." Loki said taking another bite into his cereal.

"Hey." Hannah said coming down the stairs, "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you in bed?" He repeated, looking over his shoulder to Hannah and returned his attention to the movie.

"Because I had to pee and I noticed that you weren't in bed or in the bathroom." She took the last step on the stairs and walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. "So, tell me why you aren't in bed."

"I had a bad dream. Y'know one of those really shitty bad dreams were no mater how much you want to sleep, you can't. So I'm watching The Lion King and eating a bowl of , no actually I ate nearly an entire box, but that doesn't matter. If you want to join me, I'm not going to stop you."

Hannah sat next to him and rested her head on his lap. "You remind me of Scar." She said running her hand on his thigh.

"I'm not _that _bad. Although,when it comes to the level of snark, wry, and cleverness Scar has, then I can see your point. If I was king, I wouldn't destroy my kingdom and bring it to it's ruin. I would take initiative and rule my people with just laws, and I would treat my people with compassion and kindness. I don't have an musical number, and I would not kill my brother for the throne. I didn't even want the crown. It was broken to begin with."

"What do you mean?" Hannah adjusted herself, as Loki put a blanket over her back.

"I mean…It was my brothers to begin with, and at times, I was envious that he got all the glory that comes along with being the crown prince of Asgard. I was just envious with the recognition he got-loyal subjects, the ability to do almost anything that you wanted to do, because you were going to be the king one day. People adored you, even if you were the most irresponsible, daft, reckless bastard there was. He abused the power he was given. If you let Thor, I would have guaranteed you that he would drink the whole city dry. He was not level minded and thought he was invincible. Thor was foolish enough to attack Jotunheim after his coronation had been interrupted by a few Frost Giants finding their way into the relics room to steal the Tesseract. He nearly got myself and a few of our friends murdered and….and that was also the day I found out who I really was. My life was forever changed by the foolish acts of Thor. Now, the crown was broken because I honestly never really liked my father. Always treating me like a stray dog, kicking me to the curb, and him like a son. So to me, the crown was just another piece of gold with no worth because it sat upon my father's...Odin's head."

"I understand."

"You can only understand what I tell you, Hannah. I haven't told you the whole thing and I'm going to. You will never understand what it is like to be the bad guy, who was never given another chance to redeem himself. It's like when you listen to a song and you can sing all the words, but you don't know what they mean." He said harshly, gritting his teeth. "Take Thor for example: He attacked Jotunheim and slaughtered the Frost Giants over a silly, meaningless insult. If I remember correctly, he was banished to a nice, small Midgardian town for three days, found a girlfriend and returned to Asgard as a celebrated hero. During his absence, Odin fell into the Odinsleep and I was king at the time, because I was the only one who could rule Asgard until Thor came back. I was betrayed by the ones who were supposed to obey me. I was king, Frost Giant or not, deceitful bastard or not I deserved the crown. Anyway, when Thor came back, I don't remember any chains or rigged trial or any fuss of any kind." Loki could fee' a scream perched on the ip of his tongue, but refused to let it go, in fear that if he did, he couldn't stop. "It's funny how that all worked out. There was more fuss for me returning to Asgard as a criminal than there was over me falling off the Biforst and presumably dying. It never mattered to Odin if I was devastated and suicidal. As soon as _I _step out of line there is a some sort of agitation. I was hated and told only lies since I was a young child and I believed them. Hannah, that is why I don't tell you much about myself because I know almost nothing about myself, other than that I am a monster!" Loki yelled, with warm tears starting to weld up in his eyes, and some even started to fall. He didn't mean to yell at her,of course, but it happened anyway.

"I'm sorry." Was all Hannah could say to him. What could she say to him? He was hurt and sad, and devastated. Loki at times, can be an asshole, can be selfish, but he is at heart a person who wants to do good, who wants to please, and who is still that child left feeling like a freak and hurt like no one wants him because he is so different. Behind the hatred there lies a man with a murderous desire for love and belonging.

Hannah sat up, and wrapped the afghan around the both of them. "I still love you, Loki. I love you for who you are, and who you will become. I love you Frost Giant or not. It does not matter what you are, or who you were. It only matters what you do from now on. I love how you try and be a gentle person.I've seen your kindness and strength, but I've also seen you at your worst. I know you are hurting, and I know that I will never understand the pain that you are in, but I love you, and you haven't let me down. You haven't hurt me, and I know for a fact that you never would. You are not a monster. You are one hell of a person."

"After what I did, I never thought that anyone would fall in love with me. That I'd be lonely forever. That I would never meet anyone that would make me feel like the moon and stars were something that they constructed for me. So broken heart strings played the blues, and I tried to empty myself so that I'd feel nothing because I didn't want to feel anymore." He said gloomily, not taking his eyes off the movie that was still playing. Loki glanced down at his his hands that fumbled in his lap. Hannah reached over and grabbed his trembling hands.

"It's okay." She said kindly, trying to reassure him. "I'm right here, and I love you . You can't let the darkness consume you. Despite everything that you have gone through, you need to keep your head up because there is always going to be good in the world. Don't put the pieces back together, just to smash them down again." She kissed him, and her kisses cut through the gloom.

"You make me whole again." He mumbled into her mouth. He pulled out of the kiss, looked into her eyes. and cupped her face in his hands. "Please don't ever tell me that you love me, not because I don't want to be told that I'm loved by you or because it is a cliche. But because there will be times that you are furious with me. Tell me that I make you angry and tear up with frustration and disappointment, but at the end of the day you still want to lay down next to me, put your arms around me, and sleep."

Hannah draped her arms around his neck and kissed his tear stained cheeks and eyes. "You make me so angry, Loki. But I still want to lie down with you every night. I hate a lot of things, but I can't bring myself to hating you."

"Maybe if I continue to love you, I'll lose the traits that worry me." He muttered as her lips moved to his and she straddled him, kissing him harder as she did. Loki rolled his eyes, and pulled his head to the side.

"What?" Hannah asked cupping his cheek. "What is it?"

"I'm...I'm just not feeling it tonight." He confessed, quietly.

"Oh, come on, Loki." She put her hands at the waistband of his boxers, and started to pull them down, and hid her face into the crook of his neck. She did not get very far, before Loki grabbed her hands. "Stop." He said sternly. "I don't want to. Not tonight. I just want to watch the movie."

She sighed into his neck, and brought her hands to his chest. "You are so full of it, Loki."

Loki at least had the grace to blush.

"We can rewind it, if you want."

Hannah sighed and leaned against his chest. "Okay." She grabbed the remote and rewound the movie.

They spent the rest of the night like that and by the time the movie was over, Hannah and Loki were fast asleep.

This time, Loki slept peacefully with Hannah in his arms.

When Hannah woke up the next morning, the sun bursting through the windows and into her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to adjust to the change in light, and then sat up. She was alone on the couch. Hannah glanced around the room to look for Loki, but he was absent.

"Loki?" She yawned, stretching her arms.

The house was silent.

Hannah wrapped the afghan around her shoulders and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. She never worried about where Loki was whenever he didn't answer her calls. He was always off somewhere doing god knows what, but he always came back. She opened the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk, a pink sticky note flew out. She huffed bending down and grabbed the note.

-_Hannah, I'm just up stairs not answering your calls. I made you some oatmeal and it's in the green bowl. I made it how you like with the apple slices and brown sugar, and honey. _

_Your sexy lover ;)_

Hannah sighed as she grabbed the still warm bowl of oatmeal in the fridge. It hadn't been long since he made it. She grabbed a spoon and walked up the stairs with bowl and spoon in hand. She met Loki in their bedroom, slipping on his pants.

"I see you got the oatmeal." He pointed to the bowl.

"Yeah, I did and it tastes really good, actually." She set the bowl on their nightstand and took off her pants.

"Really? Should I continue making more than?

"Yeah." Hannah grabbed the bowl and sat cross legged on the foot of the bed and ate a spoonful of the oatmeal.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Loki asked throwing her one of her t-shirts.

"I thought guys were supposed to like it when they have a half naked girl in their bed." She took another bite into her breakfast.

Loki scoffed and hung his mouth open in shock. "No, I do like it when there is a _very_ attractive half naked women in my bed, but I'm not really in the mood." He took his shirt off and donned a clean one. Hannah sighed, frustrated and got dressed in cleaner clothes.

"What's up with you?" Hannah asked, slipping into a long sleeved shirt

"Pardon?"

"Last night and just now, you rejected having sex with me, when a few days ago, normally if the opportunity presented itself, you would have been all over me."

Loki huffed and rolled his eyes. "I don't have to fuck you to show how much I love you, Hannah. I'd love to have sex with you, but I'm just not in the mood, right now." He came up to her, and put a leg between hers, and pulled her closer to him. "Besides, you can be patient." He whispered into the ear. With lips slightly parted, Hannah hummed and put her hands up his shirt, and Loki did the same. He brushed his fingers along her lower back. Hannah immediately pulled herself away from him and a terrible sound, like a screech, came from her lips, followed by a curse.

"Don't do that!" She panted, holding up her hands in defense and slowly putting on foot behind herself.

"Don't tell me you're ticklish." Loki laughed, moving toward Hannah.

"I never said I was."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I did this." He poked his side, just above his hip, and she shrieked at his touch,and swatted his hand away. Loki grabbed her waist and pushed her onto the bed, and wiggled his fingers over her body, while laughing.

"Stop." Hannah gasped between forced fits of laughter. "Please."

"Never." Loki laughed as he continued. Hannah clawed at the bed sheets, gripping them with her fingers and curled her toes. Her back arched as she tried to throw him off off her waist. Hannah made a quick, swift move and grabbed his waist and flipped Loki over.

"I win." She breathed, sitting on her waist, pinning his wrists onto the bed making him immobile. And when she kissed her, he blushed.

"Alright, Hannah. You win." He huffed, trying to free himself from her grip. She wouldn't listen. Hannah kept his gaze on him, taking him in with her eyes. Hannah removed her hands and ran them over either of his sides and tucked her shirt up to his navel, exposing the hair on his lower stomach.

"My turn." She said,almost like she was singing. Hannah reached down his pants, grabbing his cock, through the pants.

"Hannah, stop." Loki said sternly, and bringing his hands to hers.

"Never." Hannah teased, unbuttoning his pants, and Loki reacted harshly by grabbing her wrists and stopping her completely.

"I said stop. Get off of me!" Loki hissed, his eyes filled with rage.

"I-I'm sorry." Hannah swung her leg over his, moving off him. Loki quickly sat up in bed, and coldly glared at Hannah for another minute, and put his head down.

"I just wanted to get you in the mood." Hannah admitted softly.

"But I told you that I didn't want to. I just don't want to right now." Loki pulled his head up, and looked at her, with sorry eyes. "Hannah, I'm sorry. I know that you just want to get intimate with me, and I keep shooting you down, but intimacy isn't always the want to touch each other's genital. Intimacy is...is when you will always go to that person, no matter the situation. When the person is always in your mind, no matter how distracted you get. When you let your guard down for that person, and tell them your fears, hopes, and when you're able to share about your past. Just because I don't want to have sex with you, doesn't mean that I don't want to be intimate with you. I love you." He put his arm around her shoulder, and kissed her cheek. "I don't hate you or don't want to get intimate with you, I'm just don't want to have sex."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said sincerely, and she really did mean it. "Can I ask you a question? It's a little personal, but you said that being intimate is when you can share your past."

"Sure." Loki shrugged

"Were you a virgin when you met me?"

"I wasn't a virgin when I met you, Hannah. I was very, _very_ far from being a virgin when I met you. In fact I can barely remember the time when I was. When you are a prince of Asgard, you are given what you desire, and if that is a naked women in your bed any time of day, then you will have several naked women in your bed by the end of the day."

"Prostitutes? You lost your virginity to prostitute?" Hannah laughed, completely surprised.

"You call them prostitutes, I...I also call them know that I haven't slept with a one in...four or five hundred years." He guessed.

Hannah shrugged. "It's not a big deal, as long as you don't sleep around while you're with me."

"I won't, darling." Loki shook his head. "Now my turn to ask you a question." Loki got up off the bed and walked into their closet. Keeping the light off, he disappeared into the room.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting something. "Loki huffed. There was a small crashing sound, followed by Loki cursing. "I'm alright." He said, before Hannah got a chance to say anything. Loki walked out of their closet with a torn up, overstretch, beige shoe box

"What is this?" He handed Hannah the box, and she flipped the lid off the box and old photographs spilt out over the top.

"It's just a bunch of photos of myself and my family from when I was growing up."

Loki slipped out a random photo from the hundreds scattered about in the box, and brought the yellowing photo it to his eyes.

_Hannah_

_Age: two months _

He flipped it over and revealed a picture of a bald, chubby baby sitting in a stroller.

"What's that?"

"Aww, you were such a cute baby," Loki teased, looking down at Hannah.A smile washed across his face as she blushed.

Loki flipped through photos of a family vacation at Disneyland and not really knowing what he was looking at, he neglected the photos. Loki sat back down on the edge of the ned, and crossed his legs.

Hannah moved closer to him, and grabbed a handful of photos and went through them with him. Several of them were of Hannah, after all, she was an only child so her parents adored her and had taken several pictures of her growing up. Loki laughed at the ones of her as a girl-maybe six or seven- and she had short bleach blond curls.

Whenever Loki asked to explain a story behind a picture, she would respond with: 'a family vacation' or 'my first day of school' and on occasion, 'none of your business.' Loki grabbed a photo of Hannah when she was maybe 15, and a guy with unkempt, messy brown hair and eyes, had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Who's this?" Loki asked showing her the picture. She glanced at it for less than a second and went back to shuffling through the photos in her hands.

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on, Hannah, just tell me who he is. I won't get mad or jealous, or anything." He said showing her the photo.

"I said, it is none of your business knowing who David is." Hannah put he head down and closed her eyes, once she realized her mistake.

"So, his name is David. I presume he was your boyfriend when you were in school." He looked back at Hannah. Her hands cradled her head, and the photos she was holding earlier were scattered across the floor. "Hannah?" He asked tenderly, reaching over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"God dammit…" She mumbled into her hands. "You really like to pry into other people's lives don't you?"

"Hannah, I didn't mean-"

"I told you it was none of your business, Loki!" She shouted, bringing her hands out of her hands.

Loki looked into down into his hands and sighed. "I'm sorry, what I did was wrong. I never should have asked in the first place." He muttered, and shook his head, ashamed.

"It's fine, Loki."

"No it's not. What I did was wrong and It is not okay for me to poke and prod at your life when you don't want me too."

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Hannah spoke up again. "He was my boyfriend when I was fifteen until I was seventeen. I met him in freshman year in our math class and we dated immediately. We dated for the next two years, and when I was sixteen and he was seventeen, we went to a friends party, got drunk and had sex in our friends room. Three weeks later I found out I was pregnant with his child." She stopped talking and Loki moved closer to her and she embraced him. With her head on his chest, she whipped tears that were forming in her eyes. "When I told him, he said that he would stay with me and after the baby was born that we would get married. I found out that the baby was going to be a boy. We were going to name him Peter. When I seventeen, I was six months along. We were in a car accident. David didn't notice that the car in front of him swerved out of control and we hit him causing the car to go off the road and into a ditch. David died on impact, and the baby died three days later due to trauma. I of course, was fine. Just a few broken bones and a concussion." Hannah said, completely blunt about the whole thing.

"I'm so sorry, Hannah." He mumbled, kissing the top of her head. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay. I have you now, and I need to get over it anyway. It's been seven years." She laughed and picked her head back up off his chest. Loki smiled and kissed her eye.

"Lets go for a ride." He muttered into her ear, and Hannah shrugged. "I haven't been on a bloody horse in months, lets go."

They walked together through the forest and to the stables. They brushed the grey mare and the black stallion down and got them in their saddles, for the ride.

"Careful." Hannah remarked lifting the saddle over the stallions back. " He likes to bite, and he is as stubborn and pushy as you are."

"I've dealt with the most misbehaved creatures from across the nine realms, my dear. I don't think that the stallion is anything to worry-" Loki yanked his hand away from the horses mouth, after the horse bit into him, and cursed favoring his hand in his arm. The horse whinnied as if to taunt, and Hannah's cheeks turned ruby read as she tried to contain her laughter. "You ill tempered beast!" Loki yelled, looking back into the stallions eyes. "Now, I'm going to put the bit into your mouth and you are going to have to deal with it." He said frustrated, and put the bit into the stallion's mouth without any further obstacles or difficulty. "That's right." Loki added and brought the reins over the horses neck.

"I can't believe you just fought with a horse." Hannah laughed, tightening the saddle on his stomach.

"He has to be taught a lesson." Loki argued and started adjusting the stirrups.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, Loki." Hannah sighed. There was really no use in arguing with him about what he did and what his intentions were. Loki smiled and blushed a little like a child, when she kissed his cheek.

"C'mon." Loki said, grabbing the stallion's bridle and leading him outside, and Hannah followed close behind with the grey mare. "Do you need any help mounting the mare?" Loki asked just before stepping into the stirrup.

"No, but you might." Hannah laughed from atop the mare.

Loki rolled his eyes and swung his leg over the stallion, and jabbed his heel into the horse's side and broke him into a trot, bumping up and down and then to a canter to catch up to Hannah, a few yards ahead.

"Come on, Loki." Hannah teased, bring her horse to a gallop, and disappeared into the thick forest.

Loki cursed, tangling his hand into the stallion's mane and throwing his weight forward to a two point position, encouraging the black stallion to move faster. The horse inched his butt toward the ground and front legs peddled madly, turning up the dirt. Loki dropped the reins and the horse flew off into the woods. The leather reins rubbed his fingers raw.

God, it had been a long time since he did this. He thought back on when he used to chase Sigyn when he was younger and they were just starting out together as a young couple. He missed her dearly, but now he had Hannah to keep him right.

He chased Hannah through the forest, trying to get as little distance between them as possible. He came up beside her and kept the pace at a slow gallop. Loki hollard pushing his horse to move faster, and he did.

It felt like flying.

Loki pulled back on the reins slightly, bringing the horse to a sliding stop once he got to the top of the hill, overlooking their entire property. Everything was silent, except for the sounds of the horses blowing air from their noses and the click of their hooves against the rock.

"This view is magnificent." Hannah said, her gaze stuck on the horizon. The light blue sky and the few fluffy clouds scattered in the sky allowed the sun to bounce off the sky, never ending.

"It is, isn't it." He stated. "And Hannah, I really am tremendously sorry about what I did. Poking and prying into your life was wrong of me, and I could not feel any worse than I already do."

"You didn't know, Loki. Stop apologizing."

"I know, its I know what it is like to lose someone, and then have everyone poke at you. I understand that it is with their best intentions, but you just really want them to leave you alone, so you can get over it and not have this constant reminder that...that the person you love is gone and never coming back." He said like it was nothing.

Hannah was quiet. "Loki...I'm sorry."

"See, now you're doing it too, stop." He laughed. "I've gotten over it. It happened several hundred years ago. I'm okay. I promise." He reassured her with his eyes, and a smile.

"Okay."

Loki smiled. "I might tell you what happened, but another night, perhaps. It is not a pleasant story. I hate the ending myself, but the first scene isn't half bad." He huffed. "Besides,I still have to get this," He grabbed a tuft of his hair. "Cut, because you don't like it long."

"I do, but it has to be trimmed every now and then." Hannah argued, as Loki brought his stallion to walk.

"Then why on Earth did you say cut and not trim?"

"They're the same thing." Hannah whined. She rode alongside Loki, leading his horse back down the path.

"No, they're not the same." Loki laughed.

"You are so pretentious."

Loki couldn't help to agree with her.

Before they got back to the house, they rode through the entire property. It was, as you might imagine, mostly thick, dark woods full of woodland and does walked around the outskirts of the property, and where there was deer, there were wolves. Go out far enough and you might see a wolf or two, trotting about through the woods. They didn't bother you, as long as you kept your distance.

Coming back to the stables, they bathed the horses and put them out to graze on the grass. When that was done, they went back to house and gave Loki his haircut.

"Are you entirely sure you know what you are doing?" Loki asked, concerned with the status of his hair as Hannah cut away at the tips of his hair.

"Yeah, I've performed surgeries on all sorts of animals. I think I can cut your hair." She snipped away at his hair, and the hair continued to fall onto his shoulders and to the floor. Hannah occasionally dampened his hair with a spray bottle, and went on cutting. Loki's eyes widened as she brought out a straight edge razor.

"Oh, no, don't." Loki sighed when she unfolded in and brought out a can of shaving cream.

"It's alright, Loki. I've done this before, now put your head down and shut up."

Loki whine and put his head down. Hannah cleared the remaining hair from his neck, and spread the cream on the nape of his neck. Loki cringed when the cold, smooth metal slid against his skin, making scraping noises cutting off the small hairs on his neck.

When she was done, Hannah put a towel around his neck, and brought his head back.

"Now what?"

"Your sideburns are too long." She applied the cream to the sides of his face and around his ears.

Loki threw his arms in the air and rolled his eyes. His legs crossed, and started tapping at the the arms of the wooden chair in annoyance. "Haven't you gotten your hair trimmed before?" She ran the blade under the faucet, washing off the hair and shaving cream.

"Yeah, but it was usually a man with a dull knife chopping off the tips of your hair, and shaving the beard off your chin."

"You had a beard?" Hannah said hysterically, and tried to imagine Loki with a scruffy beard, going down past his neck.

"No, not really. Just a bit of facial hair. I never wanted to grow it out, because I would have looked like a slob."

Hannah nodded. "I can't imagine you having any facial hair at all." She took the blade and scraped it across his cheek and around the curve of his ear. She finished without a single cut in his skin. "I told you I can cut your hair." Hannah gloated, handing him a mirror. Loki looked at his reflection, his hair no longer came to his shoulders, but just to the nape of his neck, and ever angle was cleanly cut, with no rough edges.

"Can I tell you story?" Hannah nodded. "Well, when I got my hair cut off for the first time by the barber, and not my mother, my brother came up to me and said 'If you say or do anything stupid, the barber will cut the hair on your balls clean off'. He wasn't lying."

"Do you always go looking for trouble?"

"I don't look for it anymore, sort of just...jumps out at me." Loki stood up, and rubbed his cheeks, feeling the smoothness of his skin. "This is wonderful, Hannah." Loki smiled looking back at her. "But I could've done it myself."

"I know. I wanted to do it. I mean, after all the nightmares, you needed something sweet to offset your grey."

"I've only had one." He said quickly, but Hannah shook her head.

"No you haven't. It's been going on for a long time. I've had enough of them to know the symptoms. Staying up all night, waking up sweaty and tired, irritability ." She muttered the last part.

"All right, fine. Yes!" He shouted, frustrated with Hannah. "If you wanted an honest answer that is all you had to say. So yes, my nightmares have been going on for a while . Is that what you wanted to hear?" Loki looked at her with cold eyes, and she didn't answer. "God, what the hell is up with people poking around in my life, trying to figure me out. I know nothing about myself and perhaps I never will. You know what, Hannah, once I figure out who I am, you'll be the first to know."

"What's wrong, honey?" Hannah asked tenderly, reaching out to grab his arm. Loki jerked his arm away as soon as he touched him.

"What's wrong?" He scoffed."You read about my history, when I told you not to. That is personal. Most of it is the stuff that I've chosen to forget about, because it has brought shame upon my name, and now you know that I'm a frost giant. Now you know that I've been trying to cover up, to protect myself. And now, You brought up the nightmares-"

"Loki, I just wanted to help." She said, taking his hand.

"You can help me by leaving me alone." He snarled. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he choked out breaths to try and stop them from falling.

"Loki, please don't turn your back on me, and stop shooting down everything I say. I just want to make you feel me what happened."

Loki stood,his mouth gaping open with no words to say. "I just don't want your help. I don't want to tell you what happened in my nightmares,so please leave me alone." He said, shaking his head. He slipped his hand out of hers and dragged his feet to their bedroom and locked the door behind him.

Why was he so annoyed with her?

She hadn't done anything. All she'd done was try and comfort him; make him feel like himself again.

Like Sigyn had.

Loki let the first tears fall, and he sat down on the bed as memories flooded his mind. The day that he first _really_ fell in love with her. When he'd first started courting, and they'd gone to the meadow. The day they wed. The way she found out she was pregnant.

"No, stop." Loki whispered to himself,shaking his head to fight back the tears, and trying to drown out the memories of his third wife, but it was too late.

He saw her in the healing hall, attended by Asgard's best nursemaids, delivering his children and later getting sick with an incurable virus. He remembered the day she lost her sight, and she never saw him or her children again. He could still hear the voice of the head healer three days later, speaking of a cure. His Sigyn was already gone, just like the two wives before her. Fate wanted him a widow, and a widow he would be. He didn't want to let Hannah go, but he often contemplated it- saying goodbye for the first and the last time, breaking her heart along with his, facing life alone. Ever since the nightmares, this has been his struggle.

Should I or shouldn't I.

Loki didn't want anything to happen to her, and he feared that if he stayed something terrible would come out of it. His nightmares were not always that of him facing himself. Sometimes there were much darker than that. Sometimes he dreamt he was in the dungeons, chains at his feet and hands, and a muzzle on his mouth to keep him silent. Or he dreamt about himself, undoing all the good that Hannah has done for him, and becoming the monster that she refused to see.

For Loki, it got easier to pretend that she was just some lover, than the love of his life. Laying down, he closed his eyes, and brought his knees to his chest. Loki tried to drown the memories with the feeling of nothing. After all, nothing felt like heaven compared to the memories in his head.


	13. shadow of a golden son

_Loki strolled down the streets of Asgard in the dead of night, when not even the lanterns that hung on doorways were alight. If he had any lick of sense, he'd have never walked down the slums of Asgard this late at night. But it was dark, and thought of having someone in his bed with him tonight clouded his judgment, so he would retrieve a harlot from the furthest brothel on the outskirts of Asgard._

_However, he would not be seen with another one. After what happened the last time he was caught sleeping with one. (For an entire month from when the sun rose in the sky, until the sun set, he was put to work. Jousting, combat training, and he had to spend hours to extensive research on the history of the written language without the use of magic. He found the work completely useless and irritating, but he took responsibility for his actions and completed the work without much complains.) _

_But, he still wanted some woman in his bed tonight. So Loki used his magic how he always did; for his own selfish desires. Loki changed his image. His raven hair was a light, almost dirty brown, and barley brushed his shoulders. His green eyes were now a shade of hazel, and his pale skin was nicely tanned to a fine copper tone. __His face shape was wider, with a strong jaw. His body was more built as well, his chest was broader and his muscles were more defined. Now that he looked less like himself, he walked with less nervousness in his steps. Walking into the quiet, almost empty brothel, he stopped at the front counter where the ale was sold._

"_Hello sir, and what might your name be?" A man asked him. He was stingy, covered in dirt, and his shinny, greasy brown hair was tied in the back._

"_My name is Lucifer." The name stumbled from his mouth, as it was the only thing he could come up within the few seconds he was given to answer. The man pulled out a piece of old parchment, and scribbled his name onto it. "I'm here for the best girl you've got." He had a slightly deeper, but younger voice. Part of him wondered if this new form even looked old enough to be hiring a harlot._

"_We've got a lot, sir. What is your preference." _

"_Just line up your best girls, and I'll return her tomorrow morning." _

"_It costs more to take them home." The man put his fist on his side and cocked his head._

_Loki sighed, exasperated, and pulled out a few more coins. He'd forgotten that the man couldn't recognize him in this form, therefore would charge him more. "I understand, sir. Just line them up."_

_The dirty man took the gold, and disappeared behind the curtain. Loki bit his lower lip, and tapped the counter, impatiently. While waiting, he heard a bit of commotion from behind the curtain. The man was yelling at someone, a woman more specifically. Loki tried not to listen to their argument, because it was none of his business what went on behind closed doors. However, the sound of a hand slapping skin like cracking a whip, made Loki cringe. He felt his stomach turn into knots as the man continued to talk in a hushed voice to the woman he had previously abused, saying 'If you do anything like that again, I'll let you live on the streets and perish. Am I understood?...Good, now get out there with the rest of the girls.' _

_Minutes later, the man returned with four naked women. One was blonde, two were red heads, and one was brunette. Loki scanned the girls with his piercing blue eyes, like a vulture looking for it's next meal. He paced back and forth, eyeing each and every girl that was placed in front of him. He carefully examined their body shape and size. Some were tiny, stick-like things, with no meat on their bodies, and their breasts were small. Others were rounded, like an hourglass. _

_Loki stopped in front of the blonde one after his second sweep through the girls. She had wavy hair framing a round face, and pale rose lips. She was thin, but not too thin with perfect breasts and pale skin. She also had a rather large red mark on her cheek and her eyes were red. It was obvious enough she was crying earlier. _

_"I'll take her." He said, not taking his blue eyes off the woman's hazel ones. "I'll bring her back tomorrow morning without any damage done to her."_

"_Very well, sir." With a wave of the man's hand, the rest of the girls fled back behind the curtain. The man grabbed a a green blanket, and shoved it into the blonde's chest. It was supposed to cover her body, but it wasn't that large and it only covered what had to be. _

"_Pleasure doing business with you, sir." Loki said, shaking the man's dirty hand._

"_Pleasure is all mine."_

_Loki grabbed the woman by her shoulders and lead her out of the brothel. The night's harsh air bit into the blonde, making her tremble._

"_Here, take my cloak." Loki said, taking it off his shoulders and wrapping it around her's/ The woman smiled, and she stopped shaking._

"_Thank you." She said in a weak, tiny voice. It was clear that she was afraid of him._

"_Darling, please, don't fear me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise." Loki said sincerely, and he really did mean it. The woman nodded. Loki lead her around the darkest parts of the small village like area, brick-stone houses and several inns and merchant stalls, taverns and brothels all piled up against one another. He hushed the woman along the way. He would say, "Don't make a sound. This place is well hidden in the shadows, and I can't have anyone else find it." The only reason why the girl did not fight Loki, or run away from him, was because she was all too familiar with this. Men acting like they gave a damn about her, and then fucking her and leaving her by the time dawn broke. So she did not put up a fight, and kept walking with him. _

_After walking for around five minutes, they reached a small inn on the more richer, cleaner part of the city. It was nothing more than a few bedrooms,a front desk, and a small bar where ale was sold, but it would do for the night. _

"_A room, please." Loki mumbled, handing the owner a few coins. The owner lead Loki to an upstairs room, and gave him a key._

_Closing the door, Loki turned around to the woman standing in the middle of the small room._

"_Let's get this over with." The woman said, and let the cloak and blanket fall. Loki stared mesmerized. This woman was perfect. From her small feet to her round breasts to her perfect lips, she was stunning. With lust and love combined, something he'd not felt in many decades, his lips crashed onto hers. From her hesitance, he could guess her other 'customers' preferred to get straight to business, but he wanted to take his time. He placed his hands around her waist as she kissed back, her tongue working its way between his lips. Loki tried to fight for dominance, but soon discovered she was stronger than she looked. Maybe he'd try being the less dominant one for a change. Pressing his lips against hers once again, he ran his fingers through her blonde locks, and felt something spark inside of him; passion. He'd never wanted anyone this badly before. She pulled back her tongue, allowing him in, and he took the opportunity. Slipping his tongue into her mouth, he kissed her roughly, and she grabbed a fistful of his hair, bringing his head down toward hers._

"_You're good." She whispered, as he worked down from her mouth to her neck, kissing, nibbling, sucking. She moaned and threw her head back when he found her soft spot, and ran her fingers down his back._

_"Darling, you cannot fathom how 'good' I am." Loki mumbled against the curve of her neck. His fingertips gently brushed over the curve of her breasts. "You will not be able to bring yourself to say 'no' to me."_

_Pausing to take his shirt off, her nimble fingers quickly untied the strings of his tunic, and pulled it off his arms. As Loki brought his mouth back to hers, he kissed her forcefully, and they tumbled onto the plush bed below. She was below him, as he grasped both of her shoulders and lightly brushed his nose and lips on the skin between her breasts, giving the woman beneath him goosebumps._

_She gasped at his cold touch, throwing her head back and letting him suck and bite at her neck. She felt the heat growing between her thighs as he __ran his hands along her inner thighs and felt the wet humidity between them. Loki spread her legs open wider, and lowered himself between her open legs. He brought his lips to hover just over her folds, and blowed softly on her swollen clit, his eyes fixed at the woman. She moaned, and laid her head back on the pillow, pleased with him. Satisfied with her reaction, he ran his tongue along her cunt in slow, tortuous circles, flicking his tongue against her clit, and she draped her leg around his back. While clenching the nape of his neck, she forced him more forward into her. The women let a shriek of pleasure pass her lips as he slipped in a finger to work with his tongue. His finger thrust in and out of her while his tongue danced along her clit, bringing her closer to her orgasm.  
><em>

_She was not used to this type of pleasure-no, any pleasure at all. Men would rape her, and leave her in bed as soon as they got what they wanted out of her. All to often enough, they would abuse her if she tried to fight back. But, he was different. He treated her gently, as a man loves his wife. H_e would grip her tightly, but not enough to bruise._ He gave her something that was never given to her. Love._

_He was loving._

_He was careful._

_He was beautiful._

_He was perfect._

_As soon as the woman let the shriek pass her lips, Loki glanced up at her with half open eyes, and saw how at peaceful she looked. Her eyes were partly closed, and she looked light enough to float like a feather caught in a midsummer breeze. She looked down back at him, but his eyes darted away as soon as she did. Loki rubbed her hips gently, and she brought one of her hands to his. Their fingers entangled, and locked together tightly as another shriek left her lips, as she came and her legs trembled. Startled, Loki pulled his mouth away, but kept his hand in hers._

"_Sorry." The woman said, shaking her head. "I-I'm sorry."_

"_What are you apologizing for?" Loki laughed crawling back on her. "You did nothing wrong. In fact. that was wonderful. I was just a little startled, that's all." He said reassuringly, and cupped her cheek in his free hand. Loki rested his forehead on hers, and looked into her with tender, vulnerable eyes._

_Her eyes were like the galaxy's edge- and for a moment, he was completely lost in them. They say that the eyes are like gateway to the soul, and her soul seemed bright, but there was still a slight amount of darkness to it. Loki was pulled away from her eyes, when she tenderly pressed her lips on his lips, but with a fire-like passion. Loki returned the kiss and put his hands on her breasts, his thumbs resting on her stiffened nipples._

_He pulled himself from the kiss, and looked back into the galaxy of the woman's eyes._

_Like always, he was going to be the dominate one. Loki slipped his fingers in the waistband of his trousers to remove the leather, but his plan changed when she flipped him over._

"_No. I'm in charge tonight." She kissed him hard, running her hands along the ridges, and curves of his muscles. She drifted her tongue down the curve of his jaw and neck, making it's way down his collarbone and to his chest. Loki was completely taken off guard, and his mouth hung open with no words to fill. No woman had the audacity to put him into submission. Loki was furious, but kept his tongue reigned. His eyes were ablaze with rage He swallowed hard, and started picking himself straight up against the pillows on the headboard in protest, but the women crawled back over him; straddling his waist. _She could. Hi eyes were ablaze with irritation feel the contracting and recoil of his muscles, on her thighs. The woman_ leaned forward in a way that put her breasts on display if only he would glance down. She grabbed both his shoulders, pinning him against the backboard._

"_What, never been on bottom before?" She said in a low, playful tone. Almost like she was pouting._

"_No." He admitted, stuttering. The harlot smiled. _

"_Well, you're in for the ride of your life." She kissed him softly, and placed her hands on either side of his cheeks. She pressed her body to his and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue between his teeth. Loki, overtaken by passion to care about who was top, and who wasn't, eagerly returned the kiss, and let her tongue twine around his, tasting each other. Loki groped her ass, forcing her to rock against him. _The woman started rocking her hips against his cock through his leather trousers, feeling his cock harder against her. _One of her hands was Loki's neck, and the other was on his thigh for support. ____He moaned into her mouth, and she sucked in his breath, replacing it with her own. _

"_You like being submissive, don't you?" The woman whispered into his ear. _

"_Uh__mmm." Loki hummed in a desperate tone and moved his hands faster until she started to rock against him roughly. __For the first time, Loki liked the dominance that the woman had over him, and he wasn't going to flip her over now. He had never been the submissive one, and he supposed that it was because the ones he slept with were to afraid of the consequences for doing such. But as of now, Loki could not think of any punishment he could execute because he did not see her actions worthy of punishment. The woman was right, he found being dominated quite enjoyable._

_ Loki glanced down at her breasts, and stated for a minute before he put his nose in between them. He breathed in the lavender perfume on her skin. Loki stuck the tip of his tongue out, and retracted his tongue as soon as it made contact with her skin. When he started licking her, she moaned, and gripped his hair tighter, and he continued. His tongue danced over each breast, moaning as she clenched fistfuls of his brown hair. Loki shifted underneath the woman, sitting up and bringing her body closer to his. He put his mouth to the curve of her neck, and sucked lightly until he heard a moan, almost a grunt, escape her lips. Eventually, he pulled away and rested his head against the backboard. His eyes scorched her skin as he raked them over her breasts. _

_The woman but her hands on his neck, feeling the muscles and veins, down his biceps, and to his forearms. All the while, she kept eyes contact with him. Her fingers lightly brushed over the gold line of hair that started just above his navel, and drifted to his cock within the leather. She sat at his thighs, and slowly started to untie the laces at his trousers, one string at a time, until they were all undone. Pulling down the trousers to his ankles, she revealed his erect cock. _

"_Don't you dare." Loki said, wearily. Ignoring him, she positioned herself back between his legs, and lightly brushed her fingertips over his tip."You don't know who-oh fuck….ohhh." Loki inhaled sharply, but gave into pleasure as she stroked his shaft. A triumphant smile washed across her face, as she was able to silence him. Loki's jaw was hinged, no doubt he was gritting his teeth trying to conceal the moan perched on the tip of his tongue. _

_Starting at what could be described as agonizingly slow, she brushed her fingers over his cock and started moving faster and faster, she rubbed his erection and he let out a weak, whiny grunt. His fingers starting digging into the bed._

_Removing her hands, she peppered kisses all the way down from his lips to his aching cock. Her hot breath on his sensitive skin, but she wasn't done teasing him yet. She brushed her lips very faintly over the tip, causing Loki to twitch, and his hands clench and unclench the bed. Her tongue darted out to taste him, and his breath catches in his throat. Pleasure spiraled through Loki as he gripped the sheets tighter, and his toes curled. __Her tongue flattened and slid it under the head, gliding it along his skin as her teeth barley graze the tip_

_Slowly she took him in, inch by inch, sucking and licking as she went. Loki lost all composure, as her warm mouth enveloped him, and her experienced tongue left no piece untouched, memorizing each ridge, and vein with her tongue._

"_Oh, fuck..." He groaned, and thanked the heavens for her lack of gag reflex. His groans became louder, and his lips were peeled back from his teeth in a grimace of pleasure. Taking no more of her sweet torture, Loki pulled her off of him, and attempted to flip her over, to no avail. The woman smiled, and crawled back on top of him, her dripping wet thighs hovered just behind his cock._

"_I said, I'm in charge." She whispered seductively, and kissed him long and hard, only removing her lips to gasp for air. With a firm hand on her back, Loki brought her closer to his chest, moving his hands down her back before resting them on her ass. she kissed him again as he massaged her thigh, trying to bring her fully on resulted in a strong pulling at his hair, and he removed his hand._

"_What did I-" She hissed, but she was cut off by Loki crashing his mouth to hers._

_"Be cruel to me, because I'm a fool for you." He mumbled into her mouth. Loki wrapped his free arm around her back, pulling her closer to him. The woman kissed him back with equal force, and her hands brushed over the grove of the V of his hips and they drifted over to his neck. She shifted herself back over him, so her center was just above the tip of his cock. Loki put his hands back on her ass, as she moved her hips to adjust herself in the right position and lowered, letting him in slowly so she could feel all of him. Her walls stretched welcoming his thick member. The woman took a deep breath and sighed, closing her eyes at the wonderful feeling._

_"Oh...how I've missed this." Loki groaned, throwing his head back, his hands rubbing her thighs._

_Loki's warm mouth kissed the valley between her breasts and he kissed his way to one nipple, sucking on to it and lapping with his wet tongue. She started rolling her hips on top of him, letting him in and out slowly as she wanted to feel him in details for as long as she could. She held herself on top, snaking her hands over his body from his shoulders to his back, as one hand of his moved up to her breast and squeezed it between his cold, long fingers. His mouth never left her other nipple, hard as it was. He pinched the one between his fingers and she winced, putting more effort on her hips, rolling harder and faster. Loki moaned against her nipple and bit it lightly, pulling it with his teeth. She moved at a faster speed at the sound of him moan and feeling him squeeze her body at every thrust she gave. _

_She started moving her thighs from his sides to around his waist, crossing her ankles behind back and using it as a leverage to pull herself up against him. She opened wider to Loki's shaft and she let out breathy moans as she felt him hit deeper within her. Loki threw his head back, squinting his eyes and groaning. His hands ran from the woman's breast and waist to hold her up, as his tongue licked its way up her neck and his teeth nipped at the skin of her jaw. She started increasing her pace, rolling her hips faster and harder, her thighs starting to hurt. He moaned louder and bit harder on her neck and she gasped, but neither of them stopped. She sun her nails on his back and he hissed, but seemed to enjoy it. _

_"Oooh, daaarling…" He raked his finger nails down from her shoulders to her ass, making her wince. __Loki moaned, bit his lips and hummed, throwing his head back._

_ She soon realized that she was reaching her orgasm and forced herself to continue, despite the growing pain in her thighs. Panting, gritting her teeth, she kept the pace, thrusting her hip against him. She ran her hands up, clawing her nails on his back. Loki let out raggedy, very loud moans and she felt his shaft pulse inside her. His hands groped her ass and he realized she was slick with sweat._

_Her thighs hurt like hell and stared to tremble, but she was almost there, and she knew the man beneath her was close to his release as well. Tangling her fingers in his brown, thick hair she pulled him into a kiss, letting his tongue entwine and fight for dominance. Her stomach was quivering and his cock was pulsing harshly against her. She gave a hard thrust and she felt the bolts in her stomach meet the bolts she felt in her legs. Another hard one and she felt him pulse inside her again, this time he emptied himself within her with a loud grunt that turned into a loud, lengthy moan. Loki dug his fingers on her lower back, leaving deep bruises and red scratch marks. Just another thrust and her whole body tensed up, and her breath caught in her throat before she let out a long, high-pitched moan as she nearly fell back, Loki's firm hands holding her in place. Panting, she slowly let herself fall on top of him. The bolts of pleasure pulsing inside each of them were fading away as the woman rested her head on Loki's shoulder. _

_The minutes passed as they sat still in each other's warmth. Loki ran his hands over her back, soothing the pain that the scratches brought. The woman kept her head on his shoulder, breathing lightly, and her fingers brushed over his shoulders and neck._

_After she moved off of him, she wrapped the blankets around herself and lay back on top of Loki. He shifted, making himself comfortable, and tangled his fingers in her's. _

_There was no sound in the small room, other than that of breathing and the occasional creak from the wooden shudders. After a few minutes of this silence, the woman in Loki's arms broke it. _

_"I do have a tight grip on reality, but I don't want this night to end. I know that your leaving by the time the sun rises, but leave me with some kind of proof you'll come back to me."_

_Loki pulled her closer onto his shoulder, and looked down at her. "Like a flower to the sun, I turn toward you, and I open myself to you. My heart and soul bask in your warmth and love of your sweet embrace. You are my sun, and I will always run toward you."_

"_Just hold me forever." She said, nearly falling asleep._

"_It would be my honor." He kissed her shoulder, shut his eyes, and slept._

_Loki awoke the next morning with sunlight glowing through the curtains. The harlot was still beside him, snuggled close. Had this beautiful creature really been the same one as last night? Unwrapping her arms from around him, he got out of bed. Pulling his leather trousers and cotton tunic back on, he checked his cloaking charm in the mirror. He had the same skin tone, muscular frame, and face._

"_Good morning." He smiled as the woman opened her eyes. His voice was still the same._

"_Who are you?" She asked, sitting up. She was using the blanket as covering, and Loki struggled to remember the name he'd given the man last night._

"_Lazarus." Loki cursed himself. He'd told the man his name was Lucifer the night before. He hoped with all he was worth the woman wouldn't remember. But his hoping crumbled to the ground as she shook her head._

"_Lies. I know a cloaking spell when I see one." She bunched the sheets around herself, and walked to face Loki's disguise. "You also used the name 'Lucifer' last night."_

"_Cloaking spell?" He asked, trying to change her mind, but she nodded._

"_Yes. Besides the fact that magic radiates off of you, your hair was light brown last night." Glancing towards the mirror, he knew she was right. His hair _had_ been lighter. He turned to leave, all gentlemanly notions lost on his scramble to not get caught. His hand was on the doorknob when he felt a massive pain shoot through his head. The woman had grabbed a rather large chunk of his hair, and pulled him down to the floor. His knees were on the ground, and his hands were trying to free himself from her grip._

"_I said, what's your name?"_

"_Who I am is my business, you incompetent wench." He winced, as strengthened her grip. He shouldn't have insulted her._

"_You may know your business in bed, Lazarus, but though I may be a wench, I'm not incompetent. I'm not going to pretend that this didn't happen because you are too afraid that someone is going to find out your dirty little secret."_

"_How dare you!" Loki gnashed his teeth. "I am your prince!"_

"_Is that so." She tightened her grip on his hair, making Loki snarl. "Because all I see is a boy whose mother forgot to teach him how to act around women." She spat at him, disgracing him and his mother. In a quick move, he twisted her wrist, and buried his elbow into her gut, forcing her to release her grip. He knocked her to the floor as he rose, releasing the cloaking spell._

"_No one. Insults. My mother." He stood in all his princely glory, as terror rushed through the harlot. She looked to the floor in fear and shame, wrapping the sheets tightly around her shaking figure. He looked down at her with a cold stare, wondering what to do with her. She'd dominated him, insulted his mother, held him against his will. He could get anything he wanted from her._

"_Loki." The woman gasped._

"_Your prince." Loki corrected her. "Whores or any people of your status do not get to call me by name. You are to call me .'M'lord', or 'Your Grace' Not Loki. " Loki gritted his teeth, and looked down at the woman wrapped in the bed sheets with a cold stare._

"_My actions will bring my death, won't they?" She trembled, and Loki titled his head to the side. Still looking down at her, but his stare wasn't cold anymore. Loki refused to see her, not as a whore, but a woman. She was strong-willed and beautiful, unafraid to voice her opinions. He liked that about her. _

_She was different. _

_No woman would dare try to voice her thoughts against a man, especially a prince or a paramount, but she did. Only when he took off his mask, did she regret what she had said, because it put her life on the line. Loki liked the little fire and her strong mind, but that would not stop him from having a bit of fun._

"_Indeed." He said slyly. "Hanging, beheading-oh, that sounds fun. A lot of blood with that. Or there is also the one where I tie each of your limbs to a horse and the pull you limb from limb. It's quite painful, really. First is the intense pain of your arms and legs being ripped off your body and then all is well, because you'll be dead. No one can survive rapid blood loss. Not even if you have charms to protect yourself against wounds." Loki said, and the woman could hear not hear any emotion in his voice. "Oh, killing people is such messy business. I might just keep you as a my own personal whore, fucking you whenever I want to, and however hard I want to." Loki knelt down to her level, and looked her dead in the eye. "I will make you scream until you're voice is nothing but sighs, and it hurts to breath." There was a long pause, before the girl opened her mouth to talk, but Loki wasn't done yet. "What is your name?" He asked firmly, but with less venom._

"_Sigyn, Your Grace." She said in a weak, tiny voice._

"_Well, Sigyn, you've got quite a tongue, and such a strong mind." Loki smirked, and snapped his fingers. Sigyn found herself wearing a simple lavender colored gown and shoes. "I like that." Loki stood back up, and grabbed his cloak that lay on the ground._

"_But, what…" She began, and found herself back in front of her brothel, Loki once again donning his cloaking spell._

"_Sorry for all those threats. I just like to have a bit of fun sometimes. I never truly meant any of it. If you were someone else, then unfortunately I could not say the same thing. I like that little fire you have in your eyes, and I'm not about to extinguish it."_

_Sigyn blushed, and started laughing silently. "So what I said earlier-"_

"_If you dare say anything like that again, there will be consequences but not to that severity. I would never allow it."_

"_Understood."_

"_I'd like to see you again." He smiled, and Sigyn found herself smiling back. "I've had many women, but none with the power to put me into submission. With you, I actually enjoyed myself. Everyone is afraid of me, and I suppose with good reason. Maybe one day I'll return, and claim you as my own. After all, I did promise to hold you forever and I always pay my debts. Oh, Sigyn, if anyone hurts you ever again, let me know, and I will have justice be brought down upon them."_

_Sigyn nodded. "Thank you, your grace."_

_"I was joking about that as well, M'lady. You can call me Loki."_

_Sigyn blushed, and her hands fumbled together. No one had ever called her a lady before "Thank you, Loki." She started making the eyes at him, and Loki noticed and started making the eyes back at her. Loki's cheeks quickly flushed.  
><em>

_Embarrassed that she got him acting like a twelve year old with a silly crush, he said, "Stop making those damn eyes at me, Sigyn." _

_"Stop making those eyes at me, and I'll stop making the eyes at you." She said, teasing him, "But the thing that surprises me the most is that I don't want you to stop" __They continued to stare at each other for a few seconds more, waiting for the other person to speak up. When Loki kept his scorching gaze on hers, she continued. "So, what are you looking for out of me? Romace? Just a good time?" _

_Loki blushed, and shook his head unsure of how to answer. "I don't know what it is I'm looking for exactly, darling. But you did lit my fuse, and that might result in a bang or two. You amuse me, enrage me, but above all else, captivate me. I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated with you. I want to break that spell that you have put me under. You are something beautiful and fierce; a contradiction. I want to play this game. I want the friction"_

_"Well, you've trapped me in a sense of elation, and you'd never dream of breaking the fixation I have for you."_

_Loki's lips curved in a smile. "No, my dear, I would not dream of it at all." Loki kissed her again_

_Loki walked her back into the brothel, and the dirty man took her back, wishing Loki to have a pleasant day. Loki smiled in acknowledgement, and kissed Sigyn goodbye._

"_Until we meet again, love. Remember, I always repay my debts." He said, bowing as if she was a princess by birth._

"_Until then." She replied._

* * *

><p><em>Well Mother, what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,<em>

_You should've raised a baby girl,_

_I should've been a better son._

_If you could coddle the infection_

_They can amputate at once._

_You should've been,_

_I could have been a better son._

_And when we go don't blame us, yeah._

_We'll let the fires just bathe us, yeah._

_You made us, oh, so famous._

_We'll never let you go._

Pulling the pieces of himself back together, Loki decided that it was time that he talk to Hannah. To tell her the truth. He yanked out his ear-buds and sat up in bed, and saw the sun fading behind the line of trees, taking the light of day with it and the darkness of night was approaching. Rubbing his eyes he forced himself to get out of bed, and resolve the conflict and try to come up with some way to make it up to her.

Loki wanted to tell her the entire truth, but decided not to. Not tonight, and maybe not ever, but Loki still wanted to explain his behavior. He never meant to lash out at her. It just...happened.

Loki felt terrible for what he did, yelling at her, and telling her that he didn't need her, when he needed her most. He was just so use to people ignoring him, or making constant jibes at him, so when someone came around showing any kindness or mercy to him, it was hard for him to take it as genuine emotion. So Loki would react how anyone would react if someone was lying to them; ignoring them, telling them that they are wrong, and for him, saying he didn't need her help. He thought Hannah was lying to him when she told him that he is important, and deserving of mercy.

At an alarming rate, Loki was starting to stumble back into the emptiness of solitude, jacked up on the bitter taste of self destruction. The pain Loki felt stumbling back was familiar to him, and familiarity is a comfort. The saddest part was, he was once as bright as the sun and as soft as water. But now, Loki was hard as stone and cold as ice.

It makes perfect sense as to why Loki thought people were constantly lying to him. Loki knew he was different from the very beginning. At the time, he did not know what it was that set him apart from everyone else. Was it the way that he spent all his time in study? Was it the way he'd rather listen to and make music? Was it the way he was more gentle than his brother? His poetry? His magic?Was it the way his father treated him? His mother? Loki never really knew. All he really understood was that Odin never treated him like a son, and Frigga did. Loki was smart enough to understand that his parents behavior around him was abnormal, since Odin treated Thor so well, and treated him like another one of his soldiers. Loki could shake the feeling that he was lost in the shadow of a golden son.

When he was younger, he always thought of himself as just another pawn in his father's game of chess, feeling used or treated as expendable to the purpose of his father's liking. He was just a tool to be applied for his fathers gain, and no thought was given to his own worth by his father. Loki thought himself as a foot soldier in a big war, and the dangers he confronted and the personal risks to which he was exposed were lost to the shot caller who decided what moves, where it moves to, and when it moves. So one day, he spent all day in his bed chambers screaming,'I am not the same. What is wrong with me? Father treats me as if I am merely a pawn in his big game of chess. Why am I so different than the others? And people say I never was yours.' His mother would reply with 'You are not different, my child. You were just not meant for swords and fighting. You were brought to Asgard for a different purpose than to fend off evil.'

Now, Loki understood what she meant.

Loki started to question his own thought he was getting to close to the race of humans in his change. Hannah. He felt he showed too much or too little emotion toward her. The doorway to doubt was starting to open. This daunting door would always impair his judgement from this moment forward.

Hannah's beauty was seducing Loki onto the road of truth. The truth that something was wrong with him and something had to be done to prevent him from drowning in the sea of his fears. He was like a child desperately trying to keep his his above the crashing waves that fought to keep him under the water. Hannah was the one who came out to save him, but he only dragged her down with him. Loki had to end this to keep her from going down with him.

If things carried on this way, it was better if Loki left. Loki tried to imagine life without her…all all he could see was pain and heartbreak. But at least he'd would be the only one experiencing it, or at least he hoped. He took solace in that thought, and was holding onto it for as long as he could. But it will not be long until he would let his grip slip from that rope. Hard times were coming and the good times left. His time was running out as he had to make a decision.

Loki loved Hannah with all his heart, but he was becoming numb to her. It's not that her love wasn't enough, it was that anchoring himself into her would not make the pain go away. She was only a temporary relief. He's become so tired, so much more aware that he was turning into the monster he fears he would be. Loki was becoming this and all he ever wanted to be less of himself and more of Hannah. He though that everything she had hoped he would be crumbled in front of her.

Dragging his feet down the stairs, he spied Hannah in the kitchen, pulling out a single plate from the cabinet.

"Hannah?" He said cautiously, not wanting to upset her further.

"Potatoes are in the oven." She said shortly, turning around. Loki knew that tone of voice. She only used it when she was upset with him. Loki bit his lip, and nodded before shaking his head.

"Hannah, will you please listen to me?" Loki asked in a broken tone. He was just so desperate for her to say something to him, anything to him. He wanted her to say that he was wrong. That he was an ass and that he should go fuck himself. Loki also wanted her to forgive him, but he knew forgiveness did not come so easily to him.

"I thought you didn't need me." Hannah said in a sardonic tone. She grabbed a cup from the cabinet, and Loki cringed to the sound the cabinet door made when she slammed it shut.

"No, Hannah, I was wrong, so terribly wrong. I need you more than I thought I did. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I've just… Had a hard couple weeks. I've guarded myself from you only because I am uneasy with myself. Lately I've been overwhelmed with my thoughts...the darkest words I've said and thought, which have greatly affected my behavior. I left you simply because I was afraid of further provoking anger that was already inflamed in my heart but still hoping this was...was merely moodiness, which everyone is affected by every now and then. I confess that I've messed up, dropping I don't need you like it is just another pointless phrase."

"So what?"

Loki blushed. When Hannah got insensitive, it meant she was furious with him, and did not care at all to what he had to say. Loki walked into the kitchen with his fingers locked together.

It was an odd habit of his that he had only noticed just recently: He would tangled his fingers together, and have his palms open and thumbs out whenever he felt guilty or sorry for doing something. He had always done it. Ever since the first time that Odin was furious with him for not being grateful enough. He was five. Later that night, he ran away and went to the market. Loki did it the day of his trial for the murder of that poor guard. And now he did it in front of Hannah, as a way to say, 'I'm so sorry. I feel terrible for what I did.'

"So I've been a total jackass to you. You treat me so well, and this is how I repay my debt. I know that. But, Hannah-"

"But what, Loki? I just wanted to help you. The other night and this morning, you have been acting _so _differently. You've been passing back and fourth with your arms crossed, brooding and sighing, and when I asked you what was wrong, you gave me a dirty look and told me off. I asked you again, and you scratched your head and stamped your foot like a five year old throwing a bloody temper tantrum. I still wanted to know what was wrong, but you told me off again and told me to stop bothering you. Your strange mood keeps you from eating, sleeping, talking, and sex. I don't recognize you anymore, Loki. Honey, tell me what is bothering you, please."

Loki's mouth suddenly went dry as he tried to find the words to say. His mind scrambled as if it was just trying to jam out any phrase or word that would answer. "I'm just not feeling well." What fell from his lips was not what he intended to say.

"Loki, you are smart, and would have gotten help by now."

"I am." Loki counted quickly.

"No, you haven't. If you had, we wouldn't in this mess! So tell me, if you are truly getting help, what help are you getting?"

"I am...just keeping it to myself and that seems to keep the pain at bay-"

"Loki, just tell me! I'm begging you that you should tell me why you are so troubled, and in pain and suffering. Tell me, Loki, as your girlfriend, aren't I supposed to be told the things that concern you? Or am I only part of you in a limited sense- I get to eat with you, sleep with you, and talk to you sometimes? Is my place or purpose on the outskirts of your happiness? If I am nothing more than that, then I'm just like the prostitutes that you've slept with before, and not your girlfriend that you love so much." Hannah shouted at him, her voice teetering. Her eyes were red, trying to keep back tears, but some still fell.

"No, no, no. That is not what I meant..." Loki shook his head, forcing back tears. "You're my true love, as dear to me as the crimson blood that courses through my broken heart."

"If that were true, then I would know what was wrong. Tell me your secrets. I won't betray them."

Loki shook his head and inhaled sharply, forcing a lump that was growing in his throat down. "It's not as if I am in fear that you will betray them, Hannah. It is just that I don't want you to worry yourself with my problems. With all the shit that I've done..."

"You're afraid that I might cry?"

"No...yes, maybe...I don't know anymore." Loki shrugged, his voice about to shatter.

"Then why are you hiding yourself from me?"

"Because I can't be who you are!" Loki shouted, tears rolling down his cheeks. He breaths rattled in his chest before he chocked them out. "I can't be redeemed from this. All this shit that I've done is not something that you just brush off. I want to be saved! But no one seems to give a damn. I don't matter to anybody. I am to insignificant for others to care about me. My feelings don't matter. My anger, my happiness, everything. It. Does. Not. Matter. I could disappear and no one would give a fuck. I've bleed myself for so many people and no one cared. I don't deserve this life. I don't deserve a lover. I don't get to have a happy ending, Hannah. My problems just don't matter to me anymore." The words that came out of his mouth broke him and Hannah. Loki's lips quivered, and his hands balled into fists to keep himself from lashing out more. _  
><em>

Hannah now understood the extent of Loki's broken heart. She saw that it crumbled in his chest, taking his will to live with it. His spirit crumbled into a thousand pieces that would not be so easily fixed. He was desperate for any form love, because love did not come to him. And that broke her heart that he thought of himself that way.

"Never, ever, tell me that your feelings "don't matter". Because if it was enough to make you cry, if it hurt you that much, then it _does _matter. Never think that you are insignificant or that you don't matter, because you mean the world to me."

Loki was left without words to say to her. His eyes dropped to the ground, and his hands trembled. "I am only doing what I'm doing because I...I want you stop trying to figure me out."

"I don't understand." Loki took Hannah's hands in his own.

"First things are, underneath all the painful lies, and truths, is a heart that is bleeding constantly for you. I hope that someday you will. Hannah, you said that you could read me like a book, learning my every twist and turn, but you can't read a book when the pages have been torn and frayed. Those broken memories, my past...I tried to destroy my past, forget about every single thing that I've done wrong. The things that made me angry, furious, and terribly sad. Those memories are the reason why I turned out the way I did, and I desperately want to forget about it, but then you read the mythology book and everything came back up out of the blue."

He paused, and took a deep breath, composing himself again before he continued. He glanced down at his hands in hers, and shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pain that the memories caused. Loki did not want to tell her about the nightmares, Sigyn, or anything that had to do with his life before he met her, because Loki figured out that if he kept everything to himself, show no sentiment, then no one around him would have to suffer with him. If it meant that everyone would be happy, Loki would willingly suffer.

In fact, it is because of his past experiences that he honestly thinks that sentiment is an unworthy pursuit. That it is better to feel nothing than it is to feel everything. Loki would never let himself forget that it was because of his feelings toward others that they ended up hurt. Deep in his soul, he knew that love never lasts, and he has lived alone; distant. And he was content with solitude. Loki wasn't afraid to keep on living, walking the world alone because it was something that he has been going for several hundred years. However, this time, things were different. Hannah was in his life now, and he wouldn't give up on himself or her without a fight.

"I'm just a match that you light to incinerate the lives of everyone I know, Hannah. I still look into the mirror to remind myself I'm here, and when I do, it scares me to see all the emptiness in my eyes. I'm the invisible man who can't stop staring at the mirror. Those nightmares...sometimes I see flame. I'm falling through m-my shame, and I can't catch the rope to pull myself back to safety. But what scares me the most is, I let the fire bathe me. I don't feel any pain. Then I understand that I am the king of damnation. Those are my memories, my fears, and my undoing that drag me back down into the dark abyss of nothing. Hannah, you have to understand I love you with all my being, but every woman I've ever loved has died. I guess that fate wants me to be alone in the universe, and to suffer through pain and loss, and heartbreak...I don't know what to do anymore." He shook his head. "In the nightmares, I also see the people that I've loved and love dying. Hannah, you remind me of the one I loved most." He ran his hands through his hair. "Her name was Sigyn, and she was the sun of my life. We were going to grow old together, but she died before her time, and I don't want that to happen to you. I'm fear that if I love you, the same thing will happen. I live in a constant fear of falling apart, or never being good enough for anyone. My memories are a reminder of why I don't deserve love or compassion. Why I am incapable of loving others, and that I'm damned because of all the awful things that I've done. I wish I was never what you know about me. " He let go of Hannah's hand, and cautiously sat down on a stool. He placed his heavy head in his hands. "How did I get here?" He mumbled. "I'm not who I once was, and I'm crippled by fear that I've fallen too far to love. I am just so tired of being suppressed by my childish fears, that I reject any love that comes my way. I want to live my life as it was meant to be."

Loki's breath rattled in his lungs, before hissing out.

Soon he felt a soft hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Hannah's blue eyes staring back at him with affection, and comfort that only she could provide. Loki swallowed, and looked back down at his hands.

"Loki, don't you know who you are? You are more than the choices that you've made, and the past mistakes and regrets you've made for yourself."

Loki tried to believe her, because he wanted to hear that he has been given another chance at life. But, he couldn't shake the feeling that it's not true to lie. Loki knows how to reply, because he has rehearsed all the answers.

Hannah put a finger underneath his chin, forcing his head back up.

"You are more than that. Just because you are a Frost Giant, that does not make you a bad man. Just because you have mad mistakes in your life, does not mean that you are a mistake. You think that being cold and alone suits you, but it doesn't. You are such a warm person, Loki. You just doubt yourself. I don't care if your skin is blue, or your eyes are red. I'm not afraid to touch you and you should never be afraid or hide yourself from me because I will always accept you for who you is. To me you will always be the love of my life. Loki, you have lost so much already and it pains me that I'm steadily adding to your pain, simply by being here.I may not be Sigyn, but I can try. I can never be your sun, but I can be your moon. I will show you that you do deserve love, and compassion. I'll show you how to love again. But first, you need to stop lighting yourself on fire in front of those who want to watch you burn." She spoke quietly, "And I swear to you, I will never, _ever_, leave your side. I'll be by your side, whenever you fall to pick you back up again. I'll be there for you in the dead of night, whenever you need someone to hold your hand, and help fight the demons away. I'll wipe away all your tears." She kissed his eyes. "When you scream, I'll chase away the nightmares. Just please don't fight the hands that hold you up, and keep hoping for better days. Live for the promise that tomorrow brings." She hugged him close, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and cried into her shoulder.

"Keep me safe in the cold nights, when I don't think I can take it anymore. Sometimes all the old feelings come back and I suddenly feel powerless and in danger. That's when I remember the way I feel when I'm wrapped in you arms. How I like the sounds you make when we are entwined together on lazy Sunday mornings. Your laugh, your smile. Your eyes when you look at me leave me in a constant state of awe... and then I feel safe, held in my lover's protective unflinching embrace. The feeling I get inside, when you look straight at me is something that I never want to forget. Without you I'm right back in hell, and frankly I'd rather take burning in hell than to live a day without you. You 're an angel, and I am a demon and you saved me from hell. You rescued me. For years and years, I've hung onto the hope that I would be saved from the hell I was in, that I could love again, and that everything would work out in the end. I've hung on that rope until I choked. I assume you know what they say about hope, how it just breeds misery. I have hope now and I also have you, and everything is _so_ _good._ Now I'm just waiting for the rain to start. It is the calm before the storm, because I...there is no possible way that I deserve any of this. I can't hold on to anything this good. The misery will soon kick in."

Hannah kissed his tear stained cheek, and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "If all my kisses, and words of love could heal your wounds and erase this awful mess away, I'd kiss you until my lips were numb, and my voice was hoarse from saying them. Then you wouldn't have had to fall, and you would still have it all. Loki, for me, tell me that you're going to be okay."

"I'm going to be okay." He nodded. "I'm going to be okay." He lied, just to make everything seem okay. He was unsure if he was going to make it or not, so he just said he was going to be okay. Just for tonight, he would lie and the lies he was weaving were oh so intranet "Don't worry I haven't strayed far back to the depths of hell. I'll keep my head above the waves, find any strength in my pain, and I will try to be better." Loki lied again. "I'll let mercy wash out all the things that I've done. I'll put to rest what I thought of myself and start again. Whatever pain may come, I will ignore it. I will face myself and erase myself." Loki didn't lie this time.

"I love you, Loki." She assured him, and she meant it. Hannah understood that he hurt, and was damaged, and still needs the constant reminder that he's not back in prison, but that he is here, with her, and that she loves him more than words could possibly describe. "Hope is all we have to hang on to. Without it, what do we have left? What do you have left? You have to be what tomorrow needs. And for every time people try and shut you out or you doubt yourself you have to sing, drown them out. The demons will try and drag you back down, but you can't let that happen to you. Forget all the pain that you've learned to hide so well."

"Hannah…"Loki was unsure of how to say what he was going to ask, but he tried to word it in the best way. "If my nightmares don't cease, will you leave me?"

Hannah looked at him with kind eyes, and she smiled. "Do you not remember what I just said to you? I will always be there for you, because I am your sun, and until the sun doesn't rise on the east, I will always be by your side, even when all hope is lost. When everything around us has crumbled, and you start to fall back into the darkness, I will be there to pull you out. You are mine. I'm yours. I am your angle."

Loki tried to smile at Hannah, but all that came was a racking sob. Hannah immediately hugged Loki, and they seemed to melt into each other. They closed their eyes, and the noise in the room stopped. They had lost track where their body stopped and where it began. Loki felt safe and comfortable like in a perfect dream. In this moment, he had no worries or fears, just a feeling of tranquility.

"The highest form of love you could have ever given to me, is protecting me from solitude." Loki loosened his grip on her, and Hannah blushed. Loki unraveled himself from Hannah's arms and looked up at her, smiling. "How can I ever make it up to you?" He sniffled, as Hannah smiled with a gleam in her eyes.

"I have a few ideas in mind. But you'll have to wait until tonight to find out."

The rest of the evening flew by. Dinner was quiet, mostly because Loki didn't want to say anything else to her. He though he had said enough, but there was still a burning thought in the back of his mind, that he fought to keep at bay. Loki picked at his dinner of oven roasted potatoes, and steak, only eating a few bites. When Hannah asked if he was okay, he said he simply wasn't hungry and that he only wanted to eat the potatoes, and he did.

Hannah knew that something was still wrong with him. Being a vet, she knew that when a dog doesn't eat, that is when you know something is really wrong. However, Loki obviously didn't want to speak about it, so she kept to herself.

Dinner ended without much noise too. They cuddled on the couch, watching the next four episodes of Parks and Rec, watching more of Leslie's escapades. It felt nice to have Hannah back in his arms, snuggled up against his chest,making him feel more like his old self again, less concerned about his nightmares and past, and more on his dreams and played with the hair at his neck, and he constantly brushed her cheek with the outside of his hand.

Loki just wanted to get back in the swing of things, but there was always the voice in the back of his head that said, no.

_You will never find love, Loki. Stop searching for love in a place where it is non existent. Go find another way to make it on Earth. This is life is not meant for you. Get out while you still can. You have no idea what's coming for you, Loki. I'm trying to help, don't ignore me._

Loki took Hannah's advice of drowning out the voices in his head, but not by song. Tonight, he was going to forget all about this awful week.

The sun had gone completely down by the time they turned off the TV, and they walked to their bedroom together.

As they lay down, Loki began to wonder what Hannah meant at dinnertime.

"So, how can I make it up to you, love?" Loki whispered seductively, moving his body on top of hers, and flicking his tongue against her lips. But without a word, Hannah pushed Loki off, sat up and began to leave. "But, Hannah?" Loki laid back down in confusion as she closed the bathroom door. Had he done something wrong? Had Hannah changed her mind? He shook his head, and cursed at himself for doing something that would change her mind so drastically. Loki got up, and walked over to the bathroom door.

"Hannah?" He asked, and waited for an answer that never came. "Hannah...please talk to me."

After ten minutes of silence, Loki thought that she was still upset with him and wasn't coming back to bed with him. So he went back to bed and closed his eyes, beginning to fall asleep. Suddenly he heard the door creak open again and light filled the dark room. Loki picked up his head, and in the doorway stood Hannah, but he'd never seen her like this before. She was wearing a black, skintight sleeveless dress that barely covered her ass, and fishnet stockings. Red lipstick graced her lips, putting more emphasis on her already plump lips. Black heels sat at her feet.

"I told you I had a few ideas." She said, walking to the bed. Her hips swayed with each step she took. Loki sat up, feeling under dressed in his boxers and shirt. As she walked closer, Loki moved closer to the edge of the bed. Whatever had come over Hannah, he liked it, and tried to hide his growing erection as she sat on the edge of the bed, straddling him.

"What are you-" He began, but was interrupted by Hannah's lips on his own. Closing his eyes, he kissed back, closing off logic and letting passion take over. Running his fingers up her back, and then back down to her ass. He cupped her ass, pulling her closer to his cock. Loki quickly hocked his fingers under her dress, and pulled off her fishnets and shoes with a single stroke, and tossed them across the room. He ran his hands along her smooth legs and groped the inside of her wet, humid upper thighs. His fingers danced across her clit through the thin material of her panties. Breaking the kiss, Hannah sapped his wrist.

"Not yet." She purred with a smile curving her lips. "I'm in charge tonight." She whispered, nipping at his ear lobe. Hannah tried to push him down onto the bed, but to no avail. Loki put his hands on the bed as support, so she couldn't push him onto the bed.

"Darling, only once have I ever been submissive. I'm not about to change." He kissed her again, rather forcefully as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Standing up from the bed, Hannah still in arms, he whispered mischievously, "You're not the only one who had a few ideas."


	14. The American Dream

** I feel I should apologize for the delay on this installment, but I might just leave this here with no promises to do better in the future. I lead a very busy life, and I think about this story about 89% of it. Even with that, the updates will come when they come. Thank you all for being so kind and patient with me. You are the absolute best. **

**As always, feedback is welcome and wanted! **

* * *

><p>Loki blindly drove Hannah on the bedroom wall, his hands ran up her skin tight black dress as he feverishly kissed her. He devoured her mouth and found her as hungry for him as he was for her. Unreserved fire and passion met him, incredibly.<p>

His tongue plunged between her lips, found her tongue twined around his, and tasted the mint on her breath. His hands drove into all of that golden hair, grabbed handfuls of it and crushed his mouth to hers as her strong fingers slid into his hair to pull his mouth down against hers.

He pulled away from her for a moment so he could strip his shirt and threw it off to the side. His fingers moved back up the inside of her upper thigh and to the wetness between them. Loki groped on the hot flesh of her thigh and swiftly moved up, and inward.

"God, you're beautiful," He murmured into the curve of her neck. "Oh, god, so beautiful. So beautiful...so...hmmm." The next words were a mumble against her skin. He explored her cunt, pressing his fingers further inside her, and stroked her clit with expert care.

Loki brought his fingers out, and brought his hands to the back of her dress, pulling at the silk, sinking his nails into her back until it ripped like paper down the seam, and the torn dress pooled at her ankles leaving her standing in nothing but a pair of skimpy black panties.

"I really hope you weren't entirely fond of that dress." He whispered against her lips. Loki drifted his hands down her back and onto her ass. He pushes her tighter against him until she could feel his straining erection beneath the thin fabric of his boxers. Hannah moaned through the kiss and tugged at the hair on his neck, forcing his mouth against hers.

His nostrils flare as he inhales sharply. Hannah drape her arms around his neck and she pushed her breasts against his naked torso. It's Loki's turn to moan at the feeling of her skin on his. His large hands rove over her back, his fingertips found her spine and trace down it, sending a shiver through her. Hannah let her touch trail over his shoulders and down his bare arms until she reached the waist of his boxers. She allowed her fingers to tease over his covered erection and Loki gasped. She brought a finger down to gingerly trace the length of it, and Loki's breath became ragged. She enveloped her hand around his shaft and Loki pushed his lips onto hers once more. She stroked him until he's groaning through the kiss. His hands tangled in her hair, and he nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away.

His mouth was both warm and cold as he took her nipple in his mouth,and circled his tongue around her. Hannah inhaled sharply. She didn't understand why, but the cold sensation he had made the heat between her legs intensify. Overcome with lust, she dug her nails into his shoulder as he cupped her other breast. Loki was a giving, selfless lover. He knew no man could ever please her like he could. He took immense pleasure in knowing she would never experience better than what he could give her. And she knew he was right.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss." Loki picked his head up and kissed her roughly. " A hotter touch." He drifted his fingers across her nipples. "And a better fuck than any boy you'll ever meet." He mumbled in her mouth, sticking his fingers into the waistband of her panties and plucked at them, teasing her.

Hannah pulled out of the kiss and dragged her mouth to his ear, and started to trace her fingers around the curves and creases of his muscles, paying exceptional attention to the V of his hips.

"Pin me down and drag your lips and fingertips all over me. Put your mouth on my neck and use your teeth to make me shiver. Climb on top of me. Look into my eyes. Press your sly smile on my wanting lips. Bite me. Make me whimper. Pull my hair. Whisper in my ear everything you could do to me, everything you want to do to me. Then don't. Make me want it. Make my beg for it. I want to see that animal side of yours. Let it all out. I want to see the dirt under your skin."

A smile broke her face as Loki made an animalistic growl. The sense of supremacy drives him insane, and she knew it.

"It would be my pleasure." Loki said in a low, sly tone. "Wish hard enough, I could turn it to what I like." His eyes glistened as his jaw tightened, and his lips curled into a smirk.

He kissed her cheek, putting his finger to her lips, he said, "Just a second, darling." He reached into the top drawer and rummaged through it for a minute, and pulled out a single black tie. "Get on the bed." He growled.

Hannah tilted her head to the side, and she smirked. "You're going to have to ask me in a kinder voice, Loki."

Loki growled and gnashed his teeth. Spinning her back to him, twisting her arms behind her back, grinding his virile cock against her in a threatening manner. Pulling her hair to one side, Loki lowered his lips to her ear, as he whispered. "Loki doesn't ask, he takes what he wants."

A faint moan escaped her lips as she laid her head back against him. This was what she wanted.

Loki pushed her to the edge of the bed, and with a swift stride to her knees, he knocked her off her feet and onto the bed. She squealed, surprised by his sudden, rough play. She scooted herself across the bed as if scampering away from him.

Loki moved with force, seizing her legs and straddling her. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed. He took her wrists in his tight grip and bound them to the headboard. He makes sure that the bindings are tight, but not too tight to cause Hannah pain, just enough to stop her from moving. Loki smooths his hands down Hannah's arms and torso, all the way down to her hips, trailing his fingers across sensitive areas causing Hannah to shudder beneath him. She stared up at him, blue eyes blown wide with lust.

"You look so lovely like this, darling. Naked and vulnerable, squirming underneath me." Loki clicked his tongue, and licked his lips. Bending down he hovered his lips to the curve of her jaw.

As he settled in, Loki moved so he could be right on top of her, one leg between hers. He flicked her lips with his tongue, and as she picked up her head to kiss back. Loki pulled his head just out of her reach, and smirked. Loki put his lips on the curve of her neck and started biting.

"You're mine, darling. You belong to me." He bit into her neck, between her chin and collarbone, as if to prove his dominance over her. "I can do so much to you." He hissed low, and menacing. Loki grabbed a tuft of her hair and pulled her into submission, and she yelped. "Didn't like that, did you?"

"Loki." She breathed, and he bit into her lip. Tilting her head back, he ran his tongue from her chin to her collarbone. Hannah hummed as heat radiated through her body.

"Say that you're mine." He cupped her breast, and massaged her nipple under his thumb.

"I'm yours." Hannah moaned as she tried to free her wrists, thrashing her wrists down, and arching her back. She desperately wanted to touch him, press his body closer to hers, and claw at his back until it left long red marks.

Loki trembled with laughter, "You cannot free yourself from this." Goosebumps broke out across her body, when he nuzzled his nose against her ear.

Loki slowly moved his lips down her chin, her neck, her shoulder, leaving a multitude of red marks, and his nails were biting into her hip as he brought her closer to him. Knowing he had bruised her, only amplified his desire for her. He moved back to her neck, and nibbled on the lobe of her ear. Hannah let out a small moan of pleasure and started moving underneath him, trying to get a better feel for his erection on her upper thigh.

"Not now." He sang. "Patience now, darling. You shall have me soon enough." Loki could still feel her moving beneath him and he stopped her again by gripping her upper thigh and slamming it back onto the bed. He bit her neck again, as if to give punishment for what she did. Loki lifted his head over hers, and looked at her with a fire raging in his eyes.

"Do you ache for me?" He asked in a sly tone, his head cocked to the side. Loki drifted his head down to her breasts. "Does your body quiver to my every touch?" He flicked his tongue against her nipple. "I can make you feel so good, you'll feel pure. You can trust me." Loki said, in a low almost singing voice. He started to suck at her nipple, until it was, wet, stiff, and sensitive to the touch, and moved his mouth up to her other breast and did the same.

"Yes." She arched her back, and dug her head deeper into the feather pillow.

He drifted his lips back up to her neck as a hand moved down the sensitive, soft skin of her stomach. He glanced up at her eyes, and saw her biting her lower lip in anticipation. He stopped, with his hand just below her navel. "Beg for it."

"I...Loki…please..."

"That's no good,"Loki hissed. "Give me a better answer. You need to be clear."

"Yes!" She blurted out.

"You're going to have to tell me what it is you want exactly." He muttered.

"Just...Loki, please touch me." She squeaked out.

He groaned and drifted his cold hand down into her skimpy black panties and circled her clit tortuously slow, and she screamed his name, arching her back. Loki pressed himself against her and put his lips to hers, kissing her roughly, and flicked his tongue in her mouth.

Hannah pulled out if the Kiss to whine, "More. Please, Loki."

He chuckled low, and said in a low, sly tone, "Your wish is not my command." She choked out a quick groan as he dragged his teeth over her skin . "Is this not enough for you?" She curled her toes, and rapidly shook her head.

"No. More, please."

"Beg for it."

Hannah thought for something to say that would make him go. She gave frustrated sigh when he moved out of her. "What could you have possibly expected? You won't give me an answer."

"Please." She whimpered

The response was good enough for him. Loki groaned and slid in a first and a second finger into her, and moved his fingers in and out of her hard,fast pace. Her moans were growing steady and rhythmic, he knew she was reaching her climax. She cried his name louder with each thrust.

"Hush, darling. Just lay, and don't say a word." Loki whispered, on the curve of her jaw. Loki kept his pace steady, until she muttered out his name again. "Do you want my tongue do the work now?"

Hannah let out a loud moan and arched her back."Yes." She gasped.

Loki Slipped his fingers out and pulled the lace down further until they were completely off and pooling on the floor beneath. He opened her legs wider, and put his tongue on the inside of her left knee, his hands at her waist keeping her from buckling. He flicked his tongue on her skin, and she quivered. Humming, Loki made his way up, leaving a trail of purple bruises, and sloppy wet kisses. He licked against her swollen clit once before moving back down her other leg.

A frustrated sigh left Hannah's lips as Loki switched to the other leg, and slowly made his way back down to her inner knee. He adjusted her leg, spreading it more outwards, and over his back. His long, black hair tickled her thighs on the way down, his face hovering there for a moment. The warmth of his breath caressed her inner thighs, and heat between her legs evolved into an aching throb. As his mouth made contact with her cunt, electricity shot through her. His hands ran the length of her thighs as his tongue probed into her wet folds. First he covered a wide area, seeing to every crevice without engaging her clit. She started trying to loosen her bindings again, but to no avail. Then his mouth moved up. Slow. So slow it hurt. Her pelvis thrust towards him but he still refused. He drifted back down and her body ached for release.

"Please, please…" She moan. Hannah could feel Loki's smirk grow. He emitted a small laugh that sent vibrations through her. When she could no longer take his teasing she dug her heel into his back, and shouted at him, "Look at me!" Loki gnashed his teeth, and picked his head up. Through ragged breathing she command him. "Make me come."

It's what Loki was waiting to hear. Her command. When he went back down, his tongue flicked softly against her clit as if to test her reaction. Hannah's body jolted and a load moan escaped her lips. He lapped at her continuously with varying direction and pressure. Sometimes he moved his tongue in small circles, pleasuring the area surrounding her sweet spot, and other times he covered her entire area in long strokes.

His name tore from Hannah's lips and he took it as a sign she was close. His fingers pressed onto the skin of her thighs and he focused all of his energy on her clit. Just as she was almost there, Loki peered up at her through hooded lids, his mouth still busy. His green eyes were wild with desire.

When Hannah came, she came hard. Hannah was gasping for breath and still quivering when Loki finally surfaced. He came at her savagely, kissing her hard. She could taste herself on his lips and the warmth was already building again.

"Loki…just…Loki, please." Was all Hannah could say. She tightly closed her eyes.

"What?" He snarled as he pulled his underwear down in a single pass.

"Stop teasing me, please." She pleaded with him, squeezing her eyes shut.

He moved his lips down her jawline and whispered, "Why should I? I thought we were having fun?" Hannah remained silent unable to create a string of words. The silence made Loki snarl, "Please tell me." Loki groaned in agony. He wanted this as badly as she did, and oh, god did he.

Still silence

Loki placed a hand on the side of her neck and pressed his forehead to hers and said through gritted teeth, "Beg me."

"Untie me first." She demanded, twisting her wrists in the tie. Loki fumbled with the black tie until it became loose, and her hands were free. Hannah put her hands over his shoulder blades, pulling him closer.

Loki retook his grip on her neck, and his jaw hinged. "I want you to beg. Let me hear those vulgar words leave your mouth."

"Fuck me."

His movements were long and torturous at first, drawing out heavy moans from both of their lips. He smiled whenever Hannah made small grunts or other noises. Loki moved slowly, as if he wanted to torture Hannah, but she placed a small kiss on his lips and he shifted into something else. He became hungry again, his movements becoming frantic and primal.

Hannah groaned each time he moved in her, and she started rocking with his hips. Loki crashed his lips to hers; breathing her in, and swallowed her moans, as he moved more harshly with each passing thrust. He grunted as he moved his mouth to her neck, she hissed as he sucked on her skin unable to care if it left a deep red mark. Hannah could feel the friction and heat building in her body. Her body began its climb to orgasm as he looked at her again, his face flushed, his hand gently stroking her cheek. Hannah wanted to kiss him but every time she tilted up Loki seemed to hit her in the most perfect spots. The hits sent spirals of pleasure through her body until her legs were her trembling thigh, he brought her leg up higher around his waist, and buried himself deeper within her.

Loki could begin to feel a fire starting within him. It started as a small burning light in his heart that grew into a raging fire that took up his chest. From her mouth, to the curve of her jaw, he kissed her tenderly and mumbled against her skin. Hannah moaned, arching her back, putting her body to his.

"Hannah…"Loki muttered. The rest of his words, were mumbled into her mouth. Hannah gripped Loki's neck, as he began to move faster, sending waves of pleasure to course through her body, as well as drawing out whimpers from her mouth.

The fire in Loki's chest then quickly spread to his veins, and from there coursed through his body.

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Loki felt a warmth sensation shoot from his heart, not cold, dark feeling in his body.

Her breath soon becomes labored, as with every movement he would push in harder and faster than the one before. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her hands returned to his shoulder, bringing him closer, digging her nails into his back, and tearing into his flesh. Loki could feel her tense up against him.

"Come for me." Loki grunted. He moaned into her mouth with each thrust, his hips rolling and bucking as he reached deep inside of her pushing her over the edge of her orgasm until she screamed into his mouth and she tightened against him. Loki ground into her orgasm, pressing against her clit with his pelvis before ramming harder and faster into her, seeking his own release.

Loki broke from the kiss as he found it, crushing his body against hers as he jerked with his final erratic thrusts. Suddenly, Loki's eye's widened before squeezing shut, and his mouth hung open, as if he was to scream, but nothing came out and his vocal cords strained as he emptied himself in her.

Overcome with exhaustion, Loki dropped his head in between his shoulders, and his arms and legs trembled under his weight. His breaths rattled in his lungs and his chest quivered when they expelled from his lips. When Hannah picked up her head and kissed his cheek, Loki couldn't help but let a small smile grace his face. His breathing slowed back into a normal rhythm. Gently, he fell on Hannah, burying his face into the crook of her neck, as Hannah wrapped him into the comfort of her arms. Loki sucked in a large breath, and his fingers ran along her sides. They stayed together like that for what seemed forever.

"That was...brilliant." Loki huffed. "Fantastic."

Hannah smiled, tracing her fingers down the length of Loki's spine. "It was, wasn't it."

"Mm." Loki hummed, sleepily.

"I just want to lay here forever." Hannah mumbled into his hair.

"Forever is a long time, and forever isn't for everyone." He mumbled, burring his head further into the crook of her neck.

"Shut up." Hannah laughed. "You need to start taking things less literally."

Loki yawned, and dropped to Hannah's side. Grabbing the comforter, he put it around them both, and pressed his chest against her's and entangled his legs in hers.

"I've had several people say that they want to spend forever with me, and they never do. So I have to ask, is forever for you? It sounds like settling down, and that doesn't sound much like you."

"I want to lay with you forever."

Loki's mouth turned up into a small smile, and he kissed her. "So, you only like me because I fuck well? Well, that's-"

That's not what I meant." Hannah laughed, threading her fingers through his hair. "But, you're right."

Loki couldn't help but smile.

"I love you, Hannah." Loki said gently, as he pushed a loose strand of hair past her ear. "I always will. Everything I do is because of you. Hannah Gracelynn Hyden, you keep me right. I'm going to tell you each and everyday that, with you, Heaven is on Earth."

Hannah smiled hearing Loki say those three words of reassurance that she always loved to hear. Loki nestled his head up against Hannah's chest, curling into a ball, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Loki awoke in the middle of the night with a start. Even after the wonderful night with Hannah, he managed to have yet another nightmare. But this time, it was different somehow. Normally, he would wake up with a start, and shrug it off and go back to bed, but this time he couldn't. Loki sat up in bed, using his hands to support him. His face and chest were drenched in sweat and heavy labored breaths left his lips as he stared into the darkness of the bedroom. It was still dark outside, dawn still hadn't broken over the horizon and the stars and moon still hung high in the sky. He rubbed his eyes, as if he tried to repress the nightmare.<p>

_This is what you have waiting for you! _Loki remembered the blue monster from his nightmare. _You can't escape me, Loki! You're gonna be happy, Loki. So, so happy and you're gonna forget about everything, but then your world will crumble all because you made yourself vulnerable. You will be on top of the world, and then you'll be the monster that you were born to be because even a a man who is pure of heart and says his prayers in the night may still become a wolf when the autumn moon is bright. When you wake up, your only choice will be to run._

He couldn't catch his breath and dry coughs rattled in his throat. His heart pounding in his chest and ears. Over the sound of his heart thumping, he could hear Hannah turn to her side in bed. She sat up in bed when she noticed that Loki has his face hidden behind his hands, rubbing at his eyes as if to push out something that's behind his lids - haunting him.

"What's wrong, Loki? Nightmares?" Hannah asked, but Loki kept his face hidden as if he hadn't heard her. She reached out and touched his arm hesitantly, expecting him get startled, but he didn't react. "Loki?" She asked again, concerned, but softy.

"It was...different." He said in such a low tone, Hannah could barely hear him speak. "I can't..I don't understand it." Loki stammered, trying to gather the figment of the dream in an order that made sense. "It was not much of a nightmare where I saw my past, but I..I saw my future. I saw someone being taken from me, someone I loved." Loki let his hands fall on his lap. "Thor and Odin were there…" Loki trailed off as the horror of the nightmare filled his mind. It wasn't him that was dying. It was someone else. "I thought they were there to kill me, but they….they didn't." He said in a very hushed tone that scared Hannah.

"Loki, please" She urged him, putting her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look back at her. His face was pale and his eyes were clouded with horror. "Loki, please tell me what's wrong."

"Odin took her." Was all Loki could mutter."It was my fault."

"What?" Hannah asked, eyes filling with concern upon seeing that the rim of his eyes were filling with tears.

"I, uhm, I don't know...He was supposed to take her. Odin was supposed to take her back to Asgard and kill her." Loki froze with his mouth hung open, his face was doleful, and his eyes were heavy. " I was left alone and broken. I-I don't know what happened, Hannah. It was a blur, and all I can remember is that, and..." Loki's voice started to teeter, as a breath hissed from his lips and tears were streaming down his face. "I became a monster."

"Shh, shh." Hannah hugged his shaking body close, and whispered quietly, "I'll never leave you, Loki. Your not a monster anymore."

"But everyone else-" He practically whimpered. Hannah pulled herself out of his embrace, and put her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears brimming on his lower lid.

"I'm not everyone else. And I swear on my life, I'll never let Thor or Odin take me anywhere without you. Besides you would never let anything hurt me, so why start now?"

_You made a mistake Loki! _The voice came again. _ Don't feed into the lies that the aftermath of your mistake is avoidable. Mistakes are as serious as the results they cause! Do you honestly believe that your family is safe? __It is merely an illusion, a lie to protect you from the truth. You cannot escape this!_

"I cannot let you get hurt. If you get hurt, Hannah, it'll be over for me."

"Loki, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real." She assured him, but his eyes were still full of doubt.

"I know, I know, it was just a nightmare, but it felt so real."

"I know." Hannah said, trying to comfort him. "I know that it felt real, but I'm right here, Loki. You're okay and nothing can hurt you. Nothing is going to hurt me. "

Loki smiled. A comforting sign. "You're right. It isn't real, and I should stop worrying so much about Thor and Odin, because I am no longer their responsibility."

Hannah smiled and leaned in to kiss him. It was a little different too-it was only a reassuring peck on the lips, but for Loki it felt like more than that. It was like they had kissed her for the first time, and he did not want to stop the kiss, so he kept going and gently fell back onto the bed.

The nightmare still lingered on his spine, however,he was kissing Hannah, and that clouded his mind more than the thought of the nightmare.

So they lay there, with their foreheads together, and lips parted. The wrongness of the nightmare still sent waves of fear through Loki, making him a little uneasy. Hannah was different too, not making any smart ass remarks, or laughing , or falling asleep, but she just held him.

"Promise me something." Hannah said, putting an end to the silence.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Loki looked at Hannah for a minute, trying to think of things that he could promise her.

"I promise you that one day, I'll take you to the zoo. I promise you that one day, I will take you down to the beach and we can swim all day long, and take pictures. I promise that I'll take you somewhere that you've been dying to go to. I promise you that I'll leave the last slice of cheesecake for you." He chuckled, and Hannah grinned, her face becoming more relaxed. "I promise that I will get better because now I have so much to look forward to. I've got people to love and dogs to pet and rain to listen to. I promise you that I will love you forever. I will always be there when you need me."

"What about when you need me."

Not wanting to answer, Loki unraveled himself from the blankets, and swung his legs over the side of their bed.

"What are you doing?" Hannah asked, wrapping the blankets around herself.

"I want to listen to a song." He said simply, standing up.

"What song?" Hannah said, covering herself with the blanket.

"I'm not sure yet." Loki pressed a few buttons on his music player, and smiled picking a song.

"You like David Bowie?" Hannah asked, completely taken by surprise when _Heroes_ started playing. Loki smiled, as he crawled back into bed and pulled Hannah's waist to his. He wrapped his arms around her back, bringing her closer to him, until there was no space left to fill, and rested his forehead against Hannah's.

"Yeah, I mean, who the hell doesn't like David Bowie?"

Hannah blushed, lightly gripped his neck.

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can beat them, just for one day_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

Loki and Hannah both started to quietly sing along to the song, just enjoying being in each others arms.

_And you, you can be mean_

_And I, I'll drink all the time_

_'Cause we're lovers, and that is a fact_

_Yes we're lovers, and that is that_

_Though nothing, will keep us together_

_We could steal time,_

_just for one day_

_We can be Heroes, for ever and ever_

_What d'you say?_

For a minute, they stopped singing, and just looked at each other. In this moment, Loki felt happy. Pure happiness, and love, and compassion. All of which, was something that he longed to feel again. Loki pushed aside all his feelings of pain, anger, and suffering aside, because just for tonight, he wanted to feel again.

Overcome with love, he put his lips to hers and did not kiss her forcibly, like she was used to him doing. He was gentle.

_I, I wish you could swim_

_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_

_Though nothing,_

_nothing will keep us together_

_We can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Oh we can be Heroes,_

_just for one day_

_I, I will be king_

_And you, you will be queen_

_Though nothing will drive them away_

_We can be Heroes, just for one day_

_We can be us, just for one day_

"Let's just run away together." Loki mumbled, already beginning to doze off again.

"When the song is over, we can."

A_nd everything was perfect._

_I, I can remember (I remember)_

_Standing, by the wall (by the wall)_

_And the guns shot above our heads_

_(over our heads)_

_And we kissed,_

_as though nothing could fall_

_(nothing could fall)_

_And the shame was on the other side_

_Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever_

_Then we could be Heroes,_

_just for one day_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_We can be Heroes_

_Just for one day_

_We can be Heroes_

Loki had fallen asleep before the song had time to finish, and Hannah kept her warm gaze stuck on him. Her fingertips brushed over the sharp curve of his cheek, and bushed back a strand of hair. Hannah continued to sing to him, softly.

_We're nothing, and nothing will help us_

_Maybe we're lying,_

_then you better not stay_

_But we could be safer,_

_just for one day_

_Oh-oh-oh-ohh, oh-oh-oh-ohh,_

_just for one day_

* * *

><p>There was something missing when Hannah woke up in the morning. The body that was usually pressed beside her gone, the bed cool beneath her touch. The dog was curled up on the foot of the bed, chewing up a bone. Music was pouring down the hallway into the open door of the bedroom, and Hannah sleepily rubbed at her eyes, sitting up in bed and slipping her fingers through her hair with a yawn. Loki wasn't in bed with her, but he was still in the house. For a moment Hannah thought it was Saturday and Loki had gone out to the forest for a run or at work, but it was Sunday.<p>

Faintly, she could hear Loki singing, a little louder than the guitar he was strumming , and way off-key. Hannah laughed to herself and pulled her stiff body out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and twisting her back, working out the stiffness of her joints and muscles. Sherlock picked up his head and barked at her happily as he nudged the bone closer to her. Hannah smiled and scratched behind his her.

"Good boy." Sherlock smiled back at her and retook the bone in his mouth.

She opened the closet door and put on clean undergarments, and dug through the clothes hanging, coming back with a sweater and pulling it over her head; it nearly swallowed her whole, and she realized that it was one of Loki's. Hannah hadn't even known that Loki owned a sweater. She thought the only thing he owned that was any protection from the cold was his genetics. She put that sweater back and pulled out a shirt as well as a pair of shorts.

She wandered out of the room, putting in a hair tie, and the music became louder as did Loki's singing.

Hannah walked into the kitchen where Loki was, sitting on the counter in sweatpants, strumming his guitar and singing, a pan full of bacon on one burner, pancakes on another, and eggs on the other.

"Why are you cooking breakfast?" It was extremely unlikely that he would make is own breakfast, much less be cooking eggs and bacon.

Loki stopped singing, and continued to strum the song.

"Well, I just felt like making pancakes, eggs and bacon today, you know? I was up early anyway, and I thought it would be a nice thing to do for you and Corryn." After he answered, he went back to singing.

That was not a good explanation. It was not a good explanation at all. God knows she heard him complain enough about changing the coffee filter or making hot chocolate in the morning, or when he had to use something other than the microwave to cook his food. So it was obvious that something was wrong.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you have a fever? Upset stomach? Anything?"

"Why would you ask me such odd question?" Loki set his guitar down, leaning it against the counter. "I am completely well. If I wasn't I would still be in bed, with a fever and I defiantly wouldn't be cooking breakfast. As a vet, I'm sure that you know that when a dog is sick,he doesn't eat, and I am eating." She looked at him again, and he just smiled back at her, sipping his hot chocolate. Hannah sucked on her lower lip and nodded.

"Okay." Hannah nodded "It's, you know, you never cook breakfast, unless it could be put in the microwave or it's cereal."

"I just wanted to do something nice." Loki countered. He reached out and grabbed the spatula under the pancakes and flipped them. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…"

"Then deal." Loki hopped off the counter, and lightly smacked her shoulder with the back of his hand. He turned back to the stove and flipped the bacon, and continued singing.

"Corryn isn't going to be back home by the time breakfast is over, Loki." Hannah said, putting a hand on her hip.

"More for us then, I suppose." Loki shrugged, resuming to sing. He grabbed the spatula, and checked the eggs.

And then the smell hit Hannah, and she moved over to where Loki was, arms snaking around his waist as she rested his head onto his back. Loki jumped slightly, and he stopped singing. He turned his head slightly and glanced down.

"I'm sorry if my singing woke you." Loki apologized, realizing that she as well was up earlier than normal.

"It didn't." Hannah hummed, slaying her hands across his stomach, her fingertips brushed ever so slightly over the crease of his muscles. Loki smiled to himself and started swaying his hips from side to side, and Hannah followed his motions. "I love your voice."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Loki took the bacon out of the pan and set it on the waiting plate beside the stove. Hannah shook her head, and kissed the curve of his shoulder.

"I'm not tired."

Loki turned around, wrapping his arms around her, squeezing her lightly. Hannah hummed softly to the song he was previously singing and drifted her hands up and down his back , standing on his toes and pressed her face in the crook of his neck. Loki laughed softly and brought his arms up, holding Hannah against his chest.

"Are you sure? I can bring it up to you in bed if you want."

Hannah pulled away and raised her eyebrows at him. "Since when are you such a romantic?"

"It might have been when you forced me to watch _The Notebook_ with you." Loki laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Are you working today?" Hannah asked, tracing her fingers over the small of his back.

"I'm off until Tuesday."

"Great." Hannah laughed lightly, lips barely touching his skin. "Now, what's for breakfast?"

They ate breakfast at the table, Loki sitting across from Hannah, shoveling blueberry and chocolate chip pancakes in his mouth, while flipping through his book. Hannah looked on with a elated smile on her face. She finished her bacon and pancakes, and pushed the plate toward him, not overly fond of his eggs. Loki gave a questioning look, and Hannah shrugged.

"Don't like my cooking?" He said with a mouth full of food.

Loki pulled the plate closer to him and scrapped the eggs onto his plate, and began to eat the eggs she didn't. Hannah rolled her eyes, and pushed herself away from the table and moved to the other side. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed a kiss into Loki's cheek.

"Don't be silly. I love your cooking."

Loki made an approving sound and nodded when Hannah kissed his cheek again.

"Can I ask a question?" Loki asked, closing his book.

"Sure."

"Why do you have a straight edge razor? Normal people have normal people razors, and you have a straight edge. To be honest with you, it concerns me that you have a razor like that."

"I don't know." Hannah explained. " I guess that is someone were to break in, I'd have that razor to defend myself with."

"No more watching _Sweeney Todd_, okay?" Loki said, cramming eggs into his mouth. Hannah pressed a kiss to the top of his head, and pulled away heading toward the living room. She rifled through her music, and picked a song to fill the silent house.

_"... Do you still feel younger than you thought you would by now_

_Or darling have you started feeling old yet?..."_

Loki wandered into the living room not long after, his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, and Hannah took a moment to let her eyes rake over him.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Mm, I am," Hannah hummed when Loki slipped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest as his fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shirt, dancing over her back. She grinned when Loki kissed along the side of her neck, hands trailing higher, cold against her skin.

"What was the real reason you were up so early cooking?" Hannah asked abruptly.

Loki had the decency to blush, but he had no intention of answering truthfully. Her knowing that he was lying made his heart race in his chest as he tried to come up with a honestly thought that he was fine though, because knew that sometimes nightmares can prevent people from falling back asleep. But in such a short moment, he recognized that it was better to tell her the truth, than to lie a dig himself a bigger hole to fall through.

Loki was hesitant, but told her the truth. "It was either cook breakfast or sit on the roof and gaze at the stars. I just wanted to do something nice for you, instead of something that is dangerous and selfish. It was never my intention to worry you."

"Why didn't you tell me that in the first place?" Hannah asked, pulling herself out of his arms.

"I'm feel better. After all, it was only a nightmare. I'm ate my breakfast, and I only had the one nightmare last night." He grimaced and ran his hand through her golden hair with a sigh. " The truth is, the pain isn't worth it anymore. The hurt got old, and I got so tired of being the one who has to heal." He pulled away from Hannah for a moment to look her in the eyes. "You are the only thing that prevented my life from become a _complete_ disaster."

"Really?"

"Of course," Loki nodded. "I mean, I don't know if I'll ever be myself again. I don't even know if I have any self leftover after New York. I've spent so much time thinking that I was an all powerful, unstoppable god, it's gotten difficult to remember who I was when I wasn't that. But you remind me of who I really am. I'm still trying to recognize my self in the mirror. I see the man you believe I am, but I also see the villain."

Hannah smiled. She knew that she provided him so much with comfort and affection that he was starting to open up to her, and to say that he was getting better. Loki built up so many walls that it was almost impossible to find a crack that hadn't been sealed, but when she did, Loki didn't usually fight back and he let the wall crumble. Loki built his walls to keep people out, but he also built them to see who cared enough to break them down. He had such a craving for deep connections with other people, but would only let in those who would always be there for him. But when he fought back, Loki became hostile, and aggressive because his sorrow was all his rage. There was a time when they'd talk all night about anything, but now he just avoid conversation, personal space was all he asked for.

Hannah had saved Loki from more things than she knew about.

Hannah started by pulling him out of the fire and hoped that he would eventually forget the smell of burning. She wiped the blood off of his chin and pretended to understand the degree of his hopelessness. Loki was supposed to be an a good man, a great one, a King. But Odin took him from that future and turned him into something hungry,something that forgets what his hands are for when they aren't shaking or ripping himself apart. He was lied to him all his life, and when he asked to be forgiven, he was turned away by the ones he called family, He had lost so much in his life. Love, hope, trust, friends, his brother, his mother, his father, his children, the ones who were supposed to listen to him. The list went on and on. Hannah watched as he tried to forget the smell of the fire he was bathing in and what it meant to have a family. He would anchor himself in Hannah, hoping she wouldn't tire first. He would do whatever he could to get his mind off the nightmares. Loki often spent thirty minutes a day sitting in the tub, just thinking. He never bothered to tell Hannah what about, but she guessed she knew exactly why he took those baths.

Hannah would let the world break its own neck if it meant keeping him content with himself. Every night she would repeat, "I won't leave you, I won't leave you, Darling rest your weary head, and dig yourself deep beneath the covers. I will always be there." until he fell asleep and dreamt of the place where everything was the way it should have been, instead of what is and what should never be.

There were times where Loki was a cold, calculating killer. There were times where Loki was an emotionally, self destructive mess. But when it came to Hannah Gracelynn Hyden- Loki was always himself, loving, placid, and quiet, until the day he wasn't. When he became Loki Laufeyson. When he became a monster.

So when did the monster become human again? When she love it. When she sung it to sleep every night. When she became the reason it has become so mangled in love. Hannah gave him love, kindness, and watch how he practiced how to be someone like her, it was like he was learning his first words. Her humble offering, obliterated and broken in the mouth of the monster she called love.

_"...Do you look into the mirror to remind yourself you're there,_

_or has somebody's goodnight kisses got that covered?..."_

"I'm just another light burning in you heart." She said in a low, sad tone.

Loki picked up his head, and turned to her with questioning eyes, his brow furrowed. "How can you not know that your light is the light that shines the brightest in my life?"

That is what she wanted to hear. There was still hope that there was a glisten of his own light in his heart. "I know, but your light is still there too."

Loki looked down, and his eyes were tender. He took a deep breath and replied, "I know. I just...sorrow found me when I was young, sorrow waited until I was older, and sorrow won, blowing out the light."

"Don't talk like that." Hannah purred, suddenly sad. Hannah kissed him, and Loki melted into her, tangling his arms around her back

"Maybe I should talk like that more often." Loki said, pressing his hands against the small of her back.

To some degree, Hannah understood what he was going through. After the death of her boyfriend and child, she was depressed, and for a long time, kept her suffering to herself. Her parents tried to get her to talk about what happened, but she refused to because it would bring up those memories. She understood exactly why Loki was so quiet and docile. He didn't want to confront it. He wanted to forget about the death of his wife, children, and most of all forget the thought that he was incapable of change. There was one place, though, that could get her mind off what happened, and she hoped that it would get Loki's mind off it too.

"Get your clothes on." Hannah said, looking into Loki's darkening eyes. Loki leaned in to kiss her again, and slid his hand up, fingers curling around the nape of her neck, slipping through the fine hairs at the base. "I'm serious," Hannah said when she pulled away. "Go shower and get dressed."

"Why? I thought that once Corryn got home we were going to see a movie?"

"I know, but I've decided that something is more important than seeing a silly movie."

"What? I was looking forward to seeing a movie. I love movies."

"Your happiness is more important."

"My happiness is seeing a movie!" Loki argued back, but it was useless.

Loki licked his lips, and nodded. "Okay, I will get dressed, but first, please tell me where we are going. I hate surprises."

"You'll find out when we get there."

Loki, like the child he was, groaned and untangled himself from her.

"Are you going to nag me all day?"

"I will if you won't get dressed." Hannah folded her arms, and Loki threw his hands up in surrender, walking back to the stairs. Hannah didn't relax until she heard the shower come on, and she moved across the room to grab on of her books; she slouched on the couch, pulling her sleeves back and opening to where she had marked it. She could hear the sound of Sherlock make his way across the room and he plopped himself next to her, his head resting on her leg.

She was so lost in the book she didn't hear Loki open the door, hot, humid air, coming out with. Hannah scratched absently at her hair, the drawers rattling in the other room as Loki rifled through his clothes.

"Have you seen my jacket?"Loki called, and Hannah didn't look up from the was more rummaging and Hannah inclined her head to the side, her reaction delayed, opening her mouth to say something that she couldn't figure to say, eyes still tracing words, mind still tucking it away for later.

"Darling?" Loki said appearing from nowhere, his green t-shirt clinging to his shirt, his black jeans still undone, his wet hair slicked back. He leaned against the wall, watching Hannah before shaking his head, tsking, and walked over to the couch, placing a hand over the text of the book.

"What?" Hannah asked, breaking her gaze from the book, looking back at him.

"Have you seen my jacket?" He asked more sternly than before. "It's white, has a zipper down the middle and pockets and the inside and out." Loki said, eyebrows lifted. Hannah wracked her brain, tapping her finger on the spine of the book.

"Did you check the laundry room? No, wait its by the door."

Loki smiled and walked to the door.

"Found it!"

"That's nice!" Hannah replied going back to her book, but couldn't focus like before, too busy listening to the sound of Loki slipping into his jacket.

What the hell.

She marked her book and threw it on the coffee table, and climbed over the couch, going to the door just as Loki was zipping up his pants up.

"I take it you're ready to go to this mystery place." Loki commented, stepping into his shoes.

"I am."

Hannah just kept driving on and on and each time Loki asked where they were going, she would always answer with 'you'll find soon enough.' After twenty minutes, Loki gave up on trying to get an answer from her, and listened to the radio the entire way to wherever they were going. Loki finally got bored, and ended up napping the way there. Forty or so minutes later, Hannah woke him up when they came upon a sign that said 'Enjoy Salem'.

Groggy, Loki sat up and leaned his head against the headrest.

"I grew up here." Hannah said, turning a corner. "This is where I spent the first eighteen years of my life, where I met David, got pregnant, and where he and my child died."

Loki was silent, unsure of what to say. What could he say? Loki glanced over at Hannah, and when she didn't look back at him, he turned his attention to the window, and watched the passing buildings, cars, and people.

"Loki, I was a lot like you, just a little different. I shut people out and forced myself to swallow the pain of losing the man that I loved and my son. But I was different from you, because I kept my hopes up, thinking that their are better days to come and for a long time, those days never came. The good times were gone, and the bad times never left. I had my good days and my bad days, but the bad ones always outweighed the good. But overtime the better days came and stayed. There was one place that I could always go to, to feel better. I know because that you are still uneasy, I wanted to take you there."

"I said that I was fine-" Loki nearly shouted, frustrated with her. A heavy sigh left his lips, and he ran his fingers through his hair as looked back out the window.

"I'm not stupid, Loki! I've told that lie enough times to know when someone else is telling the same lie."

"Look, Hannah, I get it. I really do. I'm need you to be patient with me. Sometimes you will find me curled up in a tightly bound ball of rage, self-loathing, and self-recrimination, and you will have to tell me that I'm okay, That you are out of the reach from Odin, That I'm not the villain from my nightmares. Sometimes you will need to hold my shaking hands so they do not mindlessly graze over broken ribs painfully nestled behind my skin or rip out old stitches that have since healed after my foolishness. And most importantly,you will have to let me go on my own so I may be reminded that I saved myself several times, and I can do it again."

"Why on Earth are you still keeping yourself distant from me?" Hannah said quietly, practically to herself.

"You of all people should know-"

"No what, Loki? That you keep yourself distant because your scared to death of losing anyone that matters to you. Loki, I know pain. You think that you can handle it until the day you can't. And when that day comes, you either find something that keeps you going, or you don't."

"No, Hannah." Loki snapped. "I want you stop worrying non stop about me. I know that you do this because you care, but I can handle it." Hannah opened her mouth to say something, but Loki kept going, his eyes were full of rage, and his words were harsh. "I know that I keep myself distant. I know that I don't to so well on my own! I don't need you to remind me that I have those problems. I have the nightmares to remind me. I get it, I honestly do."

"Loki, I'm sorry." Hannah said in a soft, comforting voice trying to assure him that she truly was. The car went silent, and Loki turned away from her, staring out the window. After a few minutes he turned back to her.

Loki hung his mouth open, before tentative, quiet words filled. "No, you're not. You say what you mean, and I get it, Hannah. You're pissed off at me, and I'm pissed off at myself too. Don't say that you're not sorry for yelling at me, when I'm not mad at you for doing it." Loki put his head down ashamed of himself.

Loki peered at Hannah and when she looked back at him, his attention turned to his hands, nestled in his lap.

Hannah drove down another block that turned into a park. Green grass covered a large area of land. Teenagers ran across the grassy land, kicking a ball over the place, playing a game of football.A boy got tripped over on to the grass as another boy kicked the ball from his feet. It was calm and peaceful everywhere, no violence could be hunted around. Trees lined a pathway to the the far end of the park, away from the football ground, to a beautiful garden for children to play. Swings, slides, play horses, were all there.

"You wanted to take me to a park?" Loki asked, narrowing his eyes. He looked over at her and she shrugged.

"Yeah."

They got out of the car and followed the path that took them to the playground. Several children were screeching as they played tag with one another, and hid behind trees to keep themselves from being the tagger. Some tripped over tree stumps, and so their mothers would rush to their aid with bandages and kisses of healing. Other children swung on the swings, or dragged their poor, tired parents to the monkey bars to watch them try and cross it.

A man and his pregnant wife walked side by side on the path next to them. The man had a young, hyper black dog kept restrained on a red leash. The man released the dog and it shook and bounded off, kicking up clumps of grass and mud as it went. It splashed in a shallow pool of muddy water as the couple sat on a rotting wooden bench.

Hannah took Loki's hand in hers as she lead him to an open park bench. Hannah sat down and motioned for Loki to sit down next to her, and he did. "Talk, I'm listening." Hannah said, searching the sullen face of her boyfriend for any sign of brightness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Hannah. I'm just thinking of the right words to say. I know they're not going to sound the way I want them to."

"I know." Hannah said, nodding

Loki gripped the swing tighter, and put his head down. "I'm sorry I lied.I didn't think that it mattered because nightmares get to everyone and make it hard to sleep. I was just another victim of a nightmare that made it impossible to sleep. Don't get me wrong, I know that you do what you do because you don't want me to become the villain my transgression turned me into-the ruthless God that slaughtered the innocent. I want to be remembered as the God who was just another Prince, who wanted the throne. So don't pretend that I'm the same as I once was or that I need another reminder not to become him again. I already have the nightmares that scream so, so loud. I lost so much during that bloody war, even now I can't stand fighting anymore. I am okay, though." Loki smiled, tenderly and sincerely. " I promise you."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked, sincerely.

"I am. I promise you that I am holding up the best I can. And when the day comes that I can't hold myself, I will have already found the thing that keeps me up right." Loki answered, honestly. With Hannah, when his skies turn grey and it felt like his lungs collapsed in his chest, she touched his cheek involuntary, fleeting, but it was still tender and it still felt like someone, for once, wants him to be in their life. He understood that that the reason no one wanted him was his fault, because he was, and still was a monster, a killer. Loki had no desire to become his old sadistic self, a bloodlust killer. Loki wanted nothing more than to burn himself to the ground to rid to world of his filth . He was also scared, alone,desperately wanted love. And after a lifetime of building walls to protect himself, he let them crumble. Loki found Hannah, and to him, she was worth becoming vulnerable. For a long time, he was himself again.

But when Hannah gave him his book, the memories flooded back into his head, like opening a locked door. The reasons why he is what he is, and why he breaks what he touches. And so he tried to run from his past until his legs gave out beneath him, and he screamed until his voice was gone. He believed what he shouldn't have. He didn't know why he believed in those lies. He remembers the villain he was. Those memories meant everything to him, even though they were the reason he was what he was. Those memories were all he had. They were salt on the wound.

At least Loki wasn't dead, not yet. There were parts of him that were already dead, and some decaying. Certainly there were other parts of him that were just waiting for something to happen, something grand.

Loki hoped that in another universe, somewhere where monsters only exist in the fairy tales he was told about when he was younger. Where you only don red eyes and blue skin on the 31st of October. When people laugh at him and say he is frightening, and he attacks them with his plastic scepter, and they squeal and pretend to be morality wounded. Where golden horns were something that was looked highly upon, and not seen as a disgrace. Something to be respected. A universe where he could take off the mask, and be a good man again.

There is a universe, somewhere where he is still the same man he was before he found out he was a Frost Giant, and he was no longer afraid of people embedding themselves in his life. Where he still gets to be seen as someone other than a monster. Hell, an unworthy prince was better than monster. Maybe he is still scarred and scared but people see him and they want to write marvelous poems about how his eyes are so, so emerald green and how they are like the window to the soul.

There is a universe, you know? There is a universe where he can bury himself in the crook of Hannah's neck and breath and inhale, without the constant fear he needs to protect her from himself, his father, and his past. He is sure of it. One where she looks at him and he smiles, and they go back to their house. Hannah lip curls up a little bit and Loki teases her and they live their lives together.

Fuck the universe. Loki deserves his happy ending.

"Why do you always stare off into space?" Hannah asked, breaking the silence, reaching out to his shoulder. She touched him lightly, but still he jumped. He glanced at Hannah, comprehending what she had asked.

Loki's answer to Hannah was unsarcastically brief, soft spoken, and hesitant. "... I see what I was, and what could have been, and what is."

"Are you okay."

"I'm okay. I just went down a road despite all the warning signs. I tried to wash my ledger clean by attempting to make myself more virtuous, but nothing always works out the way you've planned. Once a killer, always a killer, right? My hands are still drenched in blood, and I'm not so sure you can save me from the pain that I've caused. I'm the man who has made all the wrong choices. I've made a mistake, and I payed the price, though, I still might be paying it. But I'm going to be okay as long as I don't remember what I had, what I've lost, like Sigyn, Nafri, and Vali. I'm okay as long I pretend that what happened in New York wasn't my fault. My scars are a constant reminder that my past was real and that I acted out of selfishness and rage.I know that you can't wish something that significant to go away, but that won't keep me from trying. I know that I have people that are worried about me, and the most important thing is having family. I've still got you, and Corryn, and my friends. I'll always have family.I was raised on the hilt of a sword, taught to fight when I felt threatened, and I know I could have been a more grateful son, but It's my life. My life's a broken bone, but I have to melt my headaches and call it mine."

"There is so much more to life than that, Loki. So much more than you know about. Not just pain, anger, and vengeance. There is good in you too. I can feel it. I've seen it before, so don't tell me that the person who is good is gone."

Loki took a deep breath and threw his head to the side. "I still have you to remind me that." He said quietly, practically to himself. "I love you Hannah, I really do. I want to scream 'I love you' from the top of my lungs, but I'm afraid that someone else will hear me. "

"Then I will scream 'I love you.' There is no shame in that."

"But why would you ever love me? I am out of my mind, throwing a line out to sea to see if I can catch a dream. My dreams are only real when I dream them up."

"I love you, Loki. You may be out of your mind, but I know who you are."

"Who you think I am is not always a reliable guide to who I am."

"Enough with your crap, Loki!" Hannah nearly shouted at him. "I have faith in you, Loki. I always have! You have such a big heart. "

Loki laughed to himself, and scratched his forehead."You see, I have the curse of having a big heart...the bigger the risk is, and everything I do is risky. I bruise too easily. I bled to abundantly. I scar far too often for comfort. I love recklessly." He looked over at Hannah, and half smiled at her, biting his lower lip. " I've always been proud of having a big heart, until I realized that it was far too damaged to share with the world, let alone wear on my sleeve."

"Then love recklessly. Take your big heart and use it to your advantage. Make people happy, inspire others, all because you were here. I promise you that will give you a second chance at life, and you can be happy."

"Hannah, if I wasn't everything you think I am, everything I think I am, would you still be there for me? You could've had a perfect boy with a perfect life. I on the other hand have troubling thoughts and actions to match. I'm a catch, right? All I can think of is the way I charmed the one who might give up on himself. Why do you stay?"

Hannah smiled, taking his hand. "I Because I…" She shrugged. "I recognized your beauty wasn't just a mask I fell in love with your quirks, and how you flipped out when the toaster spat out those waffles." Hannah said with laughter in her voice, and Loki grinned with her, remembering that day. "And of course I would still be ther for you. I won't give up on you, Loki. I know that you are on your last straw with humanity, and your family on Asgard. If I abandon you now, there wouldn't be much hope for idiot I fell in love with. I'll be dammed if I let you take your final stand alone. "

"You think I'm an idiot?" Loki laughed, taking the joke lightly.

"You're my idiot and if anyone else calls you an idiot, I will personally beat them senseless with a baseball bat."

"You don't have to do that for me, Hannah." Loki laughed, his cheeks flushing.

"Yes I do." Hannah nodded, promising him.

"Whatever you say." Loki threw his arms up in surrender and smiled. "At least I'm not a nerd."

"You know, nerd culture is mainstream now. So when you use the word 'Nerd' derogatorily, means you're the one out of the zeigeist."

"You're incredibly boring, Nerd."

"Whatever you say, idiot." Hannah teased him, lightly punching his arm.

Loki smiled, and looked down at his hands in his lap.

"Can we go for a drive?"

"Let's go."

They drove around Salem for the next thirty minutes, before getting interrupted by a phone call from Corryn.

"Where the hell are you two?" She asked, "You promised we'd see _How to Train Your Dragon 2_ today. Now, you two may have seen the first one, but I did, and I'm going with or without you. You two better not be sucking face somewhere or I will find you and I will kill you because you said that spending time with me was more important than spending time alone together."

"We're on our way, and what does sucking face-oh, oh, okay. Yeah we didn't do that...not really." Loki sighed his mind getting off track. "No, Corryn, God, no. Anyway, uhm, we'll be home soon, just wait outside for us, and did you take the dog out? You did, good, okay. Wait outside for us and just don't do anything stupid." Loki smiled, and hung up. "Ready to go see a movie?"

"Let's go see a movie."

* * *

><p>It was amazing how fast a promise to the beach or to the zoo could be forgotten about. With Loki and Hannah being swamped with work, and Corryn was out almost every weekend with friends or getting her things together for college. Hannah didn't mind the small interactions with Loki and Corryn, usually watching movies that would increase Loki's knowledge of pop culture. They had watched <em>Terminator,<em>_ Pulp Fiction, Titanic, Star Wars,Back to the Future I, Blues Brothers, Rocky Horror Picture Show, Ghostbusters, Die Hard, Harry Potter,_ _The Lord of the Rings, _and Loki's favorite movie, _The Breakfast Club_. With the heat of Summer fast approaching, Loki usually moped around the house, pecking out all the food in the fridge and complaining about the heat. Loki only really wore sweats or pajamas in the house, sucking on a popsicle or eating ice cream from the tub. He cooked more, at least, and was only unbearable until _Game of Thrones_ or_ Star Trek_ came on and he was quiet, and all his attention went toward it. Hannah's complaints were few and far between.

Sometimes, Loki would sleep late into the day. It was rare— usually he was up with the sun— but those days were Hannah's favorites. She loved to watch him sleep, free from the night terrors that plagued him for so many weeks. This was the man she's chosen to spend the rest of her life with, and from where she lay, she couldn't have made a better choice.

"Do you think I'm as good looking as Lee Pace?" Loki asked, leaning between Hannah's legs, both of them laying on the bed, entangled in each other, Sherlock laying at the foot of the bed. Hannah was flipping through a book on veterinarian medicine, not paying to much to _Pushing Daises_ playing on the TV.

"Anything is possible." Hannah replied,"Lee Pace is pretty hot if you ask me." Loki snorted indignantly, popping an orange tic tac in his mouth. Hannah heard the crunch of the candy as he chewed it.

"You should watch this part, Hannah. It's the best part, you know?" Loki insisted,watching the show a little more eager than before. When Hannah didn't respond, he elbowed her leg.

"I would love to, but I'm too busy." She said, scribbling something into her book.

"Doing what? You're just reading. It can wait."

"Loki, please. I need to study for an exam. Just let me finish reading this section."

"You read all the time! I never get to see your face anymore because it's always in a damn book." Loki whined, and swatted at the book. Hannah rolled her eyes, and simply pulled the book out of Loki's reach."Come on, Hannah. I'm bored."

"Just go find something else to do." Hannah said, tapping the pencil against her chin.

"Can you please just watch this with me?" He asked sternly.

"What is wrong with you today? Earlier you were pissy with me about the dishes not being in the right spot and you got pissed off when Brazil lost the football match we watched earlier, and you hate sports. Did they cancel _Game of Thrones_?"

"Nothing is wrong, just watch this with me." Loki said barely above a whisper, starting to get annoyed. "And they would never cancel _Game of Thrones_." He said in a hushed tone, hoping Hannah couldn't hear him. "It's a bloody crossover hit. It is not just for fantasy enthusiasts, it's for anyone who likes a well written story. They're telling human stories in a fantasy setting. It's not just some show to be canceled." Loki pointed out in a matter of fact tone. "It's just on hiatus."

"And you call me the nerd."

Loki raised his eyebrows, and his mouth hung open.

"I'm not a nerd." Loki countered, slightly offended . "I'm just a really big fan of the idea that it is relatable to real life situations, despite a few minor details."

"Minor details?" Hannah questioned, furrowing her brow. "Really?"

"Oh, nevermind it." Loki rolled his eyes, waving his hand.

"Unless, Westeros is like Asgard, then it would be similar to real life." Hannah said, sarcastically. She didn't expect him to say anything.

"Uh, to some extent, defiantly. Only, Westros is more like nine realms, and Asgard is more like,uh, Kings Landing because…" Loki glanced over at Hannah who was reading her book, completely ignoring him. "You don't care, do you?"

"Nope." Hannah shook her head

"Uhm." Loki hummed scratching his head. He quickly surveyed the room with his eyes, trying to find something to pass the time. "I'm still bored."

"Just find something to do, okay?"

"Let's just fool around." Loki twisted, looking at Hannah who refused to give eye contact. "Come on." He jabbed. "Come on, let's just make out or something."

Hannah smiled to herself, and looked down at him. "No. Stop whining and maybe later we can, alright?"

Loki whined and grabbed her neck, and pressed a kiss on her lips.

"Please."

"You're impossible, Loki. Even more so, than usual."

He pouted. "Hasn't your mother ever told you that it's not nice to call someone names."

"What am I going to say to the owners of the cats and dogs that I couldn't treat because I was too busy sucking my boyfriend's dick?"

"You've never sucked my dick, sweetheart." Loki smirked , and Hannah swatted him with her book. " Or…" Loki said holding up a finger to get her to stop. "Or you could say that your boyfriend is really, really attractive, has nice hair...oh, and has a nice ass."

Hannah laughed. "You are so depraved, Loki. I can't fool around with you now. Find something else to do before I go insane."

"Come on, Hannah." He whined. "I'm bored."

"Loki, for fucks sake! This is like a dating a perverted 12 year old."

"God, I hope not."

"Loki." Hannah groaned, beginning to get annoyed with him.

"I know what I want to do, Hannah. I want you to go turn off the lights, and we can put our hands down each other's pants."

Hannah didn't gratify Loki with an answer and he pouted and turned back around, stretching his legs, head pillowed by Hannah's thigh and continued watching the show.

"Are we doing anything this weekend?" Loki asked out of nowhere, and Hannah furrowed her brow.

"You know we're not. Why do you ask?"

"You probably wouldn't want to know because you couldn't read a book where we're going and we'd probably fool around instead."

Hannah rolled her eyes, and closed her book."What? What did you plan?"

"Nothing important." Loki shrugged. "I just thought that you might to see War Horse at the Paramount Theater in Seattle. " Loki stated, not turning back to face her. "But I guess I'll just go by myself and sell the other ticket." Loki signed, pitying himself.

"How?" Hannah gasped, astonished. She had been wanting the see that play for quite some time, but never got around to seeing it because she was too busy with Loki or work. Besides, Loki had promised that they would doing something fun for a weekend for a month, and Hannah never thought that he would ever follow through with any those promises. "Is this the promise to go somewhere fun? That promise was made a month ago."

"Yes, and that rich kid that Corryn likes, Gus, gave them to me because he didn't want to see another play. He gave me two free play tickets to any play of my choice. The play this Saturday."

"Why would you want to take me?" Hannah questioned, carding her hands through his hair. "Guys hate going to plays. The only reason that they would take a girl to see a play, is if they wanted to see them naked."

"Oh no, Hannah, you couldn't be more wrong if you thought I didn't want to see you naked. I'm taking you not just because I want to see you naked, but I wanted to see the play, and I know how badly you wanted to see it too. Besides, I have a hotel room booked and I made sure that it wasn't the honeymoon suite, although it would suffice had I been wrong." Loki picked himself back up, and put one hand between her legs for support. He leaned in and kissed her and when she didn't fight back, he kissed her harder. Hannah let the book fall from her hands, as she reached up and pulled his head more down onto hers. Pulling from the kiss, Hannah put her hands on his cheeks and sighed.

"You're a bastard."

"Tell me something I don't know." Loki smirked and shifted himself so his legs wrapped around her back. "Are you so sure you don't want to fool around?" His hands drifted up, as he leaned forward to press his lips on hers, but she pushed him away

Hannah sighed, carding her hands through his hair. "Not now, impossible man." Loki rolled his eyes, and sighed. He was an impatient lover and when he wanted love, it was almost impossible to get him to wait. "I can make it up to you." Hannah purred, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. "We will have a hotel room to ourselves for a weekend, and you remember what happened the last time we shared a hotel room, right."

"Oh, how could I possibly forget?" Loki pressed his lips against hers and rested his head against her shoulder, snuggling up against her. "We will have to get you a nice dress and I will have to get a nice suit and tie."

"Yeah, we will." Hannah smiled as she drifted her fingers down his back. "How does a man so toned everywhere else have such a plush ass?" She skimmed her fingers over the small of Loki's back, moving lower until she was able to grab an ample double handful.

Grinning, Loki curled his toes and wriggled about until he found a comfortable position. Hannah's hands slipped into the pockets on a pair of trousers that probably cost him half day's wage. "It's not that big, is it?" Loki asked, looping his arms around Hannah's neck, threading a hand into the golden hair at the back of her head.

"Mm," Hannah lowered her head, rubbing her nose across one impossibly sharp cheekbone. "Big and round." As she spoke, her lips ghosted over his. "Fits perfect in my lap."

Loki smiled, rubbing his nose against hers before resting his chin on her shoulder. "I still don't think it's that big."

Once the episode had finished,Loki opened their closet door and searched for his grey vans among the pile of shoes, while Hannah waited by the front door. He pulled one of them out, but the other was still buried deep between the other vans, the stilettos, the sandals, and converse. Pulling the other out, he slipped them both on and started walking out the door, when something caught his attention. He stopped mid step and turned to small, odd looking box. As Loki got closer to the box, he noticed that it wasn't a box at all, but an strange looking camera. Loki picked up the black camera and brought it closer to his face to get a better look.

"Loki?" Hannah called from the bottom of the steps.

"I'll be down in a minute. I found something!" Loki called looking through the viewfinder. "It's a camera, I think."

Hannah didn't respond, but she walked into their bedroom and into the closet and watched as Loki marveled the black camera.

"That's an old 1980's Polaroid, Loki. It's a camera that my dad gave me when I was ten."

"Why isn't there a screen to view the photo's taken?" Loki asked, closing examining the camera.

"Because." Hannah continued, grabbing the camera from Loki. "The picture develops immediately." She smiled, holding the view finder to her eye. With a small flash and a buzz, a picture of Loki came out the front end. Hannah pulled it out and looked at it, smiling and laughing.

"Hey!" Loki said, snatching the picture from Hannah, glancing down at the picture of himself. Seeing himself look like that made him blush in embarrassment. The picture revealed a picture of himself, wide eyed, a surprised look across his face. "Thanks Hannah." He chuckled. He put the picture in his grey jacket, careful not to bend the corners.

* * *

><p>It was funny, really, Loki, who usually cleaned up for formal events, didn't know what he should wear to the play besides a white shirt and tie. Hannah ended up taking him to the mall and she dressed up like a doll. He was put in a several different suits, until he and Hannah both agreed on one. He put on grey ones, black ones, plaid ones, and striped ones. An hour later, Loki left with a charcoal colored three piece suit and a bowtie to match in hand. Hannah was a different story. She spent about ten minutes in the dress department and came out with the first dress she tried on. It was a strapless black beaded-bodice drape dress. In the end, both were satisfied with what the other person had chosen to wear for the play.<p>

The last few things to be packed for the weekend were some extra clothes for the next day and the Polaroid camera Loki had found earlier in the waited at the door with the camera strapped over his neck, suitcase in one hand, and the tickets in the other, ready to go. Hannah walked down the flight of steps and approached him, looping her fingers through his belt loops and pressed herself to him.

"We are going to have fun this weekend." She smiled as she kissed Loki, and he set the suitcase on the ground brought his hands around her waist.

"I promise you we will." Hannah pressed her face into Loki's neck for a moment, before pulling away and picking up the suitcase that Loki had put on the ground. "I got it." Loki insisted, reaching out to grab to case.

"It's fine, Loki." Hannah kissed him again. "I'm not fragile, Loki. I can take it to the car."

Loki cocked his head to the side, and stepped aside as he opened the door, letting Hannah through. Loki followed close behind her, closing the door and locking it on his way out.

Their things crammed into the back, Loki slid into the car, and slammed the door shut. The ride wouldn't be too terribly long and so Loki insisted that he drive, and Hannah let him. Loki turned on the radio, and they both sang along to the songs. Eventually, Hannah got bored and ended up reading and napping, only waking up when Loki woke her up and told her that he'd checked them in at a hotel about two miles away from the theater.

"We can go drop off our stuff if you want, and then go to the beach or somewhere else until the play starts. The man at the front desk told us that the play was spectacular."

Hannah smiled happily.

"I can't wait to see it." Hannah replied.

Loki opened the trunk to pull their bags out. Hannah followed Loki to their room, and to her relief, he had booked a normal suite with one queen sized bed in the middle. Hannah sat down on the bed while Loki set their things on the ground next to the TV.

"I'm sorry if you had been hoping to get the honeymoon suite, but this was inexpensive and more pertinent." He eyed Hannah and she quirked the corner of her mouth when Loki advanced, rolling them onto the plush bed sheets.

"Thank you." Hannah whispered, looking into Loki's eyes, and Loki lightly kissed her.

"Thank you." Loki mirrored, and Hannah frowned, barking a laugh.

"Whatever for?" She breathed, rubbing her thumb on Loki's chin. Loki shrugged. He never did answer, and Hannah was convinced she knew exactly what he was trying to say. He just looked at her for a long time before kissing her again, and again, and again. He kissed her from her lips to the curve of her jaw, and down her neck before sitting up and rolling off her. Hannah sat up and propped herself up on her hands.

"What do you want to do before the play starts?" Loki asked kicking his legs out over the edge of the bed.

"Well, we have hours to kill before the play starts. Do you want to go down to the water?" Hannah asked and Loki smiled, egar.

Loki quickly changed into his swimwear, and they headed out the hotel.

Hannah drove through the city, following the signs to the beach. Hannah didn't say much and neither did Loki, looking out the window watching the buildings roll by. Loki placed his hand on Hannah's thigh at some point and Hannah took her own off the wheel to cover it. Loki rested his head against the headrest and he looked out the open window, his free hand out the car moving with the breeze. He imagined the open window as a camera,and his eyes the shutter, blinking to remember all of it, and tucking it away with all the other memories he's collected over the past seven months with Hannah. All those Disney movies, the walk in the woods, that one bubble bath that neither of them will talk about, not even to each other were all tucked away for when he needed to remember the good in his life.

The road forked and Hannah followed the road that took them to a more forested area, away from the busy city. Where trees once lined the road opened up to a plain that opened to a beach. The beach looked completely vacant, no cars or people to be seen. The tires crunched when Hannah pulled into the small, vacant gravel parking lot. Cutting the engine, she looked at Loki expecting to see him smiling back at her, but he was too distracted by the beach just beyond the boulders in front of them. Trying to look past them, he opened the door, and stepped out pulling the camera with him.

Loki closed the door behind him and wandered to the boulder in front of him. He stepped up, clambering over the boulder, and sild down, facing the beach. He stood in pure white sand that separated him from the blue water crashing onto the shore. Loki stood for a moment, fingers splaying and curling against his palms, watching the waves pull in and out and listening to the gulls screeching overhead. He smiled, breathing in fresh air and stretching his arms like a bird before taking flight. After few more minutes of watching the tide pull in and out, he leaped back to the loose gravel, wandering over back to the car. He ignored Hannah's call asking him to wait for her, grabbing the blanket and towels they had brought and held them under his arm, and jogged to the edge of the lot, squeezing between the boulders, eager to look at the beach.

The blue water crashed on the shore and Loki found himself smiling despite the hot sun beaming down on him. He heard the scuff of a shoe against the rocks and turned to see Hannah slipping around a boulder, squinting in the bright sun, looking at the swells with a subdued sort of happiness. She walked a few steps until she was standing next to Loki, and her lips curled into a large grin that Loki loved.

"So?" She said, and Loki kept his eyes on the rolling water and listened to the sound of the crashing of the waves and the gulls overhead. He turned to Hannah and then back at the water. With Loki's pale skin, he looked like he was covered in sunscreen, the camera and the black and gold swim trunks were the only offset.

"I used to be in the water all the time when I was younger." Loki admitted, truthfully. "But I've never really seen such a blue body of water like this before. To be honest, I've almost drowned more than once because I never really learned how to swim. I would usually just sit in a shallow pool, studying. Other times, I would jump in with Thor at my side to pull me back on the tile in the event that I didn't resurface in time. One day, however, Odin had a guard through me in the water and I had to learn how to swim back to the surface before I drowned. I had a terrible experience with water growing up. I'm surprised that I still love it."

"Do you have any happy stories?

"Of course."

"Other than meeting me?"

"Yes, actually." Loki laughed. "When I was about sixteen or seventeen years old, I was entered into a combat competition by Odin. As you might know, my combat skills were not something to be proud of. Anyway, my challenger was Stannis the Undefeated. He was a mountain, my god was he strong and frightening. I thought for sure I was going to lose my head, and my the entire kingdom would weep at my premature death. I can remember my hands were trembling as I walked into the small cobblestone arena, afraid of my inevitable doom. I stood at my place waiting for Stannis to emerge on the other side, I glanced around the stands, looking for Odin or Friggia, or even Thor to be standing by watching, hoping that by some miracle I would win. I saw Frigga and Thor watching me with anticipation in their eyes." Loki grinned, laughing to himself.

"What's so funny?"

"I thought 'I'm going to fucking die!' My father wasn't there to watch me and I knew that because he wasn't there, he knew I was going to lose the match and die." He laughed again, shaking his head. "But I saw my mother and brother, and I thought 'I have to win this for them. I have to prove my father wrong, that I'm not shit at swordplay.' And I did. When Stannis came out, his chest puffed out and he staggered out of his corner, flexing his muscles as if he wanted to intimidate me. I was scared shitless, but I knew I had to win for my brother and mother. When the gong rang and the match started, it was a haze of jabs and blows with the point of the swords. I don't remember all the bloody details, but I remember one moment I was reeling backward after a nasty blow to my jaw, half-crouched behind my shield, the next I charged. The sudden bull rush caught Stannis off balance. I crashed into him and slammed the lip of my shield into his face. He staggered back as I threw my splintered shield aside, and lurched after him again, using both hands to raise my sword, and I got him right at the weak spot between his breastplate and arm. Stannis fell to the ground, and I was on him in a heartbeat kicking the spot where my blade had struck. I raised my sword again, ready to strike again, but Stannis begged for mercy. He surrendered, and I let him go. I had already won, and I never wanted to kill him. I couldn't forgive myself if I had." He looked towards Hannah, who still looked back at him, still interested.

"Go on." Hannah urged him.

"My prize was a glorious sword given to me by Thor. It was something beautiful. The blade was constructed of damascus steel and the cross guard was slightly curved to the outside. The grip was decorated with metal thread and covered with leather for a better grip. The pommel was smooth, and green and gold with an L carved into the middle of it to signify Loki, that this was my sword, and I deserved it because I was now the champion. He told me that in the event that something were to happen to me... " Loki took a short pause." That he would always have it and kept it safe. That is my happy story. I proved my father wrong, I let someone live, and I got a beautiful sword from my brother."

Hannah scoffed putting her free arm around Loki, taking in the beach. "Well, I'm glad you have at least one happy story, Loki. And you're grown up now, I assume you can swim. I think you need a new experience to gain another happy story." Hannah told him,smiling, free to take her let himself be lead down the slope towards the water, his sneakers overfilling the shallow prints Hannah left behind.

"Everything is a new experience with you." Loki continued quietly, blushing.

The beach was entirely empty and it was quiet except for the methodical rush of the waves, and the cries of the gulls overhead. The sun shone through the scattered clouds and speckled the water with light. Loki dropped the blanket, the towels, and camera. He let go of Hannah's hand, striping his shirt and kicking his shoes off, wandering off towards the of the water without a word. He could feel Hannah's watching him as he ran over the sand, kicking up clumps of sand as he went, and stopping to pick up a shell and then toss it back to the sea, his hair blowing as he approached the blue waves. Hannah didn't follow, letting him get to the edge, staring at the threshold of the beach where the water capped and crashed, and then glided up to the tips of his toes. He curled his toes into the sand as he turned back to Hannah, eyes wide as if he was asking for permission to go into the water and Hannah smiled, taking a small step to him, as he took a step into the lukewarm water.

"There's a crab!" Loki said, pointing, and Hannah came up to him, watching the little red creature walk sideways into the water, bobbing with the shallow swirls that pounded it relentlessly in the water. Loki watched it, enraptured, and Hannah gently snaked her arms around his waist, resting just under his ribs. She looked out past Loki and focused all her attention onto the water's tide.

Loki didn't say anything as he studied Hannah's face – he assumed that she was losing her thoughts to the sand, and he merely looked back out at the water, turning his head to gaze off at the far western corner of the sky. "There's a boat!" he commented, raising his arm, his finger following the small sail boat that sailed slowly across the water. "Do you see it? Do you see it, Hannah?" Hannah pressed closer to him, laughing when Loki abandoned his pointing to wave at it like an excited child. There was no response, but Loki waved at the vessel anyway, and after a moment, Hannah did too

When they weren't acknowledged they let their arms drop, fingers brushing against each other's hands before tangling.

For a long while, they stood watching the tide come in and out. Loki rested his head against Hannah's and smiled when she kissed his cheek.

"Do you think Thor still has your sword?" Hannah asked, looking down at her shoes.

"I do not doubt he has it under his protection."

"What do you mean by 'protection', Loki?"

"After what happened in New York, a majority of my belongings were destroyed in a fire to prove that I had nothing, that I was worthless. But before it happened, Thor managed to sneak into my chambers and save what he could, my valuables at the time. He has my green and gold scarf, a few articles of clothing, Vali's plush sheep, Nafri's wooden toy horse, most of Sigyn's jewelry, my gold encrusted bow and arrow, and my sword. Thor protects those things from my Odin, or anyone who sought to destroy what was mine."

"I understand." Hannah said, pressing herself closer to Loki. "Why don't you call Thor your brother? Do you not love him as a brother, when it is obvious to me that he still thinks of you as one."

Loki tilted his head to the side, and looked out into the sea in front of him, and thought about how he should answer. His mouth opened, and the words that filled them were hesitant. "I do, I suppose, love him like he was my brother, my flesh and blood. I have spent so much of my time and energy resenting him, that I have forgotten that he still loves me as If I was his brother." Loki took a short pause. "I will have to start focusing more on calling him 'brother.'"

"You've changed, Loki." Hannah commented, glancing over at him.

"Yeah, well..I was a abhorrent God, an ungrateful son, and petulant. I killed hundreds of innocent people in New York. I spent four months in Asgard's dungeons before being let out because Thor and Frigga gave a chance at life again. I've," Loki said, raising his voice, his fist clenching before releasing his hand and composing himself." ...no. Doesn't matter now. However, it has been difficult to change. The winds of change are not kind."

"It can be, though. Loki. Look at me. I'm happy. I love my family, and they love me. I'm not wise Loki. But I know this. The key to happiness? It's getting the one thing you can't live without, and never letting it go."

"And what if there is a price you must pay?"

"There is always a price. But it's a price worth paying. Love costs everything."

Loki let go of her hand just long enough to sling his arm around her shoulders, roughly bringing Hannah's head to his, kissing her hair harshly, and then the side of her face, Hannah staggering along. Hannah put a hand against Loki's side, attempting to pry himself of her, but Loki was stronger than she was and he knew Hannah didn't want to get away. Not really. He kissed her again, right at the corner of her eye.

"I love you so, so much, love. " He whispered against her ear, and Hannah hummed.

"I love you to, Loki. I have never stopped loving you not even for a second, even when I hated you." Hannah laid her head on Loki's shoulder, leaning into him, her hand sliding around Loki's waist, settling above his hip. Hannah hummed, falling into perfect step with him.

"We should buy an island." Hannah said out of nowhere.

"A whole island?" Loki marveled at the thought of them alone on an island with no interruptions, and Hannah squeezed him, cheek nuzzling into the cold of his skin.

"A whole island, just for us," Hannah promised, nodding. "for when we get tired of going to work or dealing with life, or when we run out of songs to play, or when we're old and have nothing better to do than watch old reruns of _Game of Thrones_ and watch _Star Trek_ at three in the morning, then we'll just go to our island. We can grow old together and complain all day long."

"Why complain?" Loki laughed, and Hannah stared dreamily past him, fixated on the ocean. "Complaining is ridiculous and gets you nowhere in life."

"Because that's what old people do!" she explained. "I guess if you're with someone you really love you don't complain as much, though."

"I don't know," Loki hummed softly, moving to stand in front of Hannah, bending to gently kiss her. "I'm sure that out of the thousands of things out there, I could find things to complain about. Like slow internet or too many commercials interrupting our shows among other things."

Hannah laughed softly and pressed herself closer to Loki, wrapping her arms around his body, resting her head against his chest. Loki wrapped his arms around Hannah, pulling her against himself, and Hannah buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"I'm sure I can find something to complain about." Hannah shrugged.

"We'll get a house built, a nice house with plenty of room for a dog or two. And it'll have a white picket fence." Loki nodded.

"All this on an island?" Hannah laughed and Loki could feel it rumble through his chest, and he settled his hands on the small of Hannah's back.

"It'll be a pretty big island." He paused briefly, fingers dragging up and down her back. Hannah pulled back slightly, fingers slipping over the small of Loki's back as He looked down at her. He took a long look at her, before he slowly spoke. "Maybe we'll get a swingset if we ever get around to having children before we turn to old."

Hannah blushed, and smiled at him. "Maybe."

Loki smiled and leaned forward to capture her lips, arms tightening around her for a moment before he pulled one away to card his fingers through Hannah's hair. Hannah rested her hand around the nape of Loki's neck, her fingers gently scratching through the fine hairs at the base of his neck.

"And where would this island be?"

"Somewhere nice. Where is doesn't rain a lot, and it's sunny. Where the sky snows in the winter, and birds sing in the summer."

Loki barked out a laugh "Do you really want to take me someplace hot? I'd melt into a puddle before the day was done."

"Fine." Hannah laughed. "We can get one where it rains and the sun shines."

"Sounds like plan." Loki smiled, kissing along her neck. "How about in Venice?"

"Venice?" Hannah asked, confused

"Uh-hum." Loki nodded. "I'm gonna save up a million dollars and take you there some day."

"You better."

"I will and we can tour Venice, if you wanted to,"

"Well, I want to go all over Europe."

Loki looked over at Hannah and furrowed his brow. "Well, Hannah, that's unrealistic because that would be ridiculously expensive, and time consuming." He looked back out into the water, and turned his attention back to Hannah. "We can go all around Italy."

"Deal." Hannah nodded.

"Alright." Loki said, pressing his lips to the top of Hannah's head. "We can get drunk off wine and eat pasta for breakfast lunch and dinner." He smiled, excitedly.

"Wouldn't you get sick of it, though?"

"No, I love pasta. I'm sure that my blood is about 30% spaghetti sauce by now." Hannah gave Loki a quick questioning look, and Loki explained, "I just really love all types of pasta, Spaghetti, Ravioli, the bowtie shaped ones..." Loki laughed at himself. "You don't care, do you?"

"I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Loki narrowed his eyes, and looked at her. "Really? That's lame. There are better words to use other than cute. Like celestial, exquisite, sublime, otherworldly, alluring, magnfi-"

"I get it, Loki!" Hannah stopped him before he could finish. Loki smiled at her before capturing her lips.

Hannah pulled back, and Loki continued to kiss her, at the corner of her mouth and along her jaw, before he pulled back, smoothing his fingers through Hannah's hair; pulling it away from her face.

"We should spend forever together."

Loki smiled. "I know."

Hannah pecked his lips again before pulling back, laughing softly as she tried to get away from him, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back for another kiss. He kissed her like a man dying for air, taking everything he could in a short moment. He brought his hands up her back and pressed her body closer to his. He pulled away and smiled.

"You're serious?"

"Dead serious." Hannah smiled. "I would give up my entire book collection to be with you."

"You really are serious." Loki raised his eyebrows.

"Of course."

"I want to be with you forever too." Loki said, barely above a whisper. "Come hell or high water."

Hannah pecked his cheek and untangled herself from him, and moved up the slope of the beach to where Loki had abandoned the camera on the blanket, Loki right behind her. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and walked up the slope keeping his eyes on the ground. Hannah pulled the camera out of its case and opened it, making sure that Loki had put film in it before they left.

"Just imagine it though," She spoke as she fiddled with the camera, turning it on and pointing it directly at Loki. "An island all to ourselves, our home. We'll grow old together."

"And become bickering man and wife." Loki added, shying away from the camera, but Hannah kept it trained on him, watching him through the viewfinder.

"Absolutely." Hannah grinned behind the camera, snapping a picture. "I would want to be a wife before a mother."

Loki kept shying from the camera before he grabbed it and pulled it away from Hannah, turning it on her. Hannah frowned and crossed her arms, turning away to look toward the sea. The wind blew her hair away from her face, and she had to squint against it, and Loki stepped closer to her, snapping a picture of her.

Hannah turned her attention from the water to Loki, smiling as she walked toward him, pushing the camera from his face to kiss him before turning away, walking toward the shoreline. Loki brought the camera back up, following her.

"We should get a boat if we're gonna live in Venice," Hannah turned around, slowly, carefully, walking backwards as she spoke to Loki. "Just imagine all the places that we could see on a boat!" She threw her arms into the air, a grin spreading across her face, and Loki laughed behind the camera.

"I love to travel. Just the thought of exploring where I have never gone before makes my heart race. I Just could never find the time because I was too busy being a prince, jousting, and spending all my time perfecting my magic." Loki admitted as he followed Hannah across the beach with his camera, careful not to trip on the sand.

"You mean that you spent all your time at a brothel." Hannah smiled, making a snide remark.

"Haha, Hannah. You're hilarious." Loki said in a dry, sarcastic tone and rolled his eyes. "All I really wanted to do when I was younger was to visit all of the nine realms just once in my life. I was going to be a mighty king whom everyone respected, and loved because I was a kind and just king. I was going to explore and make maps of distant lands and claim them as my own. But, as you know, it never happened because everyone thought I was stupid and 'should get my nose out of a book, and pick up a sword and fight.'I don't think I was ever designed to be a soldier though, you know? I was born as a king's child and was raised as one too so I never had the chance to explore, really."

Hannah stopped and shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I love you, y'know? I love you so much, Loki."

Hannah could see Loki grin behind the camera, and she pulled her hands out of her pockets and walked toward him, grabbing Loki's face in hers hands to kiss him. When he pulled back, she saw that Loki had pulled the camera away and had it trained on them, capturing the entire thing. She should have known that Loki would do something like that. He grabbed the picture and smiled to himself before shoving it into his pocket.

"I love you too." Loki kissed her cheek, his cold lips against her warm cheek, and Hannah pressed her face into Loki's neck.

"Do you wanna go in the water or go back to the hotel, or what? We have about two hours until we have to be back at the hotel and have some time alone behind closed doors."

"We can stay here for a while longer taking pictures. I don't care."

Loki pulled away from Hannah and fiddled with the camera, bringing it up to his face. Hannah smiled as Loki snapped a picture of her, and once it developed, he looked at it, and smiled showing her.

"This one's nice." He handed it to Hannah, and she looked down at it for a minute, before giving it back.

Loki pushed it into his pocket, careful not to bend the corners, and he walked down the beach, turning around every now and then to make sure that Hannah was following him. It was hard to hear her footsteps over the crash of the waves against the shoreline, but he could feel that she was there watching him.

He snapped a few pictures of the water, pausing to look at the pictures before nodding to himself and putting them in his pocket. He took pictures of the seagulls overhead, and several of a crab, putting those pictures into his pocket as well. Mostly he took pictures of Hannah in the water, Hannah sitting on the sand, just anything of Hannah. Finally, though, his camera ran out of film and he was left with a pocket full of pictures and an empty camera dangling around his neck.

Loki set all the photos and camera on the blanket, and ran into the water. The water splashed around him as his body made contact with the blue waves. He swam through the warm water, making long strides until he was about ten feet out. He stopped, turning back to Hannah.

"Come in!" He shouted, waving his hand, "Come on, Hannah."

Hannah shook her head, laughing "I didn't bring a suit, Loki."

"Just strip to your undergarments, Hannah. No one is here to see you!" Loki replied, closing his eyes, and leaning back to float on the water. "Don't be a bitch." He teased.

"I'm not being a bitch. I'm being modest, Loki. Something you have no concept of."

"No, I have some modesty. I'm still wearing the shorts. Now, if I were to strip my shorts, then I would be unmodest."

"Don't sass me, Loki."

"Whatever!" Loki shouted back. He stayed quiet for awhile, waiting for the sound of the water splashing as Hannah walked into the water."Come on." He he whined, not hearing the sound he wanted to. Hannah quickly glanced over her shoulder before stripping her shirt, and taking her shorts off, she walked into the water. Hannah kept her arms crossed as she trudged through the water. Loki flipped back over to be right side up, he cocked his head and smiled as he saw her making her way toward him. She stopped when the water came up just under her crossed arms.

"Just a little further, love." Loki teased

"You can come here." Hannah said, standing still, holding her ground. Loki flipped onto his stomach and swam over to her, and grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, smiling his devious little smile that he knew Hannah loved. Hannah pushed him off her and frowned playfully.

"Don't be like that, love," He purred, inching closer to her. Hannah folded her hands, and skimmed them across the water, creating a tidal wave splash that got Loki full in the face. The second it happened, she knew she was in trouble. Screeching, she swam away from him, towards the beach.

It was hopeless. He was a much faster, and better swimmer than she was. She managed to get a few feet away from him before he grabbed her waist, and pulled her down into the water with him. She tried to spin around, and try and dunk him under the crashing waves, but it was useless. He had a tight grip around her waist and she never really wanted to get out of his grip.

Loki pressed his body to her back, and put his mouth to her ear. "You were right, y'know? I am a much better swimmer than before." He gave her a quick kiss on the neck before realseing his grip on her, but she turned to wrap her legs around his waist

"I didn't think you'd be that good, though."

"Fair enough." Loki huffed a laugh.

And so they stood in each others embrace for a long while, just breathing each other in, because they were lovers. They were lovers, of course, in the physical sense, but they were a lot more than that. They were lovers as most of us manage, loving through expressions and gestures of the palm set tenderly upon the bruise at the necessary moment. Lovers by inclination. Lovers, that is, by love. The way they slept with the sheets pushed to the edge of the bed on warm, sunny mornings. It was the way she held him up on his worst days and his best. It was the way he loved her, wrapping his arms around her waist and tangling his feet in hers when they slept. It seemed at times he loved her too much for him, he felt paralyzed under the weight of her love. He felt the need to bury himself deep inside her and be smothered by her. There were no words to describe or compare to their love...they just loved each other. They wanted to melt together-that kind of love. It was something beautiful.

They swam through the crashing waves, splashing each other, and sometimes just relaxing atop the water. Loki kept pressing on deeper into the water, and Hannah watched from the shallow end as she saw his head bobble atop the water. Loki stayed in the deep end of the water, looking out to the furthest corners of the horizon, where the water met the sky and he smiled.

Neither of them seem to notice that the sun was starting to go down. They got out of the water when swimming became boring and the water was starting to get colder. They dried off and changed back into her clothes, and they sat on the blanket, flipping through the photos Loki had taken previously. Hannah was especially fond of the one he had taken of a desolate sailboat in the water. Loki liked every picture of Hannah he took. After an hour, the wind was starting to pick up, colder than before, Loki pressed closer to Hannah and slung his arm over her shoulder, pulling her against his side and kissing her hair.

"Ready to go back?"

Hannah nodded, and Loki stood up, lending a hand down to Hannah, and she took it. The drive back was quiet, just the soft music playing on the radio filled the car on the way back to the hotel. They quickly took a shower, and changed into their formal wear. Hannah was in the bathroom, fixing her hair into a neatly tied into a classic braided updo, and her exquisite dress fit her magnificently, showing off her curves. Loki held his chin up high as he struggled to tie his bowtie. He looked at his reflection in the mirror in the hall, trying to remember how the youtube video showed him how to tie the damned thing.

"Hannah!" Loki called, glancing over at Hannah who was putting the finishing touches on her hair.

"Yes?"

"It's a bit stupid, but...can you help me with the tie?" Loki asked quietly, feeling foolish that he couldn't tie a simple piece of fabric. Hannah laughed at him in a playful way, and walked over to him. Her hands went to his tie and tied it, keeping her eyes fixed on Loki's. She finished straightening it out, and pecked his lips.

"You look really great in a suit, Loki." Hannah said, smoothing the folds of his suit.

"And I can't wait to tear that silk dress off you." Loki said quietly, brushing his fingertips over the curve of her hips.

"Well, if you rip my pretty silk dress, I'll ruin your pretty little face." Hannah smiled deviously, and Loki smiled.

His eyes rolled back into his head, and he shrugged throwing his head from side to side, like he was weighing out the pros and cons of ripping her dress. "It would be worth it."

Hannah smiled, and kissed him again, a little more rough than the one before. Loki pulled from the kiss and rested his forehead on Hannah's.

"Is this what the American dream is?" Loki asked, taking Hannah's cheek his his tender hand. He smiled, barking out a breathless laugh. "You fixing my tie, kissing me, and then I'm off to work from nine to five?" Hannah smiled back at him, and snaked her hands around his waist. "I finally caught my dream. You are my dream, and I hope that I am yours. So what if this our dream; our American dream? I don't know. You are everything to me. You are the love of my life, the moon of my life, keeping me with hope and a sense of belonging. That is all I want out of this marvelous dream. And if by some tragedy I were to wake up tomorrow, without you, I would kill the man that woke me."

Hannah blushed and her hands rubbed Loki's back, comfortably. "I'll be here tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on. We are going to spend a lifetime together,and maybe have a kid or two that are going to look just like you." Loki smiled, and his eyes lit up, like stars lighting up the night sky. "I'm going to tie your tie, kiss you, and your going to kiss our kids goodbye, and then you're going to go off to work from nine to five. I'm going to take our kids to school from Monday to Friday. We'll live our dream."

Loki smiled as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, and his hand went to the back of her neck, their noses barely touching. Hannah pressed her lips to his, and much to her surprise, he didn't kiss her back. He just stood still, breathing her in, wanting nothing more that do just melt in her warm embrace. Loki's hands dropped to the small of her back, pressing her closer to him.

"Our dream." Loki echoed, quietly.

They walked down the the theater and followed the crowd of people in the grand lobby, and encountered a lavish interior decorated in the Beaux Arts style of the palace in Versailles. They were awed by the four-tiered lobby, French baroque plaster moldings, gold-leaf encrusted wall medallions, rich paint colors, beaded chandeliers, and lacy ironwork. Their feet sank into the French carpeting as they walked past walls adorned with delicate tapestries and original paintings in gilded frames. Heavy, expensive draperies fell at the windows, and hand-carved furniture upholstered in the finest fabrics lined the first-floor lobby.

Before entering the auditorium, they were entertained by the rare gold and ivory Knabe Ampico grand player piano in the lounge area just above the foyer.

Hannah and Loki were escorted to their places near the front row out of the nearly 3,000 seat auditorium, and sat in soft, red velvet seats a few rows from the stage.

After a few minutes to turn off their cell phones, and make themselves comfortable, the lights dimmed, and the Seattle Grand Concert Orchestra began to play selections from War Horse.

The curtain opened, the play had begun.

The play had exceeded their expectations. It was marvelous, beautiful, and well portrayed by a wonderful cast. The play earned a standing ovation, and after it was all over it was late in the night, around ten, when the moon was high in the sky and stars shined bright; it lit the night sky. Loki and Hannah walked side by side to the hotel, with nothing much to talk about. Loki brushed his finger over Hannah's palm, before entwining his hand in hers. Hannah leaned up against him, and pressed her head against the curve of his shoulder.

"Are you tired." Loki asked, glancing over to Hannah.

"No." Hannah paused briefly. "I'm just thinking about all the things we have to do."

"Like buying an island." Loki laughed to himself.

"Like buying an island." Hannah squeezed Loki's hand tighter, and he smiled. "We're going to travel the world on a boat, and get an island in Venice all to ourselves."

"That sounds marvelous." Loki grinned.

Getting back to the hotel was a quick walk in the almost empty streets of Seattle. Upon getting back to the hotel room, Loki lead Hannah to the bathroom and turned on the faucet of the freestanding tub. The water crashed onto the ceramic tub as he put in a small amount of bubble bath.

"I thought we deserved a better bath than the other one we shared." He said, reaching out to unzip her dress. The black dress pooled at her ankles and she stepped out, stripping Loki's grey jacket. He let it fall to the floor, and she started undoing his bowtie as he unbuckled his trousers. Within minutes, their clothes had been scattered across the small room and they were sitting in the bubble filled tub, Hannah lying in Loki's arms, his firm hands at her waist bringing her closer with each breath he took. Every once in a while he trailed his fingers up and down her arm and back, and occasionally playing with her hair. Her head was just under his chin, burying herself deep into his chest. Feeling Loki's warm, soft breath upon her head and the lukewarm water gave her a sense of comfort.

"Don't fall asleep on me, love. I'd hate to have to redress you on my own." Loki whispered, and Hannah smiled, shifting herself to rest her head on his shoulder.

"Screw consciousness, that's what I say. Besides," She looked up, "When was the last time i was this comfy?"

"touche." Loki ran his fingers up and down the smoothness of her back, resting just above her hip.

"Y'know, this is a better bubble bath than the last one, Loki." Hannah yawned tiredly.

Loki huffed a laugh. "I'm sorry again for that."

"It's okay." Hannah shrugged. "It only flooded the bathroom, at least."

Loki laughed softly, "At least." He paused for a moment. "Would you like me to do anything to make this better?"

"Sing. Your voice is like a lullaby." She closed her eyes and nuzzled herself into his shoulder, and Loki wracked his brain trying to think of a song to sing.

_"Honey is for bees, silly bear_  
><em>Besides, there's jelly beans everywhere<em>  
><em>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<em>  
><em>Don't worry your head just go to sleep<em>

_It doesn't matter how you feel_  
><em>Life is just a Ferris wheel<em>  
><em>It's always up and down<em>  
><em>Don't make a sound<em>

_When you wake up the world will come around_  
><em>When you wake up the world will come around<em>

Loki could feel Hannah's muscles relax, and her breathing slow.

_Its just the sweet weather and the peacock feathers_  
><em>In the morning, it will all be better<em>  
><em>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<em>  
><em>Don't worry your head just go to sleep<em>

_When you wake up the world will come around_  
><em>When you wake up the world will come around<em>

_Honey is for bees, silly bear_  
><em>Besides there's jelly beans everywhere<em>  
><em>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<em>  
><em>Don't worry your head just go to sleep..."<em>

Loki finished, and slowly pulled himself and Hannah out of the tub. Slipping her into a nightdress, he tucked her into her half of the bed, before putting pajama pants on and draining the tub. As soon as he'd cleaned up the bathroom and finished getting ready for bed, he came back to find his love sprawled over the whole bed. Not wanting to move her when she looked so tired, he grabbed a pillow and an extra blanket. He kissed her goodnight and curled up like a cat on the couch with the melody in his head trying to trick himself to fall asleep again.

__Honey is for bees, silly bear_  
><em>Besides there's jelly beans everywhere<em>  
><em>It's not what it seems in the land of dreams<em>  
><em>Don't worry your head just go to sleep<em>_


	15. Folie a Duex

_The next few weeks spent with Sigyn felt like the highlight of Loki's life. Before Sigyn, he had not fully grasped the concept of love. It might have been because having so much sex made it impossible to find love. Before her, it would just be a one night stand with a whore at a brothel and that was the end of it. Loki was alone before he knew her and every night his bed would be empty and cold._

_There was a time when he could not say what led him astray from his old self, thinking that sentiment was a defect found in those that are foolish. That more people love you, the weaker you became. You'd do things for them that you know you shouldn't do. You'd act like a fool to try and make them happy , to keep them safe. That if you showed any outward expression love or fondness towards anyone, you would lose everything that you had worked so hard for. Caring was not an advantage. People die, hearts are broken._

_But then he understood what changed his mind. it was her eyes, her breath, her face, her stubbornness. Her love drove to his sticking place and it was there that he fell for her and he understood that the mightiest of men fall in love the hardest. He remembers telling her on the second day the met,_

"_I am a prince of Asgard, a God. I have plenty of gold and wine, and yet, you'll find me generous... I want more than what's between your legs, though I crave that to. You'll share my bed, pour my ale, laugh at my jokes, even when they are naive, and rub my sore muscles after a long day's ride. Whether we are one for a day or a year, you will have no other man in your bed, and I will take no other woman to mine."_

_They would kiss for hours, and spend whole nights doing nothing but loll in bed, listening to the bustle of the market place, and touching each other. Her body was a wonder to him, and she seemed to only prefer Loki when he looked like himself. _

_They had taken short walks through the city, but never within the palace gates. His father would never allow Loki to court with a woman such as herself. Loki tried to swim to the side, but his feet got caught in the middle. He tried to let her go, but he would regret every second afterwards. Loki understood the risks involved with their relationships; Odin would dissect them until their relationship meant nothing. They moved in circles hoping that no one of importance would find them. Lucky for them, Loki was a prince and could say that they were lying and have their tongues removed._

_Loki needed to wed a woman of royal blood. A princess, not a whore. Their embrace had been a battle, the climax a victory. It was a blow to the rules and standards of being a prince of Asgard. An act of defiance against the crown, for she was his secret treasure. _

_Loki would see her as often as he could in their secret hiding place- an Inn the central market place, overlooking the busiest part of Asgard._

"_Darling, you put my head in such a flurry. What in the nine realms makes you so special that I'm willing to risk so much?" Loki said, barely above a whisper. He was lying in bed, with Sigyn lying on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her hands traced his sides as he rubbed her bare back. "I never so adored another person. You have me a love sick puppy." He complained. "All I want to do is whisper endless romantic stories. I never in my wildest dreams think that I'd meet someone like you. "_

"_Love is our resistance, Loki." She sighed, picking her head up to look down at him. "You know as much as I do that the statute is ridiculous. It should be right for our hearts to ignite."_

"_I know, but if they find our hiding place, this could be our last embrace, and our world will come tumbling down."_

"_Well, then, we'll just have to keep our lips sealed." She pressed a kiss on his lips, and to her surprise, Loki didn't kiss back. He pulled his head away, and cupped her cheek._

_"Has it ever occurred to you that the best thing for us to do would be to simply walk out of here before it's too late, and never see each other again?" Loki stared wide-eyed at her, searching for any sign of understanding. "Is this a fixation or merely psychosis?" _

_Sigyn smiled. "Yes, Loki, it has occurred to me, several times now. But I'm not going to do it nevertheless."_

_"We may be together for another day-a year-there's no knowing!" Loki countered. "Are we not creating a hole through which to fall through? This could spiral out of control! If my father found out, he would without a doubt kill you. In fact, having you killed would be the highpoint of his week. Now, having me killed would be the highpoint of his life. My father is not one to make empty threats. He has the superiority to kill you, Sigyn, and by God I will not let that happen."_

"_Then I'll be sure to our time spent together worth the consequences." She kissed him again. "And if we live our lives in fear, I'll wait a thousand years to see you smile again." She smoothed her fingers through his hair. "And for all we know, we could spend forever together." _

_Loki smiled, whispering. "I suppose we could conceal the truth inside." He brought her head closer to his and pressed a kiss on her lips._

"_We could disappear now. Tonight. Feed your dogs, leave a note for Thor and never see him our your parents ever again. Almost polite." _

"_I can't just run off, Sigyn. No matter how badly I wish to disappear." Loki argued, pulling out of the kiss. "I have an obligation as a Prince-" Loki was cut off by lips pressing on his._

"_Fuck your obligation."_

"_But don't you want to be Queen?" Loki asked as he picked himself up in bed. Sigyn moved off him, and he sat up against the headboard as she sat directly in front of him. "I want to be King someday, not tomorrow or maybe even a thousand years from now, but I still have to pacify father and prove that I am capable of taking such a heavy burden as the crown. I have to follow a strict principle now that I'm no longer a child. I may disagree, and loathe my obligations and being rendered useless by recitations and equations, but there is nothing I can do about it. " He placed her thumb under his chin, forcing her gaze to his. "I'm not implying that you are not important to me. I would a fool to suggest otherwise. But I cannot abandon my family and my priorities. Do you understand? I want you to be Queen."_

"_Of course I do, Loki." She smiled sympathetically. "You have the brain to make a great King." She said playfully._

_Loki huffed out a laugh. "Well, I'm not King, not yet. But when I am, you shall be my Queen, and we will have little princes and princess running around the palace in no time at all." Sigyn looked at him with an elated smile on her face. "I promise you we will. Our line will be the strongest of them all!" He nearly shouted in excitement. _

_Sigyn crawled into Loki's lap, and wrapped her legs around his waist as Loki ran his hand through her hair, pushing it away from her round hazel eyes._

"_I love you." Sigyn said as if Loki needed a reminder that he was loved, but she didn't know why. "I love your hands and the way you touch me. I love the words you say, and how you treat me gently."_

"_I love you too. You have velvet lips and the eyes to pull me in. We both know that you'd already win over my original vice."_

"_Yes. Yes. " Sigyn kissed him again, pushing her tongue between his teeth, and cupped his cheeks. Loki's hands wandered over her back, trailing lower until he moved them down her upper thighs. _

"_I love you. I love your galaxy eyes. I love your mouth, and the way you kiss me." He mumbled through the kiss, his hands moving back up her thigh. "I love your tits." He kissed them, one and then the other._

_She gasped a little. "If you love me so much, why don't you put your hands somewhere useful?" She whispered. "Come on, Loki. I know ya-oh. OH."_

_After, Sigyn was shy, and her face was burning with embarrassment. "That thing you did." She said as they lay together underneath the bed sheets. "With your fingers... and tongue" She hesitated. "Why did you do that? You've done that before, and I don't know why. Is it something that Kings do with their ladies?"_

"_I like touching and licking you there is all. It seems as though you like it too."_

"_I like it some." _

_Loki turned his head to the window to the marketplace, and sighed. Dawn was approaching like a thief, and his brother would know he had been gone if he hadn't returned when the sun broke through the darkness of night. _

"_I love the sun." Sigyn commented, brushing her fingertips over Loki's torso. "It's so...magnificent I cannot find the words to describe it."_

_Loki turned his attention toward Sigyn. "The sun is merely another star, my love. Do not get so invested in it." Sigyn looked up at Loki with questioning eyes. His statement was queer. He loved the sun, the moon, and galaxies. Why would he say such a thing?_

"_Don't be so cynical, Loki."_

_Noticing Sigyn's puzzled face, he smiled. "Don't bother yourself over something that does not compare to your beauty." Loki's eyes rolled back into his head, thinking of something to say to her. "Þú ert sólin mín, Sigyn. Eitthvað í segulsvið þinn verður að hafa reiður þá Burt, þvingunar á stjörnuna til að fá snemma nótt. Ég elska þig meira en þetta stjörnu bull, sem starfa sem yfirmaður því það er stjarna sem vaknar fólk af Ásgarði ... Þú ert ástæða þess að ég vakna. Þú ert ástæða þess að ég syng. Þú ert geislandi hita, sem gerði líf mitt farsælt líf. Ég mun alltaf elska þig sama hvað gerist á milli okkar._"

_Sigyn blushed at his words that only a hopeless romantic would utter._

_"Þú ert heimskingi, Loki. Ég efast um það. Allt sem þú vilt gera er að syngja um stjörnurnar og þú hvísla bara endalaus rómantísk sögur."_

_Loki barked out a laugh, "Darling, I'm the kind of fool who is going to sit and sing to you about the stars, and last night I looked up into the dark half of the blue and the stars were out early. Something you did must have caused this."_

"_My only wish was to spend more time with you, your highness." She teased before kissing his cheek again._

"_Well, it appears to me that the morning star is taking his control over the sky again." He stared sadly at her. "I must leave now, darling." He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, and kissed her. _

"_I know." Sigyn said, suddenly sad. "You never stay." She rolled off him as he sat up in bed, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. He stretched out his muscles, and cracked his knuckles as Sigyn sat behind him, tangling her legs at his waist, and pressed her mouth on his shoulder._

"_Darling, I know, I really do. I want to stay, but I can't. You know I'll be back tonight."_

"_I don't mind waking up to a kiss, then you're on your way. Though, I really hoped that you would lay in bed with me. We would waste all our time in the back of a lone dark inn, and we wouldn't sleep for days. But take your time, Loki. I have better things to do besides and sit around and wait for you, and I hope that you do too."_

_Loki hummed, taking her hands, and putting them around his chest. "Good things come to those who wait."_

"_But at least let me fix your braid before you go." Sigyn insisted, splaying her fingers into his hair, and Loki sighed in agreement. She smiled in her triumph, as she separated three strands of hair from behind his left earlobe. She entwined the strands, as Loki waited patiently for her to finish. _

"_Ouch." Loki hissed, flinching as Sigyn tugged at his hair._

"_I never you were so sensitive, your highness." _

"_I'm not, you yanked my hair!" Loki argued like petulant child._

"_Oh, control yourself, darling." Sign tsked, as she finished the last few weaves. She tied it off, and let him go. Loki stood up, and walked over to the pile of discarded clothing, and slipped into his trousers. He handed Sigyn her blue silk down that he had bought for her the previous spent no time putting their clothes back on before leaving the small Inn._

"_We should never leave this Inn." Sigyn sighed, dreamily._

"_Mm." Loki hummed pressing his lips at the top of her head. "We'll always be here in my dreams."_

_Sigyn turned into him, and gave him one last hug. She looked up at him, and whispered to be discreet, "Kiss me."_

_Loki bent down slightly, to get a better angle, and he kissed her. He didn't give her sloppy wet, gross kiss, but a deep, passionate kiss. One that curled toes._

_As he pulled back, Sigyn rubbed the small of his back, trailing them over his tunic until her hands rested at the V of his hips. _

" _Goodbye, Loki."_

"_Goodbye, M'lady." He kissed her one last time before walking across the stables to his horse. He slung his leg over the saddle, and adjusted himself uncomfortably in the saddle. With a quick jab to the mare's side, he was off._

_His brother was waiting for him outside the palace walls, his arms crossed and his head held high as he glared at Loki._

"_Brother." Thor growled. _

_Loki looked down at his brother, and raised his eyebrows waiting for an explanation as of why he was so angry with him. "What is it, brother dearest?" He teased, poking at his brothers temper, waiting until he blew his top._

"_Do not agitate me!" Thor snarled, furious with Loki. "Where in the nine realms have you been?" _

"_What is the matter?" He grunted, dismounting the horse. "The lessons don't start until midday." He took the reins of his horse, and lead her into the stables, Thor trailing close behind. "I always come when you call. Here I am."_

"_You weren't in your chambers this morning and you didn't bother to make an appearance during breakfast. Father was enraged, and blamed me! Loki, I know your tricks and you didn't play any to cover your tracks. I swear, if you were out with a girl of the night again-" Thor stopped mid-sentence, his mouth gaping open with no words to fill, but then his voice came to him. "I'll let father decide what to do with you."_

_Loki stopped in his steps, panicking for he knew that his father would surely have his head. He turned to face his brother, his mind racing to come up with a cover up. "I was just getting a morning run with Lady-to stretch her legs." He said calmly, his voice steady as his mind raced to come up with a counter argument in case his brother didn't buy it._

"_Lady was gone since yesterday evening." Thor said, his voice raising, before he swallowed it back down. "Where were you?"_

_Loki looked his brother in the eye, and grabbed his arm. In an ashamed, apologetic voice, he said "I took lady out last night, and went to an Inn for a few drinks. A few drinks then turned into several. I was drunk, and in condition to come home. So, I stayed the night. I woke up alone, so I assumed I didn't share a bed with anyone." He was good at lying. "I just didn't want you to find out. I know how disappointed you get, and father...well, you know how he acts." Loki always kept Thor wrapped around his finger._

"_Loki, you cannot be doing these things anymore."_

"_I know, brother. A rational mind does not prevail in the night." He swallowed a lie down. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there this morning to have oatmeal with a dollop of honey and sweet blueberries, and burnt bacon with you." He laughed, and Thor smiled back._

"_I'm sorry I suspected that you were off creating havoc."_

"_I don't blame you for believing I had. I'm young, foolish, and desperate for attention-vying for attention really..."_

_"Don't let father bring down your spirits, little brother."_

_"Yeah." Loki nodded. "Well, what are we standing around her for? We must haste if we don't the professor to behead us."_

"_Aye." Thor nodded, agreeing. "I'll wait for you to turn Lady loose, and we'll be on our way."_

"_Very well. I'll have Balthazar take care of her, and I'll be out in just a second." He squeezed his brother's shoulder, and turned back around, smiling that once again, he was able to fool his brother. Who is the fool now, brother? Loki thought. He handed the reins off to Balthazar, a young stable boy, and walked across the stables and met his brother in the palace library for his lesson._

"_Your highness!"_

_Loki's head jerked back upright from where it had been leaning on his hand, and the pen he was holding in his other hand bumped against the desk and caused a blot of ink on the paper. He inspected the pen and makes a face when he realizes he's broken the nib. He goes through them so quickly._

"_Your highness, this is the second time today I've caught you dozing off."_

"_I wasn't dozing, professor, I was just…ah, thinking about my equations."_

_The young scholar in front of him glares formidably, and he recoils. "Really. Then you wouldn't mind reciting for me, then?"_

"_Odi et amo quare id…fa-faciam! Fortasse requiris…it starts with- nescio sed fieri sen- ah, sen-" He drops his face to the desk, not caring about the notes currently half-finished and covered with his own imaginative scrawling. "Oh, I don't know. I can't remember."_

_There's a tsking noise from the man. "Really, your highness, this isn't that difficult. Most young men have this mastered long before now. You're now coming up on your 200th birthday; old enough to rule. It's embarrassing that you don't know this."_

_Loki's voice drifts up, muffled from where he's against the desk. "Yes, I am truly embarrassed. Perhaps I should just wallow in my own shame and never look at Latin again." He lifts his head again, pulling off the parchment where it's stuck to his cheek. "And why does being a King necessitate the need for Latin, anyway? My father doesn't know it, and I won't need to use it. I know plenty already. Not even Thor uses it."_

"_The world does not need any more uneducated brutes too ignorant to even know they're ignorant. And by the chance of your leadership, I will not let you be one."_

"_But professor," Loki whines, "it's so dull, and I have so many other interesting things I can do. I won't even be married for a long time. I don't need to learn this."_

"_You'll be married sooner than later, your highness."_

"_But by next week? Next month? Surely not. The future is a strange and mysterious thing, professor. Tomorrow we may both be hit by a carriage, or trampled by an unbroken stallion, or the frost giants themselves may attack and shake this mighty land and we'll go flying like birds. And while we are flying through the air, will we be thinking, I'm sure glad I spent hours studying Latin? No, we will be rejoicing in our eventful flight and dreading the inevitable fall and regretting every hour spent learning useless material!"_

_The professor raises an eyebrow. "I swear you speak just to hear your own voice, your highness." Loki pouts like a child, looking up at him with overly sad eyes. He heaves a deep sigh. "You are without a doubt the most useless student I've ever taught. You're even worse than your brother. I wonder often if there's even a brain in that head of yours or just more empty space. I pity the woman who will be cursed to marry you and raise your children, and I pray that they are not as thick skulled as you."_

_Loki grins impishly at the tirade. He learned long ago that the professor spews vitriol at the slightest provocation, and that it's nothing to be worried about. In fact, the time when he needs to be most concerned is when he's stiffly polite, but him calling him useless is his way of showing affection._

"_You see, professor, that is the difference between you and I. I want to get ahold of the things that matter, not Latin, like yourself. I want to be extraordinarily! And Latin will not get me there." Loki stared at the professor, waiting for him to say anything, but he never did. "Am I too thick skulled to be blessed with further teaching?"_

"_Go, you're done for today. I give up." He heaved a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose as if to rid himself of a headache._

"_You're a dear, professor, you truly are." He scrambles to grab his books, stuffing his notes and journals unceremoniously into his bag. He's been crammed behind this desk all morning with his brother, whom was flinging pens across the room earlier, distracting him, and is greatly looking forward to being free._

"_I expect a perfect recitation upon our next meeting!" The professor calls after him as he disappears around the doorway._

_Loki knows that he should be thankful for his schooling. Most men his age have been out of school and working for years now, and he's still got a tutor coming three times a week. It's just hard to feel thankful when one's brain is completely rendered useless by lessons he deemed to dull to fill his mind with. Loki loves learning, but not like that._

_He stopped by the kitchens, snatches an apple and a bottle of wine while the cook isn't looking, and continues in a hurry to the east wing. He was let out of lessons early, which means he has about an hour to do as he wishes before he's expected to be anywhere._

_Bursting through his bedroom door, he drops his books on his desk and flings himself onto his bed. He holds the apple in his mouth and set the bottle of wine on the table next to it, and he rummages through the box of journals before pulling out an old one of his, with the pages torn and tattered. His father didn't know why he kept it, when clearly it should have been thrown into a fire for warmth._

_Loki took a bite into his apple, sitting back up in bed, and alternated the apple for the bottle of wine. He searches his room for the corkscrew, but to no avail. He put the cork in his mouth and pulled._

_The door opened and he looks up, smiling against the cork. "'Orning, 'Listair."_

_Alistair raises one eyebrow, closing the door behind him. "Good morning, your highness. You're out of lessons early."_

_Loki gave one more tug at the cork before it came out, and Loki spat it out so that he can speak more clearly. "The professor says I'm unteachable. Simply terrible. He even has the audacity to claim that I am worse than Thor! Thor, my dull, drunk brother!" _

"_You sound proud of yourself."_

"_Maybe I am. What do I need to learn Latin for anyway? I speak the King's English, French, and our native Icelandic; I can get along just fine. Is that not enough to please my father?" Loki found himself disappointed when he realized he was still trying to win his fathers attention. He was never proud of himself for doing such, but a glimpse of the crown would be enough for him. _

_Alistair shakes his head and does not comment on the subject further, which is probably for the best. He's folding one of Loki's jackets when he looks up and pauses. " Your highness, are you aware that you have ink on your face?"_

"_I have what?" Loki sits up, setting the wine bottle down, and looks at himself in the mirror, eyes growing wide at the stains of letters trailing across his cheek. The ink must have not been completely dry when he dropped his face into the papers. "Oh, dear."_

"_Stay there, your highness. I'll fetch a towel." Alistair disappeared into the bathroom, returning with a damp towel. He's about to lift Loki's chin, when Loki raised a hand._

"_I can do it, Alistair. I'm not a child anymore."_

"_Yes, your highness." He handed Loki the rag._

"_And what have I told you about calling me 'highness'?" Loki asked, rubbing down his cheek. "It is redundant."_

"_Apologies, Loki. It slips my mind every now and then."_

"_No worries, Alistair." Loki smiled, rubbing his face with the towel until his cheek was free of any mark. "Say, you don't know Latin, do you, Alistair? And here you are! Getting along just fine." _

_Alistair's gaze flicks up and Loki's green stare, and Loki feels incredibly stupid. He knew better than to ask such questions. "No, I don't. I haven't attended school since I was seventeen."_

"_That's right...when you came here. Did you-when you were young, did you ever imagine that you would become a guard? Was this what you wanted?"_

_There's a long silence after that, and the weight falls on Loki's shoulders. "I'm very grateful," Alistair finally says. "for the King and Queen to let me be your personal guard, and for all the work."_

"_Yes, but is that what you wanted? I am not playing any tricks, my friend. I will not tell another living soul anything you pass on to me. I'm simply asking you if you have ever thought what life might have been like if you were not my guard?"_

"_I can't say that this was my dream." He took the towel from Loki and placed it on the stool next to him. "When I was younger, I dreamed that I would become a healer and study apothecary."_

"_Apothecary? Really? How wonderful, and such a wonderful dream, that is." Loki took the bottle of wine and a goblet in one hand and another empty goblet in the other. "Tell me this: why didn't you?"_

"_I didn't have a choice in the matter...my father and mother needed the money and I am their only heir." Alistair seemed darkened and withdrawn, and the bonhomie from before seems to have disappeared. Loki panics._

"_Oh, Alistair, I never meant anything by it, I swear. Honest." Loki is scared that he is mad at him._

_Alistair smiles wistfully and rests a hand on Loki's shoulder. "It's alright, friend. It was a child's dream. It is no more concern to either of us now."_

"_Yes." Loki nodded. He looked at the bottles in his hand, and shook his head, shocked that he had forgotten about the wine. "Please, sit." Loki motioned, pointing to a chair. "I'll pour you a glass and we shall talk about our childish dreams. How I want to achieve peace between Jotunheim and Asgard, without the use of an army, without the lives that have to be lost on the battle ground. A day without the need for a martyrdom."_

"_I would love to join you-" He was cut off by a bell ringing. "But, I'm afraid I'm needed." He sighed._

"_I understand." Loki sighed. "But please, do not hesitate to come by for a glass."_

"_I shall." He nodded and left._

_Loki looked at the bottle of wine and smiled sadly. "Well, looks like it's just you and me again tonight, my old friend." He put the bottle to his lips, and downed a good amount, before gently placing it down on the desk. Loki gathered his journal, his quill, and ink. He dipped the quill into the ink and opened his journal to where he last left off, and put the date at the top of the next open page._

_20 Júlí 1540, _

_Loki scrawled down his day onto those yellowing pages in his journal, starting from the early morning to the current hour. He finished his entry for the day, and closed the journal, tightly tying the strings that kept it closed. He flings himself across his bed, and put the journal back into its place amongst the others, and set out to find his brother for a game of chess._

_As he walks past the dining room, a voice stops him. "Loki, come here."_

_It's his father, and he really wishes he had taken the other way around. It's not that he doesn't get along with him; it's just... he despises the man. He's anxious he'll bring up marriage with him and talk about how he needs to find someone to marry. It also seems as though his father had forgotten about how Thor was the golden son, and how he was still kept in the shadows._

"_I really can't, father, I have something I need to-"_

"_What's so important you need to do it right now?" He can't think of an answer that isn't I want to leave so I can kiss my harlot girlfriend breathlessly, so he sighs dejectedly and takes a seat next to him. "I thought as much."_

"_What is it?" Loki drums his fingers on the table impatiently._

"_Have you eaten yet today? Don't think I haven't noticed you missing meals."_

"_I've just been busy. My studies, and everything." He lied through his teeth._  
><em>Odin pushes the toast towards him and he picks up a piece, if only to mollify him. However, upon actually eating, the appetite that was taken away by his emotional turmoil comes roaring back and he finds himself devouring anything placed in front of him. His father smiles behind his teacup. "I could tell. A father knows."<em>

_A few minutes pass where he just allows him to eat, signaling the wait to bring more tea. "So, Loki," he says at last, "what's been happening that's had you in a tizzy lately?"_

"_Uh," he says ineloquently. He can't tell him about what's really been going on, so he settles on a half-truth. "I haven't been doing as well with my schooling as I'd like to."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I've been…distracted."_

"_By?"_

_Loki remembers that when he was younger, his father was his confidant. Even while he was busy and he was raised primarily by servants and a few guards, he would still take time out of his evening at least once a week or every few weeks to see him. 'How was your day, my son?' He was however not the one that insisted Loki get a personal guard that was near his age so that he would not be lonely. That decision came from his mother, whom he had much more in common with. Sure he had his brother, but they were not alike in ways that his father and mother had hoped they would be. Loki told his father everything, from his bad dreams to the books he liked to how Alistair was his new best friend, and he just smiled warmly and accepted all of it. The warmth in his smile is duller now, hidden in weariness and years, and his eyes no longer sparkle like they used to, and Loki no longer tells his of his life and his father doesn't ask because he is to preoccupied with Thor._

_He supposed somewhere deep down inside, he loved his father; he truly did, but it was hard to see the love back when Thor was going to crowned. All the focus was on Thor and at times, Loki didn't seem to care. He loved the darkness at times, but he always wanted his fathers affection at the end of the day. _

_He's overwhelmed by sadness at the fact and his bite of bread sticks in his throat. It takes a few tries to swallow it, and he's still watching him carefully, waiting for his response. "Nothing," he says, and it crushes him inside. "Nothing at all. Just daydreaming."_

"_You get that from your mother," he says. Loki can tell there's something else he wants to ask him, so he waits for him to speak. "Loki."_

"_Hm?"_

"_Just…promise me something, would you?"_

"_What?"_

_He looks at him, and he sees eternity in his gaze. "Choose right when you marry."_

_He can only blink at that, confused. "Of course I will, father. I wouldn't dream of marrying someone not of proper breeding.I'm I will find someone soon enough."_

"_Yes, yes, do all of that. But choose right. You only get one chance." he leans in, and Loki feels that he's trying desperately to express something, but he's missing it. "Once you commit to her, you must commit. Do you understand?"_

_And all at once, he does. "Yes, father. I promise," he says, and he means it. He's always meant it._

_He smiles again, but this time he doesn't try to hide the tiredness. "Go on then." His hand waves airily. "I know young men, always with some scheme. Go, I won't hold you any longer."_

_He nods gratefully, and takes his leave as quickly as he can._

_Later that night, Loki left the palace gates, this time he remembered to leave a copy of himself, sleeping in his bed to be put away once he returned. He rode down to the brothel at his usually time, paid, and he and Sigyn left. Their routine was exactly the same for the past few weeks, pick her up and bring her to the Inn for the night, but Loki had a change of plans for this night._

"_Loki, where are we going? We've past the Inn!" Sigyn raised her voice, worried that Loki was going to do something stupid._

"_I'm taking you to my bed." _

_Loki promptly took care of the horse, and snuck Sigyn up the east wing, past a few guards, and his brother without being noticed. Loki grabbed her by the hand, and together they ran to his room. Loki quietly closed the door behind him. Somewhere in the back of Loki's mind, he knew that this was wrong, but he didn't care, not in this moment when she looks so beautiful standing in his room. Loki liked to fantasize that when he is King, this is how he would be greeted after a long day's work: She'd be standing there, looking through their books, and a hand would be resting on her swollen pregnant belly, and then she'd turn to him, smiling. Their child,_ _Loki's heir, would run into his father's open arms and he would lift him in the air, smiling. Sigyn would walk up to Loki, and embrace him._

_That was Loki's happy ending. He'd be a loving husband and father, as well as a just king. He would answer injustice with justice. His mother told him many times that he had a gentle heart, that when he was king not only would he be feared and respected, he would be loved by all. _

_A man could dream, couldn't he?_

_Loki walked up to her, and pressed himself up to her back, looping his hand around her waist. "This is how things should be." He mumbled into her neck, "Forever and ever, my sun." _

_Sigyn puts her hand over his, and turns her head to see him. She stared up at those kind emerald green hues, and smiled sadly "I love you, Loki."_

_Loki could feel his heart ache in his chest, because he knew that she knew that this love would end up in turmoil, but still Loki assured her. "I love you too." His kisses were gentle and soft, holding her head in his hands as he gently pushed on her chin forcing her mouth to open to his._

_Sigyn turned into him, and her hands roamed his body, shredding his leather overcoat._

_Loki grins, but his heart aches, and he is overwhelmed with grief, but he doesn't let it show. Loki leans her onto the bed, and soon they become a tangled mess of cloth and limbs._

_Sigyn exhales softly. "Loki, wait. I'm not sure-"_

"_Don't worry." Loki nips at her earlobe, evoking a low rumble of a moan. "My parents won't bother us, they are with Thor." _

_The stiff posture underneath him tells Loki that Sigyn is not assured. "…We can make it quick."_

"_Of course," Loki purrs, pressing at Sigyn's shoulders until she's completely lying down. He sprawls across her like he's trying to cover as much area as possible, still nipping at her earlobe._

_Sigyn chooses to instead pull him into a kiss, hands leaving as soon as Loki is where she wants him to be, then sliding down to his waist and then resting on his ass, squeezing lightly._

"_My Sigyn," he sighs, raking his nails across her scalp. This is wonderful. This is where he wants to be always._

"_My Loki," Sigyn says in turn. She begins to undo the top few buttons of Loki's shirt, and eventually pulls it off him and starts to unravel the strings on his trousers. Loki doesn't know whether or not they will just loll around and touch or make love, but either way is just fine._

_Sigyn kisses him again, a furious thing with lips and tongue and teeth. Everything is right. And then it's not._

_Loki knows something is wrong when Sigyn quits kissing him back, stills underneath him, grip tightening on Loki's hips to the point of pain. Loki knows something is wrong even before he hears it._

_The sound of the door swinging open._

_The soft gasp._

_His blood turns to ice in his veins._

_Sigyn is similarly frozen against him and when Loki pulls back he can see raw horror in her expression. No. No, no, no, no. There was always a threat of this, yes, but Loki never thought it would actually happen. And now that it has, his stomach is twisting inside out in revolt._

_Slowly, so slowly, he turns. He turns slowly because half of him is hoping that if he never sees, never looks, it won't be real. He pleads to the Gods that it's somebody insignificant, a maid or a lowly house servant, someone who can be intimidated or fired or whose words will mean nothing. Somebody who has nothing to gain from this._

_He sees golden hair, a red cape, and sea-blue eyes looking just as horrified as he feels._

_Thor ._

_For a second, they all do nothing, staring at each other. Then it occurs to Loki that he needs to try and- and do something. Fix this._

_He reaches out, hand trembling. "Thor , I-"_

_It breaks the spell. He lets out a mortified gasp, shaking his head and backing away before turning on his heel and dashing away._

_Loki sits there a moment longer, cold dread and terror sinking into his bones. Sigyn pushes him to his feet, pale and wild-eyed. "Go. Go after him. Stop him."_

_He nods, numbly, then it hits him. He has to go find Thor . Talk to him first. Keep him from telling their parents under any circumstances. If they find out, he'll absolutely be in trouble- and oh God above, the things that could happen to Sigyn._

_His heart is pounding in his ears, and he can't think, can't bear to think of what might happen if he tells someone-_

_He'd be disgraced, locked up like a damsel in a tower, or sent off elsewhere. He would be forced to marry for sure. He'd never get to see Sigyn again-_

_Oh. Oh, God's, no. If they get exposed, he'll be fine. Ashamed, beaten, tainted, yes, but fine. But Sigyn- she'll have to sell her body for pieces of shit, she'll have to go back to slums and- and Loki has knows all to well about those places, and how you're lucky to live to 300._

_He sprints out the door, and when he skids around the corner, he catches a brief glance of Sigyn sinking down onto the bed with her head in her hands._

_  
>Thor stood at the edge of the Bifrost watching his brother stack shelves with a Midgardian girl, and a gentle smile scratched his lips. Loki held an actual job- with was new, and very comforting to see that he was no longer acting out of selfishness. He wasn't possessive, vain, deceitful, or even unscrupulous. Instead, he was lenient, and quite benevolent. He helped others, and he always seemed to have a smile on his face, even when there wasn't really anything to smile about. Dimples were even starting to form on the once bleak and fixed face. With each passing day, he was becoming more and more of the man Thor knew he was. There was no evidence to suggest that he was turning back into his despicable, prideful self.<p>

_Thor's words made his eye lashes flutter with every bitten out syllable and every held sound he muttered. Loki could always paint a picture masterfully, make images dance in his head. But spite now poisoned his stories, leaving them sullen and sharp to the golden son. _

_Loki did not interrupt. Not once did he raise his voice to object. Loki had always seen things through a certain color of stained glass. Green. Sharp and vibrant with violent envy. He wrapped himself in that green. He wore it like a shield against every attempt to reach out to him. _

_"And in my shadow you stayed by choice, Loki. I only ever wanted you by my side. Have you not wanted to be by mine, brother?"_

_But it was too late for that. His words would not reach him. Not now. He raised his chin, his lips growing thin and cracked. In his solitude his spite had grown like a thistle bush, thick with thorns and last few roses were starting to die, the pedals frail and falling. Black flowers blossum. His eyelashes began to clump from the wetness of his eyes. How he wanted to curse the softness of his gentle found it to strike with a dagger._ He was a coward when it came to matters of the heart. That was his fatal flaw.

_"You are loved," Thor murmured. "Why is it you forget that but...remember every imagined slight?"_

_Loki never forgets a slight, real or imagined. He takes caution for cowardice and dissent for defiance. And he is greedy. Greedy for power, for honor, for love._

_"Is that the lie with which you and your father soothe your consciences, and muzzle our mother? That every foul misery that befell me was my choice? That everything that transpired was just imagined so that I would get even a taste of attention? Do you truly believe that I wished to be consigned with the darkness? That I did what I did so that I would end up in a jail cell?" _

_"I am not calling you a liar, brother. Just don't lie to me." _

_Something between amused incredulity and disgust animated Loki's emaciated features. _

"_You think I do not fanatically adore you, thunderer? Still? You think I did not follow you around smitten with your golden laughter and radiant smile, your capacity to adore and accept every aberration in every comrade, your reckless optimism for any and every misfit? You think I did not appreciate those beatific qualities that you, a man with thunder surging in his veins, possessed? Why else did I endure your vices? Your arrogant entitlements, your stubbornness and your inconsiderate bluntness? Your vile temper and your petulance? Your bruteness? Your ignorance? Why else was I forever your quiet voice of reason, content for centuries to remain unnoticed? Why else did I chose to ignore your vices and look at your virtues?" _

_Thor stood looking at his brother, a lump starting to form in his throat. _

"_I suppose that is appeasing to a tyrant: the idea that the victim had a choice in the matter. 'Why did that man not keep his money on him? Why did he have such good faith in the crowd through which he was fooled? He would not have been robbed blind.' In your simple world, in which the sovereigns, the judges of who is to rot in the margins— in the dungeons—I am sure that egregious injustice makes sense. You say that what you are doing is justice, but not only is your justice blind, it's mindless and heartless. I am sure it is easy for you to cast off any consideration of your own oversights and misjudgments. If I am just mad, if I just seek out conflict where it does not exist, if I acted not out of hurt and betrayal, but mere jealousy, pride, and defiance. Aye, a wise and shrewd strategy, which you clearly inherited from that one-eyed fraud: taint the one you have wronged, and therefore render him ask me to come groveling in apology? You ask me to 'admit' that being carefully lied to about my race, my birthright, and my value to the man who deceived me, was my fault? Can he have really blinded you that much?" _

_He slammed a fist to the glass, eyes verdant and as bright and full and wild as his cheeks were hollow. The vivacity of his gaze made up for the lifelessness and skeletal quality of the rest of him. Loki was a survivor, and if none else remained, he himself yet did. He would fight until the bitter end. He always had. _

_"And I'll admit that In a sense, I did this to myself, I ruined myself all on my own. And I'm sorry. I am so, so terribly sorry. What I was, what I did, that is not who I am. I'm sorry, I'm no villain. I am fully aware that my actions over the past year were unacceptable, and I never said that my actions were admissible. My actions were reprehensible, and I should be locked away in the darkest cell, so that I may never see the light of day again. But I will not admit I am mad. I will no longer yield in order to appease those who would take advantage of my flaws, and turn me into a monster. And he who lies in my name will choke on his own false tongue. I have lost so much during that bloody war and you choose to turn a blind eye at me." _

_"Oh, dry your eyes, Loki. Your loses mean nothing in comparison to what you have done."_

_"You don't know what I've I done."_

_"I know that you've killed hundreds of people. Good people. My friends."_

_"Have you imagined for one moment what that battle did to me? What it turned me into? An unforgivable transgression that has marked me for life. I can't be seen as something other than as an abomination. That I'm flawed, and should have been aborted or abandoned on Jotunheim to die . You think you've suffered? You think you know blood? You think you've walked on corpses? Lay them out from here to the horizon, and I have walked further! Don't you dare think for one second that I have not suffered loss. I may have been intoxicate on rage, and vengeance, but that doesn't mean I am incapable of feeling any pain. I've lost the people that mattered the most to me. Even before the war. SIgyn. Vali. Narfi. My family. My friends. Mother. The man I once called Father. And it appears that I have also lost you too."_

_Thor shook his head, and his face was despondent. "I have to go. I have an important meeting with my father."_

_"Do you? How important?" He crossed his arms. "I need your support, Thor. There are two types of people in the world, brother. The players and the pawns. Which one are you?"_ _"_

_Thor pointed a finger at him, and his voice rose as he spoke angrily. "In every area I consider important, I have given you support." _

_"Really? Because the only area I consider important, I don't have your support at all!" He shook his head and turned away in disgust. "In some place deep down inside you, you still think that I'm the little boy vying for attention. A monster."_

_"I don't think you're a monster. I think you've adjusted well."_

_"All things considered?" He spat. "You are fully aware of what your father did to me! What he's doing to me now!"_

_"I saw you were angry with how your conditions were."_

_"So were you! We grew up side by side. We both felt the same about your father." He laughed hysterically, and a wide smile broke his face. "I'll agree to the fact that I have any number of awful character traits, but not to the fact that the way your father raised me could have prevented any of claim you have once deigned to call me brother, to have loved me."_

_Loki spat the familial title with a mixture of longing and venom. _

_"And 'were'?" Loki scoffed, and Thor looked confused. Loki squinted his eyes and lowered his eyes to give more direct eye contact "Oh, you really don't know what he's doing to me do you? Mm, well you can read all about it in my journals if I ever walk out of here." _

_He paused, and turned away toward his collection of books. His fingers traced the spine of a row, and then he looked back at Thor._

_"Given the chance you would deny me my life, wouldn't you?"_

_"Not your life."_

_"Just my freedom. You'd take that from me."_

_Thor didn't answer. Loki sauntered around, and drifted over back to Thor._

"_You are a man of compassion, brother dearest. A man of generosity. Do not let the hypocrisy of Odin become your legacy. Don't you see how he has placed a wedge between us? Or does the looking cause you too much pain? Gods, Thor, it is not imagined. It is not a lie. Take it as my last gift to you. Do not become Odin. You are better than he will ever be."_

"_Thor, if I'm going to be honest with you, I am constantly torn between saving myself or destroying myself. Whatever final decision I make, know that it is my way of owning up to my faults... and I'm not doing this for him. You will be wise to remember I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge in the other."_

Thor's goal was defiantly to get Loki out of the mess he made, not only because he believed he deserved it, but because he missed 's like a mirror, where Loki is something that reminded him of himself. He invested himself in him for a reason. Thor believed that Loki was apart of him, and he was apart of him.

Thor could finally see that Loki was who he has always been; the scales have fallen away from his eyes. He could see him now.

Thor had always known that there was something different about Loki. Ever since he was a baby, he knew Loki was he suspected that was because he was a small baby and in his adolescence, he didn't act like all the other young men, including himself. To Thor, Loki was a person who was always very special. Then one day he understood why he had a hunch as to why. He realized that Loki was created out of pain, vengeance, and anger. The closest thing Thor could find to that was a fallen angel. The fallen angel believes in the beauty of the darkness. That is so incomprehensible to Loki, he can't understand it, and so he's attracted to it. Loki was a creature whom crept from the shadows of grief and bitter belongings. There was an empty space where his heart should be, and he filled it with all sorts of things, that he knew would never last.

Thor asked Loki why he believed in the beauty of darkness, and why he lets the darkness consume him. To which Loki replied 'when it's dark enough, sometimes you see stars. When you spend all your time in the blinding light, you won't see the true light that will guide you on the safest path because the sun is blinding.'

But now, he is learning how to unveil his gentle heart from all the hatred, anger, and hostility. Loki was still apart of the darkness, of course because there will always be some darkness behind those green hues, but the stars were beginning to shine and the moon was out. Knowing Loki, Thor knew that he would find away to become honorable again. Loki had always found a way, or he made a way for himself. He was dismantling the murderer he was brick by brick.

"You requested my presence, son?"

Thor was startled at first, but smiled and let his shoulders drop ad he saw his father walk toward him with bright eyes and a wide smile.

"Yes, father." He hesitated."I... I wanted to discuss Loki with you if you have the time."

The brightness in his eyes faded, and the enthusiasm in his voice was gone as he said, "Ah, yes. Loki. How is he?"

Thor's forehead crinkled in confusion. He believed that his father dropped all notions toward Loki, considering that anytime someone would bring up his name in conversation, he would turn his head away in nonetheless, it didn't hurt to answer.

"Doing quite well- significantly better than he has been in a year. What did you expect?" Thor glanced up at his father and then looked back down into the abyss. He was unsurprised with the cruel words that came from his father.

"Once a murderer, always a murderer."

Thor moved so that he stood between his father and the edge of the bifrost, and looked his straight in the eye.

"He's a very productive member of their society, father. He has a job and he hasn't gotten himself into any trouble. He has also found a woman whom he loves very dearly, and she loves him all the same. Loki has shown remorse for his crimes, and you have chosen to ignore his cry for absolution and overlook his improvement. He has changed, father. I assure you he has."

"Has he; has he really changed for the better? Or is he just a liar with nothing to lie about?" His face was fixed as he spoke. "Wanting to believe the best in people, does not make it true. Loki is troubled."

"And that troubles you? Beyond the concern you have as his..."He paused, not knowing what Odin was to Loki anymore, and so he said the first word that came to mind. "adviser?"

"I see his madness and I want to contain it. Like if ink were to spill."

Thor raised his head. "Ink is valuable. What value do you find in Loki's madness? What does his madness mean to you?"

"You're suggesting I'm more interested in the madness than the man."

Thor hesitates. "Are you?"

Odin doesn't answer, instead looks past his son and at the stars.

"You know Loki can see things differently, feel things differently. So why is his madness so important that you want to contain it? To control it?"

"Madness is like medicine, if taken in moderation it can be very beneficial. You can see and hear very well, and it makes you able to see things that people with no madness in their mind are blind to. Take in to much, and it can have...unfortunate side effects. I'm afraid that Loki has taken to much of this medicine, and now he is like a wolf when the autumn moon is out. A beast that stirs when you put a knife in his hand." Odin spoke softly, almost to himself. Odin paused, and his lips curled into a sly smile, "Wind him up and watch him go."

"Loki is no bomb. He is my brother."

"Loki is never going to stop killing. Killing gives Loki the illusion he is God, that he is in control of everything that happens in the universe. Are you hoping that Loki will return to you?" Thor didn't say anything, but Odin could tell. "I admire your loyalty. I only wish he felt the same way. He would never give up that power to appease you. When it comes to how far he's willing to push to get what he wants, he is no saint. He wants the throne, and I know his limitations are few. He wouldn't stop the chaos. He wouldn't even try. Loki can get lost in self congratulation. In his own exquisite taste and cunning. Whimsy. That will be how he gets caught."

"Father, please-"

"He is still the same monster that destroyed a Midgardian city. Where as Loki is concerned, if you feel the need to take a step forward, you must force yourself to take a step back."

"And just watch him loose his mind?" Thor asked in disbelief of what his father was saying.

"Sometimes all we can do is watch."

"Not Loki. We need to save him, not let him go mad. He has the love in him, the likes of which you can not believe because you choose to turn a blind eye." Thor said evenly, his voice firm. "You give him no credit, and yet he still try's to do no harm."

"Do not trouble me with Loki, I know his uses and they're very few. People don't change, son. They only become who they really were, and Loki is Jotun, a murder, and a liar. Do not waste your time caring for such a low life." He argued, giving Thor a cold, condensing look. "I do not understand why you insist on defying me. What ever the reason, I'm not going to let you destroy yourself trying to fix Loki. He is broken beyond repair."

Thor was teetering on hysteria, but this pushed him over the edge.

"_Broken_? Father, don't be so absurd. He is anything but broken! He is not weak! He is not docile! And above all else, he is not yours. But that does not mean he cannot be good." Thor's voice was raising out of his mouth in a mixture of anger, frustration, and love. Angry and frustrated at his father for not having any drop of faith in Loki, and the love he had for his brother. He pulled back his voice, and continued at a hiss. "You may vilify him all you want. You can despise him, abhor him, and wish you could change the fates design, so he died alone and scared on that miserable realm, but you cannot ignore him!"

"Oh, control yourself! You make it seem like a prison term! You don't understand, Thor. You have opportunities that will lead to your reign as King, and I'm not going to let you ruin them by fixating all your faith on Loki's madness! Do you understand?"

Thor tightened his jaw as he swallowed an argument. He knew better than to get into an argument with his father about Loki. He never could tell his father how he really felt about anything anymore. His father was the king and the most powerful being on Asgard, and even though he was the golden boy, he could still end up like Loki, locked away for defiance. All this time his mind screamed, begging him to yell in anger of how poorly Loki was treated. How the trials were rigged for his personal gain. How Loki didn't deserve to be banished on a pathetic rock in the middle of the universe.

But still, Thor swallowed his anger, concern, and frustration, and said weary and defeated, "Yes, sire." He whispered, feeling numb.

"That's my boy." He smiles at him affectionately, and a bit sadly. Odin's eyes were suddenly kind, and his voice was ready with gentleness. He gripped his son's shoulder, a little too tightly for comfort. "You need to get your mind off him. You have more urgent matters to attend to. Your family. Your wife. Your son, the future King of Asgard." He smiled. "It has even come to my attention that Jane is with a child again." He said in attempt to get Thor's mind off Loki.

"Aye." Thor's chest puffed up like a proud mama bird, but found himself disappointed that he fell into the trap that his father set up. "Only a few weeks along, but going well. The healers say the stars point to a girl."

"Do you have a name chosen?"

"Not yet, Father, but it will be a strong name when the time comes."

"Very well, then." Odin acknowledged. "Have you told your mother yet?"

"No, father, not yet."

"Well, then, go tell your mother this wonderful news, my son." Odin waved his hand, signaling his dismissal.

Thor gave his father a weak smile. "Of course."

He found his mother at the palace library, sitting at a hand carved wooden desk, that sat next to an open window, reading a leather bound book. It took him awhile to find her, though. He had spent some of his childhood in study, but that does not mean he knew the way around every twist on turn of the long halls and the winding staircases lined with ancient books of literature, history, and even a few journals and memoirs that Loki had left behind.

"Mother." Thor called, walking across the room to his mother. She was startled at first, but her face brightened as she saw her son walking towards her.

"Hello, Thor. How are you? I haven't seen you quite some time now." She closed the book and Thor caught a glimpse of the words engraved in gold over the top of book.

_útgáfa 7 _

_Hafa hendur til sjálfur , Þór._

It was obviously one of Loki's journals.

"I'm doing quite well, mother." Thor said grabbing a chair from the other desk, and brought it next to hers. He lowered himself into the chair, and continued. "I would first like to apologize for not spending my time at the palace with you, but I have a family now. I have devoted my time to my family."

"I know, Thor." She nodded, understanding

"I have an announcement to make, however." He grinned.

"Oh, go on. Tell me. What is it?" Her face lit up like a star and a large smile broke her face as she waited in anticipation.

"Jane is expecting a child." He grinned, overjoyed with how ecstatic she looked over the delightful news.

"Oh, my son!" She exclaimed, completely proud of her son. "That is by far the most fantastic news I've heard since the news of Evander. I am very grateful that Evander will be getting a younger sibling and you and Jane will have another child to add to your family."

"As am I, mother." Thor grinned. "As father says, It's the family name that lives on. It's the only thing that lives on. Not personal honor, or glory, but family." Thor took a short pause, smiling to himself. "The stars point to a girl."

"What do you plan to name her?" Frigga asked, taking her sons hands in hers.

"We have yet to decide a name, but when she is born, we'll name her something strong." Thor promised.

"I'm very glad, Thor."

Thor's smile drifted into a smaller smile, and then to a frown. His eyes were tender, and his hands slipped out of his mothers.

"What is troubling you, Thor?" His mother asked, voice ready with need, and her eyes filling with concern. "Is it about the child?" She reached out and touched his arm.

"No, no, no. It's about Loki." He sighed, rubbing his eyes. "I worry about him constantly. But I would prefer it if my concern for him went unmentioned."

"What has been happening, Thor? Please tell me." She urged him, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Every night I toss and turn in dismay over him. It's not that I believe that he will be destructive again, but...father has abandoned all hope for him, and I worry that he is never going to come home."

"There is no need to fret over him, Thor. I know his exile has been difficult for you, because you feel blameworthy, but there is nothing that you could have done to change your fathers mind. He is not one to make idle decisions. I do not want you to abandon hope for Loki, does. On Midgard, Loki is away from anger and confusion that being here brought him. He has another chance at life with the opportunities that will arise out of his predicament. If he doesn't remember what happened to him, he'll be okay." She tried to reassure him, but Thor was still jagged with anxiety.

Then she remembered.

"I can remember the whole way from Jotunheim, all anyone ever talked about was the monster that your father took to raise as his own kin. A blue body boy with rigid skin, sharp claws, and serrated teeth. You were so excited to see a monster." Her face was relaxed, almost blissful.

"When I met your father he took us to his nursery, and… he unveiled the freak. Loki's skin was a bit blue, his eyes were red, and he was very skinny and very sick. He was a pitiful little thing, but he had no claws. Not even any teeth. You didn't try to hide your disappointment."

It was Thor's turn to laugh. He smiled as he tried to imagine himself as a young boy, disappointed at what his father had brought home.

"Your father said, He's a monster. And you said, That is no monster, father. That's baby. And you laughed because he was a lot smaller than any baby you had seen before. You adored him, Thor, ever since he was a babe. You said that you would never let anything touch a hair on his head, and he loved you back all the same."

She took a short pause, reflecting on Loki's infancy, and how much Thor wanted to be apart of it. He was always there to lend a hand, and almost every night, he and Frigga took Loki to see the stars.

"I don't know if you remember this or not, but Loki's first word was 'Thor', and he took his first steps toward you. Not to me or your father, but to you." She smiled. "He looked up to you for guidance, but your father mistook it for envy because all Loki ever talked about was how he wanted to be exactly like you. At times, he may have been envious, but never for one second did he hate you. I know that you feel responsible for what he did to Midgard, but that was never your fault. When Loki found out what he was...it killed him. He only saw himself as a monster. But when Odin told him he was used for the sole purpose of uniting the kingdom, Loki was overwhelmed anger, frustration, deception, and hatred. Your father betrayed his trust. I'm not saying that what he did was justified, but be glad that he is on Midgard, and that he is improving."

Thor nodded, understanding. "But mother, he served his time...he was good. He was honorable again. He was the brother I knew from our youth. And what happened to the guard...I don't understand it. Nothing makes sense. Loki knew better. We gave him a second chance, but it was more of a relapse." His eyes were rimmed, the anger and frustration making him cry. Loki loved his brother with all his heart, but he wanted to hit him, to knock some sense into him. But he never could. Thor couldn't give up on his brother. He refused to let him crumble against the crushing weight of being in such crippling agony. He has always had faith in his brother.

Thor remembered when he was first brought back, Loki saw the disappointment on Frigga's face, the frustration on his, and the animosity on Odin's. He suspected that Loki never saw that Frigga still loved him through the disappointment. That Thor still knew that he was capable of becoming the star that he was before. Loki used to shine so bright that he lit the midnight sky, he was the ring on planets. And then he fell. He fell so far that he never in his wildest dreams think that he would ever be the same, and Loki never was. All he ever saw was the blinding hatred.

At first Loki was angry at the world. Angry that he was put in a jail cell. Angry, and hurt by Odin, for lying about why he acted irrationally. He said that he acted out of pure envy, he told Loki that he was mad, and all those slights were fiction, created in his head to put the blame on others. But most of all, Loki was angry and frustrated with himself for doing what he did.

"Well, of course he knew better. But that doesn't mean he is incapable of change." She tried to give her son reassuring smile, but tears still stained Thor's cheeks. "Do you not remember when you destroyed Joutheim? You knew better, you took the steps to make things better, and here you are. You have a wife and a son whom love you dearly."

"But It feels as though it's only me. It's as if I'm the only one that believes in him. I will defend Loki until I have no voice if I must. I have faith in that trickster."

"Thor, _I _never for one second regretted raising a second son. I love Loki with all my heart, and I know that Loki loves you with all of his, and he would never betray you purposely." Thor nodded, and his mother embraced him, and wished to the heavens that the wayward trickster would be able to return home. "Loki 's going to be alright. I know he has a good heart and conviction. I've seen it before. He's going to be okay." She said, although she too didn't know for sure if she was telling the truth.

Loki splayed himself across the carpeted floor of the living room, and flipped his book open, a journal that Hannah had given him.

"Just for the hell of it." She said to him, when she handed him the leather-bound book. Loki didn't believe that for one second it was merely for the hell of it, because he claimed that his thoughts were not worth sharing. But Loki played along and thanked Hannah for the lovely journal.

Loki had a lot of trouble with his mentality. But his thoughts were anything but bleak. They were vibrant and brilliant, but they were not in colors that were very appealing, maybe even ugly. His inner voice had a way of taking control of his behavior. What he witnessed and learned touched everything else he knew. Some combinations were beautiful masterpieces. Other combinations were very hard to live. He could not anticipate them, could not block and repress the dreams that kept him awake in the middle of the night. He learned values of decency and propriety in the same way. He shocked at his associations, appalled at his wrong-doings, the memories that haunted him; sorry that there was no barricade to protect what he loved. Forts couldn't be built fast enough to protect Hannah. He was so sorry for dragging her down into his world, but Hannah told him,

"I got here all on my own, Loki. But I appreciate the company."

"Well, then we are a Folie a Deux."

"Folie a Deux?"

"A madness shared by two."

He viewed his own mentality as a jigsaw puzzle, and all the pieces were scattered across the room. He couldn't put the pieces back together with what he found. But, God he tried to. He tried so hard to fit the pieces back together.

Loki knew too well he had all the pieces of a puzzle to make a murderer. He was already branded as one. Hell, he was one, and that was never going to change no matter how much he tried to wipe his hands clean of red. But, he also had the pieces of mercy too, perhaps if he applied himself in the right place.

There was nothing he could do about it. And that terrified him. Knowing that at any moment, he could turn into a wolf. He sometimes slips in and out of delusions and that worries him beyond the concern he had for the nightmares. He could hurt someone, and not be aware of what he had done. The trauma of the war, and his past would someday fashion itself into a knife, and he would kill Hannah without him knowing.

Loki was no longer definable. No one knows what he is. Not even he knew what he was anymore. Loki is unpredictable, always one step ahead, because that is what he does with his foes; keeping them confused on what he is to do next. It was all fear driven, He is never certain of what he wants or even whom he is anymore. He doesn't believe he still is Loki, though. He baffles himself, and shocked at what he has done or has thought about doing. He was like a blind man. Someone got into his mind and...moved all the furniture around.

But there is one thing he knows is true. He is trying. Loki is not going to kill again.

He can hear Hannah calling him, bringing him back to reality.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Hannah was trying to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Hannah. What did you say?" He put the eraser of the pencil to his mouth as he looked at her bright eyes and kind face.

"I just asked if you were lost in thought."

"Very." He sighed, and his eyes skimmed over the text he had written. It was nothing beautiful, but it wasn't sullen either. They were just his thoughts written on paper. He looked back up at her, and continued "I can hear my thoughts inside my with the same tone, and accent, as if the words were coming out of my own mouth."

Hannah was shy, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment. "How...how would I know when something was up with you?"

"You wouldn't." He saw the brightness in her eyes fade as well as her smile. "But I would tell you if you asked, but some things are just better not said. Some things I need to keep to myself. Do you understand?" Hannah nodded, and turned on her heel. "Why?"

She stopped and looked back at him. She bit her lower lip before answering. "I just want to make sure that you'll be okay."

"I understand your concern for me, but I assure you that I would tell you if anything was going on."

She walked across the room and sat down next to him. She touched his shoulder as if she was trying to comfort him, and Loki...he didn't know why she was doing this. He had said he was okay, and he was all things considered. He was just going through the same old nightmares. Nothing more and nothing less.

Loki closed the book and rolled onto his back, his arm propping his head up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Please don't lie to me"

"I want you to be okay."

"I am doing well today, darling."

"Normally I wouldn't broach this, but what is your drive. What makes you tick?"

"Fear."

"Because you were hurt?"

"No, not entirely." Loki propped himself up on the palm of his hands. "There was just chaos and violence and unpredictable evil that came out of nowhere, and it ripped me to shreds. My actions included. What I did was evil and entirely my fault, and there is nothing I can do about the nightmares that cost me my contentment .But fear comes with imagination too. I see a lion in the room on the verge of devouring me. I have to convince myself that the lion is not in the room, and when I do, I feel better." Loki had quite the vivid imagination. It was beautiful, remarkable if he was careful with what he filled the empty spaces with.

"You have always had such a remarkable concern for me, but nothing's wrong. I know what kind of crazy I am, and can manage for today." Loki was an old hand at fear. He stunk of fear behind cheap soap, but he was no coward. He can manage most fears, and go on his way. He can't speak concisely though, and he knows too well it makes him rude.

Loki smiled reassuringly, and kissed her forehead.

Hannah responded with a kind smile and got up off the ground, and smoothed her hands in his hair as she walked toward the door.

"I'm going to walk the dog."

"Okay." He said, letting his shoulder drop as rose from where he was sitting. He gathered his things, and decided it was time for him to go to sleep, but first he stopped at the kitchen for a drink.

He felt numb at the time and a bit empty so he drank two shots of whiskey and a few glasses of water from his glass by the sink, and ate a few pretzels before he lay down. The darkness of the room pressed closing on him as he lay down. He got back up, turned on the bathroom light, and went back to bed.

Loki tries to remember the time he and Hannah were at the beach, he tries to listen to the waves as they lapped the sand, the seagulls crying can picture Hannah standing in front of him, taking a picture of him smiling... and he finally feel asleep.

He woke an hour later, rigid and sweating seeing the other pillow silhouetted against the bathroom light and lit what appeared to be Hannah lying beside him bitten and torn, a line of blood across her stomach, a shallow pool of her own blood between her legs staining her thighs and the screaming like an alarm, he put his hand over to her body and touched the dry bed sheet.

Having reacted, he felt some relief. He rose, his heart pounding, and stripped down to nothing, and threw his soaked clothes into the laundry basket. He washed off the sweat in a cold shower, and vomited while in it, the image still burning in the back of his mind. He put a dry pair of underwear on after he stepped out of the shower. He did not move the dry side of the bed. Instead he quickly changed the bed sheets and soaked up as much sweat as he could from the mattress with a towel before lay back down on the spot that he sweated, head on the feather pillow, and stared at the wall, a depth of sorrow on his face. He could hear the doors swing open and close, and the bed squeak as Hannah curled up next to him.

The chattering of her own teeth was what woke Hannah up in the middle of the night. It took her a second to realize that she was in fact _freezing._ She groaned as she opened her eyes, immediately finding out what had caused her discomfort.

"Dammit, Loki." Hannah cursed silently as she turned over to check on the sleeping man beside her, the one who was clearly hogging the covers, leaving Hannah completely exposed.

Hannah was tempted to roughly wake him up as payback, but when she looked at the rare, peaceful expression on Loki's sleeping face, she didn't have the heart to do it. That and this was one of those rare nights when Loki had actually stayed asleep. He hadn't had a good nights sleep recently, and it was hard for Hannah to get him back to sleep once he was awake, so she didn't want to wake him.

Hannah watched him for a minute, making sure he wasn't suffering from any night terrors. His face was lax, and his mouth hung open slightly. She laughed under her breath a bit when he scratched absently at his nose. It was pathetic.

But she was still cold, and Loki was still wrapped in all the blankets that were on the bed.

With a deep sigh, Hannah attempted to subtly pry some of the blankets from Loki' tight grip without waking him up.

"Come on, Loki… Let go." Hannah whispered in encouragement as she tugged._ Why the fuck would a frost Giant need blankets anyway?_ She thought.

After a good five minutes Hannah succeeded, and she draped some of the blankets over herself.

Hannah was already dozing off again, when Loki suddenly started _snoring_. The exasperated groan that Hannah let out didn't wake Loki up; instead, the snores got louder. On top of that, Loki rolled over, pulling all of the blankets with him once again.

"That's _enough!_" Hannah huffed, frustrated because her boyfriend seemed to be impossible when it came to sharing.

Hannah reached out and grabbed Loki's shoulder, firmly shaking him. There were some muffled protests from Loki's side, but after a long moment he turned to face Hannah. Loki looked positively disoriented at first, but when he saw Hannah, a smile instantly formed around those thin lips.

This was one of the things that Hannah hated the most; when she was about to give Loki a piece of her mind, but couldn't, because the man she so dearly loved was innocently peering up at her with those big green eyes, looking all sleepy.

Hannah was about to scold him anyway, when Loki cuddled close to Hannah, tucking his head under her chin as his arms snaked around her waist. Loki's sleek hair was tickling Hannah's nose, and she was greeted by the faint smell of shampoo.

"I love you, Hannah." Loki slurred sleepily. "Wait… why...was there any reason you woke me up?"

_Yes, there was_. But Hannah's will to pick a fight with her boyfriend had already evaporated after hearing Loki say those three words of reassurance that he was still there.

"No… Go back to sleep, Loki." Hannah mumbled, cradling Loki closer to her chest. "_I love you, too."_

"Mm... I love you more." Loki hummed before falling asleep.

The next morning, Loki woke to Hannah untangling herself from his tight grip.

"No, Hannah, don't go into work today…" Loki mumbled like the five year old he really was inside, curling around Hannah, as she tried to get out of bed. "Let's just loll around in bed all day today."

"Loki, you're being ridiculous. I have to work today, and so do you."

"No." He whines. "Just a few minutes."

Hannah turns to face him, and sighs when she see's his puppy eyes looking up at her, silently begging. "Fine. Ten minutes, and then we have to go."

Smiling in his victory, Loki wrapped his arms around her to pull her close. After a few breaths, says, almost under his breath, "Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Vous êtes devenu mon monde, et je pense qu'il me tuerait de vous perdre …"

Hannah runs a hand through his hair. "What are you saying?"

"Sweet nothings," he murmurs, but by the look on his face, Hannah can tell that's not true. She doesn't press, though, just kisses him and giggles when he kisses her back.

Hannah can feel her stomach turn, but she didn't seem to care that much. She rolls to her stomach, and then Loki moves so that he is laying on top of her, like as if the minute he stopped touching her, he would die. Hannah doesn't mind, though. She loves his touch. The way he touches her. His touch is gentle, almost shy, and he drifts his fingers over her arms until their locked with hers.

When a good few minutes passed, her stomach turns again, and when a lump developed in her throat.

"Loki, please, get off me." She managed to choke out, fighting off the growing lump in her throat.

"What?" He said, peeling himself off her. "What's wrong?"

Hannah didn't answer, hand clamped over her mouth as sat up in bed. She scrambled off the bed and raced to the bathroom.

"Hannah?" Loki asked dumbly as she slammed the door shut behind her.

Relief hit Hannah as soon she dumped the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl. Loki was at her side covered in his dressing robe as soon as it happened, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"What happened?" Loki asked sensitively, voice heavy with concern. "What's wrong?"

Hannah groaned, turning her head toward him. "I don't know." She shook her head.

Loki furrowed his brow and flushed the toilet, then Hannah curled up, hugging her knees to her chest, resting her head on her knees. She may have looked sick, but she felt completely fine. He put his finger under her chin, forcing her head back up. He then put the back of his hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever." He concluded, taking his hand of her forehead. "What's wrong? Shall I take you to see a physician?"

"I'm alright, Loki." She shrugged as Loki continued to look at her with anxious eyes. "I'm alright. I…I woke up last night and ate some leftover pizza last night. It could have been that."

"Why?"

"I was hungry!" She answered defensively. " I hadn't eaten anything since lunch yesterday, and so I ate. What's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. I just want to help." He kissed her temple.

Hannah turned her attention back over to the empty bed, and sighed.

"I'm sorry about the timing."

The concern in Loki's eyes faded as he smiled. "Don't apologize, love, It's not your fault." He looked over to the alarm clock set on the nightstand and huffed, running a hand through his hair. "I suppose I should get ready for work and leave you here to get some rest." He looked back at her with a smile. "Looks like you're not going to work after all."

"No, Loki, I feel fine." She said, putting a hand on his arm before he had time to dart away. "Really."

"Well, whatever you say. You know best. Just don't work to hard, okay?"

"Yes, Loki."

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's fine."

"Alright. I'll be back after quick shower." He quietly stood and left, leaving Hannah in the washed out her mouth, and started rifling through her clothes.

Loki came back no more than fifteen minutes later with a mug full of green tea, a towel wrapped tightly around his was tightly wrapped around his waist, and his hair was loosely tied back with a ponytail (Hannah had told him that he looked nice with his hair like this, so he took her advice). Frigid cold air followed him into the room.

He put the mug up to his lips, just under his nose, and savored the earthy smell and when he goes to drink it, it's scalding. It burns his tongue and his lips and he cursed in French at the burning pain in his mouth.

"I didn't know you knew French." Loki looked confused, and Hannah continued, hoping off the bed. "You just said 'fuck' in French, and early you said something to me in French."

Loki smiled. "Ah, oui." Loki cleared his throat. "I was a very precocious child, Hannah, and I knew from a very early age the more languages I spoke, the less ignorant I would become and I could, hopefully one day visit Midgard and woo their woman with my extensive knowledge of French."

"Well, you've certainly wooed me. I'm just not so sure you're any less ignorant that you were before."

Loki shrugged. "Many people would agree. I on the other hand, well, not so much ignorant as narcissistic and cynical." He set the mug on the nightstand, and walked over to the drawers. He dropped the towel as he slid on his pants. He looked up at Hannah, and asked "Hey, I'm going to a party this weekend with my friends. Is that alright?"

"Yeah, sure." Hannah shrugged. "It's fine, but aren't you like their third wheel friend?"

"Yeah, it's great."

"You know that's not a good thing, right?"

"Of course it is. A third wheel provides extra stability and more grip." Loki grinned.

"Oh, you poor bastard." Hannah sighed pitiful. She shook her head, and Loki still smiled before he realized that he misunderstood yet another idiom. He sighed, frustrated at himself, and threw his head back, and he said,

"Why, why, do humans have such ridiculous idioms? Ah, Gods, I feel so inferior." Loki quietly, criticized himself as dug the heel of his palms in his eyes. "I mean, a third wheel does provide extra stability for mercy's sake! That's why tricycles exists! This is even worse than 'Break your leg.' Who would say that for good luck?"

Hannah laughed silently at her boyfriends agony as he went on and on about things that bothered him with the English language. It was pathetic that a God whom was 'burdened with all this glorious power and purpose' didn't understand how a toaster worked or any idioms, or how to open a can of soda for that matter. He was clueless most of the time, but that's what she loved about him. Watching him get excited when he understood pop culture references made Hannah smile.

Hannah walked up to him, and hugged him tightly. Loki made an 'oof' noise and tensed up at the sudden contact, but he looked down and relaxed when he realized it was only Hannah. The corner of his mouth curled up, and he dropped his hands and wrapped her in his arms, and squeezed her lightly. He pressed open lips to the top of her head. "Come on, we have to go."

Hannah dropped Loki off at work with a quick peck on the lips, and then went to work.

As soon as Hannah pulled into the parking lot of the vet's office, she took a deep breath before cutting the engine, and opening the door. Stepping into the main entrance, she was greeted warmly by the receptionist, and a few of the interns. She walked into the staff lounge to grab a quick breakfast before her shift began. She pulled out an unmarked sandwich from the fridge, and examined it, before putting it back. She wasn't hungry anyway, although she hadn't eaten anything since the slice of pizza she threw up earlier this morning. She quickly changed into her scrubs, and fixed her hair.

Starting in the dog ward, she checked all the vitals of dogs, double checking that their medications had been given to them, and they had enough food. She administered medicine into a few sick dogs, and then left to attend to her patients: A dog that needed to get it's vaccines, another dog that needed to get spayed, a cat with an abscess on it's paw, a skunk with a cold, and a raccoon that needed surgery.

By three o'clock, Hannah was exhausted. She sat on the couch in the staff lounge during her lunch break, trying to get a minute of well deserved rest. That's all she would need. Just five minutes to close her eyes, and then she'd feel better. As soon as she closed her eyes, though, her stomach said otherwise. Rushing into the bathroom, she heaved up everything she ate that day. It all came out rather smoothly as if it was meant to be, and once it was over, she felt almost instantly better.

"Christ, Hannah." A very flamboyant voice said. Hannah turned around and scoffed. Her friend and co-worker, J.J Mikkay, was standing at the open doorway that Hannah forgot to shut.

"I never knew someone could hurl like that." He added before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Thanks for your sympathy, Mikkay." Hannah groaned, turning her back to him.

"Always happy to help." He smirked, but his lips turned into a flat line. "Do you need anything?" He asked honestly concerned.

"No."

He raised his eyebrows. "Well, alright. If you need anything, don't be afraid to holler."

"Can you close the door on your way out?"

"Mm-hm." J.J quietly crept out of the doorway, closing the door behind him. Hannah flushed the toilet and stood up, brushing the dirt off her sleeves, and pants. She turned on the faucet and cupped her hands under the steady stream of water, and brought the water to her lips to wash the taste out of her mouth. After spitting into the sink, she put her hands on either sides of the sink, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Hannah plopped down on the couch in the staff lounge, feeling completely drained from everything that had happened today. She rubbed her temples, and then at her neck. She was just so exhausted.

_Five minutes, s_he decided, _five minutes and then I'll get back to work._

_S_he seemed to melt into the plush cushions of the couch and she laid down on the couch.

"You sure you feelin' alright. homeskillet?" J.J said, standing in front of Hannah, tucking away a notepad into his lab coat pocket

"Yeah." Hannah sighed. "I'm just exhausted."

"Go home." He suggested and when Hannah protested, he continued, "Go on, I'll cover for you."

"Mikkay, I'm-"

"Don't make any excuses, honey!" He said, waving his finger in disapproval and adopting a mothering tone. "You have to get plenty of sleep and have some chicken soup."

Hannah looked up at him, and J.J stared back. Sighing in defeat, Hannah nodded. "Okay, fine, you win."

"I've never seen you this sick before, Hannah." J.J commented, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I hope you'll be okay."

"I usually bounce back." Hannah shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be fine."

When Hannah left work, she drove down to Walmart to pick up some soup, medicine, and, of course, to see Loki. She walked down the medicine aisle, and was stopped by Loki at the soup aisle. He was taking inventory when he saw her come up to him.

"Hannah? What are you doing here?"

"I needed to pick up some flu medicine and soup." She explained, holding up her basket to show him the three boxes of Nyquil in her basket.

"Hannah, I could have picked some up for you. You didn't have to go out of your way. Besides, love, if you're sick you should be at home." All the while he talked, he couldn't help but think, _I told you so. _

"I know, but I wanted to drop by and see you at work." She countered. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Loki rolled his eyes and shifted his weight. "...No."

She kissed his cheek. "Then deal."

Loki shook his head, and then raised his eyebrows. "Chicken soup?" Hannah nodded, and Loki rummaged through the shelves, coming back with a few cans.

"Thanks."

"Always happy to help." He smiled, and before Hannah had time to go, he grabbed her arm. "Oh, and Hannah, James said that you can come to the party if you wanted- If you feel better, of course."

Hannah hesitates.

"I'll think about it."

Loki knew that I'll think about it was a probably a no, but Loki went along with it. "Very well." Loki nodded. " I'll tell James maybe. Oh, and I'm getting a ride from Maegan, so you don't need to come back."

"Okay," Hannah nodded. "See you tonight."

"Oh, hey." He whispered, extending his arm toward her. "I found out that I an _not_ a third wheel friend. They tell me that I am a really good friend of there's."

Hannah smiled, and folded her arms. She looked how parents do when their child won an award, and Loki stood by smiling, waiting for her to say something approving, but words of approval never came.

"Well, Thomas Williams, huh?"

Loki opened walked through the almost silent and dark house, setting a few bags of food on the counter to be put away later. He sifted through the bags looking for his dinner ,microwavable mac n cheese, and plopped it into the microwave. He hopped up onto the counter and waiting for the timer to go off. After a few minutes of silence, he started to notice how empty the house felt. Hannah was normally filling out paperwork, or on the couch, flipping through a book or watching a movie. At least of few of the lights would be on as well, but the entire house was dark.

"Hannah?" He called to nothing. "Hannah? Darling, where are you?" He waited for a sound to tell him that she was in the house somewhere, but the only reply was silence. Her car was in the driveway, so that excluded the possibility of her being in town, but the house was still.

Loki hopped of the counter and walked up to their room, the closed door telling him that she was most likely sleeping. There was no light coming from under the door either, but Loki wanted to make sure she was alright.

"Hannah?" He asked quietly, opening the door slightly. Peering through the small crack, he saw Hannah laying on her side, facing away from him. Loki opened the door more and walked in, closing the door behind him. Hannah moved slightly, but not enough to convince Loki that she was awake.

"Are you awake?"

"Uh-hum." Hannah nodded, wearily.

The bed squeaked when Loki sat next to her. He put his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it comforting. He brushed her hair away, and kissed her temple.

"I'm dying." She whined, pulling the covers up to her chin. "Everything hurts, and I'm so freakin' tired."

"You're not dying." He says, "You're just under the weather. You'll bounce back." He laughed awkwardly. "Come on, even you have to admit that."

"Loki, it's not funny! For all you know, I could have parasite and it is killing me. You won't be laughing when I'm dead."

"You're being ridiculous!" Loki couldn't help but smile, and he could feel his cheeks heating up. "You're not dying, and you don't have a parasite." He kissed her temple. "Get some rest and you'll be better tomorrow." Loki stood up, walking across the room to the door.

"But, Loki." She whined. "I can't sleep knowing that their is a parasite living off of me."

Loki was just reaching for the door knob when he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder, and sighed, scratching his forehead. "Would it help if I were with you?"

"Yeah," Hannah said dreamily, snuggling up into the covers.

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I still have to put away some food." Loki closed the door behind him and bounded down to the kitchen, put the food away in their places and scarfed down his plate of macaroni before racing back to the bedroom. He walked across the room shedding is clothes, leaving a trail of discarded clothes leading from the door to the bed. He burrowed under the covers with Hannah, and wrapped her in his arms, laying back and resting her head on his chest.

"I love you." He says after a few minutes of silence.

"I love you too."

After a good few minutes, he felt her body relax, and he realized she had fallen asleep.

Loki lay there for a long while before falling asleep, hoping he could sleep through the night. He imagined he was back on Asgard, watching the sunset over his balcony.

He got maybe an hour of sleep that night with the same nightmare waking him. This time, though Hannah noticed the bed sheets were soaked in sweat before he got to the final imagine of her dead beside him.

Loki was waiting outside the bar sipping a beer, and talking to Maegan when it happened.

It was an exceptionally rainy Friday night for this time of year. It was James' birthday, and he and his friends were out celebrating at a bar-a gay bar to be more precise- and Loki couldn't stand the hot air, and drunk men staring at him and making passes at him, so he just waited outside for James to finish his celebrations. Maegan didn't want him to be lonely, so she decided to give him some company.

"What are you doing out here? Why aren't you inside?"

"It's too hot, too noisy, too many naked men, and I drunk to much beer," He told her. "I learned long ago that it is considered rude to vomit on your friends."

He was arguing with Maegan about why waffles are better than pancakes outside the bar, waiting for her date, the bartender, to get off his shift. The next thing he remembered was a dull throbbing pain in his upper leg. He looked down at his leg, and saw a small pocket knife protruding from his upper left leg, and a man who came up no higher than Loki's waist stood by, looking completely stunned . The pain then grew in intensity until the it started to overtake his senses, and panic started to set in. He clenched his leg, as they gave out underneath him and he fell to the ground, in a paralyzing pain, but he didn't scream. The flight response kicked in and he felt like fainting, but Maegan wouldn't let everyone turned their heads toward him. Some screamed, running away, taking their friends with them, other just screamed, and few came to his aid. Maegan helped him off the ground, and walked him over to her car.

Now Loki was in the E.R, sitting quietly on a bed behind a pale green curtain, with Maegan sitting on a chair next to him. Loki looked over at his IV's in his forearm, feeding him with painkillers and saline. He had gotten a tetanus shot earlier that scared him a bit, but he didn't let his fear show. Not in front of Maegan .

"Did you call Hannah yet?" Loki asked, his voice shaking with anxiety, and he glanced over at Maegan .

"Yeah, I did, Tom. Calm down, she'll be here by the time your stitches are done."

"Thanks, Maegan ." Loki smiled kindly "And I'm sorry that you had to take me here, instead of go out with the bartender. He seemed nice."

"It's alright, Tom. Once Hannah gets here, I'm going to grab a drink with him."

"Well, I'm glad everything worked out."

"Yeah, me too." An awkward silence filled the space between them. " I hope you will have a quick and painless recovery."

"As do I." Loki agreed.

Loki had received an abundance of stabs, cuts, bruises, and other types of injuries over the past hundred years, so this was nothing new to him. The only difference between then and now, was that he couldn't heal himself right away. He couldn't run his hand over his leg to seal the wound, and carry on as if nothing had happened. No, instead he had to sit in a hospital gown that revealed his ass, and waited for hours until some doctor or nurse came by.

He scratched his arm and sniffled, and he noticed that the paint on the wall was beginning to chip. That is all Loki ever seemed to notice when his mind was blank, the paint chipping, bugs crawling across the ceiling. That sort of thing. It was probably also why he enjoyed listening to rain. It was white noise, like silence, but not empty.

When the nurse came back, she smiled at him and Loki smiled back, a gesture of kindness Hannah had taught him. She had him relax on the bed while she stitched his leg close.

Loki did as told, and he stared at the white ceiling. Even though he had been hurt like before, he was still afraid. He wanted Hannah by his side, holding his hand and telling him everything was going to be okay. He felt like he was a child again, back in a world that left him in a state of paralyzing fear.

Loki felt the numbing medicine go into his leg, and then his entire leg went numb.  
><em><span>_<span>_

After his leg was stitched, bandaged, and cleaned up, Loki was moved to a private room to check for infections, that and he needed time to come off his Morphine high.  
>Loki was staring off out the window, enraptured by the pigeon that perched on the branch just outside his room. The bird fluttered his wings, and Loki grinned. For some reason he didn't understand, he felt this burning desire to touch it.<p>

"Loki?" He heard a familiar voice say. "Loki?" Came the voice again, and he smiled, remembering that voice he loves so dearly. Loki turned his head, and saw Hannah smiling at him, and he smiled back through the daze he was in. Hannah wanted to say something witty and comforting, but nothing came.

"Hannah don't look at me. I'm in a dress!" Loki sounded horrified, and Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

"It's okay, Loki. At least your-"

"Nope! I have no panties on." He whispered, and let out a giggle. "Am I a pretty lady?" Just as he finished laughing, his doctor, Matthew Wyatt, walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Williams, it's nice to see you up. How are you feeling?" He reached for his chart, and flipped it open.

"Okie-dokie." Loki grinned, showing his teeth.

"What he is he on?" Hannah wondered aloud, turning to face the doctor.

"Morphine." He nodded, making an approving sound. "It's pretty good stuff."

"Hannah and Dr. Wyatt...wow." He said, sounding completely disorientated. Loki shook his head in amazement. "Ah, man, I-I'm so glad you guys are meeting. It's like worlds collide, you know? I love it." He took a short pause, and looked up at the ceiling, and back towards the doctor. "I want candy." He sighed.

"Well, when you're feeling better you can have some candy, okay?" Hannah said.

Loki threw his head back into the pillow, and a relaxed smile washed over his face. "Uh-huh."

The doctor then turned to Hannah as Loki was staring off into the corners of the room.

"The damage done to his isn't too terrible. He's going to be on crutches for a while to give his leg some time to heal. He has a decent sized scar on his leg now, but it should fade over time. Tom is going to be okay as long as he has some time to recover. We can release him in a few hours if he doesn't develop an infection. Do you have any questions?"

"No."

"Alright then." The doctor smiled kindly. "The nurse will be back shorty to check up on him."

"Thanks."

"It's no problem." He smiled, setting his chart back on the foot of Loki's bed. The doctor walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Loki quickly grabbed Hannah's hand, and she turned to face him at his touch.

"Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" Loki said, his eyes widening. Hannah blushed, and tilted her head to the side. "I'm serious. You're like…" He narrowed his eyes, and title his head as if to get a better view of Hannah. "a flower, or no like a sunset, or like a snug bug. Or, or a s-snugbugerdoodle." He giggled. "Something like that." Hannah looked at him with a small smile on her face. "Your so pretty, I would marry you if you didn't have a boyfriend."

"You're my boyfriend, silly."

"I am? Wow." He looked utterly stunned at the news. "We should just go for it, y'know?" He said with a sudden burst of energy. "Life. You,"-he pointed at Hannah- "and me." He pointed at himself.

"We have to get you better first."

"Oh, I will get better first." Loki promised, sounding like himself again. "I'm going to walk around and tell everyone about the power of love, and they have to surrender to the flow." He immediately turned his attention from Hannah to the TV as he heard the intro to 'Sherlock' play. "Sherlock is on, I think." Hannah gave Loki a quick questioning look, before looking over at the TV in the corner of the room. "I remember staying home and watching this when you were at work." His voice started to teeter and croak, and he covered his mouth to keep from crying. "Oh, god." Loki's voice cracked with emotion.

"Hey, It's alright." Hannah said, attempting to comfort him. She put her hand on the top of his had, smoothing out his hair.

"I know." He breathed between quiet cry's. "But Sherlock…and John"

"I know, Loki... I know."

Loki looked back at Hannah, suddenly happy . His eyes raked over her body, like he was examining her.

"You're not an army doctor, but you'll do."

"Tell you what," She said, "When you get out of here, I'll be a hot nurse for you. and I'll do anything you want."

Loki clapped his hands.

"Excellent! You'll be a hot nurse who will make me lemonade and pickle sandwiches?"

"Fine." Hannah smiled, and adopted her mother voice. "But first, you have to be good, and get out. Then I'll make you pickle sandwiches and lemonade, and maybe even some candy." He nodded aggressively, and Hannah continued, "You'll have to stay here for a little while, and I'll be here in a bit to pick you up, okay?"

"But Hannah!" He grabbed her hand, "I-I can't walk home! My leg got stabbied by Tyrion Lannister! I thought I could trust him and he betrayed me, Hannah. I don't want to be alone while he's still lurking about. After all, he did try and kill Bran even though he denies it."

"Fine! I'll see if I can stay." She kissed his cheek and left the room. She checked in at the front desk, and walked to buy something from the cafeteria. Looking at the menu, she made her order.

"Cheese sandwich please." The woman at the counter smiled, and handed her the sandwich.

"Enjoy!" Hannah smiled and paid, and sat down at an empty table. Three bites in, Hannah felt strange, sick to her stomach almost. The cheese tasted bitter and old, and Hannah couldn't stand the sight of it without fighting off a wave a nausea. Smiling as if she enjoyed it, she turned a corner and dumped it in the trash. Going back to the Cafeteria, she tried a few more of her favorite things; a glass of milk, cottage cheese and a bagel, yogurt. But nothing tasted right. Thanking the cafeteria woman for her help, she walked into the hospitals clinic, looking for an answer.

She walked up to the counter, and was greeted warmly by a middle aged woman.

"How can I help you, dear?" She asked with a smile

"Hi, I think I might have an allergy, can I get it checked out here?"

"Sure, right this way, honey!" The nurse said, reaching for a clipboard and a few sheets of paper. "Fill these out, and bring it back up when you're done. There are pens in that jar over there. "She said pointing to a small flower pot with pens sticking out. "Dr. Sheppard will be out in just a moment." Hannah smiled taking the clipboard and a pen. She sat down at the nearest open chair and filled it out accordingly. After handing it back to the front desk, she was called back to an exam room. The nurse took her vitals, and a brief history of her symptoms. After gathering what she needed, she left, leaving Hannah waiting alone with her thoughts. Minutes later a man in blue scrubs walked in, file in hand and a puzzling look on his face. He looked up from the file as he closed the door

"Hello." he said reaching his arm across to shake her hand. "I'm Dr. Sheppard."

"Hi, I'm Hannah." she replied, shaking his hand

"Hello, Hannah, and what is it that seems to be bothering you today?"

Hannah explained the symptoms, and the doctor listened on, intrigued on what she was saying. After a quick analysis of the problem, the doctor smiled and said, "Well, I'm going to draw some blood for an allergy test. After that, you are free to leave and then come back in a few hours for your results."

Hannah tapped on the door to Loki's room, and pushed it open. Loki's face lit ups as he saw Hannah walk into his room.

"Hello, love. I'm sorry I was stabbed by a drunk man. It was an accident."

"I know. I forgot to grab lemonade and pickle sandwiches though." Loki's confused face caused her to laugh, and explain, "You told me you wanted lemonade and pickle sandwiches."

"Fuck the medicine." He muttered, and Hannah smiled. "Y'know, If I wasn't human, or if I had my magic back, I would be able to heal myself. Sometimes I wish I wasn't human no mater the consequences. I can do so much with my god-like powers."

Hannah nods. "I can imagine." She pauses before changing the subject. "So what happened exactly?"

" It was James' birthday party, and after a game of literal slap Uno, and poker, we went to the gay bar on 3rd avenue. Maegan, Maegan , Rebekah, and I were making sure he was okay."

"Oh." The mood darkened, and Loki felt the temperature drop. "Did anything happen at said bar?"

"What? Oh, no. It was a _gay_ bar. It was very pink, and flamboyant. Saw enough naked men enough to last a life time." Loki paused, cringing. "I was in charge of watching James, making sure that he didn't do anything he'd regret the next morning."

"Why the hell would you need to watch James at a gay bar? I thought he was straight."

"Excuse me, do you have a dick, because I'm a_dick_ted to you." Loki quoted. "It was bad."

Hannah crossed her arms, unconvinced. "I'm asking about the girls, not the man."

Loki furrowed his brow, and then suddenly everything clicked together.

"Oh, please." Loki sighs, frustrated. "I was watching over James. Morgan was drunk and Rebekah had to take her home, and Maegan was flirting the bartender. So that makes drunk, home with the drunk, and uninterested. Since I met you, Hannah, I have been with no one else."

"Fine! All right, I believe you." Hannah muttered, clearly aggravated and Loki could tell she didn't truly believe him.

Loki pulls back his voice, continuing in a soft, and sensitive tone, " Hannah...I didn't sleep with anyone. I would never betray you. I love you, Hannah. I am yours and you are mine. Do you not remember that?" He said warmly. "I told you I wouldn't sleep with anyone while I was with you, and I am a man of my word." He said earnestly, trying to convince her that he truly was only at the bar to celebrate James' birthday. Loki would never lie to her, he was always honest with her, even when the truth hurt. "Do you not trust me?" He asked dolefully, feeling hurt and betrayed.

"Forget it, alright." She snapped, never answering Loki's question. She crossed her arms. "I'm just glad you're okay." She averted her eyes, staring at the ground.

Loki put a hand on his bandaged leg, and rubbed at it mindlessly. "Me too." He said, barely above a whisper. He looked past Hannah, and saw his grey jacket slung over a chair. "Can you hand me my phone and my jacket?"

"Why?" Hannah said with a sickly sweet tone. "Who is so important?"

"For God's sake, Hannah!" Loki forced himself upwards as his voice rose. "It's Maegan! I want to talk to Maegan, who I have a _platonic_ relationship with. Maegan was waiting outside for the bartender to get off his shift, she saw me get stabbed, and took me to the emergency room. She told me to call her when I was doing okay."

"Fine." She snarled, "I'll call her." She punched in the number, and listened as it rang.

_Hey, It's Maegan. Leave me a message!_

"Hello, Maegan , it's Hannah, Tom's girlfriend. He's okay now, and thank you for taking him to the E.R." She hung up. and threw Loki's coat on the foot of his bed. There was a moment of awkward silence between them. Hannah stood at the back of the room, staring at Loki. She was so angry, she was oblivious to tears running down her face and brimming her eyes. "I'm sure if I get out of her sooner, you'll have plenty of time with her. She's a great beauty with a pretty name."

"A great beauty? Oh, a great beauty? Yes, she is, objectively, very. Her face is quite pleasing- to other men and to women, people in general. But not to me, of course. I only have eyes for you. I don't even want to talk about her."

"But you are."  
>"Only because you're making me."<br>Hannah chuckles. "I didn't force you to open your mouth and make words come out."  
>"This is cruel and unfair. Cruelly unfair."<br>Hannah mimickers Loki, mocking him as the hatred seemed to seep out of her "Oh, the cruelty. Hannah is so cruel to me." She sits next to Loki, and drifts her fingers from his chest to cheek.  
>"Hmm, yes."<br>"Now do you think I'm cruel?" She kisses him, a mess of teeth and tongue, and lips.

"Only if you stop." Loki finds himself muttering between kisses. He makes a dissatisfied noise, and pulls away. An awkward laugh bubbled up from Loki's throat. "What's wrong? For mercy's sake, Hannah, tell me what has been going on. What has got your head in such a tizzy"

"I don't know." Hannah says honestly. "I'm just been really on edge the last week, and I guess I just took it out on you. I'm sorry." she said, her voice barely audible. Loki smiled, grateful that she had calmed down. "You did nothing wrong. I'm sorry for accusing you of sleeping around with your friends."

Loki didn't respond, and Hannah pressed.

"Are you mad at me? I mean, I accused you of cheating on me, what kind of girlfriend am I to not trust you? Any woman would suit you better than I would." Her voice was jagged and shaking with anxiety.

Loki's answer was simple. "If you think that I'm going to leave you, your memory is total shit...I am yours, and you are mine. I crave nothing but you, even in the most simplest ways."

Hannah rubbed at her face, wiping away tears, and Loki pulled her against his chest. She cried into his shoulder, and Loki soothed her, rubbing her back in small circles.

"I'm sorry for overreacting." She said, her voice muffled by Loki's shoulder.

"You _definitely_ overreacted."

Hannah sighed heavily and extracted herself from Loki, holding herself at arm's length. "I knew you'd meet me halfway."

Loki smiles as Hannah cuddles up against him like a needy cat. He rubs her back, and hugs her tightly. Everything is fine, and the way it should be. So when Hannah removes herself from him, Loki whimpers and sighs. "What?"

"I have to go run some errands. I'll be back to pick you up later."

"Okay. I suppose I should let you go. It's only fair."

Hannah kisses his cheek on last time before she leaves.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Hyden." She said as she walked in, and the nurse at the desk gave her a look she didn't particularly like.

"Please, have a seat and the doctor will be here in just a moment to go over your results with you."

Hannah nodded in response and sat down, grabbing her phone out of her pocket. She pulled out her phone to pass the time. Anything to entertain the feeling in her gut that something wasn't right.

All the while, her mind worked.

She was abnormally exhausted. She had little very appetite, which she attributed anxiety for her exams, but she passed those last week, so what was there to be anxious about. She now realized mood was heightened as well lately, but she goes through moods sometimes. And the vomiting she had blamed for being sick…

It all seemed to click in her head.

Her stare fell from her phone to her lap, lips tightening and brow setting as she realized how painfully obvious it was.

Hannah tried not to poke holes in her theory because everything fit so well the conceptive...it worked, didn't it? But that night, she had no reason to take it, what they did was in the heat of the moment, a flash of need, lust, and desire. All it took was one time without it.

She walked back to see the doctor after being called back, full of questions. She prayed to god, that she was wrong. She had to be wrong. She just had too.

Corryn was sitting upstairs on her bed with Gus, cheering at his misery.

"C'mon, fourth place isn't that bad!" She grinned as a big 'FOUR' flashed on the screen.

"As opposed to your first place?" He muttered, and they heard a car pull up. Corryn bounded over to the window, and cracked open the curtains a bit, and saw Hannah stepping out of the car.

"Shit! It's Hannah! Hide in the closet." He jumped up and closed the closet door as Corryn removed one of the controllers.

"Corryn, If the Whitman boy wanted to hide, you should have moved the car." Hannah called. Corryn sighed and Gus opened the door. "Besides, I need your help clearing out the fridge!" Within two minutes both young adults were standing ready, waiting for their next order.

"What do you need, Ms. Hyden?" Gus asked formally, and Hannah rolled her eyes.

"Please, Gus, it's Hannah, not the CEO of Whitman industries. And I need your guys' help clearing out all major milk products from the fridge." Corryn and Gus ran downstairs at the speed of light, and stood ready at the fridge, Corryn saluting her friend, asked,

"So _why_ exactly are we allowed to raid the fridge?"

"My lactose intolerance is acting up. I don't want any temptations. So yeah, the ice cream can stay, but I need most of the cheese blocks eaten or otherwise disposed of.I'll be in the shower." She walked up the stairs, grabbed a bathrobe, and locked the bathroom door. Corryn glanced at her boyfriend, and both declared,

"Fondue and Grilled cheese."

Hannah finished dressing with an uneasy feeling. Silently promising herself not to stab Corryn for getting cheese everywhere, she slowly walked downstairs. To her surprise, it's fairly clean; a few cupboards are open, and the ingredients lay everywhere, but no random cheese bubbles on the ceiling. her fondue pot lay on the stove with a ladle, and Gus was spooning it into small sealable containers, each marked differently.

"Hannah, should Ms. Simmons get two helpings of fondue? She's the chick who moved in a couple weeks back and made us cherry pie."

"Uh, sure." Hannah nodded, and Gus made another small container.

"Here, Corryn. We've got the neighbors, my parents, your parents, and ourselves. We still have about a quarter of a pan left."

"Put it into a random old bowl and leave it for the deer. They'll love it." Gus did as he was told, and handed the bowl to Hannah.

"Here, can you put this out back while we run to deliver the fondue to Ms. Simmons?" Hannah nodded, and took the fondue out back. Walking into the woods a bit, she placed it down on an old stump near where she'd first found her boyfriend all those months ago.

"Well, if you can hear me, Thor, this is for you." She placed the bowl down with a small dish of bread squares and shoved her hands into her pockets, staring at the blue sky. "And I know that Loki is a bit of a dick, and he has a bit of a God complex problem, but it would mean a lot to him if you could possibly forgive him..." Hannah thought she sounded stupid speaking to the sky, but it helped to say something rather than not to. "Just, if there is anyway of letting him know he is loved by you, that'd be great. He is starting to remember everything that happened to him, everything that he did, and it's killing him. He really needs a self-esteem boost right now. Thank you, I guess." She nodded, and turned back down the path, hoping that whatever cosmic power Loki was related to would hear her and forgive her boyfriend.

Hannah went to pick up Loki, immediately after she had placed the bowl of fondue at the tree stump. Hannah stood by his door, and knocked before entering. Loki was laying on his side, his back was turned toward her, but when he heard the door close, he looked over his shoulder, startled, but he was happy to see her.

"You've been gone for over an hour, daring! Where could you have possibly gone?"

Hannah sits on the bed, taking his hand. "Oh, I had to stop and home and make sure Corryn and Gus where okay."

"And where they?" Loki says, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb.

"Ah, they were playing Mario cart."

"As usual." Loki smiles, his face relaxed and calm.

"How's your leg?"

"It's quite swell." He said without the slightest hint of irony.

Hannah took his word for it, and didn't say anything else about the condition of his leg. Loki's hand moved to his bandaged leg, and rubbed at it mindlessly, and Hannah enclosed her hand over his, getting him to stop.

"Don't. You'll rip out your stitches."

"You are always looking out for me, are you aware of that?" Hannah nodded. "That is why I love you. You're funny, smart, beautiful, a love for humanity. But you always have my back. You are without a doubt the best friend that I have ever had the good fortune of meeting. It's as if there is a loving God above that sent you for me."

Hannah smiled, and pushed a few strands of hair away from his face. Her gut turned unpleasantly, not like she needed to vomit, but as if someone was tying knots, and she felt a crushing weight on her heart. Her hands were clammy, and she tried to swallow the lump growing in her throat, but she couldn't.

"Hey, Loki." She said hesitantly, "I know...I know why I'm sick." She sounded sad. All the while, her mind went out of control like a rocket ship tearing itself to pieces before it had left the platform. She was unsure of what to do. What would she do? How would Loki react? What if he called it quits? But what if he stayed?

"What is it?" His voice went heavy with concern, and he could feel his heart pounding against his chest, as all the horrible possibilities filled his mind. Cancer? An incurable illness?

"Are you okay?" His voice croaked.

She almost feels like if she doesn't say it, then it won't be real. But it is real. It's real and it's happening, and the reality of it is paralyzing Hannah.

"Yeah." Her voice breaks, and he has to gather herself up again. Hannah huffed a laugh, her eyes brimming with tears. The words that have been so long stuck to her tongue, came out in an even tone "I'm pregnant, Loki."

From the way that the silence settled in the air, and the way the two didn't move, one could say that time had frozen. Seconds ticked by, and Hannah kept looking into Loki's eyes, waiting for some kind of response. Anything would be better than the petrifying silence.


End file.
